Fix You
by Dixie Teaparty
Summary: As they go through the struggles on trying to start a family John Cena learns that there are just some things he cannot fix. *Famous Series* A Miss Meggie & Adrian Jade Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello readers. Ok so if you haven't read Unfamous Beginnings by Miss Meggie, Famous in a Small Town by Adrian Jade, or Answered Prayers by Miss Meggie I suggest you do because this is technically the fourth story in the series. It is written by myself, Adrain Jade, and also Miss Meggie. So with that being said let the saga continue.

"Damn." She let her head slip back and hit the wall behind her. She stared at the negative pregnancy test in her hands. She knew that it would be hard for them to start a family. But she couldn't fathom it would be this hard. They started trying shortly after they were married and over the next 11 months endured a lot of heartbreak as month after month negative pregnancy tests littered their trash barrels.

Everyone she knew was having babies. All the people she went to high school with, her own family members, everyone. Billy and his fiancée were expecting a little boy in September; they were naming him Ayden Joe. Her sister just gave birth to a little girl named Kyra Maree.

"Negative?" Addley asked tentatively. She crouched down to her friend's level. She placed her forehead against her's. "Your time to be a mom will come."

"I know ... it's just frustraitin'." Meghan sighed. "It sucks cause probably right now someone is gettin' pregnant that doesn't want to be and here I am tryin' so hard to get pregnant and it just ain't happening."

"Well at least I'm not pregnant. That would kill you." Addley joked a little to make her friend feel better.

"In order to be pregnant you need a man Adds." Meghan remarked.

"That was cold." Addley frowned. "I am single because I want to be not because I can't get a guy." She shrugged. "I just haven't met Mr. Right yet. Not everyone can have such a great guy like The Meathead."

"Please John." Meghan begged.

"You're nuts Meghan that thing is bigger than you are!" He stated putting his foot down to the idea of having such a HUGE dog in his home.

"Yes, but it would guard me. "

"I guard you…" John said.

"Not when you're working you don't…"

"That's what Tyra is here for."

"She's a big softie and you know it and what's Lou going to bark a burglar to death…?"

"I get that you want your own dog honey. And that's fine but why a Great Dane … it could squish you baby and well I prefer you un-squished." He stood looking over her shoulder at the computer screen.

"Please … I'll take him to obedience classes so he doesn't stand on me or something." She was giving him the "puppy dog" eyes. They always worked on her dad. She just hoped John was as much of a softie as he was.

"Okay but please be careful." He relented. All he really wanted is to see her happy and if having a horse for a dog made her happy then she could have one.

"Hey honey can we name him Scooby?" He asked.

"Umm ... how about no!" Damn she shot him down again.

"Um, how bout Doxology?" Meghan suggested.

"Doxa-what?" John asked.

"Doxology means to praise God Meathead. It's the name of Sam's horse in East of Eden." Addley replied reading her friend's wavelength.

"Well thanks for that enlightening piece of knowledge Ms. Harvard Scholar." John retorted annoyed.

"At least I got into college on my grades and not because I use game enhancing supplements." She continued flipping through the people magazine she was reading. She didn't even bother to look up to see how red his face got.

"Does this mean doxology is a no?" Meghan asked.

"Meghan stop reading so much it makes me feel stupid." john said

"You should read East of Eden baby you'd like it."

"Megs you know Steinbeck will give him a headache if it ain't Car & Driver it ain't his thing." Addley teased.

"Nuh uh I totally read Of Mice and Men." He defended his own intelligence.

"I totally just won that argument." Addley got up from the chair she was vacating. "If you'll both excuse me I have children's lives to make better." Addley was a social worker, a very good one at that.

It was a few days later and Addley just walked through the door from going down the street to grab the mail. "Megs ... your high school reunion is coming up. You gonna go?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna."

"But won't it be nice to see all of your old classmates and teachers again?" Addley insisted on the subject.

"I'm not going Addy you can't make me!" she tossed the high school reunion invitation in the trash. Addley promptly fished it out.

"Well why the hell not? I heard you had the run of the place." She placed her hands on her hips.

"I was the shit… and now I'm just this…" she gestured to her chair.

"Don't let John catch you being like that. You know he'll go on one of his endless lectures about how you are perfect." She rolled her eyes. Those never ending rants got old really fast. Although Addley did agree with the man she still didn't feel like listening to him dull out complements for like two hours.

"I can't Addley I know its stupid but everyone will be waiting for me to fall flat on my face."

"So be better than that! Take John with you… I know you miss some of your old girls… Trysten especially."

"Well if Tryst is going I'll consider it." John strolls in

"How's beautiful wife today?" he kisses her cheek.

"Fine. I might need you to clear the date for my high school reunion."

"Okay… How's my favorite pain in the ass today?" John smiled at Addley.

"Fine meathead how was the gym?"

"Same as always…" he wrapped his arms around Meghan from behind. She squealed.

"What's my rule John?" She began waving her hand in front of her face to try and get rid of the strong smell of body odor that was now lingering in her breathing space.

"I have to shower before I touch you if I have just left the gym or the ring." He looked a little guilty. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"Yup."

"Can I talk you into joining me?" He gave her a wink.

"Very tempting offer … but how badly do you want to eat dinner?"

"Pretty badly." Just as he said this his stomach growled loudly.

"Rain check then?"

"Count on it."

"Adds I think I want this one." Addley and Meghan were on Addley's laptop looking at Great Danes to adopt.

"That dog is fuckin huge! Can you imagine how big its shits must be? John will have to be out there with a fuckin snow shovel." Meghan cringed at the thought but at the same time she had to laugh. Addley looked at her watch. "Ok enough puppy searching. They guys will be here soon so we'd better get started on dinner." She advised.

Meghan was used to random wrestlers coming and going as they pleased in her house but the sight of Santino Marella carrying a live chicken through her kitchen was startling.

"Where did you get that? And get it out of my kitchen Marella! Matt get your feet off my coffee table dude!"

"How did you…?"

"Eyes in the back of my head Matty …" She smirked.

"Anyways back to you're feathered friend here?"

"I saw him in the pet shop window and thought… my pet…"

"Your pet?"

"It doesn't like me though and everything likes John. Women, Babies ... animals. So I thought maybe he could work his magic and make it friendlier." Meghan laughed she couldn't help it. Everything really did love John but she wasn't sure John's skills extended to poultry. The chicken ... rooster whatever that thing was squawked at her. She backed up. She so should have joined John in the shower and left Addley to cook dinner.

"Put that thing in backyard and hope Tyra doesn't eat it."

They all sat down to dinner John, Meghan, Addley, and Santino. The Hardy brothers and John's brothers Dan and Matt and his wife Coverly were also at the dinner table. Along with Dan's twins Avery and Ian. Addley and Dan eyed each other with interest. One of them would look at the other but as soon as the other started to look that way the person who was staring would turn their head quickly and a blush would cross over their cheeks. Meghan rolled her eyes at the whole thing. John just smirked and whispered "Be nice." in her ear.

"Should we make bets?" she whispered back John laughed drawing attention to them. Addley gave them a questioning look.

"What? She's funny." He said trying to justify his laugh. Everyone's attention left them.

Addley felt a prickling of jealously as she watched John's simple affections to Meghan. From this angle she could see John drawing imaginary designs on her palm. Her head resting on his shoulder as he was gesturing at Jeff Hardy with his fork. She watched as Meghan intercepted a roll thrown by Ian aimed for his twin sister Avery's head. John's six year old twin niece and nephew sure kept things lively. Meghan wanted so badly to be a mother. Life was never perfect Addley thought. She was lonely Meghan was childless and might always be.

"Ok ice cream" John said. The kids got up running after him.

Only Addley caught the tiny look of longing in Meghan's gaze.

"I scream. You scream. We all scream for ice cream!" Avery sang. The little girl grabbed the tail of John's shirt

"Pull Me." It was a game they played to see how Strong Uncle John was.

She sat down on her bottom and John dragged her into the kitchen as she held on to his shirt.

"John please be careful." Meghan yelled after them. She was always so afraid one of them was going to get hurt.

"So John what's up with Addley?" Dan asked after dinner. They were sitting out on the back steps smoking a few cigars. "Is she single?"

John cocked his head to the side and gave his brother a look. "Dude ... you just got divorced."

"So ... that doesn't mean I have to be single for the rest of my life." Dan reasoned.

"Yes she is single." He answered the question. "But she is also my wife's best friend and if something goes wrong I do not want to be at war with Megs cause of it."

"Nothing is gonna go wrong." Dan patted his older brother's back. "Wish me luck." He took one last puff of his cigar and then dropped it to the ground and stomped it out.

"Addley ... hey. Can I help you?" Dan asked the woman who was currently loading the dish washer.

"... Nah it's ok I got it Dan but thanks for offering. You are the only one who does around here."

"You sure?" He asked. He was really just trying to find a reason to be able to stay.

She knew what he was doing and wanted to be nice to him. "Well ... you are taller than I am. Would you mind putting those couple of dishes on the top shelf?" She pretended to be all weak and feeble.

"It would be my honor." He smiled at her and grabbed the plates. It took him only a few seconds to put them away.

"You know it's awfully lonely in here all by myself. Would you mind staying in here to keep me company?"

"Was I that obvious?" Dan asked catching on. "You'll have to excuse me I haven't done this is a long time so I am really out of practice."

"It's ok Dan. I'm not good at this either." Addley looked at him. "Screw it!" She crossed the room in two strides and kissed him.

"Wow ... well just wow." Was all Dan could say.

"Yep ... that was nice." Addley agreed.

"So ... since we got our first kiss out of the way. Would you mind if I took you out to a movie or something?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure."

John strolled into the Elias High School auditorium. He caught sight of a picture of his wife in midair doing the splits as she was tossed in basket toss at the state finals. "She was really something back then all audacious and fiery..:" Jake murmured from behind him

"Still is." john replied his stance told the shorter man he was ready for a brawl.

"Where is Meggie?" Jake asked. "I'd like to see her"

"Don't call her that." John warned. "She's with Trysten Macabe... you fuck up her night I fuck up your face we clear? John threatened.

Jake walked over to her "Can I speak to you a minute alone..."

She looked over at John. He nodded. "If it'll get you to go away."

"I... I need you to be my friend again." Jake begged.

"Why Jake nothing has changed..."

"Does he make you happy?" Jake asked out of the blue.

"Yes, still not seeing your point... whether I'm happy or not does not concern you anymore.

"You don't look happy."

"You care?" She asked a little surprised.

"Yes I do ... just cause things ended the way they did doesn't mean I do not care."

"I'm not having this conversation with you Jake." She stated getting ready to wheel away from him.

"I hear you are trying for kids..." She glared up at him.

"Lex needs to learn to shut her damn mouth..." Meghan grumbled. She was seriously going to have to have a long talk with her sister about spreading her business around.

"Well Heather's pregnant I wanted to be the one who told you. I didn't want you to hear it from someone else."

"Of course she is its like babies are falling from the damn sky... but you know what good for you Jake. I hope you guys are really happy living in that lovely trailer." She was getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

"Well I was serious about being friends."

"I'll think about it..." She couldn't promise him anything more than that.

"My number is still the same Meg."

She wheeled herself to the classroom where the school newspaper was housed. Some of her articles from it and the LA Times and The Tampa Tribune graced the cork covered walls. "My home..." she murmured.

"Wait so you where smart and a cheerleader damn I lucked out." John's voice made her jump out of her skin.

"Jesus Johnny make some freaking noise!" She yelled. "Mrs. Blackwood believed in me that's all. I don't think I would be who I am today if it weren't for her pushing me. You know that Brad Paisley song ... the one where he goes: And you should really thank Mrs. Brinkman. She spent so much extra time. It's like she sees the diamond underneath. And she's polishin' you 'til you shine?"

"Yes. I am familiar with that song."

"Well that quote rings true. Mrs. Blackwood put a lot of her time and effort making me realize that I had what is takes to make it in the reporting world. So without her I would never have known you."

"Well then wifey I am very glad she did." He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. "Cause now I have you all to myself."

"Wouldn't have it any other way hubby."

A/N: This chapter is dedicated in loving memory to Meghan's brother Dalton Chase Wyatt.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Baby, whatcha doin?" John walked in from the backyard shirtless wearing cargo shorts and sneakers and aviator sunglasses perched on top of his head. He had just finished mowing the lawn.

"Going through the mail for my column. I got this letter…"

"What kind of letter?" He walked over, taking the letter from her. He read it. A fifteen year old paraplegic girl asking advice on how to deal with the staring. She wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her face against his stomach.

"I'm sweaty." He teased running a hand through her dark hair.

"What do I say?" she looked up at him.

He cocked his head in thought. "Whatever you wanted to be told… I'll shower then we'll go get your puppy."

The house was silent and they were both home. Addley heard Meghan laugh. She either really had to move or they needed to stop having sex in the middle of the day it was only three o'clock. She was liking the first option more and more as the days went by. Not that she didn't love living with her best friend and her husband. It was just getting pretty damn irritating that those two couldn't keep their hands off of each other for more than thirty seconds.

"We have to leave go away already…" Meghan shouted from up stairs wheeling away from John very fast. Towel clad she stuck her head over the railing and shouted down to Addley. "Can barrow that black bustier shirt that laces in front of yours?"

"Sure your hooker hoops are in my room I'll get them." she said knowing Meghan would want them.

She came down the stairs via the elevator in Addley's top. It accentuated her curves in all the right places. Faded out cowboy cut jeans with a small rip in the knee and black suede cowboy boots finished of the look with a jade bracelet and silver cross for accessories. Her hair was a curly mass falling on her shoulders. Her eyes were down played but she still popped with bright red lipstick. "You can take the girl out of Texas but you can't take the teas out of the girl" Addley teased throwing in her best Texan accent.

"You tryin' to kill the man?" Addley asked good-naturedly. "You look like sex on a stick." Meghan giggled. Addley could not help but feel a little disgusted for saying something so cliche.

"I look that good?" Meghan asked putting in earring.

"Where you guys going all dressed up?"

"Out to eat at Shula's steak house. But not before we pick up Meghan's new puppy. You'll have place to yourself maybe you could hang out with Dan?" John whistled.

"Damn." Meghan looked over and smiled putting in the other earring.

"I try…"

John wore a plain white dress shirt rolled at the sleeves and dark jeans and the cowboy boots her mother had bought him.

Meghan laughed "Baby you can go put on you sneakers…."

"Thank you." The relief was definitely heard in his voice. Meghan smiled.

"No problem honey."

Upon seeing Doxology's sire Meghan looked a little frightened.

"Rethinking things baby?" John teased. But he was secretly hoping that she was.

"No, not all but it's just bigger close up." Doxology was going to be huge and have a harlequin pattern eventually.

"So which one do you want?" John asked.

The choice was taken out of Meghan's hands when a small puppy slowly made his way over to Meghan's chair and rested his head in her lap. His brown eyes making her heart melt as he gave her a 'please take me look'.

"Like it was any choice." Meghan bent down and picked the puppy up. His tail began to wag and he began mauling her with kisses. "This one baby."

Meghan brought the puppy in the house. Whatever Addley was cooking smelled great. Keith Urban's greatest hits blasted out of the speakers through the house. "Add come get Dox before John starts honking." She yelled.

"Well hi Doxy," she took the white puppy from her "Aren't you sweet. Huge but sweet."

John honked the car horn. "If he doesn't stop I will make him say _Park The Car In Harvard Yard_ for my own amusement." Addley groaned. She herself was from Boston and knew the annoyance that came along with the stupid line from Jaws.

"Good luck getting some…" Meghan shouted on her way out the door.

Addley still had a few hours before Dan showed up to hang out. She was hanging around the house in her baby blue boy shorts and matching bra. She was in the kitchen dancing to Mariah Carey's "Obsessed".

"Come on Doxy ... dance with me." The puppy looked up lazily at her but refused to move from his comfortable new bed.

She was shaking what her mama gave her, singing along to the song when she heard someone clear their throat and it was definitely a masculine throat clear. Dan stood at the entrance of the kitchen looking very amused.

"Dan!" Addley squealed as she tried her best to cover herself up with her hands.

"John asked me to come over early and check on the dog." He explained. His cheeks a slight crimson color. He handed her the windbreaker he happened to be wearing in order for her to cover herself up. "Nice dance moves by the way." Addley buried her face in her hands completely mortified.

"Come on ... I thought it was cute." He tried his best to comfort her. She looked up at him, her face the color of a tomato. "At least I know if I ever wanted a strip tease you can deliver."

"So Daniel do you dance?" She asked innocently. She circled him, appraising his body, undressing him with her eyes.

"No, not really." He answered.

"Too bad." She licked her lips. "I do so enjoy grinding with a hard bodied man." His eyebrow raised a little.

"R...really?" He stuttered. He wasn't used to a woman being so forward to him. He was used to playing the little hard to get game. Exhausting all his efforts before finally getting them to bed.

"So we gonna do this or what?" She asked.

"You sure you wanna?" He asked.

"It's been a while so yea."

"Ok then."

He walked closer to her. Claiming her lips with his own. His large hands squeezing her ass before he picked her up and carried her to a nearby counter. He let out a low moan of pleasure when she playfully bit down on his lower lip. He broke away from the kiss long enough to pull the windbreaker he had given her off of her body and throw it to the floor. Her lips were swollen already. She removed his shirt as well carelessly tossing it to the ground. Her hands ran across his hard chest. His mouth left her lips to the hollow for her throat. Her skin felt feverish to his lips. He removed her bra with one hand, yet his attention never left her collarbone. She couldn't help but laugh. He stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"What?" He asked.

"It's nothing." She giggled again. "Just that you've obviously become a pro at this and I couldn't help but think that you are definitely John's brother."

He laughed at well. She loved the sound of his laugh the moment she heard it. She kissed him again. There was a roughness in the way she was kissing him. Like she needed him as much as he needed her. He pulled away again.

"It has been a long time for you hasn't it?" He taunted her. "Well don't worry I am going to rectify that." She blushed a little bit and nodded.

His large hands roamed across her body until they found her breasts. His tongue flicked across her right nipple and it hardened immediately. She threw her head back and a moan escaped her lips as he began sucking on it. The jingling of the dog's collar caused Addley to look up. Doxology was looking right at them.

"Dan ... Dan stop." He looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" He asked again this time more annoyed than the previous time.

"I know this is gonna sound stupid but the dog is watching us." He laughed a little.

"He doesn't know what we are doing." Dan reassured her.

"Please ... let's just go to my room. It's creepin' me out." She begged him.

"Ok." He agreed.

"Besides I am pretty sure that John and Meghan would be pissed if they walked in on us having sex in the kitchen where they eat."

"Yea ... I can see where that would be a problem." Being the hopeless romantic he was he scooped her up into his arms and carried her bridal style to her bedroom.

He placed her on the bed. She fumbled with his belt buckle. He smirked at her. "In a hurry much?"

"Shut up and get me off."

"Ok out with it Belle what buggin' you?"

Meghan popped a piece of steak in her mouth chewing thoughtfully. She swallowed "Do you think this Dan and Addley thing is a good idea? I mean he's literally just divorced. The ink is barely dry on the paper and Addley well she's Addley…"

"What's that mean?" John asked swigging his beer.

"It means she's my best friend and she also has very high standards…"

"And Danny isn't good enough?" He asked taking a little offense.

"I didn't say that! Just stating facts you're more her type actually. I just got their first remember when you were met her… in the parking lot of my apartment building? She had he eye on you. Until you said those three little words… I'm Meghan's boyfriend." John laughed but Meghan still seemed bothered. He knew she was thinking about their lack of a baby.

"Stop thinking about it it'll happen when it's supposed too."

"Yes, well certain people will think that with my disability I shouldn't be a mother that it would be unfair…"

"You feel that way?"

"No it's just what do I do when I can't chase them around the house? Or that moment when they realize I'm different?"

"Ok I'll chase them. And for the record it's a good different."

She sighed. She knew he was right of course but sometimes these things bothered her. She wanted so badly to give him a child and the fact that it was taking them so long made her feel like a failure. That and the fact that he was always so positive and reassuring. If he was so sure about their ability to become parents why wasn't she?

Meghan put the key in the lock. John was majorly drunk and she was making use her chair as a guide. If he left a hickey on her neck he was going to die no matter how nice it felt just now "John back off a second sweetie…" She wheeled herself through the door.

"Add we brought you dessert…" she saw the trail of clothes leading form her kitchen to Addley's bedroom. "Which you obviously don't need."

"God that's just gross! Can we go upstairs and pretend we never saw anything?" John asked. "I definitely cannot have sex now" he pouted.

"Horn dog." Meghan replied she moved to pick up Dox.

It was the next day and Addley and Meghan were watching the Michael Jackson Memorial on television. Meghan wasn't much of an MJ fan but she agreed to watch because Addley had all but begged her. Both had tissues clutched in their hands. Both of them looked like hell in sweats with their hair sloppily thrown up. Doxology was laying on Addley's lap. He was sound asleep.

"What the hell are you two doing?" John asked them amused. "Oh my god are you actually crying?"

"Shut up John." Addley warned him.

"You are ... you didn't even know the man." He was enjoying seeing the human side of Addley.

"Shut up John." She repeated.

"You are such a loser." He turned around to walk away and Addley took her half drunken bottle of Coke and whipped it at his head.

"What the fuck!" He exclaimed rubbing the spot in the back of his head where the bottle had bounced off. "That could have seriously hurt me."

"Don't make fun of us then Jackass." Addley snapped. She took the remote and rewound the television to the point where she had been watching. They were just starting to sing "We Are the World" Addley began to cry even harder.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Dan asked his brother as he watched his semi-girlfriend bawl at the television.

"Yea, she'll be fine. She just tends to get a little over emotional sometimes." Even Meghan was crying. Although not as hard as Addley. Dan had a seat next to Addley and wrapped an arm around her. She snuggled close to him and sighed. "Such a shame." Addley then let out a yawn.

"Tired?" Dan asked with a small smirk.

"You wore me out last night." She replied. Her eyes wanting nothing more than to close.

"TMI!" John and Meghan yelled at the same time.

"Says the couple who have sex in the middle of the day." Addley retorted.

"That's different." Meghan clarified. "We are tryin' to create a baby. We need to have constant sex. It helps with the conceiving process."

"Riiight. Well I just like sex. So therefore I don't need an excuse." Addley retorted. "Come on Danny let's go take a nap. You must be tired too and are you as sore as I am?"

"Ugh! I think I really just threw up in my mouth." John held his stomach. "Please leave ... NOW!"

"How do I wash the nasty mental images from my brain Johnny?" Meghan pouted.

"Pray." John supplied.

"Ohhh, look baby anchorman is on HBO..." John yelled after a half hour of surfing the channels.

"God hates me..." Meghan said. She moved to roll away.

"Baby don't go..." He whined.

"I'm making me some brownies...want some?"

It was after dinner. John was getting ready to walk the puppy. He bent down to put the leash on the dog and as he straitened his eyes met his younger brothers.

"Mind if I go with ya?" Dan asked.

"Sure lil bro." John agreed. "Babe me and Dan are takin the dog out." He yelled into the kitchen.

"Have fun." Meghan called back. "Don't forget the pooper scooper."

"You mean my shovel." He remarked dryly. Knowing that soon it would be true.

"So what's on your mind Danny?" John asked his brother once they were outside in the fresh air.

"Well …" He scratched the back of his neck. 'This is really embarrassing."

"Having troubles getting it up?" John asked sincerely. But there was a hint of a smirk on his face.

"No … God no … everything is in working order." Dan paled a little more. "I … I … well I kinda forgot to suit up."

"Suit up?" John asked not following.

"Ya know … no glove no love." He shrugged his shoulders.

John mouthed the words as he was figuring them out. His eyes suddenly became the size of silver dollars. "WHAT. THE . HELL. IS. WRONG. WITH. YOU." He accented each word as he slapped his brother upside his head.

"Ouch man! Cut it out I kinda need all the brain cells I can get!" Dan exclaimed ducking out of the way.

"It has been a while and we were both in the moment and well we both just forgot. There is no way to sugar coat it. We were irresponsible and just plain stupid."

"I don't care if it has been years." He hit him again. "You know better than that man. For all we know she could have all kinds of VD's goin on down there." John began to pace. "You'd better pray she is not pregnant cause if she is you will not be alive to see your child be born. Neither will I. Because Meghan will kill us both." Once he had finished his rant the dog decided to do his business. It was not pretty.

"Remember she's pretty and you love her..." Dan lightly chided as John cleaned up after the dog.

"Dox is a boy…"

"I meant Meg you dummy...which is why you do things like this."

"I do love her." John agreed.

"I mean don't get me wrong I'd like to have maybe one more but just not right now." Dan said. "I love my kids; they are the best things that have ever happened to me. But I don't think anyone is in the position to be bringing a baby into the world."

"This whole baby thing is really getting to Megs. I think she feels like she has failed me somehow." John admitted. "I keep telling her it will happen when it happens. But it hurts to see her so disappointed month after month."

"You guys will get through this. And I will have a beautiful niece or nephew. You know what they say the best way to go about it is to stop trying." Dan patted his brother's shoulder. "Just relax and let it happen when it does."

"You are right. Things like this take time. So what are you gonna do about your little problem?"

"I am just gonna ride this one out. Either way I am gonna just live my life one day at a time."

"Good philosophy." John grinned. "But I think you did this on purpose. I think you purposely tried to get Addley pregnant."

"Why is that?"

"Cause when she finds out what a complete and total bonehead you are she won't want anything to do with you." John laughed. Dan speared his brother to the ground. The poor puppy backed away started as the two grown mean began rolling around in the grass. It finally ended when the older brother pinned the younger brother to the ground.

"Say it …" He punched his brother hard in the shoulder.

"Uncle." Dan finally gasped.

"And that is why you are a bonehead." John stood up and brushed the dirt and pieces of grass off of his pants. He picked the dog up and carried him into the house. Dan remained where he was, just staring up at the stars.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Addley asked laying down next to him. He moved his arm so she could lay her head on his chest. She looked up at him with tranquil eyes.

"Thinkin about life." He replied. "And our place in it."

"John why are there grass stains on your shorts?" Meghan asked.

"Here go see mama Doxy." he handed her the dog."Just reminding my brother of his place in the pecking order..." He gave her a huge grin that tipped her off that he was up to some sort of mischief. "Need help I am fully capable of stiring or something?"

"You can toss the salad"

"Oh I like this song..." Meghan was a huge Elvis fan and currently her XM radio in the kitchen was blasting out his version of "You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin". John sang loudly.

"Daddy has lost his mind." She told the dog.

"Now when you say our part do you mean like the whole world or us?" She asked.

"A little bit of both." He replied.

"Is there an us?" She asked.

"I'd like there to be if you want there to be."

"Yes, I would very much like there to be an us." She smiled at him.

"Ok then so Addley … what's your full name."

"Addley Paloma Feliz Ortega-Cortez" She replied.

"Wow … I didn't know you were Spanish. I know I have kinda know you for years but I never really got to know you. Maybe I should have." He commented.

"Thanks ... I think. But to explain I'm not Spanish by my adoptive parents are." She explained. "It's kinda a long story but my mom died during childbirth and I didn't have a father. The nurse who delivered me fell in love and to make a long story short she took me home and her and her husband have been my parents ever since."

"Does it ever bother you that you don't have any biological family?" He asked curiously.

"Never thought about it. I guess when I have kids they will be biological family. That's enough for me I guess." Dan swallowed hard at the mention of kids.

"Yea …" He replied unsurely.

"John and Megs may end up adopting..." Dan said.

Addley nodded. "Meghan's fighting it. We've talked about me being her surrogate too though."

"That would be weird... great but weird." His voice rose a little bit.

"What's the matter?" She asked him.

"I dunno … it's just a very hard thing to do. I am not questioning your strength but I don't think I could watch my girlfriend carry another man's baby. Even if that man was my brother and you were doing him and his wife a favor. Plus I am starting to get to know you. You cried while watching Honey and there was nothing remotely sad about that movie. I cannot see you just handing a child you carried inside of you for nine months and then went through all kinds of hell to bring into the world over to anyone."

"Yea, you are probably right. I just wish there was something I could do for them." She sighed.

"All we can do is be supportive of them. And be there when they need us."

"You are a great brother Danny." She kissed his cheek.

"What are they doing in there?" Addley asked cringing a little hearing John's off-key singing. Dan and Addley walked back into the house after hearing a big commotion. John was singing Hound Dog into a wooden spoon and Meghan was throwing lettuce bits at him.

_"Wake up silly it is Christmas." Meghan pelted her husband in the face with a pillow. He groaned and stirred a little. He heard the shower start up. He though that was a little odd but then he just figured that the shower in Addley's bathroom was broken and she was using theirs. He snuggled back into the warm comfort of his bed and began to drift off again. "John Felix Anthony I am not gonna tell you again. Get that sexy ass of yours out of bed now." He opened one eye and then the other. His jaw almost hit the floor when he took in the sight of his wife standing before him. Yes that is right standing. Her body was wrapped in a towel. Her heavily pregnant stomach protruding."Megs ... you are standing." He was flabbergasted._

_"Well yea I would hope so." She gave him a concerned look. He stood up from the bed and walked over to his wife. An astonished look still spread out over his handsome features. He wrapped his arms around her and relished in the fact that he could do so._

_"Are you comin' down with something?" She asked him placing the back of her hand against his forehead._

_"You know Megs you are taller than I expected."_

_"Huh?" She remarked utterly confused._

_"What is the matter with you man? You're freaking me out!"_

_"Nothing ... I just got the best Christmas present I could have ever asked for." He smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm just so happy to have you here standing up and walking around ... pregnant with my baby." He placed a hand on her growing belly and smiled as he felt a little tiny bump. The baby had decided to kick right where his hand was._

His eyes fluttered open. A smile was on his face. He turned over to get a look at his beautiful wife. Then he saw it. Sitting next to the bed was the one thing he hoped he would never have to see. Her chair was sitting there. It had a been a dream. His heart fell.


	3. Chapter 3

"I got married so John could do this kind of shit." She pushed her chair with one hand while wheeling one of her many suitcases with the other. She was going with John on the road for a bit.

"Oh Auntie Meggie said shit." Avery said in her sweet little sing song voice.

"Don't talk like me Ava." Meghan said.

"Here I'll help you." Addley took over.

"Where is your first stop…"

"Santorini, Greece then Prague, Japan, Italy. Then back to the states for a bit." Meghan tossed her duffle bag in backseat and went to transfer herself but Addley easily lifted her seating her in the seat.

"Thanks Adds but I could've done that."

"You look tired take the help when it's offered."

"John keeps tossing and turning keeps me up."

"Meathead ... I thought he sleeps like a log?"

"He usually does. I dunno lately he seems to be having all these dreams. Dreams that are troubling him but he will not tell me about them."

"He will eventually."

John stood in the doorway of Meghan's little office with its bunt orange walls. It was a rustic little spot in their home. Meghan's little piece of Texas. She sat looking like what John had dubbed the "Sexy Liberian" her hair messily put up . An old pair of UT shorts incased her legs and one of his old merchandised football jersey's finished of the look. She worked busily completely unaware of him she pushed her horned rimmed glasses and sighed.

"Honey, Darlin, Sweetie Pie, why does it look a paper tornado hit this room." John teased gently.

"Writers block it's finally breaking leave me alone." Doxology was curled up in the floor to her left. He was getting big his splotchy black and white pattern in now.

"Come hang out with us… your getting very Hemingway like."

"Nope sorry baby can't."

"Yes." He reached around unplugging her laptop. "You can."

She turned red and literally screamed. Addley heard her clear downstairs.

"Oh shit"" she launched herself out of Dan's lap and reached the door in flash. "What?" Oh thank you didn't fall or anything."

"NO. HE. SHUT DOWN. MY LAPTOP. WITH MY UNSAVED WORK ON IT."

"Three hours John Felix Anthony three hours of work."

"Run John I am not playing with you dude ... run." Addley advised him. "Run like you stole her mama's best china dude! Go I know that look something is going to come flying at your head…"Addley walked across the room to where her friend was. "Megs don't cry maybe your back save kicked in." She leaned down and hugged her best friend.

She started babbling incoherently and crying.

"I know… I know we'll fix it." Addley tried comforting her. John looked bewildered

"I'm sorry…Belle I didn't know…"

"Just go away." she cried.

The Next Day ...

"Let's go on a road trip." Addley announced plopping down next to her new boyfriend on her bed. They were laying at a weird angle so just their mouths matched up.

"You're crazy." He kissed her lips. "Why would we go on a road trip?" He asked, although he was very intrigued.

"Because it would be fun. We can pack up and just take off..."

"What about the kids?" He interrupted her.

"If you would let me finish ... humph ... anyways like I was saying we could pack up and take the kids to Disney or something."

"Disney isn't much of a road trip sweetie." He countered her idea.

"It is if we are going to the one in California." She smirked proud of herself. He was silent. "Besides John and Meghan are gonna be all over Europe. If they get to travel why can't we. And the kids are starting school soon so this will be a good chance to spend some time with them." He still seemed unconvinced. "Let's put it to a vote. That's what my parents used to do." She hopped off the bed and went to go find the kids.

"Aves ... Ian ... how would you guys like to go on a little across country trip?" She asked them excitedly.

"Where we goin?" Avery asked.

"Well we would leave from here and drive all over the place till we got to Disney Land in California." The moment she said Disney their eyes lit up.

"I wanna go!" Ian exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"Me too. I wanna go see Mickey Mouse ... and Pooh Bear ... Addley do you think I can get a hug from Tigger ... Oh and Minnie Mouse." Avery continued to ramble on about everyone at Disney she wanted to meet.

"I think it is certainly possible for you to get a hug from Tigger Aves." Addley agreed.

"So it is decided." She grinned proud of herself. She was happy Dan's kids seemed to really like her. She really wanted them to like her.

"Addley you are nuts! Those kids take hyper pills before gettin' into any car." Meghan warned. "And Adds they have a mother sweetheart, just don't get too attached ok. I know you and their mother..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Addley asked sending an accusing glare towards her best friend.

"It means you're not going to be their mom they have one..."

"You just jealous because I get the ready made family and your equipment won't work..."

Meghan sniffled back tears. "That was low Addley."

"Whoa Addley what did you just say to my sister-in-law?"

"Addley... of all the low down dirty things..." John sputtered at her. He was shocked, usually Addley never lunged for Meghan's throat the way she did.

"It's wasn't intentional ... she was trying to hurt me too. It just came out. God I hate you all." She ran off to her room. They all heard the door to her room slam.

"I was tryin' to hurt her." Meghan admitted. ""I should go apologize. It's just all this happy happy joy joy shit is wearin' me thin."

"I like that song." John babbled.

Meghan rolled herself out of the room. The girls met in the hallway babbling apologies at the same time ending with a hug.

"What the hell was that?" Dan asked.

"I dunno I don't think men do that..." John said.

It was a few days later and Addley and Dan found themselves cuddling under the shade of a sprawling oak tree. Avery and Ian were playing a few feet away. They had stopped to have a picnic lunch. They were a day into their journey and Dan had to admit it was fun just to pack up and hit the open road. Addley was playing around with her cell phone. Texting Meghan no less.

_Addley: Megs you were right! Did some one feed them straight sugar before we got in the car?_

_Meghan: I dunno blame john I always do... I think I just lost him by the way... this church is huge! _

_Addley: How did you lose him? HE'S HUGE!_

_Meghan: I WAS LOOKING AT THE CEILINGS AND NOW HES GONE! I'm kinda scared now pragueain men are weirdoes_

_Addley: Stay calm you'll find him._

"Meghan lost your brother Danny." Addley told him.

"Tell her to yell Monkey Face. He hates it believe me he will pop up then." He instructed.

"You act like it is easy to lose him."

"It is. Mom used to lose him all the time. He has a tendency to wander off. When he was little mom used to have to put a leash on him. She always said all the rest of us were fine. But not John. He always had to be different."

_John: My wife is really very pretty... _

_Dan: Dude... she think she lost you stop staring at her from across the room!_

_John: Ok I'll go back to her now. But this shiny thing distracted me but Ii SO have the prettiest wife in Prague... TRUST me..._

_Dan: The ladies not that great in Prague?_

_John: NFL linebackers dude_

_Dan: *shudders*_

_John: Yea ... not a pretty sight._

Addley's phone vibrated again. She took it out of her pocket and her face turned bright red.

_John: I am glad you decided not to wear panties._

She snickered and showed the text to her boyfriend. "I'm thinkin' that he meant this to go to Megs. You wanna mess with his head?"

"Are you kidding? The man made my life hell as a kid ... of course." Dan grinned.

"Text him back and say I am so hot for you." Dan was practically giggling.

_Addley: I am so hot for you. I want to go back to the hotel room right now and fuck your brains out._

_John: Seriously?_

_Addley: Forget the hotel room. Where is the nearest bathroom? I want you so badly. I am so wet ... it hurts._

"You are a diabolical master mind sent to earth to destroy my brother aren't you?" Dan asked once he had read the texts. "I think that is incredibly sexy. But when Meg finds out she will either laugh or kill you."

"Way ahead of you."

_Addley: Megs ... have been messin' with John's head. He thinks you wanna fuck him like an animal in a bathroom. Sorry ... luv ya._

"I wonder if she's wondering why her dirty texting stopped." Dan pondered out loud.

"Those nasty bastards can't keep their hands off of each other even in text form. Believe me I live with them. I know what goes on." Addley grimaced.

"Then move out if it bugs you that much... move back to Boston with me..."

She kissed him. "As much as I want to. I can't leave Megs alone in Tampa she has no friends here. Other wrestler's wives are mean to her because she has a real job and stuff. She has a life outside of being a wrestlers wife it bugs them because she can support herself instead of depending on her husband to support her. Bunch of pathetic gold-diggin' whores if you ask me."

"Danny ... we need a song." Addley said out of the blue.

"Anything by the Red Hot Chili Peppers works for me." He replied with is eyes closed.

"OMG ... I have the most perfect song then." She got up and walked over to the car. She dug through her bag till she found her Ipod. She walked back over to him and had a seat resting against him. She placed one of the headphones in his ear and the other in her own. She scrolled around till she found the song she was looking for. "Hard to Concentrate" began to play.

Dan smiled. "Perfect. So do I get to show you pleasure in so many ways dear?" He asked. His eyebrow raised slightly. There was a cocky smirk spread across his lips.

"Maybe if you are a good boy."

_Addley: Me and Danny now have a song! I am so frickin excited! I have never had a song in any of my other relationships._

_Meghan: What is it?_

_Addley: Well Dan said anything by The Red Hot Chili Peppers. BTW I love him even MORE now for that. So I was like I have the perfect song. So now "Hard to Concentrate" is OUR song._

_Meghan: Good choice. By the way I hate you. Now John won't leave me alone ... somethin' about a bathroom._

Addley began laughing hysterically. Dan looked at her. She showed him the test and he laughed as well. Avery came running over and tackled her dad.

"Hey there Munchkin." He kissed her temple. "Havin' fun?"

"Yea." She replied. "But we are really hungry." She held her stomach for effect.

"I bet ... all that runnin' will do that to ya." He sympathized.

"What do we got to eat?" Ian asked joining the rest of them.

"Well we have carrot sticks and celery. Then there are peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for you guys. I also brought some baked potato chips and for desert double chocolate brownies."

"I'll have desert please." Ian commented.

"No you won't. You are gonna eat your lunch and then you can have a brownie." Dan told him.

"Aww Dad come on we are on vacation." The young boy whined.

"Yea. And if you eat the brownie then you will not eat your the rest of your food."

"Wow ... that was like a childhood flashback. My dad used to have to tell me that all the time. Of course he was speaking Spanish to me at the time but it was the same sentiment. He used to say usted necesita para comer su cena antes de desiertos. Usted me dará gracias un día." She laughed a little to herself. "Oh papi." They all looked at her. "What? All I said was you have to eat dinner before desert. You'll thank me one day."

"I know Spanish." Ian piped up. "Tonto." He grinned proudly to himself.

"Ian ... that is not a nice word. Who taught you that?" Addley asked.

"Mommy's new boyfriend Tony." The boy replied. "He also taught me ¡carajo!"

"Ay dios mio." Addley made the sign of the cross. It didn't take an idiot to figure out he had said something bad.

"What did he just say?" Dan asked.

Addley leaned over and whispered in his ear. The look on Dan's face was a very disturbed one. He looked ready to kill.

"Ok that is enough Spanish for today. Let's eat."

Dan was leaning against the railing of the balcony of their hotel room. Addley came and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head against his side. "Kids are asleep." She informed him.

"I really don't like this punk teaching my kids cuss words in Spanish." He spat out through gritted teeth. "I don't like the guy at all anyways. But now I wanna put his head through a wall."

"Ah yes the Cena temper." He shot her a look. "Violence doesn't solve anything. As good as it would feel to beat the shit out of him ... the only thing that would happen is that you would get your custody right revoked. For now we just let this die. But if anything else happens then we take action." She kissed his bare shoulder. "Whatever happens you are not alone in this."

_My column is sort of a catch all type thing today. I'm giving a little advice to one of my readers. Dorian Young is newly disabled and is struggling with it as any normal person would. She asked me how I dealt with the staring. Let me start off by saying the people who glance are just curious. Starers are ignorant and just consider the source before you act. Smart remarks used to work well for me. Something like "careful it's contagious" or my little sisters personal favorite "stare long enough she might do a trick." since I've gotten married people stare less he's a rather large man who easily instills fear in people. In all honesty though the more comfortable you are with yourself the less you notice it._

_Little does my husband know how much confidence he's given me or how much of the old me I've regained by him loving me without condition in truest sense of the word. Add to that he has no filter from his brain to his mouth and will say anything anytime anywhere._

_All in all Dorian. Its all about choices, are you going to let the paralysis beat you down and take who you are... or are you going to fight to stay you in spite of the shit? Don't get me wrong I have horrible days too but when someone offers a hand to pick me up I take no harm in taking help when it's offered. God will never give you a mountain you can't climb. So start at the foot of the mountain one step at time or one wheel at a time and you will get to the top. I hope that my words helped you be able to deal._

_Meghan_

John sat reading Meghan's column in airport in New Jersey. A bunch of the boys reading their own copies. John smiled at the note at the bottom of column in tiny print intended just for him. "Yankee you unplug Lola again your ass is mine…"

"Dave are you crying you are!" Randy teased. "Pansy ass crybaby…"

Addley sat reading Meghan's column at her desk at work. She dabbed her damp eyes with a tissue. Then she looked at the picture she kept at her desk. It was of her and Meghan at Meghan and John's wedding. She smiled and continued working. Meghan was changing the world and she didn't even know it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mrs. Cena this came for you…" Addley handed her a DVD "Oh my god Trysten finished it let's watch…"

"What is it?"

"We documented my journey from able-bodied to this to help people… go get the boys let's watch it…"

_It started out with the title "A Twisted Road Leads You Home." and faded into footage of Meghan standing on the edge of Declaration Lake rolling her pants up to wade in. _

"_That's going to be freezing Meggie May." she looked over smiling. _

"_Hey cowboy, how'd you get Trysten's camera?" She asked Jake wading in. "Join me?"_

"_No I'm not nuts baby…"_

"_It's not that bad…"_

_She blew a kiss at the camera and kicked water at him. "Oh now that demands retaliation…" He ran in _

"_Do not drop Trysty's camera in the lake you will die." _

_Then came a blank screen explaining the accident. Then images of her wearing the halo turned John's stomach._

"_When you get back walkin' Meggie Pie we'll…"_

"_We'll what Ty? Jake left me and I ain't ever gonna walk ever again…"_

"_Yes… you will…" her dad whispered _

"_No, daddy I won't not ever… didn't you hear that doctor complete injuries don't recover…" her mother went to hug her. _

"_No, don't touch me! Get out all of you! Just get out!" she screamed sobbing. They hurriedly left. She threw her dinner tray clear across the room. "Why?" she screamed. "Why?" _

"_What the fuck did I ever do to you?" she screamed at god. Sobs shook her body over and over then they stopped suddenly. Her voice a horse whisper. "I leave this here…I'm done crying." she wiped her eyes. Rolled over to turn off the camera Trysten had left on the table. Meghan looked around everyone in living room was crying._

Addley whacked Meghan in the arm. "You bitch ... you made me cry." John got up and left the room. He couldn't watch anymore.

_Next came another paragraph explaining that she had become a reporter and gotten married was trying for kids. Then came footage of the bonfire after her high school reunion she sat with John his arms slung around her. "You're finally ok." Trysten said. _

_She looked right at the camera "I am but a word to the wise don't walk in the dark alone in a black dress." she smiled with a laugh and rolled her eyes and the credits rolled._

He had finally had enough. His dreams were driving him crazy as it was, but after he had watched even that small portion of the video Meghan's friend Trysten made it made him wonder. He couldn't live with all the unanswered questions anymore. John walked into New Presbyterian Hospital without Meghan. It certainly felt odd. This was the best hospital for spinal cord injuries and this where Meghan's Specialist was. Those dreams hadn't stopped and he thought maybe they meant something. Even though he knew the facts in his head Meghan would never walk, he just needed to hear the doctor say it. He loved her the way she was but he would be stupid not to want more for then to be trapped in that godforsaken chair. He just thought not accepting her reality as fully as she had would hurt her so he was here alone. He had lied to her to be here.

He sat down in the waiting room. Flipping through an old copy of Parenting Magazine to keep his hands busy. He put down deciding that fate was being cruel to him.

The receptionist called him back. "Dr. Fields will see you now."

The doctor was a studious looking graying old man who seemed to instill confidence and calm in his patients.

"Mr. Cena not that I'm not glad to see you but your wife is my patient not you…"

"Yes I…I know that. It's just I have a few questions just one really and I didn't want to hurt her by asking it." He pleaded with the man.

"I can't break confidentiality." There was a set look to his features that told John that he would not budge.

"Well then just tell me would someone in her circumstance ever walk again."

"Son, your wife is a t6 vertebral complete injury she will never walk short of major jumps in stem cell research … its just not an option. She lucky her injury wasn't higher in all honesty the way the car hit her and the way she went over hitting that concrete by all rights your wife should be dead John. She's lucky to even be alive that alone was a miracle."

"How was your business trip?" she murmured half asleep.

"Boring…go back to sleep." he kissed her temple. "I love you…" he whispered but she was already asleep.

Waking the next morning John felt something wet. He knew what it was. Meghan was able to catheterize herself so that she didn't have to wear a Foley bag. She could feel pressure telling her that her bladder was full. She always made sure she did everything she needed to do before bed so this didn't happen but John knew the incontinence meant she had a really bad Urinary Tract Infection. He felt her brow.

"Yup fever not good."

"Baby…" he shook her slightly she woke and automatically figured it out. She blushed a deep crimson red tears filled her eyes. "Hey now, don't do that it's not your fault." her tears fell he wiped them away "Seriously baby not a big deal… we needed to change the sheets anyway."

"But…"

"But nothing you know me I'll use any excuse to shower with ya."

"Addley can you grab the sheets… we're going to shower. Then head to the doctor for some antibiotics." John shouted.

Addley had fresh sheets on the bed when Meghan exited the shower. "You know they are going to want a sample…"

"Did it already it was pink…"

"Meaning there is blood in there and they will hospitalize you"

"Shit!"

Addley turned around and saw Meghan crying. "I hate when that happens!"

"I know you do." Addley hugged her still towel clad friend. "But look at this way its not like John hasn't gotten drunk and pissed the bed once or twice…"

Meghan laughed "Lets get comfy since they will admit you and John has to head out…its just gonna be me and you girly. Danny's headed back to Boston for a bit."

"Addley you hate hospitals…

"Yes I do but guess what I love you more than my luggage…"

"Aww Steel Magnolias reference." Meghan smiled.

The girls laid up in the hospital bed together. Raw on the TV. Only waiting for John's bits to come on. Meghan turned her Cosmo mag sideways "That is not humanly possible I don't care what they say it looks like guy would break something… I wonder if John has done it."

"I dunno but the title is hilarious "The Twisted Monkey."

"Megs ... I miss Dan." Addley sat at her friend's hospital bedside. "Damn his job. The only good thing about it is the handcuffs."

"I am sitting here with a painful UTI and you are talking about bondage. Very supportive." Meghan snapped.

"Sorry sweetie." Addley sighed. "I just really miss him. I mean it was different when I was single but now I am with Dan and we live very far apart and now I am like this is never going to work. He deserves someone to be there with him all the time."

"So move in with him." Meghan supplied.

"Megs ... we both know that I can't" She sighed.

"I could move to Boston too. John wants to go anyway and my column is syndicated. So I could work from home." Meghan suggested.

"John bought all that land we just haven't built on it yet you guys could be our neighbors after we build our place."

"Really ... you would do that for me?" Addley asked. She was moved to tears but at the same time she was so excited. "Excuse me a moment I am gonna step out and call Danny." She moved to the door before turning around and flinging herself into Meghan's arms. "Thank you so much!" She squealed with excitement.

"No one understands me when I speak up there you will have to translate for me a lot."

"Don't worry. Me and John and Danny understand you. But seriously dude ... even I barely understand John's dad when he talks..."

"Ok woman go call Dan! And hurry back we have a lot to plan."

"Hey Megs is my beautiful girlfriend there?" Dan asked happily. He had been so busy with work the last two days that he could not even spare a few minutes to talk to his girlfriend.

"Sorry Dan ... she's sick in bed." Meghan informed him. "I think she just fell asleep."

"W...what's the matter?" He stuttered a little.

"Exhaustion ... poor thing is so dehydrated because nothing will stay down. If she even tries to eat a little chicken broth it comes back up."

"Has she seen a doctor?" He asked trying not to sound too anxious.

"You know how she is. She's like your brother. Just rub a little dirt on it and it will go away. She refuses."

"I'll be on the next flight out." He hung up the phone without another word.

"Dude calm down ... there is no need to loose your cool man" John advised his brother. Dan was waiting in the airport pacing back and forth.

"I'm the reason she is like this. If I had been thinking clearly. This doesn't sound good man. What if she gets so sick that it kills both her and the baby?"

"Dude there might not even be a baby."

"But what if there is?"

"I'm tellin' ya she probably picked up something for the hospital when she was staying with Meghan." John reasoned.

"I'm not willing to take the chance. Get home soon so we can figure out what to do." He hung up the phone.

"Megs!" Addley yelled.

"Yea what is it?" Meghan asked wheeling herself into Addley's room. Thankfully she had just gotten off the elevator when Addley yelled.

"Do you have any more Zofran?" Addley asked.

"I might let me go check." She returned a few minutes later with the medication. Addley popped it into her mouth without taking any water.

"Thanks." She groaned and slowly turned over to her side. She curled up into the fetal position.

"Don't get mad but I told Dan you were sick and he is on his way here." Meghan closed her eyes and waited for the explosion she knew was coming. But Addley had fallen black to sleep.

By the time Addley awoke later that night Dan was already there. He was wiping her brow with a cool face cloth. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Danny." Her voice was raspy.

"I'm right here." He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" She asked.

"That you are sick."

"Lay with me." He laid down next to her. Pulling her into his body. She felt safe and warm within the confines of his arms. They were both asleep fast.

"Don't get me wrong Johnny. But your home and you have house shows. That never happens. What's up?"

"I wanted to check on you..."

"It's not my first rodeo... or UTI really and won't be my last." She sighed. There was something he wasn't telling her. "I'm fine" She added for good measure. "I know somethin' is goin on and I demand you tell me what it is right now John Felix Anthony!"

"I had this dream where you were perfectly fine and pregnant too and it just set off this weird reaction. Then the video ... I just couldn't live with the questions anymore. "So I went to see your Doctor for real proof."

"I'm not mad that you had to hear it for your self. But I damned mad you lied to me to do it."

"I just didn't want to hurt you needlessly." He bowed his head in shame.

"I would've been fine setting there with you."

"Jake lied to me for a year straight. I really hate being lied to it makes me feel stupid."

"You oughtta try waking up to phantom pains thinking you can feel your legs or actually forgetting for a split-second you can't walk and ending up on the floor" She yelled at him. "You know last week and I didn't just fall out off bed I was half asleep and I can always walk in my dreams anyways so got up and went splat."

"Don't lie to me ever again…" She relented. She really didn't want to be mad at him right now.

"I won't."

"Whatever it is I always want the truth. Even if you think I'm a failure because I can't give you a baby."

"Whoa ... wait back up little woman! Where the hell did that come from? I do not nor have I ever thought you were a failure at anything…"

"Yeah well I feel like one." Uh oh! She knew that look, he was mad. He walked over jerked her chair around to face him planting a hard kiss on her mouth one thing about

John he never treated her like she was broken. "Now, you are not broken, faulty or failure in any way I don't ever wanna hear you say that again you got me?"

She nodded. "It's gonna happen for us I can feel it we just need to relax and quit trying so hard." he told her. She sniffed back tears. "I have to plan what's her face's baby shower and I don't even like her." John kissed her forehead.

"If you are nice to Billy's fiancée there might be something Chanel it for you." John bribed.

"But not overly nice right?"

"Just don't call her whatsherface to her face okay?"

"Ok…"

"love you…"

"love you more…"

"Ok Adds truth or dare?"

"Truth..."

"Ok did you sleep with Billy or not because i swear he says you guys did the dirty Easter before last..." Addley did not answer.

"Ok that was a really long pause she totally did..." John teased

"You think that was bad John she also slept with Randy." Meghan added.

"MEGS ... YOU SWORE YOU WOULD NEVER TELL ANYONE THAT!"

"I so knew it but you all decided to make me think I was crazy..." John rambled

"You swore you never slept with Billy too. We all fib... and given he got you drunk enough. You would so scratch Randy's itch again..."

"I would not Meghan you take that back..."

"No." Meghan cackled laughing and dodged the pillow Addley threw.

"So, you slept with our lit professor for half of junior year Meghan!"

"HE WAS SO HOT!"

"And married ... with 3 kids!"

"I so married a whore..." John teased

"What the hell am I dating?" Dan asked.

"We're dirty sluts..." Meghan sing songed "Be grateful!" she finished.

"Faithful dirty sluts." Addley said.

"I got one" Dan said. "Addley how old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"13"

"Ok I already know the answer to that one for Megs..."

"Ok Meg. Ever done anything illegal?"

"You're a cop I ain't answering that Danny..."

"Ohhh what did you guys do?" Addley asked."BTW he cannot arrest you because he is out of his jurisdiction" she informed them.

"Had sex in the frozen foods section of the grocery store back home..."

"WHAT! ... Why am I just hearing about this now?" Addley exploded.

"It took us a really long time to find the rice... before the wedding remember?"

"You told me that you were shopping for my Bride's Maid present"

"I fibbed"

"Yea ... no kiddin. I am hurt and insulted."

"Hold that thought." Addley ran from the room. The other three heard her wretching from where they sat. They all cringed. She returned a few minutes later clutching her stomach. "I hate this."

"I'll never look at frozen peas the same again..." John said.

"I'm tempted to ask you a question but I won't." Meghan replied

"Nah come on" He insisted. She whispered the question in his ear. He spit beer all over Dan.

"Meghan Dyan!"

"What did you ask?" Addley remarked.

"If frozen peas still gave him a hard on?"

"Ok ... please ... don't answer that." Dan gagged.

"He is turning red and he spit beer all over you that didn't answer it for you." Addley said.

"I feel strangely proud of myself he's hard to embarrass

"And every time you hit your head at work they give you peas..." Dan snickered

"DAN!" John exclaimed

"Wait a minute ... this is too good" Addley laughed. "So get a hard on while you have peas as an ice bag in a room full of men?"

"You sure it's the peas?" Dan took the words out of her mouth.

"Once a week usually I get the call to um ... talk him down" Meghan cackled with laughter. Addley joined in.

"I married the devil... and I hate you all..."

"Yea ... well Addley got drunk at a party and went down on a woman." Addley's face turned bright red. Dan looked intrigued. Meghan looked disgusted and there John sat smirking proudly.

"How do you even know that?" Addley asked definitely annoyed.

"Randy." Was his reply.

"How the hell does that cabron know?"

"Did you forget you told him?" Meghan asked. "Dear god you never get me drunk enough...I hate giving blow jobs as it is." Meghan murmured

"I am never drinking again." Addley vowed. "Blow jobs I never had a problem with. I'd rather give head than take it in the back door." she added.

"You didn't have Jake, the freakishly weird noise maker as a boyfriend." John looked uncomfortable again.

"John you a screamer?" Addley asked for the hell of it.

"Biter..." Meghan said moving her hair showing full set of teeth marks in a fading bruise.

"Damn. Just got a little Twilightish in here." Addley let out a low whistle.

"What about you Danny?" Meghan asked.

"Ads makes enough noise for the both of us." He informed them.

"Addley is extremely loud. I know dorm room walls are thin." Meghan teased.

"I am not that loud." She defended. "It's only at the point of orgasm that I start yelling is Spanish."

"Yelling Enrique Iglesias's name is not Spanish!" Meghan pointed out. The boys laughed.

"Punta." Addley muttered

"Slutface..."

"Coño"

"Oh shit!" John exclaimed. Meghan and Dan looked at him. "What ...I am bound to pick up a little Spanish with the guys I work with and baby she just called you a cunt."

"Speaking of John's whore of an ex-fiancée she tried to add me as a friend on Facebook." Addley shared with the group. "That woman gave my cousin crabs."

"She's going to show up when John moves back just warning ya Meg." Dan said

"She'll regret it."

"Oh aggression very sexy..." John said. "Babe you are kinda turning me on."

"Me too." Everyone looked at Addley. "Lol you guys are too easy. I was kidding."

"Seriously dude I don't want to have to arrest my crippled sister in law for beating fuck out Liz"

"Babe you can arrest me instead." She climbed onto his lap. "And I definitely deserve a thorough cavity search."

"Don't call her a cripple..."

"Delayed reaction much John?"

"I am one John"

"I don't like that word."

"They are making me nauseous John want to go play Xbox or something...?"

"You've got me addicted to that damn Facebook game..." John grumbled.

"You are very welcome." Addley grinned proudly. "I showed it to Megs.

"What Facebook game?" Dan asked

"Farm Town!" The girls answered.

"How many more levels do I have till I can plant sunflowers...?" John asked.

"My god you are weird..." Dan teased as they exited the room.

Meghan bit into a chocolate peanut butter nutty buddy with gusto... "Are you sure you ain't preggo baby... you been eatin' those non stop?"

"Positive just hungry... here help me set in your lap... don't drop me..."

"Dan will catch what she's got if they are doin it in there..." Meghan was concerned.

"Believe me ... I think he will survive." John smirked.

"What are you doing on my laptop Mister?"

"Looking at what types of house we want to build. You comfy?"

"Yup. What about Victorian style?" Meghan suggested. "Like this..." She showed him a picture of a Victorian.

"It looks like a doll house! I can't live in a dollhouse." He scoffed.

"Ok so if we're building it would you be ok with a single level so I could get around easier."

"Sure that's fine." He agreed.

"Something like this." She showed him another picture. It was a small ranch house. It was painted white with light blue shutters.

"It's not a dollhouse..." He shrugged in acceptance.

"I need to show Addley"

"Baby seriously wait a lil bit trust me..."

"ADDLEY! WHAT YA DOIN?" Meghan yelled from the first floor landing.

"WELL I WAS TRYIN' TO GET LAID. BUT YOU RUINED ANY CHANCES OF FINISHING WITH YOUR LOUD ASS YOU MOUTH. YOU?" Addley yelled back annoyed.

"Told ya so." John's voice came from behind her.

"LOOKIN AT HOUSES. YOU SHOULD COME DOWN AND LOOK."

"OK ... JUST GIVE ME LIKE TWO MINUTES I NEED TO PUT MY CLOTHES BACK ON."

"OK. BUT HURRY UP."

"YOU LEFT YOUR CHAIR UP HERE. CAN I RIDE IT DOWN THE ELEVATOR?"

"IF YOU MUST."

"SCHWEET!"

"My best friend is a complete and total moron." Meghan laughed.

"But we love her anyways."

"I heard that you two." Addley shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

Addley never knew that lounging in bed could be so much fun. She had fallen asleep with her head on Dan's chest, which was surprisingly comfortable. It was hard to even remember that there were times that she had cried herself to sleep at night because everyone around her was happy and in love and she wasn't. But now she had Dan. He had come along at the right time, just when she was about to give up all together. But now he was there with her and she'd be damned if things ever went back to the way they were before.

"Whatcha thinkin about beautiful?" He asked her moving some hair out of her face. She smiled up at him.

"Just how much fun lounging in bed could be." She replied. "Also how much I am craving a nice juicy bacon cheeseburger right about now." Dan frowned. That wasn't a good sign.

"You sure about that?" He asked. "I mean you have been throwing up."

"I'm starving." She replied. She reluctantly sat up. "I gotta go find The Meathead and ask him to light the grill. You want anything?"

"I'll take a burger too."

"MEATHEAD!" she yelled. "Get your ass up and light the damn grill."

Dan heard John yelling back a few minutes later telling Addley to go to hell. Then she told him she knew where he hid the keys to all his cars and if he wanted to keep them from meeting a brick wall he'd move his ass. So John decided that he wanted a burger too and got up to light the grill.

--

Addley manned the grill like a skilled pro. She knew exactly when to flip each burger. Meghan was sitting outside in the sun with her. She loved when Addley decided to cook burgers. They were the best burgers she had ever tasted in her lifetime.

"Makin' your famous Jack Daniel burgers?" Meghan asked. Her mouth already watering. Addley made her own marinade to put on the burgers before she cooked them. Meghan wasn't sure exactly what was in it other than a lot of Jack Daniels and maybe some lemon juice.

"Yep." Addley replied.

"Smells good out here." Dan said having a seat in one of the patio chairs. He was only wearing a pair of basketball shorts much to Addley's delight.

"Yo! Meathead bring me out the bottle of Jack." Addley instructed him via the open window that led into the kitchen.

John opened the sliding glass door and walked over to Addley carrying the asked for bottle. He handed it to her. He figured she needed a little more for the burgers. She poured some into a shot glass.

"Anyone else want some?" She asked about to bring the shot to her lips. Dan shot up out of his chair so fast.

"NO!" He exclaimed knocking the shot from her hands. Jack flew everywhere. Addley stood there stunned. What the hell had just happened?

"What in the Sam hell?" Meghan asked. "Danny what is the matter with you?"

Dan shared a look with John. The older brother rolled his eyes. "Meggy, honey please don't be upset but we think Addley might be pregnant."

Addley's eyes nearly bugged out of hear head. Meghan's filled with tears. "I most certainly am not. I swear to you all I'm not."

She grabbed Dan by the ear. "Meathead man the grill while I have a long talk with your brother." She pulled him into the house.

"Deadman walkin" John muttered to himself.

"You are in just as much trouble Mister."

--

"Is that the only reason you are here?" Addley asked. "You flew all the way here for that. So it had nothing to do with you caring about me. You just wanted to make sure I didn't screw up some make believe pregnancy."

"No you foolish woman. Don't you see ... I flew all the way back here because I wanted to take care of you. I felt horrible because I thought I made you this sick so I wanted to make sure you got better. It ate at me every time you were throwing up because I thought I had gotten you pregnant. We weren't exactly protected the first time we had sex. Then about a month and a half later you start getting sick."

"I'm on the pill jackass!" She exclaimed.

"Well how am I supposed to know that!" He yelled right back.

"If you'd bother to ask me I woulda told you." She pulled at her hair and began pacing. She turned back to him. "What am I gonna do with you."

"Well technically this is a fight so make up sex might work."

"I have a headache alright." She walked away from him.

--

"Come on ladies if we don't get a move on we'll miss our flight." John called from the first floor. Meghan came out of the elevator. "This world keeps spin faster to a new disaster so I roll to you." she sang. She stopped at his feet. "Get it I run to you I ROLL to you."

"Yes I get it cute doesn't quite work in the song but cute!" he kissed her quickly. She handed him a duffle bag that had been in her lap.

"I packed us together last night that just odds and ends. Now go help Add before she shoves her suitcases down and ruins my stairs or a wall or something… I'll be in the car trying to find that depressing Jamie Johnson cd so I can hide it from you."

As they drove to the airport Addley was suggesting names for the as of yet non-existent Cena baby.

"Calhoun?" John looked at her in the rearview as they as though she were crazy.

"We watched The Notebook last night…" Meghan said by way of explanation.

"Why are we trying to name someone who does not and may never exist? Meghan

"Because they will one day and they will need a name…which we've already picked out adds."

"We did?" Meghan was confused john let his eyes leave the road for a moment and whispered something Addley couldn't make out. "aw, you remembered…"

"I did." John said proud of himself.

"And no we aren't telling what is in case someone steals it." Meghan told Addley.

"John I am not a terrorist I am not going through the metal detector between the metal in my spine and the metal on my chair I always set the damn thing off its embarrassing. I can't even walk and they make me take my damn shoes off."

"Its not funny Addley and John wipe that smile off your face if you want to get laid in this century."

They got seated on the plane Meghan curled up in her seat. Her head resting on John's massive shoulder.

Addley and randy took the seats opposite them but still facing them. Having no other choice all other seats had been taken.

"You two did the dirty..." John said loudly.

"Hush you can taunt them later I want to sleep." Meghan complained.

Addley reaches into her pocket and pulls out her Ipod. She stretches out in her chair. Her shirt goes up a little bit and Randy gets a clear view of the shooting star tattoo on her hip,

"That's new." He observes.

"Do not talk to me Randal." Come on you know I was the best sex you ever had."

"John's brother is bigger than you."

"It's a curse." John smirked.

"A curse I take no issues with" Meghan giggled.

"Me either." Addley giggled. Randy frowned a little bit.

"Did you change colognes John you smell different?"

"Must have picked up Dan's by mistake."

Addley leans in to smell him. "Yep. That's the definitely the smell of my Boo."

"Ha boo... thank you for never calling me that Meghan."

"No you're her human wall...'

"He is my wall o' man..."

""Hey! I'm not that big!" John pouted.

"Yes you are..." all three said together.

"Megs ... Do you think Danny would mind a stripper pole in our bedroom? I don't want to seem tacky having it somewhere else. I wouldn't want Fabo to think I wasn't the angel he thinks I am." John and Dan's father loved Addley. She, Meghan, and Coverly were the daughters he never had.

"Just don't put in the kitchen or the living room" Meghan advised her.

"Speaking for my brother ... I think he will be fine with it."

"Are you sad I can't make use of a stripper pole Johnny?"

"Nope you make use of other things just fine..."

"God you two are dirty..." Randy remarked.

"All three of them just looked at Randy. "Pot meet kettle..." Addley said.

"I want a rum and coke stop the stewardess for me Adds." Meghan told her.

"You did take your pain meds did you?" John asked

"No mommy I didn't." Meghan replied rolling her eyes.

"Well I can't drink cause I am "pregnant" ... seriously John what the hell." Addley complained.

"What the hell did I miss?" Randy asked

"About as much as I did." Addley retorted.

"Yeah baby not y'alls brightest moment..."

"Aww you said y'all I love when you y'all..." Randy teased.

"Kick him for me Addy."

"My pleasure." She kicked him as hard as she could.

"Ow. Damn... Jesus you bitch." He rubbed his throbbing shin. "Now I am gonna have a bruise."

"My bad I was aiming for your crotch." She gave him a look.

"Hey Adds, when we are in Austin wanna hit our old stomping grounds."

"Which is?" Randy asked

"Coyote ugly... I tended bar and Adds danced and sang."

"Hell Yea!"

"Maybe we can talk Khouri will let us work... I need to toss a few up first. So I don't hit people..."

"She still owes me from that time with the thing."

"And the pervy guy with that awful yeah..."

"I still shudder." Addley shook her head.

"Huh?" Both guys said.

"I'm scarred and would rather not speak of it... he got off on chicks in chairs..." Both girls made disgusted faces at the memory.

Addley's cell phone went off. Emerson Drive's "Belongs to You" could be heard from her pocket. Her face lit up as she answered. "Hello Lover." She brought her finger to her lips telling them to be quiet.

"No I miss you more ..."

"Gag!" Randy said.

"God please don't let them start..." Meghan said

"No. I really think I miss you more."

"And she is gone." John said.

"There just wasn't enough time to save her." Randy shook his head sadly.

"Oh my God ... I love that song. Really it reminded you of me. You are so sweet."

"So should of taken her phone away oh well they make her it off on take off."

"We're not like that are we?" Meghan looked at Randy.

"You were."

"Yea. We were like that in the beginning Hun." John agreed. "I remember getting teased a lot."

"If they start the whole I love you more thing I swear I am putting her in a sleeper hold." Randy threatened.

"Why for the Yankee and Belle thing?" Meghan asked as she laughed at Randy

"Ha ... John ... Yankee! No, baby I was making fun of your brother."

"Like what?" Meghan asked.

"They are X rated..."

"Even better..." Randy said.

"God you are a perv Randal." Meghan threw her plane pillow at him.

"What I wanna know. I need something new to call Sam."

"Nice Randy not even creative enough to come up with your own dirty nickname."

"Ok that is just wrong of you Randy...'

"Dude even I'm a little appalled." John said.

"Oh Johnny before I forget have you done the Twisted Monkey?" Meghan asked. Addley exploded into hysterical laughter.

"Sorry baby. Megs is being funny. But while I have you on the phone have you ever tried the Twisted Monkey ... hmm ... interesting."

"I seriously think you could break your penis doing that!"

"Not according to Dan!" Both men cringed.

"You can't break your penis honey..."

"Yes you can Google it

"I've seen it ..." Addley chimed in. They all looked at her. "Don't judge me!"

They all got off the plane in Charlotte North Carolina.

"I love it here so beautiful…' Meghan said

"I have a mag interview you can go to the hotel if you want…"

--

The interviewer walked into the room. She shook John's outstretched hand. They both took their seats. When the little report woman got her pad and pen John smiled thinking of his wife.

RM: What's so funny Mister Cena?

JC: Nothing my wife started out as a reporter kinda like you...

RM: So you liking marriage so far?

JC: -shrugs- It works for us she's a great woman.

RM: Now not many people know this but you're wife is disabled right?

JC: Not sure why it matters but yes.

RM: She's a paraplegic correct?

JC: What does this have to do with anything?

RM: It doesn't really just your fans wanna know.

JC: All they need to know is that I love my wife very much. She is the most amazing person in the world.

RM: They wanna know why you have switched your charity focus to spinal cord injury research?

JC: Because I feel that people with spinal cord injuries get underplayed. Nobody gets to see the struggles they go through day to day. I knew nothing about it till I met my wife. She's lucky, in the sense that she has the use of her upper body. But even the tiniest things are hard for her if there are no automatic doors and she's alone she's basically screwed. She can't control her body temper very well and the autonomicdysreflexia gives her fits. She will never walk but if me helping out here and there changes it for some kid 20 years from now. Than that's fine by me is that a good enough answer for you

RM: Are you mad I asked or are you mad because you may not be able to have kids?

"Lady where in the hell d you get your information from are my phones tapped or some shit." He got up and left. He ran into Dave in the hall.

''Dude John … are you ok?" He was so mad. The poor man looked near tears.

"Fine...' He said through gritted teeth. "I love my wife and I refuse to let them make her into this sad cover story fuck that!"

--

John walks into the living room of their hotel room. Addley is watching Waiting to Exhale. She was also painting her toe nails. "What's the matter with you?"

"If some lady calls or shows up to talk to Meg. Get rid of her and you have my permission to be rude."

"Like I need your permission Meathead" She rolled her eyes. "I do what I want when I want to."

"Damn it Addley I am serious."

"What happened to you?" Addley asked taking in his tense and furious disposition

"Hey Megs ... you mind if I give John a massage ... I think he hurt his shoulder again ..."

"He must at least have a tank top on" She yelled back. She was watching True Blood and would be entertained for a few hours.

"Yeah fine..."

"Ok so what's up?" Addley asked worried.

"Some reporter for Raw Mag was very very inquisitive about Meg. I wanna know how the hell the woman knew we were trying for a baby. That is something not a lot of people know..."

"You, my family, Randy, and Maria, Meg's family and that is it ..."

"Mean its not like it's a secret it's just in case we can't Meg doesn't want pity. You know her that the last thing she wants." He ran a hand through his short hair.

"She fights for every bit of respect she has out in that world I'm not going to let some bitch with an ax to grind bring her down."

"Okay John. Just calm down we'll figure it out."

"What was the reporter's name?" Addley asked

"Maria Santiago"

"Hijo de punta" Addley grabbed her jacket and stormed out.

"What about my massage?" Addley stormed back into the room and grabs him.

"Where are we going?"

"To visit an old friend ..."

"Whoa I'm not leaving my wife alone! What if leech lady is still here!" John protested.

"Remember how I told you that my cousin slept with your ex ... well she was best friends with a local reporter named ... fill in the blanks"

"Kanellis! True Blood is on. Go hang with Meg!" Addley shouted.

"Ok" Maria yelled from her open door way down the hall.

"What is going on?" Meghan asked as they walked by "Nothing honey..."

"Now let's go" She tugged on his arm again.

"We'll be back in a few ... I need some serious vodka." Addley lied "John knows this area better than I do"

"So what are you gonna do?" John asked once they were in the car.

"I am gonna go vintage Chris Benoit on her ass man. Rip at her face till she taps." Addley talked wrestling or cars when she was furious, it kept her mind semi-rational she could understand things that way.

"Addley I don't have bail money with me..."

"Screw bail ... I'll do time"

"Would you stop yellin' in Spanish please?" He asked her.

"OK ... THAT FUCKING WHORE. I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER."

"Better?"

"Not really ..."

"Listen Cena I have no problem kicking your freakishly large ass as well!" She slammed on her breaks and almost took out two parked cars.

"Addley I want to live to have kids" John yelled.

"Stay the fuck here ..."

He watched her enter the building and crossed himself. "Lord don't let her do anything she'll regret later." Then he thought about it. "Or that might cost me money." He added.

Addley slammed her fist against the wooden door so hard it almost splintered. "Hold on ... hold on"

Maria Santiago opened the door and was melt with a hard stiff fist to the face. "You stupid fucking whore." Addley kicked her in the ribs a few times.

"Who the fuck do you think you are" She flipped her over and continued punching her face.

"Maria ... I got the Cuervo ... oh shit."

She turned around to take off but Addley grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into the room.

'Well if isn't Liz fucking Huberdeau

"Laughing it up are ya

"Long time no see girl ... how them crabs treatin ya." She slapped her hard in the face.

"What the hell are you doing here Addley?" Liz asked spitting out blood.

Five words for you bitch... Meghan Cena... my very best friend" Liz visibly swallowed.

"Yea bitch now that is what I wanna see ..."

"I am gonna enjoy this"

"Please ... Addley we used to be friend. Don't you remember?"

"Bitch please you were using me to get to Diego. And I was using you for your sweet ass car."

"Tell me does it suck that I woman who you think is below you makes him happier than you were ever able to?" Addley smirked.

"HE'LL CHEAT ON HER JUST LIKE HE DID ME...." Addley reared back to punch Liz in the face. "He'll leave that pathetic excuse for a woman and come back to me he always does" Just as she was about to bring her fist down she felt a strong hand clasp her wrist.

"Excuse me?" John's deep baritone could be heard from the open doorway

"John I told your ass to stay in the car"

"Meghan called. Randy's dumb ass dumped her outta the chair she needs stitches."

"Where?"

"Her arm. She fell into the damn glass table. Apparently she was trying to catch herself."

"You ... I'm not finished with. You'd better prey." She let go of Liz and smirked a little bit as he head snapped back and collided with the floor.

"Let's get one thing straight Cena if you ever interrupt me like that again you'll wish I left you to look like the reporter."

"Ow John I'm not a pro wrestler tell this fucker to give some damn Lido..." Meghan said from his speaker on his phone.

"Dude my wife weighs about 100 lbs give her some damn lidocaine and actual stitches she ain't humpty dumpty don't glue her back together!"

Meghan sniffled "I told randy I didn't wanna play fuckin' Indy racer?"

"Don't cry baby..."

"They are picking GLASS out of my arm John...." She screamed.

"I don't think that's helping John..." Addley said starting the car

"John ... why is Addley singing Where I'm From in Spanish ... what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" He asked

"Because she only sings that song when she is unwinding from a fight ... omg John what did you two do!"

"The Spanish..."

"Addy I'm starting to resemble a damn road map..."

"Uh huh"

"I am too seen me naked lately?

"I have its one of my favorite sights..." john added

"Shut up!" Addley smacked him. "Perv..." she muttered

"He's my perv be nice..." Meghan said

"I need a fuckin cigarette ..." Addley muttered pulling into a nearby mini mart's parking lot

"Since when does she smoke?" John asked Meghan

"Why is she stopping I'm still getting stitched up?"

"Apparently cigarettes are important to her"

"Or maybe I am trying to calm my fuckin self down so I don't kill that stupid bastard or anyone else around me."

"Honey the only one who offered to hold my hand was Glenn he's kind of intimidating... he's not going to hurt me is he?"

"Nah ... Glen is a big old softie" John scoffed. "But your hand better be all he's holding

"Smoke faster Addley my wife is bleeding somewhere."

"FUCK YOU" the cigarette hung loosely from her lips.

She sucked in deeply. "If you had kept it in your pants as a teen we wouldn't have this problem."

"What do my sexual habits have to do with Meg colliding with a table?

"If you weren't out fuckin the first girl who wanted your skinny white ass. I wouldn't have had to kick two sluts' asses. So I woulda been there to keep that brain-dead fuckin moron away from Megs" She shouted at him.

"You have major issues." He yelled back to her.

"You are just now realizing this." She said getting back into the car.

--

They ran as fast as they could through that crowded hospital lobby and up the stairs to the second floor.

"Fuckin broke ass elevators." Addley muttered along with a string of Spanish curses.

Randy was sitting outside the room. He looked a little afraid when they approached. Before Addley could say anything she decked "The Legend Killer" in the mouth. His lip immediately began to swell.

"I guess I deserved that." He said rubbing his jaw.

"What you deserve is my foot in your ass pendejo." Addley fumed.

"Ok ... we get it you are fluent is Spanish geez ... you are like the female version of Ricky Ricardo." Randy said.

"Cabron" Addley muttered walking into the room Meghan was in. She saw the huge gash on the back her forearm. It had to be a good six inches long and about four inches deep. "Randal ... you got some splanin to do!"

"Thanks Glen I appreciate everything you did for my wife." John clasped the man on the back.

"No problem man glad I could help." He vacated his chair so John could sit down. Before leaving he smacked Randy in the back of the head.

"If one more person hits me or kicks me or punches me in the face I swear to the Lord Almighty I will kill you all!" Randy exclaimed.

"John ... I hate stiches." Meghan whined.

"I know baby but focus on me. Keep your eyes locked on mine and try no to think about it." He coached her.

"The worst part is I got blood all over my favorite shirt." She cried.

"Wait a minute ... YOU BITCH ... that is my shirt!" Addley yelled. "Fuck you all I am leaving and going to the hotel to take a nice hot bath and calling my sexy ass boyfriend."

"I have the keys." John said but then frowned when she saw her walking off waving said keys. "How the hell did she get those out of my pocket without me feeling it?"

--

When the rest of the gang returned to the hotel Addley was nowhere to be found. Meghan was worried. Addley wasn't the most emotionally rational person.

"John go find her." Meghan urged him. "I know something happened. I won't ask what but please for me go find her."

John nodded and ventured out to find his wife's best friend. He had no idea where to look. So he decided to check the first place someone would go if they were looking for him. Luckily it seemed that he and Addley thought alike. She was working on her kick boxing skills. She seemed to be kicking the dummy a little too hard though.

"Poor dummy." John joked.

"What do you want Cena." She growled at him.

"Whoa ... what's the matter with you?" He asked throwing up his hands in defense.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" She yelled at him. "Please just go." Tears leaked from her eyes.

"Adds ... what is the matter with you?" John asked pulling her into his arms.

"I dunno." She admitted. "I just don't feel right."

John gave her a knowing smile. "I think I know what it is. I think you love my brother and being away from him is making you all loopy."

"I don't love people." She pulled away from him.

"Addley loves Dan." He sang at her. "You wanna marry him and have his good looking babies. Admit it ... YOU LOVE MY BROTHER!"

--

Meghan got up out of bed passing a shirtless John on the way to the shower and when she was unfazed she figured that meant they were officially married people now.

"So ... what is on the plan today?" Meghan asked sitting under the hot spray for a moment careful to not get her stitches wet.

"Um flying into Austin then a meet and greet and a make a wish thing. Hang with me today please Belle?"

"Sure…"

"Good because I'm scared someone is bound to do you more bodily harm."

She stuck her head out of the shower curtain to see him shaving. "No problem Yankee…" he growled at her. She giggled.

"Where is your wife?" Addley asked John as he emerged from the bedroom.

"Still getting dressed keeps mumbling about not finding the right shirt...."

"Cause all of mine are under lock and key now."

Meghan came out of the hotel in dark skinny jeans and a t-shirt that said I'm not a Ring rat I'm his wife.

John smirked at her. "Megs, Addley loves Dan."

"Aww Yayness!"

"You both are fucking assholes." Addley muttered. Just then Randy walks into the hotel room. "Great my day just got so much better."

Meghan's hair was was pulled up into a messy ponytail she wore no make up and old ratty Keds . "You abut fifteen." Randy said ruffling her hair. She shot him a look that said don't fuck with me today.

"Addley ... well you look whorish as usual." Addley's dark hair was pulled back. She was wearing a dark blue baby doll tee that read Talk Dirty to Me and a pair of skin tight low cut denim capris. One could clearly see that she was wearing a pair of black lace boy shorts underneath the pants.

"Be nice to the girls i still owe you ass kicking for injuring my wife." John kissed the top of her head as he wheeled her down the hall.

"Like that wasn't patronizing..." Meghan murmured. John tipped her backwards planting a kiss on her mouth. "Better?"

They could hear Randy and Addley bickering behind them. "I swear those two need to fuck on last time to get it out of their system." John mused.

"Dude stop tipping my friend over she ain't a toy!" Addley shouted after them.

"I think it would make us all feel better if they just did it already." Meghan agreed.

"Who did what?" Randy asked as the seconds half of the foursome caught up.

"If you and Addley fucked on last time just to get everything out of your systems." John filled them in on what they had missed.

Addley gave them the most disgusted look she could muster. "Dating your brother ... and Fuck Face over there is married with a baby."

"Just sayin' it'd help with the sexual tension." Meghan replied.

"There isn't enough booze on this planet to make me sleep with him again."

"You said that last time Jose makes you extra friendly..." Meghan teased. John snickered.

She smirked letting them know something very bad was about to come out of her mouth. "This coming from a woman who is married to a man, who had a quarter of a bottle of Jack and started riding an electric floor buffer. While singing Whitney Houston's The Queen of the Night. Very loudly and off key I might add."

"I remember that." Randy laughed. "Some funny shit. I think someone might have put that shit up on Youtube."

"Ok ... so Jack makes Johnny a little weird. That ain't my fault."

"A little weird?" Randy questioned. "Try monuementously weird. I'm talkin bout The Creature from the Black Lagoon showing up for breakfast weird. Darth Vadar being Obi Wan's father instead on Luke's weird ... Vince being a nice guy weird ..."

"Ok Randal we get it." John snapped.

Meghan watched John cut into his fried egg the yolk oozing out. Meghan turned white then her whole body heated then she broke out into a cold sweat.

"Baby... you ok Hey look at me?" John got alarmed thinking it was her AD kicking in that always scared him.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She unlocked her brakes rolling quickly to the ladies room. Addley was right behind her.

"To hold back her hair." she explained.

"She's pregnant." Randy told his friend.

"Nah man no way we kinda slowed down on it I'm sure she just got Addley's bug that's all." John reasoned.

They came back. "Feel better baby?"

"Yeah just cover up your eggs or something..."

John and Meghan left. John walked with his face down close to hers with his arms around her shoulders pushing her along slowly as they talked. God that annoyed Addley at times their simple closeness she wanted that with Dan. Plus, they had left her at Randy's mercy!

"Shit!" Addley said in a low whisper.

Randy looked at her funny. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Well besides the fact that I am stuck here with you." She handed him what looked like a compact. He gazed at it.

"Count ..."

"Four?" He questioned.

"There aren't supposed to be four ... only two."

"Megs is gonna kill you if you beat her to the baby thing Addley..." randy pointed out  
"Don't you think I know that?" she barked at him. "You think I want this..." She cried. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his huge arms around her.

"It's gonna be ok Sweetie." She took momentary comfort in the warmth of his arms. If this moment ever got back to Meghan and John she would murder him.

Mean while with Meghan and John.

"Baby you look like hell..." John told her.

"Gee thanks baby..."

Meghan stood in the background. Watching John give autographs and talk to his fans. She leaned her head back on the wall and closed her eyes god she was tired. Maria and Sam came over and stood on either side of her.

"You look tired take a pregnancy test" Sam, Randy's wife told her.

John turned around and Meghan was holding Alanna Orton with a smile on her face. John walked over to where his wife stood with his best friend's baby. "Who said you could hold my girl? John asked.

"I'm practicing just in case... "

Alanna reached for John. Meghan handed her up to him.

The girls were nagging Meghan for an hour about taking a test. Even Addley, who had recently returned from her breakfast with Randy. Meghan would have thought she would have been furious with her and John but she seemed very quiet. She only spoke when someone else was speaking to her.

"Ok Jesus if all of you will shut up. I'll take the damn test but it's gonna be negative..." Meghan said as all the girls sat in the arena bathroom with her.

Meghan took the test and waited. Everyone was crowding around her. Except for Addley, she had hopped up onto the counter next to the sink and rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Addley come look I can't" Meghan begged.

She hopped down from where she was sitting and walked over to Meghan ... taking the test out of her shaking hands. She looked her best friend in the eyes.

"Here goes nothing ..." Meghan closed her eyes. She was waiting to have her heart broken again.

"Do you want to be called Mama or Mommy?" All the women in that one small bathroom started screaming. She sat stock still.

"Could someone please get John" she whispered.

"Megs ... this is the ladies room." Addley reminded her.

"I don't care this kinda more important than that."

"What the hell Maria?"

"I can't tell you sorry."

They shoved him into the handicapped stall he had a hand over his eyes. Meghan laughed. "It's safe you can look it's just me."

"She placed the test in his hand he looked down.

"Two lines." A huge smile broke out across his face.

"Two lines." he said jumping up and down a little. Meghan laughed "Proud of yourself huh?"

She wiped her teary eyes. "Wanna know a secret Johnny I'm scared shitless now..."

He picked her up out of the chair spinning her around. He kissed whatever part of her he could reach. "Love you... ya know." He told her.

"Love you too,"

"Hey stop the spinning and jostling. Be careful with her!" Addley hollered at him.

--

"Hey what's up?" He asked her. "I got your text and came right out." His worried blue eyes took her in. She was sitting cross-legged in the grass. A baggy police sweatshirt swallowed most of her body.

"I wanted to thank you for talking me down this morning. I know I'm mean to you all time but you really are a good friend and I should tell you that more often."

"It's no problem." She stood up and hugged him. It felt so safe to be there in that moment with him.

"Thanks Rans." She kissed his cheek before heading inside.

He reached into his pocket. He looked at his phone and made a weird face. "Ok just got a weird text from john it doesn't make sense... _Meghan... baby... making her go home... is very mad_." He handed her the phone. She read the text.

"Oh yea … Meghan is pregnant. And according to this is he is trying to get her to go home and relax but fuck that she ain't gonna go without a fight." Addley scoffed.

"So wait … Meghan is pregnant?" Randy asked.

"Yep."

"Wow … I'm really happy for everyone involved." And he genuinely was.


	6. Chapter 6

Addley sat by the shore watching the waves come rolling in. Her head resting against her knees. She reached down and picked up a handful of sand. Letting it sift through her fingers. Tears leaked from her eyes. She had been like this for a few days and if asked she couldn't tell you why. She was wearing baggy track pants and the same sweat shirt that she had been wearing the night she met with Randy. Her feet buried deep into the sand. She was bound to screw this up. It was only a matter of time before she did. She was destined to be alone. That was just something she needed to accept now. As soon as Dan found out he was going to prove her right. Maybe that is why God took her biological mother away from her. Because he knew even then that nobody could ever love someone so unlovable.

"Addley!" She looked up to see Meghan on the board walk. Sighing, she really just wanted to be alone. She waved her friend off. "So what's up your going to have to come here I can't do sand you know..." Still Addley remained unmoving. "Seriously Adds be nice to my pregnant ass... I don't have the wall o' man with me I got us smoothies and fries come lets eat it'll make you feel better."

"Go away Meghan I am not in the mood to be happy."

"No now get your ass up here to this table and talk to me or I'll eat your fries!"

"I said not now Meghan!" Addley snapped.

Meghan did something very unlike her. "Excuse me sir … would you mind doing me a favor?" The next thing Addley knew Meghan was next to her.

"Do not mess with a hormonal pregnant southern woman! Now what in blue fucking hell is wrong with you?" Addley had pissed her off it was rather hard to do. In the 4 years they had been together she had maybe 20 fights with john and Addley could count on one hand the major fights the two of them had ever had.

"Spill now Addley Paloma..."

"I'm waiting...I barely got away from John the wife monitoring Nazi...."

Addley laughed "Poor girl it's already starting..."

"It's complicated Megs." Addley frowned. "And I refuse to take away from your happy time." She sighed. "I think I might take off for a while." She thought out loud.

"Stop running from your happiness"

"It ain't that simple Megs."

"It is you think you don't deserve happiness but that's a lie you tell yourself so you can hide"

"Being with Dan means eventually you have to show him all your messy complicated insides"

"Why you runnin?" she gave her a look and then let out a laugh. "You pregnant?" She joked. But Addley didn't answer. In fact she wouldn't even look at her.

"Oh my god! You are!" Meghan cackled with laughter. "God thinks he's hilarious."

"Real fuckin riot Megs"

"Think about it Addy Only us!" Meghan grinned. "I'm glad you are pregnant Addy I really am. I was kinda worried about getting all fat and stuff. But now you will be too. We can go through this together. Our kids are gonna be cousins."

"No they aren't" She lied.

"wHA- wHAT HUH???" Her head hurt. "I'm lost..."

Addley shrugged. "Once a dirty slut always a dirty slut I guess."

"Ok who else you been sleepin' with?'

"I'd rather not say hun."

"But he knows and well that's all I am willing to say."

"Dan knows or the guy knows?"

"The guy ... All I am gonna say is you know him."

"I won't lie to my brother -in- law for you... and for fucks sake I wasn't being serious when I said sleep with Randy Jesus Add he's married with a baby."

"I never said Randy"

"Didn't say did I? I inferred."

"God! Do you know how many people you will needlessly hurt?"

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you ... this is the reason I am leaving."

"Run from everything like you always do! leave me alone at my scariest time go but remember I told you so." Meghan looked near tears.

"What do you want me to do Megs! I am just as scared as you are ... even more so. You have John ... who do I have?"

"This isn't how I pictured this." She sobbed.

"Me! John! Dan! People make mistakes Add!"

"I can't Megs ... I can't tell him."

"You think I pictured this I can't do this by myself Add! you should of heard my mother this is stupid and dangerous you could die..."

"Could you?"

She nodded. "John doesn't know that part yet... please don't say anything until I do...call me everyday when you get settled wherever you are headed ok... I gotta go John's going to start looking for me..."

"Thank you." She kissed the top if Meghan's head.

"I'm gonna miss ya Add."

"I'll miss you more."

"And if you let your minutes go on your phone you're a dead woman Adds ..."

"I promise to keep it on at all times." Addley smiled sadly.

"Wall o' Man alert!"

"Belle what are you doin' down here in the sand..." "Saying bye to Add she's going on a vacation"

"Where ya goin Addy?" John asked.

"New York, L.A. I don't know..." Addley retorted. She had given it much though.

"And I thought we were complicated." John murmured in Meghan's ear she bit her lip to stifle her untimely giggle. John picked Meghan up with ease. He began walking off.

"You comin' Adds?" Megan called.

"In a few." She replied. They continued walking. "Oh Meghan ... mejor que no te mueros sobre mi"

"What did that mean?" john asked

"Not about you. So don't worry." She joked.

--

They sat in the OB/GYN this doctor specialized in high risk pregnancies. "Stop fidgeting Johnny it'll be fine." Meghan said confidently taking his hand. The doctor was young John felt insecure.

"Mrs. Cena this pregnancy will be incredibly fragile and may very well b hazardous to your health." The doctor said.

"Hazardous how?" John asked Meghan was dreading this.

"Due to your wife's autonomic dysreflexia even as mild as it is. She is at risk for heart attacks and strokes blood clots even death."

"You could die?" he skewered her with a look.

"John that's rare it won't happen."

"As long as we mange her pain she should be fine that way the AD won't kick but there is always risks."

They walked out of the office John stomping off. "I wouldn't have let you do this if I knew it could mean losing your life…" He stopped to look at her. "You lied to me." he yelled.

"I did not John I honestly thought we weren't going to be able to do it the old fashioned way so I didn't really think to tell you."

"You didn't think to tell me you might die doing this…" he spun and looked at her "Don't you get it woman you are my life!" He threw his hands up in the air. "And you just…"

"John, you've reached your dreams this was mine and I was blind to all complication and I'm sorry my omitting things has scared and hurt you."

"But am not going anywhere John I promise have faith…"

.

Wednesday night dinner was at their house that week. "Great." Addley rolled her eyes as she tried to quietly slip in through the back door. But once again God wasn't done with his cruel joke.

"Hey babe." Dan greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." She brushed him off. Heading towards her room.

"Addley, my love can you help me with dinner? John's still mad about the whole I might die thing and went for a drive..." Meghan said

"Ask Sam."

"Only you could be blasé about death Megs..." Dan laughed

"Yo Sammy... help me with the frying please..."

"What's the matter with Addley?" Dan asked. "She seems so ... i dunno. Not herself"

"Since when do I know Addley's every thought?" Meghan snapped.

"Since forever ..." was his reply.

"Well this time I don't and John's still not speaking to me I have my own problems Danny."

Feeling incredibly irritated Dan decided to try to find out what was wrong first hand. When he got to her room Addley was shoving her clothes into a duffle bag.

"What are you doing?" He asked stunned.

"Heading out." She replied not looking at him. If she looked at him she wouldn't be able to do what she was going to do.

Meghan rolled into Addley's door way to watch. She was followed closely behind by Sam and Randy.

"Addley ... you can't just up and leave." Dan said.

"I can and I am. I don't stay in one place too long. My feet get itchy and I leave."

"You can't leave Meghan you guys haven't been apart more than two weeks at a time since college." he played dirty. Addley swallowed her tears.

"Meghan understands."

She went to move. Dan grabbed her arm, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Baby please don't leave." Her lower lip quivered. She was about to tell him the truth. But then she remembered his words. She had clearly heard him tell John that he did not want any more children.

She shrugged him off squatting in front of Meghan. "You need anything my ass will be back here as soon as I can hop a plane...John will be fine once absorbs everything." she kissed her friends forehead Meghan was doing her damndest not cry and so was Addley as she walked away.

Dan grabbed her arm again. "You cannot leave. I will not allow you to."

Randy's large hand came crashing down upon Dan's shoulder. "I suggest you let go of the mother of my child." Everything stopped.

Everyone looked at him wide-eyed. "No, Randy don't do this." Addley begged.

"Addley I cannot lie anymore. Tell them ..." He commanded.

"Randy you have a wife and a child. Please I am begging you do not do this."

"I knew it you lied straight to my face." Meghan was instantly mad. Addley looked into Meghan's eyes. Her eyes were willing her to figure something out. She mouthed the word no to her. But she was too furious to even think about it.

"What I miss?" John asked walking up to the crowd.

"Addley is running scared because randy knocked her up." Meghan informed her husband.

"Whoa ... back up. You two." He pointed to each of them. "Hooked up again?"

"Again?" Sam asked.

"Baby it was way before I knew you." Randy defended himself.

"Meg and I were joking when we said fuck each other you asshats."

"Wait a minute." Dan turned his furiousness away from Addley for a moment. "You and Meghan told MY girlfriend to FUCK him?" He shot an accusingly furious glare in Randy's direction.

"Don't worry about it. Put it out of your head" John said. "It was supposed to be a joke."

"Well now that everyone hates me I am leaving." Addley announced. Dan started to go after her but his brother held him back.

"Let her go man. You both need to cool off." John advised him.

Addley's POV

You did the right thing. You needed to get out while you could. That is what I kept telling myself. Did I feel bad that Randy is gonna get the brunt of what should really belong to me? Of course I did. But I wasn't about to put Dan through the burden of having to deal with a child he didn't want. That really hurt, it killed me to even think about it. But it needed to be done. I would miss Meghan like no tomorrow and I would even miss The Meathead.

"It's just you and me Jax." I already knew that the baby was going to be a boy. Jax Daniel Fitzgerald Cena ... or Orton ... or Ortega-Cortez? The last name doesn't matter right now.

"I need to call your Aunt Megs and check in..." She caressed her still flat stomach. "But she probably doesn't want to talk to me. Your Uncle John and Daddy probably hate me."

--

"John why are you yellin' at me I didn't break up with your brother!" Meghan yelled back at him.

"yell at me because your pissed at me that's fine but that I had nothing to do with so lay off."

"Why do you want to risk your life for a kid? When Addley is running from hers?"

"Because I know what I want and Addley is confused ... I already apologized it's your turn."

"Ok I'm sorry I gave you the silent treatment for two days ... just so you know it sucked." He kissed the side of her neck as the phone rang.

"Cena casa Meg speaking." she giggled.

"... It's me Megs" Her voice was broken. She sounded horrible.

"Where are you are you safe?" she put a hand up to stop john's protests. He kissed her palm. She jerked her hand away in mood to play now.

"I'm fine close to Santa Monica."

"When are tired of running. We will be in Boston we're still moving there...our place is almost done."

"Don't exactly have a home remember ..." She reminded her.

"My door is always open you know that... John or no John Dan or no Dan. we stick together you know that."

"John hates me ... I can hear him now ... why is Addley running from her kid ... FOR YOUR INFORMATION JOHN THE KID IS THE ONE PERSON I AM NOT RUNNING FROM!" She yelled loud enough for him to hear.

"John doesn't hate you. He's just confused by your choices we all are..." Meghan stated.

She sighed. "There is so much I wish I could tell you but you have to trust me. I really didn't want to be a burden on anyone."

"When you feel like spillin' those beans. I'm here and now I need to go puke. So call me later I love you"

"Yea. Did that before I called. I love you too."

--

A few days later. Meghan rolled in with the mail. She sifted through it. The last letter in the bunch was something that brought tears to her eyes. It was from Addley. She tore through the paper and found simply a picture. It was of Addley. She was sitting on some stone steps, a unrecognizable building in the background. She turned the paper over to find something written in neat script on the back.

_I guess I just got lost being someone else,__  
__I tried to kill the pain__.__  
__But nothing ever helped__  
__I left myself behind__.__  
__Somewhere along the way.__  
__Hoping to come back around__  
__and find myself some day._

(Santa Monica, California)


	7. Chapter 7

"Sam ... please let me explain." She slammed the bathroom door in his face. "Come on baby. Please you just don't understand."

"What's to understand Randal? You slept with another woman and knocked her up. Seems pretty cut and dry to me." She yelled from the other side of a locked door.

"I never slept with her Sam." Randy stated in a quiet but still very emotional tone.

"So its God's baby huh? What Randy some sort of Immaculate Conception? You are a liar!"

"If you come out I will explain everything to you." She grabbed a hair brush to chuck at him just in case.

"Listen Sam I know it seems like me and Addley don't like each other. But we do. Just not in that way. I was the first person to know Addley was pregnant and the only reason that happened was because I was the only one there. She stood there crying telling me that Dan didn't want anymore kids and that she didn't know what to do ... so when I saw him grab her, something inside of me made me say what I said. But I swear on the life of our daughter that I did not sleep with her other than that one time before we met." With the pad of his thumb he stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry if I hurt you but I swear to you nothing happened. I was just helping out a friend who needed to get out."

"I believe you. But this is never going to work." She stated. "I'm going to have to pretend to be mad at you for cheating on me when you didn't ... I can't do that."

"You always said you wanted to be an actress baby ... well here is your chance." He grinned at her.

--

Meghan was trying to convince John to let her work on the nursery before she was sure to be put on bed rest.

"Look! I wanted to do it myself John that way its done right… and this one is gender neutral it works either way."

"I can handle it baby trust me…" John grinned. Meghan cringed. The man could barely dress himself. There no way she was letting him near their child's bedroom, it would end up with nightmares.

John refused to let Meghan wallow in missing Addley. So they were at Toys R Us buying toy for their unborn child.

"Can I have this?" John bounced down the aisle on one of huge bouncy balls.

"What are you six?"

"No but Ian and Avery would like it if they toys at our house."

"I am married to a six year old trapped in a grown man's body." Meghan complained.

--

They headed out the door. "Shit I forgot to walk Dox!" Meghan said.

"Honey its more like Dox walks you I already did it." Bruce Springsteen's "Born to Run" sang out on Meghan's phone.

"Addley! Hey Mama! Where you at now? Oh ok… well you know when get settled call me. Drive safe…Yeah we're finding out today I will call you right back and tell you! Love ya! Hasta pasta!" Meghan hung up.

"I never understand you two." John stated.

"We'll be one of the great mysteries of your life…" Meghan smirked.

--

John played with the model of a fetus in the womb as Meghan set up on the table waiting for the doctor.

"You are going to break that John…" No sooner than she said it did the plastic fetus-baby thing hit the floor. "You are not touching our child."

'I'm great with Smooshie. He pointed out. He did have a point there. He was very good with their niece.

"True... Are you nervous or something...?"

"A little" He admitted. Then he cringed. "Those thingies look like torture devices."

"They are stirrups...honey I do this every week baby it's no big." Meghan comforted him.

Meghan's teeth chattered "its freezing in here and I always feel naked in this gown thing." He got up walked over and wrapped in his arms. Then began briskly rubbing her back and arms

"Better?" he asked but kept her in his arms.

"A little..."

A nurse came in "Aww. How cute you still love each other. A few months from now you will hate him with a purple passion Darlin'."

"She was cold. I was helping." John got defensive. He didn't take too kindly to the idea that his wife was going to hate him.

The doctor came in. John wasn't sure he liked the idea of someone who appeared to be about nineteen looking at his wife's Who-Ha even though Meghan assured him there would be no Who-Ha looking today.

"So have you talked to Dan lately?" Meghan asked. She was worried about him just as much as Addley.

"Yea. He seems to be doing ok. Said he went out with some woman on a date last Friday but he didn't think it was going to go anywhere."

"Mrs. Cena how ya feeling today?" Dr Gallenti asked.

"Fine today…"

"No spotting or anything out the ordinary?"

"Nope."

"Good… as tiny as you are you are putting on the weight rather nicely that's good. Why don't you lay back and we'll have a look and a listen at your baby." He exposed her stomach pouring on the gel. She grabbed John's hand she was always scared the baby's heart wouldn't be beating but it was steady and strong. The doctor took the measurements he needed.

"It sounds like a washing machine." John remarked. Meghan rolled her eyes the doctor smiled "we get that a lot actually."

"You wanna know the sex? I have in perfect view."

"Yes we do." John said smiling.

"Folks it looks like you've got yourselves a little girl."

"I told you so." Meghan chimed in. John looked ready to cry. "Aw, John you ok baby?"

"Yeah my mom always said God would give me girls since I was such a crappy boyfriend as my pay back."

"You talk like having a little girl is a curse." Meghan spat.

"No I didn't mean like that..."

But it was too late. She was pissed. "you know what you can walk home... you are wearing bright colors and its daylight you'll be fine I have stuff to do."

"That is like ten miles Meghan..."

"Cardio won't kill you."

"I'm sorry baby..."

"Too late..."

"Gimme your cell and wallet." She held out her hands expectantly. He did as he was told. "oooh credit card yay!"

"Why do you want my stuff?"

"So your ass can't call anyone for help." The doctor helped her into her chair. She wheeled herself out of the room.

"Dude! What the fuck are you doing?" Matt drove slowly as his brother walked.

"I pissed Meghan off she thinks I don't want the baby because it's a girl… which by the way I never said but she made me walk home and took my phone and wallet and is probably running up my master card just to be mean right now." Matt laughed hysterically

"Get your sad ass in my truck I'll drive you home." John hopped into the passenger's seat.

John was setting on the couch when Meghan got home. "Hi! Baby! Look at all the stuff I got for the nursery and this onesie." _Say I'm the prettiest baby ever or my daddy will make you tap out._ Was written on it. "I had it made." Meghan said.

"You got mail." John told her. "Another letter from Addy." Meghan snatched the letter from his hands. She tore into it and pulled out another photo. She was standing in front of Coyote Ugly. On the back it read.

_This morning I woke up alone__  
__found a note standin' by the phone__  
__saying baby, maybe I'll be back some day__  
__I wanted to look for you__  
__You walked in I didn't know just what I should do__  
__so I sat back down and had a beer__  
__and felt sorry for myself._

(San Antonio, Texas)

P.S. Don't worry there was no beer involved lol.

"She's in Texas." Meghan informed her husband.

--

"Bed rest sucks…some Major ass." Meghan told Addley

"_Can we make fun of John to cheer you up?"_

"Sadly he is not here working…." Meghan frowned." So, I know you wanna ask about Danny so ask."

"I don't but…"

"He's dated around a little nothing serious."

There was silence on the other end of the line. Meghan thought that maybe Addley had hung up when she finally said. _"Oh ..."_ Meghan heard her sniffled.

"Adds ... I'm sorry."

"If I thought you were going to cry I wouldn't have said anything.... I think your niece has her elbow jammed in between my ribs..."

"Jax keeps kicking me in the kidneys" She winced a little because as if on cue the baby kicked her._ "Tell Me her Name Damn it!"_ Addley hollered referring to her friend's child.

"Nope..."

_"Come on you know my kid's name ..."_

"I DO?"

"_Yes you do!"_ she replied _"think about it."_ She frowned at how long Meghan was taking. _"He's named after his grandfather and uncle."_

"What is so special about the name Jack?" Meghan asked.

_"Stupid woman."_ Addley said under her breath. She ran her fingers through her hair. She was dropping a huge clue. _"Listen I gotta go but I'll call ya in a few days."_ She wanted to get off the phone quickly in fear that Meghan was still trying to figure out what Jax meant. _"I love you. Take care of yourself and that baby girl ok. Tell John I miss him too. And whatever you do ... do not tell John or Dan that I cried."_

"Never... love you...bye"

--

Addley sighed in relief. It was getting harder and harder to call Meghan and not tell her the truth. She tucked her phone into her pocket and walked over to her next photo background.

--

Meghan lay in the bay window and watched John put together the crib. "Can we put like watermelon or something in there first so we know it won't collapse around our child."

"I'll set Ian in it."

"The hell you will I paid good money for that we are not put our tornado of a nephew in it..."

"Here smile Johnny I'm sending Addy a pic of you being mister fix it daddy to be..." she sent the photo with caption: _Why do I feel like I should call his dad instead?_

_--_

Dan went out to his mailbox to grab his mail. There were a few bills and something else. It was a plain white envelope. Curious he opened that first. Inside was a piece of heavy paper folded. He unfolded it and read.

_you'll always be a part of me_  
_I'm a part of you indefinitely_  
_boy don't you know you can't escape me_  
_ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_  
_and we'll linger on_  
_time can't erase a feeling this strong_  
_no way you're never gonna shake me_  
_ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

Underneath that there was another lyric.

What if I told you  
That innocence is yours  
And the beauty you have now  
Is brighter than before  
Before

"Meghan" Dan yelled barging in through the front door of his brother and sister-in-law's home. He had driven all night to get here but now he was and he wanted answers.

"Danny ... what are you doing here?" John asked.

"Where is Meghan?" Dan asked.

"Bedroom ..."

"What the fuck is this shit!" He threw his letter on the bed. Meghan picked it up and read it. "Why is she sending me this?"

"She's been sending us stuff too." Meghan admitted. "... She's trying to tell us all something."

"What has she been saying?" Dan asked trying not to sound too curious.

"Here." She handed him the shoebox where she had been keeping Addley's pictures. "I figured out that the first one meant that you need to let me leave. You need to let me be myself." Meghan frowned in serious thought. "I think the second one has something to do with you. I think she was trying to say she was sorry for leaving or something. These ... I'm not sure. The first one sounds like she still loves you. This last one though I cannot figure it out. Maybe the innocence she is referring to is the baby ... I dunno I am just speculating here."

"I want to know about anything else she sends you." Dan ordered. "Don't keep me in the dark."

"Hey dude be respectful of my wife please..." John said "Technically it's her mail so therefore none of your business and two they are best friends they speak in code all time she want purposely leaving you out."

"Thank you John. If I get anything else I will tell you Dan..."

"That is all I ask. Now if you excuse me I am going to go pass out."

"You do that."


	8. Chapter 8

Meghan was lying in bed. John had allowed her to travel with him to Las Vegas but she was not allowed to leave the hotel room. There was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Meghan hollered.

"We got five minutes … I'm here to bust you out." Addley announced stepping into the room.

"Bust me out?" Meghan questioned. "Oh and hi hugs please..."

"No time." Addley opened the door a little wider and Randy walked in. "Hurry up and help her into the chair.

"You're helping..." Meghan wasn't sure why she was surprised. "John's gonna kill you."

"Ok Randy so what you need to do is get Megs down without being caught. I'm going to go the back way. Nobody can know I was here. Meet you at the car in ten minutes."

I feel like I should wear a black cat burglar outfit." Meghan teased randy. "Preggo cat burglar cute..."

"Real sexy ... now move your asses" Addley ordered.

"She's bitchier than I am." Meghan remarked.

"I heard that"

"Ooh I am so scared." Meghan taunted her best friend.

"I will punch you in the face"

"Punch you're crippled BFF nice."

"Hell yes I would!" Addley replied with a laugh. "Punch you in the face. Kick Randy in the crotch … all good times."

"Take it easy there Slapshot. I still am the father of that kid inside of you." She groaned at the reminder. She hated having to lie. She hated even more having to pretend that her baby was fathered by Randy. Of all people he was probably the last person she wanted to be connected to in that way.

"OK so where the hell are we going?" Meghan asked once they had gotten into the SUV Addley had rented.

"You wanted to watch the boys do their thing at that rodeo thingy we're going.... You still got the tickets..."

"Yeah but John-"

"Is a big boy and everything in your life doesn't have to be about him... You and Jake the friendship thing how's it going?"

"Weirdly..."

"You look nice." Addley put in taking in her appearance black Jeans a flowy red and black polka dot top and headband.

"Ring Rats are sniffing around John...just a precaution."

"Ugh ... hence the reason I never dated one of them."

"Nope you just do mattress mambos with them." Meghan teased with a sly grin.

"Like he didn't want it." She remarked turning into the stadium parking lot. "I feel so fat." Addley complained. "This kid is gonna be at least 9 pounds."

"You oughta try peeing yourself... at the slightest movement." Meghan remarked peeved. "IT STINKS..."

"Ha ha literally and figuratively" Addley got a good chuckle out of that.

"Its smells like cow in here...." Addley whined.

"Smells like money to Texans." Meghan replied.

"Oh the handicaps are in a good spot yay!"

"Where did you used to sit?"

"I stood on the buckin' shoots..."

Addley took the tickets from Meghan and gave them to the ticket guy. They found seats and Addley went to grab some snacks. She came back fifteen minutes later with a shit load of treats.

Meghan had a very serious look on her face Addley found it slightly amusing "Ok explain for me..."

"The top fifteen cowboys in the country are here tonight Jake has landed six of his rides. He makes the eight second ride without falling off these last two he'll be world champion." She paused ""Ty's roping was last night bull riding is last..."

"God you rednecks are strange." Addley said.

"Like you Yankees aren't just as bad with your baseball." Meghan shot back.

"Hey ... do not call me a Yankee." Meghan ignored her.

"Shit please tell me Jake did not draw Hellion..." They watched in silence. Addley was enjoying her popcorn.

--

"Just the other night at a pointless rodeo competition my wifey Megs and I ran into her old high school flame." Addley sang. Meghan gritted her teeth together. Addley popped a handful of peanuts into her mouth.

"'Ok first I ain't your wife. Secondly I wouldn't be a true Texan if I let you call the National Finals Rodeo pointless...besides Ty asked me so I have to go..."

"So you're just here to see Ty do his roping thing never mind that Jake is the best damn bull rider in the country?"

"Ok a certain part of me feels the see Jake reach his goal but I couldn't tell John that."

"I would be calling the kettle black if I called ya on it. I know all about lying to the person I love." Meghan assumed she was talking about the cheating. But she wasn't.

"So you still love Dan?"

"Loved ... I meant loved." She quickly corrected. Then there was silence again.

They watched several riders get tossed off none to gently... up next was Jake. "Jake Stanton from Elias, Texas is set to ride the yet un-ridden Hellion. He makes this ride he has only one more ride in his way ladies and gentlemen."

"Fuck..." Meghan murmured her eyes trained on Jake.

"You look scared." Addley said.

"I am..." she nodded knowing Jake was about to do the same thing as the others. The shoot door flew open out barreled the thousand plus pound bull. "Stay up on your rope Jake." she whispered.

The bull kicked, spun, and bucked but was unable to unseat its rider "He's got him!" if Meghan could she would have been jumping up and down. "Holy fucking shit! He's got him I don't believe it." The buzzer sounded saying he had made his first ride of the night. He jumped off throwing his hat in the air. Meghan laughed and let out relived breath "I told him so."

Addley watched with horror as Meghan got so excited. She herself found it incredibly boring.

"You don't get it... he's been trying to get here since were thirteen...one more ride."

"Yea ... yea whatever. This stupid thing better be over soon. I gotta pee."

"Plus until tonight that bull had never been ridden. he'll go down in rodeo history... fucking buzzkill."

"Still gotta pee."

"Well go I'll be fine here..."

"You know I don't do public bathrooms"

"You'll sleep with half the WWE roster. But you won't use a public toilet?"

"Only Randy ... and maybe Jeff Hardy ... but those were the only two."

A few more rides the Jakes was up again this time he rode the bull easily if the championship wasn't on the line it would of been anticlimactic

"Ok we can go now thank you for bringing me I can't explain to you why it was important i be here but it was."

"Because some small part of you still loves him... but there's no crime in that."

"I don't love him the way I love John. I loved Jake in a way you can only love someone in youth... with stupid exuberance."

"Fascinating ..."

"Why are you even here?" Meghan asked. "And why do I think you are going to tattle on me."

"So how you liking my clues so far?" Addley asked.

"Why won't you tell me what you want me to find out?"

"I'll tell you as soon as you tell me what your daughter's name is." She tapped her program against her bottom lip.

"Fine be that way." Meghan huffed.

As they were leaving they heard someone calling out to them. Meghan turned around and forced herself to smile. "Hi Jake. You did great out there."

"Thanks ... I can't believe you are here. Ty told me that he invited you but I didn't think you would show up. And look at you pregnant. I am really happy for you."

"That's my baby." He pulled out a picture of his little girl. She was about 9 months old in the picture. "Her name is Dallas."

"Aww, pretty... has your eyes..."

"Dallas huh? Well that is very redneck of you Jake." Addley commented.

"Addley ... I didn't know you were allowed to reproduce."

"Watch it cowboy. If you wanna live to give Dallas a little brother or sister you will shut your mouth right now." Addley threatened.

"Are you coming to awards ceremony?" Jake asked.

"I doubt it John's going to make me head home I had to back flips to be here but I'm proud of both you and Ty. Tell him I said so..." she kissed his cheek. "Tell heather I said hi..." they walked away. "Once upon a time he was all I ever wanted what the hell was I thinking?"

"If you think I am just dropping you off then forget it." Addley said pushing her towards the car. "We are in Vegas. So let's have some fun."

"Ok" Luckily Ty just happened to be walking by and gave Meghan an assist into the car. They were on their way to the Bellagio. The radio was blaring, the girls were singing along. It was like old times.

"John is gonna kill you." Meghan laughed.

"John will never know I'm in town." She scoffed.

--

"Come on I'm hot tonight!" Addley was on a hot streak. Someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned around and the smile that had been on her face was now gone. She came face to face with her best friend's husband.

"You both are in big trouble."

"Fuck …" Both girls said at the same time.

--

"John, honey its just mean to lock them in there honey...Addy's moody and Dan is just as unstable it will end ugly..."

"Too bad ... they can be miserable together."

"You're nuts..."

"I love you too Darlin'."

"LET ME OUT!!!" Addley screamed pounding on the locked door.

"I'm going to get Dan ... do not let her out." John ordered.

"Sorry Honey he's way bigger than me and I am with child so she comes first."

"TRAITOR!"

"No I am a Realist."

"AFTER I TOOK YOU OUT AND SHOWED YOU THE FIRST GOOD TIME YOU'VE HAD IN MONTHS. THIS IS HOW YOU ARE GONNA REPAY ME!" Meghan didn't budge. "I'll tell on you..."

"No you won't you still need me to decode your cryptic letters for Dan..."

"Please Megs ... I don't like small spaces. I'm pregnant ... all this stress is bad."

"John looked rather serious honey. He's tired of Dan's mopey ass... HURRY THE FUCK UP JOHN!"

John returned. He shoved his brother into the hotel bathroom with Addley. Thankfully for them it had a lock on the outside.

"Fuck! John did you hog tie the man!" Meghan giggled.

"Work out your differences we'll be back later...." John said to the closed door.

"Damn it John let us out!" Dan banged at the door.

"It's no use they are gone." Addley told him. "Nobody is gonna hear you." He looked at her sitting on the toilet seat. She looked tired and maybe a little broken.

"My brother is an asshole" He pounded on the door once again. This time just because he was frustrated. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Came to break Meghan out of her theoretical prison." She replied. "Last time I help her ass out."

"Come on...like she's any match for John when he gets Mulish. That's what mom always called it"

"Mulish?"

"You know … stubborn … hard-headed."

"Ah …"

"He's probably making Meg lay down now... so he really doesn't touch her for fear of hurting her?" He shrugged. "Saw him kiss her one the forehead last week..."

"Poor girl... he could at least make out with her..." She sympathized. "Cause if she is anything like me right now then she is hornier than she has ever been in her life."

"I could help ya out with that ya know."

"I'm not Maria I don't have sex in random lavatories..."

"There is a jacuzzi"

"They'll hear us..."

"So"

"That's just cruel... you know Meghan hearing us and she can't... "

"They locked us in a bathroom."

"To talk through our issues not fuck and forget we have them."

'What's there to talk about?"

"You cheated on me and got pregnant by another guy. End of story. This is just one last fuck ... like saying goodbye."

"Are you guys done in there I gotta go and john is deliberately trying to make me laugh so I will pee my pants..."

"No!"

"Yes we are"

"Oh got shot down huh Danny."

"You, John have that same sad I almost slid into home and she hit the breaks look...oddly creepy"

"Yea well I want just one more good lay."

"I am not something to be used and then thrown out!" She exclaimed before instantly doubling over.

"Maria is two doors down Danny I hear she ain't bad..."John retorted rather disgustedly.

"What the hell did you do to her Danny ... John call 911"

"This is all your fault." Meghan punched John hard in the gut.

"How is it my fault? I didn't make her collapse!"

"You locked them in there dumbass!"

"You let me..."

"I'm a cripple you fucker..."

"SOMEONE GET ME TO A FUCKIN HOSPITAL!" Addley screamed in pain.

Dan picked Addley up and rushed her out the hotel room door.

"Dan where you takin her?" John yelled at him.

"To the hospital would be my guess." Meghan looked at her husband like he had six heads. "You are an idiot."

--

"You are going to be ok Addley." Dan told her while they were driving.

"Don't talk to me." She spat at him. "If I loose this baby I will never forgive any of you."

"It's hard for me to show concern for a child who isn't mine."

"You are so ... so ... God just drive." She yelled. "I can't believe I missed you."

Meghan laughed. "John hears that a lot to don't ya baby..."

"Not a laughing matter Megs."

"Just think hold the baby in hold it in like water ballons or something.... don't bust!"\

"What the hell does that mean ... oh God it is too soon." She began to cry. "I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Well if Dan wasn't a horny insensitive bastard you wouldn't be here...his fault."

"You guys locked me in a bathroom knowing that I am claustrophobic"

"You've had sex in airplane bathroom you ain't that claustrophobic..."

"Well ... I am when I am not having sex ..."

"I offered" Dan decided to point out.

"she's no where near as kinky as Megs keep dreamin' Dan." Meghan popped John upside the head.

"I am ten times as kinky as Megs ..." Addley defended. I do things with my tongue Megs can't even be creative enough to do"

"Tying a cherry stem in a knot isn't creative adds." Meghan teased.

"Unwrapping a Starburst with my tongue is ... besides that is not all I can do ..."

"Ok stop it guys ... I am getting hard and it's not gonna be pretty." Dan complained.

"TMI Bro!"

"Frozen peas..." Meghan said to John

"I fucking hate you ..."

"Oh my God you're right Add it did work..."

"I am so frickin glad." Addley said through gritted teeth.

"Frozen peas and starburst wrappers ...." Meghan sang.

"Evil fucking woman!"

"ARGH ... I swear to God ... Jax is gonna be born in this car if everyone doesn't shut up!"

"Oh come it's probably Braxton hicks just calm down..."

"At five and a half months ... I don't think so!"

"Well if weren't such a neurotic damn globe trotter maybe you'd be ok

"I had a reason ... I was searching for my biological family!!!"

"you coulda used the internet instead of making everyone worry!"

"Well I'm sorry if watching you struggle to create life made me wonder about my creation!"

"You wanna know how many nights.... me and your mama and Danny all stay up wondering if you're fucking ok? Huh do ya!" Addley remained silent. "I'm sorry if John and brought up issues fro you but Jesus ... Addy you gotta think sometimes..."

"I am thinking ... I was thinking about getting my son out of a bad situation!"

"What bad situation Randy is a great father and you know Addy next excuse..."

"I never said he wasn't ... but his father doesn't want him ..." She looked right at Dan as she said this.

"Did you ask the father Directly what he wanted or did you go off half cocked like always assuming the worst... no more games Addy I'm tired tell me what's up."

"I can't ... I've hurt too many people as it is."

Meghan growled... "Don't choke her it won't solve anything." John told her.

"as satisfying as it might be..." Dan added

"Thanks Sweetie ... I love you too." Addley remarked.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have cheated."

"... You don't even know ..."

"Meghan doesn't cheat on john..."

"Not physically..."

"Oh what the fuck does that mean Addy...." Meghan felt like crying

"Low blow sorry..'

"What's she talking about?" John asked

"I'm friends with Jake..."

"Why?

"Because I'm ok now and Ican be..."

"But I'm the bad one ..." Addley commented.

"I'm friends with old flame I didn't fuck someone else you bitch."

"If you knew what I knew then you would eat those words."

"Well I don't so I don't think I'll be needing silverware."

"Do you still love him..." John asked.

"Jesus H. Christ... no not anymore... I care about him like I no longer wish he would get hit by bus."

"Or that his balls get stomped by a cow?" Addley added remembering their old joke.

"Can we get back to Addley and Dan here?" Meghan wanted the attention off of her. "Addley do you love Randy?"

"No of course not..." Addley scoffed. "I love that man like I would love a swarm of killer bees stinging me."

Dan pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Dan got out of the car and helped Addley out. "I know you hate me right now but I am really scared so please don't leave me." He nodded.

"None of us will leave you dumb dumb" Meghan added. "Although I need a bathroom and fast"

"Go Megs I got her from here" Dan said

"You sure?"

"We'll be fine while you pee."

"And I'm making you lay down on a empty gurney..." John told her

"Like hell Yankee..."

"Belle my buttons your pushin' em'

"Listen ... I'm not some porcelain doll." She yelled back at him. "You used to know that..." she added

"My no dying rule. Well that's part of it..."

"You and Addy with your damn death rules wait here while I Pee."

When she came back they were in the waiting room. John was flipping through a magazine while Dan had his head in his hands.

"I hate when none disabled people take the fucking stall so they can have the two extra feet of space to pee in peace...fuckers..." She shook her head with disgust. "Did I miss anything?" she asked.

"No, they are taking her for some tests." John replied.

"I'll be back." Dan announced.

"Where you going now?"

"Well as the father of the baby I should be there with my wife." He replied.

"What the hell did I miss while in the bathroom?" Meghan asked.

"Ok guys ... I admit I'm worried and be damned if I am just gonna sit here and wait."

"Why are you on ESPN Meghan?"

Meghan looked up and sure enough there she and Addley were. "Fuck!"

"Um, Ty invited me..."

"Roping was last night...we watched."

"Yes I know but Jake wanted me there but wouldn't ask so Ty did. I went because I felt I needed too."

"Why?"

"To close old doors..." she threw her hands up in the air. "It's stupid... I know but that and Jake's dream was kinda part of my childhood and my dreams too... See this is why I didn't want to tell you. Because I knew you wouldn't understand and blow it all out of proportion"

--

By the time they let Dan into the room Addley was in the bed. Her eyes were closed and she just looked so peaceful. A nurse was reading her vitals.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Dan asked.

"Yes, when she arrived here she was about two centimeters but the doctors stopped the labor and stitched her up with a cerclage."

"Does that affect the baby in any way?"

"No, it just keeps her cervix closed. Her cervix is incompetent and the baby is rather large so it's just an added precaution. But both mom and your son are going to be fine. Just make sure she stays as stress free as possible."

--

He left the room to find his brother and sister in law in a very heated argument.

"Well?"

"She and Jax are gonna be fine. They put a cerclage in and say to keep her stress level down. I'm gonna take off."

"I'm gonna go check on her." Meghan rolled away.

She rolled herself into the room. The bed was absent of its occupant. The only trace that Addley had been there was an sonogram picture. Taped to the back of it was a piece of white paper. Much like all of Addley's other clues something was scrawled across the back.

_And I've seen so many things__  
__that I just can't explain__  
__But the miracle of miracles is how__  
__with your love I was saved_

"Here we go again."

She rolled herself back to the waiting room. John still looked livid. He was waiting for her.

"I cannot believe you did that!"

"You act like I fucked him or something ..." She shot him a glare. "I sat in the damn stands and watched he showed me pictures of his kid we talked for like five seconds and that's it."

"Why'd you kiss his cheek then..."

"Jesus fucking Mary and Joseph... I kiss Dan's cheek and Randy's and Dave's and Addy's ... it's not a big deal." She tried to explain. "In fact..." she grabbed a random male nurse and kissed his cheek. "See felt nothing..."

"He wasn't Jake ... I dunno why you even want to talk to him. It's because of him you are in this damn chair."

"You know what John. If after 4 years together you don't trust me then have problems. I'm taking a cab and flying home see you when ever you feel like showing up."

--

After about three days of sleeping on Randy Orton's couch, John realized how much of a jackass he had been. He crept into his house. The lights were all out. He walked silently to their bedroom. Meghan was asleep in bed. He was so relieved she was ok. Without really thinking about it he began kissing every part of her he could. It was dark and she woke up. Quickly grabbing the bat she kept close to the bedside. She swung it and stopped about an inch away from his head.

"Whoa! Baby it's just me..."

"My aim is better close up see."

"You're not in labor?"

"You're an idiot I wouldn't be here if I was

"Dan is going to die..."

"John honey I'm lost..."

"Dan called and said you were in labor."

"Don't you think I'd of called you myself."

"Now that I think about yeah..."

"Well I'm not in labor the baby is fine so if you're still angry feel free to leave..."

"I'm not leaving scoot over..."

"I'm big girl I can handle myself I always do."

"I'm sorry ok... I over reacted... I know...

"I love you and I'm tired and I sleep shitty without now scoot over."

"Fine..." she scooted "I love you too."

"You gonna sleep in your clothes?"

"Have to wake up early to go kill Danny."

"John, why'd you punch your brother?" John Sr. asked doing his best to try and separate his grown sons.

"He made me cry."

"He... made you cry?"

"Sorry fucker said Meg was in labor and the last thing I said ti her was hateful and i thought she might die then I couldn't fix it."

"He locked me in a bathroom dad."

"Did you tell him his wife might die..."

"When the doctor tell you your wife might die giving birth its kinda a huge thing Danny not something to play with."

"And what's worse is you know fist hand more than anybody how scared I am and you played on it." John looked near tears again.

"Well she's fine for now son... even though there is no excuse for what either of you did."

John's phone rang. "Hey baby Yeah no I didn't forget but ice cream for breakfast... ok ok I'm sorry banana split ice ream ok..."

"Yes ok I'll tell Coverly you said that. Coverly. Peyton lives... and what the hell am I talking about."

Yeah ok I'm headed home don't start scrubs without me... love you too."

"Wait can we all veg with you guys?"

"God my family is weird... sure..."

"I get dibs on the bed with megs..." Coverly ran out "My wife my dubs..."

"When I said I wanted a harem john it included Johnny Depp and Matthew Mccnaughey ... not your brothers.

"I'm not Liz I feel no need to taste the rainbow of Cenas"

"Amen sista." Coverly crawled in next to her.

"John I'm going to make you watch love actually for this..."


	9. Chapter 9

"John ... come here." Meghan yelled.

"What babe?" John asked appearing in the doorway.

"I said come here John ... not stand in the damn doorway." She scolded him.

"Bitchy pregnant woman." He mumbled under his breath. "Yes dear." He remarks sweetly.

"I was just looking at Addley's sonogram"

"And?"

"It shows her due date."

"And?"

"I married an idiot!" She exclaimed. "John ... a due date is roughly calculated by counting forty weeks from a last missed period. So taking into consideration that Addley had to be about 2 to 2 and a half months along when she left. So according to this due date ... give or take two weeks ... Addley would have to have conceived while we were touring with Europe."

"And?"

"Well besides the point that I am now sharing a child with a man who has to be almost the same mental capacity of a carrot ... Randy was with us in Europe. Nowhere near Addley. But who was with Addley at the time? Your brother ... which means that ..." She stopped to let his mind catch up.

His jaw set as he pondered. Meghan could see the wheels turning in his head. She rolled her eyes and wished right now to be having anyone else's baby.

"Oh my god ... she lied!" John exclaimed.

"Wow you got it quicker than I thought. It's ok baby ... you may not be bright but your sure are pretty."

"So why would she lie? And better yet why would Randy lie about cheating on his wife when he didn't?"

"SAM!!! That fucking whore ... she has to be in on it!" Meghan hollered as a little light bulb went off in her head. She grabbed her cell phone and hit number four on her speed dial."

"Samantha Mother Fucking Orton ... you'd better tell me what the fuck is going on right now or I will send John over there with Doxy and we both know Randy is afraid of the dog" She threatened.

"Look ... all I know is that Addley came to Randy crying about how her boyfriend didn't want the baby. So when Randy saw Dan grab Addley something inside of him spoke up before his brain could tell him not to. Randy feels very protective of Addley and would do anything to help her I guess."

"Where would Addley get a stupid idea like Dan not wanting the baby?" Meghan mused out loud.

"Something about a conversation he had with John about not wanting any more kids or something like that" Sam supplied an answer.

"Sam I gotta go." She hung up her phone. She wheeled herself over to John and began punching him repeatedly.

"Oww you crazy woman why are you hitting me."

"Why wouldn't you tell me that you talked to Dan and he said he didn't want any more kids?" She yelled which continuing to punch him.

"Wait what..." Then his eyes went wide in realization. "No .... no you got it all wrong. I remember that conversation and she must have misheard. He never once said he didn't want anymore kids. In fact in is quite the opposite. He wanted to have more kids with her up until this whole mess happened."

"So now we have two people who are having a baby together. Both of which want to have a baby with the other but because you Cena men are fuckin morons Addley is probably in East Guam right now." Meghan burst into tears.

John internally debated with himself. He was trying to figure out if he wanted to comfort her or let her cry. Because as of late when he touched her he ended up being punched or slapped.

"Why can't you have a normal family" She cried out.

"And what ... your's is normal. They killed Bambi and mounted him on a wall in the living room. Along with Baloo in the parlor."

"Shut up." She told him.

"Someone has to tell Dan." John stated.

"And it ain't gonna be us." Meghan put her foot down.

"This is his baby. He has a right to know his son." John countered.

'I agree with ya but I ain't our business to be spreadin' around. That is something Addley needs to tell him."

"What does Addley need to tell someone?" Dan asked walking through the front door.

"Umm ... that is a good question little brother ... what does Meghan and Addley know that we don't?" John went to stand next to his brother.

"You fuckin' chicken shit ... you know perfectly well what I know ... why don't you tell your brother ... if I could reach you head right now I'd smack you upside it."

"Ok what the fuck do you two know that I don't?" Dan said starting to get agitated. He was beginning to get sick of secrets.

"With that I am leavin'" Meghan began to roll away.

"Megs ... don't leave me ... don't roll away ... WHY?"

"Ok so what do you know?"

"Ya know ... Meghan has the cutest little accent of anyone I have ever heard. And believe I've heard a lot of accents. But I love her's the best."

"How about you shut the fuck up and tell me what I want to know before I kick you ass." Dan growled.

"Do not break my couch ... again. We just got a new one." Meghan yelled from deep within the house. "And stay away from the glass table too. I don't want to be pickin' glass out of either one of your dumb asses."

"Umm ... uh ... uh ... I ... ADDLEY IS PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY!!!" John just blurted out.

Dan stood there for a moment. He blinked a few times trying to process what had just been said. John showed him the sonogram and pointed out the due date.

"Now Meghan had to explain this to me but apparently if you count back 40 weeks from that date that is roughly the time of conception which according to Meghan was when we were in Europe ... and she lost me in the Prague church. But that means that Randy was no where near Addley which I can personally vouch for because he was in fact we was ten feet behind us the whole trip. But you were with Addley the whole time."

He walks away from John and finds Meghan. She is talking on her cell phone. He grabs it from her.

"Hey!" She protests. "I wasn't finished speaking."

"You can talk to Slutty Maria later." He hung up the phone and flipped it open again. Pounding the number three in and then hitting the green button. Addley's name came on the screen.

"Megs is something wrong?" Her concerned voice could be heard.

"The baby is mine isn't it?" There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Why the hell would you call me using Meghan's phone? I thought something was seriously wrong? You are an asshole for scaring me like that!" She yelled.

"I'm an asshole ... I'm the asshole! You have lied to me for and entire seven months about cheating on me and I'm the asshole."

"Well you didn't want him" She defended herself. "So I saved you the aggravation and took an out where I could find one. I was never intending for you to find out. And I certainly wasn't expecting Randy to jump aboard like he did."

"What in the Sam Fuckin Hell would make you think that I would not want this child?" He asked.

"I really do think I married the normal one. Sure he gets his head bashed in with steel chairs. And maybe he isn't all that quick but he really is very pretty."

"Stop callin me pretty Woman before I have to do something about it."

"Pretty pretty Johnny." She sang as she stroked his face.

"Do you two mind I am trying to have a serious conversation here!" Dan exclaimed. "You two are seriously fucked in the head."

"Am missing Pretty Johnny? That is my favorite part of the mocking John process."

"Can we please get back to my son?"

"I totally get the name now!" She felt very proud. "It never donned on me when she told me that he was named after his uncle and grandfather, that that wouldn't make sense. Cause Randy's dad is named Robert and his brother is Nathan. But now I totally get it. Jax, sounds like Jack which is a nick name for John ... damn it took me a while but I figured it out."

"Ya done?" Dan asked thoroughly annoyed.

"Yep!" She smiled smugly.

"That night in the car I wanted to tell you guys so badly and I almost did. That was why I was looking at you when I said his father doesn't want him." She admitted. "That is why I didn't want you to leave me. His full name is Jax Daniel Fitzgerald.

"Jax Daniel Fitzgerald." Dan repeated out loud.

"Aww JD. But where the hell does Fitzgerald come from?" Meghan asked.

"Tell her it comes from JFK." Addley told Dan.

"JFK"

Meghan shrugged. "Ok makes sense she is a history buff. Better than Stalin or Hitler I guess."

"Where are you?" Dan asked.

"I'm in England. Tomorrow I get to meet with my birth father. It took me all this time to track him down but I've found him."

"What about us?" He asked.

"I have to go now but I will be home soon. We can talk then. I promise you that." She hung up the phone and he was hit with the sudden realization. She hadn't cheated on him ... part of him always kinda knew that deep down. Addley may have had her trampish qualities but there was nothing about her that wasn't loyal. Then the second part of the realization hit him, she was pregnant with their son.

He remembered something he said to her the last time he saw her. "It's hard for me to show concern for a child who isn't mine." He remembered the hurt look in her eyes. At the time he had enjoyed it. He wanted to hurt her the way she hurt him. But now it made him sick to his stomach. He could hear Meghan off in the distance singing "Johnny and June" by Heidi Newfield. She got to the part where she sang they don't make love like that anymore. His heart skipped a few beats. What had happened?

"You gonna be ok Danny?" Meghan asked.

"Why would she think I wouldn't want the baby?" He asked quietly. But it was more to himself than to her.

"Sam said that Randy told her than Addley was all set to tell you but then she heard you and John talking and misinterpreted. You know Addley ... she's not the most rational person at best. But I do know that she loves that baby she is carrying and I think she still really loves you."

"Danny do you still have that thing she sent you?" Dan pulled it out of his back pocket. He grinned sheepishly having to have to let her know that he carried it around with him everywhere. She scanned it over. "I get it now. She is talking about the connection to the baby in the first quote and in the second quote you are the innocent one. Stopping to think about it now it is actually pretty easy to understand. We just needed that one big piece of the puzzle."

"I'm going out." He announced.

"Where ya headed?"

"Babies R Us ... I'm gonna need a thing or two." The was a broad grin stretching it's way across his face.

"Where'd Dan go in such a hurry?" John asked.

"To go buy some things for his son."

--

"Ok Addley ... we have to start talking baby showers." Meghan said.

"I dunno Megs ... might be a little weird. How much does Fabs hate me?"

"Believe it or not he blamed the whole thing on Dan and John." Meghan laughed. "You know him, he plays favorites with his girls." Addley giggled. "So what was so important that you had to leave your family for?"

"You guys don't understand. You all know who and where you come from. I never did so with everything that was going on I wanted to find my biological family. I wanted to put to rest the questions I had buried deep inside of me for so long. I will always love my adoptive parents and will always be grateful to them for raising me but I needed to know."

"That's understandable. I guess I was just so hurt that you left and the thought that you were such a different person than I thought you were. But everything is cool now. You should see Dan ... completely different person. He looks so ecstatic every time I see him. He is literally counting down the days till you get here."

"What about Grease?" Addley suggested. "We both love that movie. We can do a Grease theme and people can dress up and poodle skirts and leather jackets. It'll be fun."

"Pregnant and in a poodle skirt Adds?" Meghan sounded less than thrilled. "Ok so you can be Rizzo and wear pants."

"Whatever ..." Meghan gave up. Once Addley got going it was impossible to get her to stop.

--

She vowed after this time she was never getting on another plane. The plane ride was an extremely long and turbulent one. She was so relieved when she landed. It was summer in Massachusetts. The warm sun felt amazing against her face. She sighed and soaked it up. She frowned a little as she was shuffled inside the airport. She wasn't sure what to expect when she got inside. Dan was waiting inside for her. He looked so happy and at the same time relived. He rushed towards her and took her into his arms. She was totally stunned. She didn't know how to react.

"Welcome home." He greeted her before pulling her in for a mind blowing kiss. What made the kiss so amazing was the fact that is was just so familiar. She knew every part of his mouth and how he liked to work things. It was the kiss she loved, and the one she had longed for. "Oh God I missed you. You are never leaving again ever."

She couldn't help but look at him skeptically. This could not be happening. He was so angry with her when they had last seen each other. Had simply telling him the truth magically fixed all that? Was she really forgiven for all her sins that easily?

"Look at you" He beamed. "You look amazing." He placed both his hands on either side of her pregnant belly. "My baby." He whispered. "My son. Nobody else's."

"I wouldn't go that far Cowboy. He's my son too. But I get what you mean and yes he is all yours. I even have a 3-D scan to prove it." She pulled out said picture to show him. "Poor thing has the Cena ears."

"Let's get you home. The twins are waiting very impatiently I might add to see you. They are so excited to have a little brother to play with. Especially Ian, he practically did back flips when I told them." She was too tired to argue with him. So she just let him do what he wanted.

--

Staying with Dan wasn't as awkward as she originally thought. Although the twins had a few questions that made her a little uncomfortable she had gotten through it. Most of her time was spent planning the baby shower. But she always made sure that she had enough time to have dinner on the table by the time Dan got home from the station. Things became a repetitive pattern. But Addley found herself enjoying it. The baby shower was the next day. All the invites were replied to. The boys were setting up the hall right now. So it was time to relax.

Meghan and Addley were sprawled across Meghan's bed. "Girl I'll tell ya this. Luke Bryan can put his boots under my bed anytime." Addley giggled as she bit into her Twizzler. They were watching the top 20 video countdown on GAC.

"No, now Tim McGraw. He's a real man."

"He's also married."

"So am I so it works."

"He is sexy but ... I don't really care for guys with facial hair."

"I can take it or leave it." Both girls started laughing and broke out into the chorus of "Take Me or Leave Me" from the Broadway show Rent.

Battlefield by Jordin Sparks could be heard coming from Addley's cell phone. She began singing along to it before finally answering. "Hey babe!" She grinned before placing her hand over the phone. "It's Dan." She told Meghan.

"No kiddin ..." Meghan rolled her eyes. "What does he want?"

"Babe ... Meghan wants to know what you want" She uh huhed a couple of times. "Hall is all set." She informed Meghan.

"Great." Meghan was moody today for some reason. Addley thought she looked a little paler than usual but honestly did not think too much of it.

--

Addley set amongst all her new baby stuff when she heard Meghan scream. "Addley!"

"What's the matter?" Addley asked

She sat on the toilet... "My water broke ... it's to soon add.... and I think that's blood."

"Damn it Meghan I was just starting to have a good time ..." Addley sighed. "HEY EVERYONE ... BABY GIRL CENA SEEMS TO WANT TO COME TO THE PARTY!!!" Addley yelled.

"Addley I can't do this. I can't lose her..." she sobbed. "Ok bad time for jokes...lets go somebody call 911" tears ruined her make up. "And Johnny..." She added.

"Not too much fun is it Megs? Remember this moment and then go back to how cruel to me you were when it was me in this situation."

"Not now, Addley please...." she sobbed "this can't happen..."

"Don't panic ... that will only make it worse"

"Stop being such a bitch Addley." Lexi jumped to her baby sisters defense.

"Stay out of it Lex ... you haven't even been here." Addley stated.

Lexiene Wyatt was not a woman to fucked with. "Hello! Someone help her into the chair" She yelled.

"Yeah ok damn it I can totally feel contractions..." Addley found it humorous. A bunch of women in poodle skirts freaking out. She couldn't help but laugh. She was worried about Meghan but she was one of those people who wouldn't show it which is why she got the reputation of being a bitch.

Claire swept past the girls helped Meghan fix her clothes picking her up and laying her on the gurney as though Meghan was light as feather and she wasn't in her forties....

"This can't happen mom..."

"well baby its gonna so we just deal ok." Claire kissed her forehead and climbed in the ambulance with her.

"John-' Meghan said.

. "Billy went to find him."

Lexiene and Melinda got into a car wordlessly with Davey at the wheel. Addley knew they didn't mean to shut her out but it's what it felt like as they followed the ambulance. "Come on Ride with Me..." Coverly said to her.

They were trying to stop the labor but not having enough time control her pain drove her blood pressure up to dangerous levels and she had the beginning stages of pre-ecalmpsia. Cal and John came through the doors together looking like men on a mission "Where's My Daughter." call barked at a random nurse.

"John was calmer he found Addley "how bad?"

"I don't know I'm not family so I couldn't get anyone tell me anything"

"What do you mean you are not family." John grabbed her arm. "Let's rectify that shall we."

The doctor came out. "Is mister Cena here yet before we knock her out to take the baby she wanted to see him."

"Right here..."

John looked at Addley. "Go Daddy." She coached him. She stood by him as the doctor explain what was going on. Dan was on his other side. They were his pillars of support right now.

"Pre-eclampsia?"

"Her body is poisoning itself.

"Ah ..." He followed the doctor into the back recesses of the hospital. They were prepping Meghan for surgery.

"Ok since we have to knock her out you can't be present during delivery... make the I love yous quick."

"Gee that was gentle doc." Meghan teased bravely.

John shuffled toward the bed. "Hey now Yankee I've been through worse this will be cake..." Smile our daughter will be here soon.'

He kissed her quick and hard. "I love you..." "I love you too don't cry it'll be fine sides I have to have written permission from Addley to die."

"No death jokes please..." he swallowed.

"Right sorry..."

"Now you guys are up ready to be parents..." a nurse said blissfully unaware Meghan was only six and half months along and their baby was going to have a major fight on her hands in order to survive.

Meghan kissed him quickly one last time. "See ya later Yankee."

"See ya later Belle."

John sat down in a waiting room chair next to Addley and just cried. Addley was ill prepared for the sobbing. Randy seemed to appear out of no where. Shocking the hell out of Addley. He wrapped John and what could only be called a hug.

"She's not going to die. Neither will your baby... god brought you this far man."

"She doesn't have my permission to die." Addley said rubbing John's back.

"So gonna tell me her name?" Addley asked trying to distract johne

"No, that's a me and Meg thing Deal with it... though I kinda gave you a hint just now."

"What hint?"

"Her name has something to do with both of us"

"Well her last name is Cena ... that has to do with both of you. Dumbasses both of you!"

"I can see the little hamster on its wheel in your head...turning"

"Dude it took you like a whole five minutes to figure out what Meghan was telling you about me and Dan ..." She pointed out. "So shut the hell up." glaring at him "And she practically gave you the answer." she added.

Ashley-Michelle: "I have the strangest desire to sing Amazing Grace right now." Addley said after many moments of silence.

"If you sing that I will punch you pregnant girl or not."

"Mean ... why not?"

"Not feeling to spiritual at the moment Adds."

"Come on I'm not overly religious. But we need to pray and besides me and Megs love that song"

"We can all sing it." She suggested. "The lord will have to listen if it is coming from all of us."

"she nearly named her Grace you know that... God's grace is defined as a peace that surpasses all understanding...I could use some."

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,

That saved a wretch like me.

I once was lost but now am found,

Was blind, but now I see." Addley began to sing.

"You are so nuts..." Randy said to Addley

"If you believe in God you'll sing god damn it." She snapped.

Meghan slept soundly. "I'll stay with your woman... go see that baby." Addley said.

The neonatologist met John at the door. "Mister Cena I just want tell you what to expect.... your daughter..."

Wyatt her name is Wyatt Addison Catherine Cena."

"Wyatt....only weighs two lbs and has severely underdeveloped lungs. So we have her on a ventilator and a feeding tube. She's also got jaundice so there are lights over her and because of that her eyes are covered."

He scrubbed and suited up they showed him to his daughters incubator. God was she tiny and looked a little like an alien... but she was the most beautiful thing John had ever seen.

"Hey my beautiful little girl." He whispered softly as he stroked the black baby fine hair that covered her head. "God you could fit in my hand..." he continued stoking her hair with his finger tips. He looked over and saw a pink and white Boston red sox baby hat that was to big for Wyatt to wear. But knew that was his dads gift and the beanie baby of a fawn was Meghan's dad's." Don't worry you don't have to kill Bambi..." John told his daughter.

"I'm freakin' fine now let me see my baby!" John heard his wife screaming from outside the room. "that would be your mama."

John grabbed a nurse "I know they are concerned for my wife but she has real short fuse so. You might wanna let her in here."

"Sir we can't. Her chair carries germs..."

"I'll be right back Wy..."

"Sir what are you doing?" The nurse asked him.

"I'm going to carry my wife back here then set her in that rockin' chair that ok with ya?" he bit off.

"Megs ... calm down you are gonna pop your stitches." Addley was trying to reason with Meghan when John strode through the door.

"It's not fair I'm not germy."

He kissed her quickly. "Well hi... Belle... you feelin' ok?"

"I ain't dead take me to my baby..."

He picked her up gently. "John you can't just..."

"I can and will." he told Addley.

After she was scrubbed up and gown up. John set her in the rocker. "Can I touch her?"

"Don't see why not I have been..." John squatted by the rocker.

"The doctor says she has a hell of a fight on her hands..."

"She's ours she'll be just fine." John told her.

--

"Addley what the hell are we looking for?" Dan asked. She had dragged him to this vintage book store that she knew well.

"A gift for the baby." She replied sifting through books.

"Honey ... the baby can't read." He reminded her.

"Why am I breeding into this family?" She asked herself as she continued looking for what she was determined to find.

"That a question you and Meg ask yourselves a lot." he muttered back.

"UH HUH!" She exclaimed. "I found it!" She held up a gold leafed, leather bound book. She handed it to him. He read the cover.

"Wuthering Heights?"

"The best book ever written. I started reading it when I was Avery's age." She explained. "It's a tragic love story filled with pain and anger. Yet at the end new life can bloom."

"Ava is seven... I'm not letting her read that!"

"You are so cute." She kissed his nose.

"Don't call me cute...

"Better than pretty" His face got all red.

"Ha ... ha"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Tell me you love me." She said.

There was one major difference between John and Dan. John would and had actually shouted down from pike's peak that he loved her. Dan saying those words it was like pulling teeth and forget PDA. Addley secretly thought John and Meghan had scarred him with all of theirs.

"Umm I like you" He teased her. Her eyes teared up. That was not what she wanted to hear.

"I was joking... jesus I love you alright damn pregnant people are driving me nuts..."

"Why does it have to be so hard ...?"

"Why can't you just say it because you mean it?"

"How come John can say it 99 times a day and you can't? Hell he's even said it to me a few times..."

Dan scowled "Oh not like that dumb ass."

"We don't really say I love you in my family John was with Meghan eight months before he said it. She changed him so know he says it more."

"You act like change is a bad thing Dan."

"Yeah well you change quicker than the weather its hard to keep up."

"Well it is simple ... do you love me or not?"

"Didn't I just say I did?"

"No Dan ... you said it because you thought it would get you out of trouble."

"Women....I love you ok now can we please move on." He growled.

"John is dumber a box a rock and can express his emotions better than you!" This was getting ugly fast.

"I am not dumb..." John walked over. "I saw you guys in here and thought I'd ask if you want something from the deli across the street. I'm making Meg eat something."

"They have killer potato salad." Addley said.

"That's what Meg asked for." John smirked.

"I'll see if I can manage to get you some even though rocks have more intelligence." John remarked.

"It's ok John ... I still love you." She glared at Dan.

"I'm gonna leave you two to discuss things..." John took his exit. Addley picked up a copy of East of Eden for Meghan

"Let's pay and go" She turned to walk away from her.

"No ... I want to finish this." He got down on one knee and pulled out a small blue velvet box. "I may not be able to tell you how much you mean to me how about I show you." He opened the box to reveal a square cut sapphire set into a platinum band.

"What is it with you Cena men and odd proposals... you a book store John a red dirt road ... do you guys discuss these things. Who can propose in the most individual way?"

"You gonna answer?"

"Oh Yeah I suppose I'll marry you... but we have to wait for Wy to get of the hospital and be my flower girl."

"You suppose?"

"Yes I'd honored to marry you... better?"

"Love the sarcasm babe ..."

"This coming from a man who can't even say I love you"

"I love you" He finally said without being forced. "Lord help me but I do."

"I have to go show Megs..."

"What was it that attracted you to Jake?" he asked randomly.

"Comfort." She simply replied.

"And me?"

"Still don't completely know..." she grinned. "But you're pretty..."

"Oh hi guys."

Addley ran her left hand through john's short cropped hair. "Pretty Johnny..."

Meghan saw the ring her eyes bugged out "uh uh ... no way!"

"Yep." Addley beamed. "And he told me he loved me."

"i wanna jump up and down and squeal but alas.." Meghan said. Addley jumped up and down for her giving a tiny squeal of delight.

"Ok that's just cute..." Dan said.

Addley went back over to her fiancée. "Not half as cute as what comes later on tonight."

"Maybe this pregnancy thing isn't all that bad." He pondered. Yes the constant change of moods was kind of a pain in the ass. But he was getting laid all the time. Sometimes twice a day.

--

"Well why can't we see were family?" Ian's chin jutted out the cena stubbornness taking hold.

"Because you're too young and you are like little germ volcanoes..." John answered his question.

"I am not a germ volcano!" Ian exclaimed as he stomped off.

"It's not fair ... we wanna see the baby." Avery whined. Lara joined in too. The girls especially wanted to see the baby. Ian just wanted to be a little pain in the ass.

"How about I got in and take pictures for you guys." John suggested.

"Not the same." Ian had now taken residence laying against Addley's side.

"Video..." Meghan suggested

"Still not the same." Ian gave his best mad look and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm hormonal and so is Adds. You deal with him John." his wife said rolling off.

"Daniel control your son." John passed the buck to his brother.

"Ian quit your whining or I will take you home right now and put you to bed for the night."

"But it is only three o'clock" Ian pointed out.

"Then I guess you really don't want to go to bed."

"Then we'll pretend your a vampire,," Addley said sarcastically

"You mean like Edward Cullen?" He asked.

"No like Dracula dummy..." Avery said

"Don't call me Dummy ... you ... you ... Stupidface"

"Who wants ice cream?" Addley asked. She had been reading a book but the kids were starting to piss her off.

"ME!" All three kids yelled.

"Ok well Uncle John and Dan are gonna take you to get ice cream." She volunteered the men.

"Finally some peace and quiet." She stretched out and continued to read her book.

--

Next to the incubator there was a leather bound book with a card on top. He opened the card and could instantly recognize Addley's writing. It said. _Here's to hopes that you are smarter than your daddy. Love Auntie Addy and Uncle Dan. _John smiled.

"Ok Wy let's expand that little mind of yours." John smiled as he pulled his chair closer to the incubator. He opened the book. " 1801.- I have returned from a visit to my landlord- the solitary neighbor that I shall be troubled with. This is certainly a beautiful country! In all England, I don't believe that I could have fixed on a situation so completely removed from the stir of society. A perfect misanthropist's heaven: and Mr. Heathcliff and I are such a suitable pair to divide the desolation between us. A capital fellow! He little imagined how my heart warmed towards him when I beheld his black eyes withdraw so suspiciously under their brows, as I rode up, and when his fingers sheltered themselves, with a jealous resolution, still further in his waistcoat, as I announced my name."

Meghan sat out sight with her flip video camera as he read. "We l... l Well it took having a little girl to get you to read the classics huh?" Meghan teased.

"Shut up Belle..."

"No I find it very sexy...she sleeping well?"

"They had to sedate her again fighting the vent..."

--

They sent Meghan home three days later. Unfortunately they would not release Wyatt until she weighed at least five pounds and could breathe and eat on her own. Addley had been staying with Meghan most of the time to try and keep her mind off the baby the times they weren't with her. They were currently watching First Wives Club.

"This movie makes me cry." Meghan said. "But it is so empowering."

"Yea."

Halfway through the movie Addley burst into tears. Meghan looked at her flabbergasted. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"I am totally Sarah Jessica Parker in this movie." She sobbed.

"Not really. Dan's wife left him for another man. So technically the other man would be Sarah Jessica Parker." Meghan explained.

"Oh ok ... well that is a relief." Addley cheered up again.

Meghan was now experiencing first hand the crazy intensity of those pregnancy hormones. She could not see why John and Dan were always so weird. She took a deep breath and counted to three.

Addley cried three more times before the movie ended. It wasn't a sad movie either. Well it had its sad parts but for the most part it was supposed to be a comedy. Finally Meghan had enough and called Dan to pick his fiancée up.

"I am so sorry." Meghan apologized to John when they were in bed that night.

"For what Belle?" He asked.

"For putting you through a living hell with all the hormones."

"Addley piss you off?" He asked with a laugh.

"YES!"

"She can't help it and neither could you. We get that. Yea it can be annoying but it is kinda like penance. You guys do all the real work. The least we can do it be there to bitch at and get you guys stuff."

"You are an amazing husband." She said.

"Yea I know." He agreed. This earned him a slap on the shoulder.

"And you're pretty." She laughed.

"I'll show you pretty." He moved so that he could tickle her.

She laughed hysterically at his merciless tickling. "John ... come on ... it's not fair I cannot move." She gasped in between laughs.

"Say I'm not pretty."

"No." She leaned up and kissed his lips.

"Say it."

"Fine ... you aren't pretty." She relented.

"Ok then ... good night." He laid down again and turned off the light.

"Night."

Meghan slept peacefully but for some reason John couldn't. He laid there for about two hours and still nothing. So he decided to go for a drive. The next thing he knew he was parked in a space back at the hospital. It was like his body was on autopilot. There he was waiting for them to let him into the NICU. Then he was scrubbing up. He took his normal seat and picked up the book that always remained next to her incubator.

"Ok little princess where did we leave off?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok guys let's take a look at your baby shall we." The ultrasound tech was being a little too friendly for Addley's liking. She smeared the gel onto Addley's stomach and then went to turn off the lights. "So how have you been feeling? Any light headedness or headaches ... anything out of the ordinary?"

"Nope. Everything has been really good. He isn't moving around as much anymore but I've been reading in the books that he is moving less because he has limited room to move around now." Dan grabbed onto her hand. This was the first ultrasound he had been to so it was a special one for them. Addley closed her eyes. Much like Meghan she was so afraid every time they started the ultrasound that the baby would not have a heartbeat. But like every other time he did.

"Wow ..." The expecting parents looked at the tech with terror-filled eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Dan asked unsurely.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry if I scared you. Everything is fine. In fact it is more than fine. Jax seems to be developing beautifully. But even now with a month to go your son is ... well for lack of a better term ... huge. If I were to wager a guess I'd say right now he has to be at least eight or nine pounds easy. It is my strong hunch that if he goes to full term he is gonna be at least eleven pounds."

"An eleven pound baby?" Addley asked. "Is that normal?"

"It happens. It all depends on genetics." Addley took a moment to glare at her soon to be husband.

"Sorry." He gave her a sympathetic look.

They walked out of the office. "Daniel ... this is all your fault. You with your mutant genetics. Your whole family creates huge ass people."

"We can't help it Adds. Believe me I don't like the idea of an eleven pound baby tearing your insides apart. But as long as he is healthy that is all we can ask for." He reasoned with her.

"Yea. I guess you are right." She relented with a sigh.

--

Addley was at that point in her pregnancy where she was scared to death. She was going to be someone's mom. A living, breathing human being was going to come from inside of her and she was going to be responsible for making sure that he had everything he needed. It was her job to keep him happy and healthy. Sure she took care of Ian and Avery ... but they weren't newborn babies. She spent some time with Lara, so she knew some things about older babies and toddlers. She had gotten to see Meghan and John interact with Wyatt a few times too. But Wyatt and Lara and Ian and Avery ... they weren't her children. Eventually their parents stepped back into the picture. But this was her baby, this was her son. It was all up to her ... and well Dan too but he knew what he was doing.

"Addley." Ian yelled until he finally found her. She happened to be in the nursery folding baby clothes.

"What is it sweetie?" Addley asked.

"Daddy called and says he has to work late and Mommy says she can't get us till tomorrow."

"So it is just the four of us tonight?" She asked.

"Yep. You, Me, Avery, and baby brother."

"What do you think about ordering a pizza and then watching a couple of movies in our jammies?" Addley suggested.

"Sounds fun to me."

"Avery!" Ian ran off to find his sister. Addley finished what she was doing. The kids were in their room. Avery had just pulled off her shirt to change into her pajamas. There was a huge hand shaped bruise on her back.

"Aves what happened to you baby?" Addley did her best to crouch down to the little girl's level.

"Nothin ..." the girl mumbled.

"You know what I think your daddy said you needed a bath tonight. So scoot and I will help rinse the shampoo out of your hair."

"Ok Addley" they both replied shuffling to the bathroom.

Sure enough both twins had bruises all over their bodies. She chose to keep quiet and pretended that she was simply trying to help them. "Ok munchkins jammies and by the time you are all dressed the pizza will be here."

Now came the fun part ... how was she gonna tell Dan. This was not going to be pretty. He'd call John and maybe Matt and then someone would end up in the hospital and she didn't think it would be them. She wasn't going to stress about it now. Tonight she was gonna enjoy spending time with the twins.

"So what movie do you guys want to watch first?" Addley asked.

"Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace" Ian answered.

"You ok with that Aves?" Addley asked.

"Sure." She replied quietly.

"Come here baby." Addley patted the spot next to her. Addley moved over a little as Avery climbed up next to her. She kissed the top of her and the little girl relaxed into her. "Just relax baby. Nobody is gonna scare you here." Avery seemed to relax. Addley sat with her and stroked her hair. Even as they ate their pizza Avery didn't move from Addley's side. After Star Wars they watched Beauty and the Beast. Ian passed out on his spot on the floor and Avery fell asleep against her. She laid there unmoving. She could feel Jax kick her every once in a while. She just stared up at the ceiling till she heard the jingling of keys.

"Hey baby." Dan greeted her tiredly as he walked through the front door. "Kids are still here I see."

"Danny ... we have a problem." She carefully got up. She prayed she wouldn't wake Avery.

"It's not Jax is it?" He asked worriedly.

"No, Jax is fine. Baby I think your ex's boyfriend has been hitting the kids." She closed her eyes and waited for the explosion. Everything was silent.

"What makes you think that?" He asked. She motioned for him to come closer and pulled up Avery's shirt a little. Dan could clearly see the hand print bruised into his baby girl's skin. Addley had never seen a look like he had on his face before.

"Danny Ian had marks all over him too. Please I know this looks bad but killing this guy isn't going to solve anything. Please baby listen to me."

He was out the door before she could stop him. Addley woke both kids up. Ian walked but she carried Avery over to Meghan and John's. Meghan was waiting for them by the front door.

"Get in here it is freezing." She ordered.

--

"Daniel Cena ... you'd better call me back right now." Addley paced the floor. Meghan watched her with terrified eyes. "I shouldn't have said anything Megs ... I really shouldn't have. I should have just kept to it myself."

"You can't beat your self up Addley you know that. Besides he was stupid to fuck with the Cenas."

"Johnny ... call me before you make my crippled ass get out in the damn cold to find you...."

"Dan ... I swear to God if you don't get home now I am breaking off this engagement!" Addley yelled into the phone.

Meghan laughed "Yeah right..."

"I totally will."

"And if Jake asked me to take him back I so totally would...." Meghan said sarcastically.

"How'd you not kill him? He changed who you were with one simple action... just like this guy with kids..."

"Jake didn't mean to it wasn't don maliciously." Meghan thought about it. "Ava flinched when I touched her last week I didn't catch it." Meghan said. "I thought she was just being a touch me not..."she just watched the expectant mother pace back and forth. "It explains Ian's sudden brattiness too."

"I want to kill this guy ... I seriously do. How dare he touch them! How dare she let him?"

"Surely she doesn't know... maybe he hits her too...god this will be bad..."

"I don't care I would kill him. Nobody touches my kids ... ever."

She tried Dan's cell again. "Daniel if you miss our son's birth because you got arrested then I will never forgive you."

"As would I but you know how an abused woman's mind works...stop looking at it as a mom for a second and look at as Addley the social worker..."

"I know ... but I just can't right now Megs. This is too personal." She sighed.

"Addley ... Addley I'm scared." Avery screamed. Both women's heads shot up and Addley raced towards the guest bed room. Ian was rubbing his sister's back when she got into the room. Meghan was right behind her.

"Shh baby its ok I'm right here." Avery threw her little arms around Addley's neck. "You are safe. The both of you are."

Someone cleared their throat. Addley looked into Dan's eyes. He walked over to where his family was. Wrapping his arms around all of them.

--

"The whole house was swarmed." John explained. "Apparently the reason she couldn't take the kids tonight was because there was gonna be a huge coke deal going on tonight. Both of them were arrested. They can rot for all I care." John spat viciously.

"Well I guess then everything is gonna be ok. Dan gets full custody of the kids and we never have to worry about anything like this again ... right?" Meghan asked.

"I'm not sure. You'd have to ask Dan or Addley about that one but I'm thinking that is the case." He scratched the back of his head.

"You boys had us worried sick." Meghan scolded him. "We left voice mails and everything. Addley want ranting on about calling off the engagement and never forgiving Dan if he got arrested and missed the birth."

--

Meghan looked like crap her hair tossed up no make up in a ratty University of Texas shirt and sweats. But she was here for her morning visit with her girl. So after scrubbing up and gowning up she rolled into the NICU. She had special permission from the doctor to have her chair. She rolled over surprised to see John's baby brother Sean setting with his arms braced on his knees staring intently at Wyatt. "Sean?"

"Oh hey Megs I thought she might be lonely…"

Meghan nodded. Sean looked like he had something on his mind she knew if she waited he'd say whatever it was. A few beats passed. "Was it worth it…if you'd known this was going to happen would you still have done it?"

"I didn't get to choose how she made her entrance in the world Sean. Would I have chosen this for her no… but she…Wyatt was worth it always… no matter what the cost to myself or John."

"She in pain?"

"They tell us no… she's sedated mostly because she's a cena and fights that vent with all she's got." a sad smile tugged at Meghan's lips. "You can touch her Sean. She won't bite… no teeth."

"Stop making jokes damn it isn't funny…she could die…"

"Gotta laugh to keep from crying dude… and she won't die call it mother's intuition."

"Which means you took some of my brother's bull headed pills."

"There are pills for that I thought it was just his genetics." Meghan teased.

"Good news Mommy they are weaning Wyatt off of the vents so if you guys want to hold her now you can." One of the NICU nurses came over to tell them.

"May I?" Sean asked.

"Sure. Just don't tell John. I will never hear the end of the fact that you got to hold her before he did."

A nurse placed Wyatt in Sean's arms. The look of amazement on his face was priceless. He brought his lips down to kiss her forehead.

"Hello my beautiful little niece." He cooed. His only complaint was he wished they had taken the coverings off of her eyes. Wyatt didn't utter a peep. She just enjoyed the attention she was getting from her uncle.

"Now do you understand?" Meghan asked referring to their earlier discussion.

"Yea. I most definitely do." He rocked Wyatt a little in his arms. "She is most definitely worth it." Meghan smiled at her brother in law.

"Yes she is."

--

"MEGHAN!" Addley yelled walking into the future sister in law's home. "MEGS ... WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ... HELLO."

The harsh sound of off key singing filled her ears. "Oh my god ... please tell me that is not what I think it is." Of course it was.

Meghan chose that time to wheel in through the front door. She stopped next to Addley and cringed at what she was hearing.

"Is he singing Rent?" Addley asked.

"I'll go grab the video camera."

Addley crept up towards the master bathroom. Meghan was right behind her. The closer they got, the worse the music sounded. They both had to bite down on their lower lips to keep themselves from laughing.

"Thank god John bought you this little video camera we will have so much fun blackmailing them all..." Meghan grinned. "Shh" Meghan cracked the door open a little. Just enough to get the camera in. They both watched the screen. John continued to sing Take Me or Leave Me. Addley thought she was going to pee her pants from laughing.

She grabbed the back of Meghan's shirt as a safety measure. Even though she was buckled in the woman was doubled over laughing silently tears running down her face.

"But hey, don't you want your girl hot?" He whipped open the shower curtain. Addley thought she was going to die. She couldn't breathe. She was laughing so hard. Red-faced and thoroughly annoyed he glared at them. "I suppose you think this if funny?" He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"In-cred-ibly funny." Meghan said catching her breath.

"Piss your pants funny." Addley added.

"Baby I didn't know you pulled for the lesbians..."

"What I wanna know is how you even know that song?" Addley still had tears streaming down her face.

"Out of the whole list of songs from Rent ... why that one?" she added to her original question.

"It's my favorite..." John admitted sheepishly.

"He also sings I'll Cover You to me occasionally." Meghan added

"NO WAY!!"

"Sure I can she doesn't know about the thing with the..."

"What thing?"

"HUSH NOW!"

"And besides I tell Megs about the stuff Dan does too."

"Like What?" Meghan laughed she couldn't help it. John looked funny standing a towel hands on hips a pissed off expression coloring his features.

" I love you Johnny and your fondness for lesbo love songs..." Meghan teased.

"Oh no ... I wanna know what my brother does." He would not be deterred

"Well adds its all you girl..."

"I plead the firth amendment not to incriminate myself."

"I don't think so." He would not let the subject drop. But he knew he was not going to get anywhere with an overly hormonal pregnant woman who was a total hardass even when she wasn't pregnant.

"I'm going to see Wy... at least she'll keep my secrets." He relented.

"Until she learns to talk Darlin'!" Meghan teased.

"Your cute... you comin' with me?"

"Sure."

Meghan slipped Addley the camcorder. The pregnant woman nodded knowing what to do. With a devious smile she followed her soon to be in-laws out their front door. "Have fun." She told them before casually strolling to her own home. Making a b-line for her laptop.

--

With two brothers who were police officers you would think Sean Cena would know enough not to mess with drugs. But he didn't, currently stoned out of his mind he went onto Youtube to watch some funny videos. He decided to view a few fan videos dedicated to his brother. He typed John's name into the search bar and read the first few blurbs about the video. There was on in the middle of the page that looked like it could be funny. It was posted by AP … Soon To Be Cena. _John Cena Singing Rent in the Shower_ was the title. He hit play and normally seeing his brother's naked ass through a clear glass door would stop him cold but when he started singing. It was just too funny to not watch. When he started shaking his butt in time with the music as lathered soap in his hair. He paused it shouting for his brothers.

"Danny … Steve … Matt... You gotta see this..." He yelled.

"Hey you coulda warned us John is naked dude..." Steve remarked disgusted.

"Shut up man … it's funny as hell" Sean played the video again.

They watched the video all of them were dying laughing.

"Oh my god I so love Adds and Meg!" Dan said holding onto his sides.

"Okay what's so funny what did I miss...?" John asked.

"Take me baby or leave me..." Sean sang.

"What?"

"Here watch..." he hit replay.

"That's my shower in my house..." John said slowly he started singing.

"And my wife laughing in the background.... she's going to die disabled or not!"

"Meghan Dyan Wyatt-Cena!" He shouted storming through his front door. His brothers following closely behind.

"What... I just got Lara down for her nap be quiet!"

"YOU… YOU YOUTUBED ME!"

"I did not Addley did it!"

"It was funny baby..."

"Come on don't you want your fans to have a good laugh...quiet frankly i needed one with everything going on with Wy so thanks..."

"But baby..."

John you walked around in a man thong a fake fro and gold genie boots and your mad about this?

"She has a point." matt said sniggering

"I am totally naked!" he exclaimed.

"Honey no one knows you're anatomically correct until the "Don't you want your girl hot" bit." That statement cracked them all up again.

"Dan I am gonna kill your fiancée!"

"Come on John ... it as funny as hell. Adds doesn't need to die because of it." Dan reasoned. He rather liked having the woman he loved alive.

"How many mean jokes have you pulled on me?" Meghan asked. "Like the mouse in my luggage last month!"

"Wait you put a live mouse in your wife's suit case? How are you still alive?" Matt asked.

"Shit please tell you're not in labor it's like a month early!" Meghan said

"Okay ... I won't tell ya"

"Fuck ok to the car... someone grab the kids and try not wake Lara up when you pick her up please it took me forever to get her down..."

"I'll handle Smooshie babe..." John volunteered.

"Sean try to un-high yourself... Matt get Ian and Avery." Meghan continued to bark out orders.

"Its gonna be ok Adds... his lungs are already developed. He'll be fine just doughy in the middle." Meghan said

"Doughy in the middle?"

"It's what mama called Wy

"Like not quite done I guess…"

"Babe ... at least this way you won't be delivering a 11 pound baby like the doctors predicted." Dan told her ever the optimist.

"YOU! I hate you! And all you damn Cenas must take Mary Poppins pills it's really fucking annoying!"

"Amen..." Meghan murmured.

Dan helped Addley to the car. Then he got Meghan into the backseat. John hopped in on the other side. Dan finally got into the driver's seat. "Hey the last time we did this I hated you."

"Yeah this time I hate you!" She screeched as a contraction hit. "He is never touching me again...." she told Meghan.

"It's gonna be ok Adds ... just breathe or something." John coached.

"Shut the fuck up John!"

"Addley you got this... just look at me and breathe ok...in through your nose out through mouth." Meghan said calmly.

"Not nicely..." Meghan bit out.

"Did anyone call dad?" Dan asked.

"NO! Shit I gave Sean that job along with un-highing himself."

"Damn ... someone should really call him." John commented.

"Someone hit him for me!" Addley grunted.

"You're not fucking helpless john! Call him he's six on my speed dial..." Meghan threw her phone at him.

"Why is dad on your speed dial?" Dan asked.

"To come kill spiders..."

"I'm still pissed about being number three on your speed dial Megs." Addley decided to share her distaste.

"I won that arm wrestling match fair and square." John protested.

"You guys seriously got into an arm wrestling match over who was number two on Meg's speed dial?" Dan asked with a laugh.

"You are damn right we did." Addley confirmed the fact proudly. "Damn why does it always seem like it takes forever to get to this hospital?"

"Two minutes babe." Dan told her.

Before they knew it they were at the hospital. Dan grabbed Addley a wheelchair and pushed her inside the building. They had taken the hospital tour so they were familiar with the layout. Dan rushed her up to L&D. John had a seat in a very familiar waiting room. It was weird being there and not having to worry about whether his wife was gonna die or not. They got Addley all prepped and allowed John and Meghan into the room. Addley was smiling now.

"I love epidurals" She smiled at them. "They kick ass. Now I know why Sean is high all the time."

"He is never touching my child." John said.

"Meg let me hold her this morning." Sean flounced in "No worries I wasn't high..."

"I haven't held her yet Sean!"

"My stoner compadre how the hell are ya?" Addley asked.

"Addley I like this side of you" Sean laughed.

"I'm going to see my baby it might be awhile..." Meghan said.

"You leavin' me Babydoll?" Addley asked.

"What the hell did they give her?" John asked. He then turned his attention back to his wife. He was slightly pouting. He had that little kid who just found out there was no Santa look. "Why'd Sean hold her first?" John asked deeply hurt.

"Because he looked like someone shot his puppy and the were doing the vent weaning so I just did. It was only for like a minute."

"I wanna hold Wy!" Addley exclaimed. Everyone looked at her and shook their heads. It was gonna be an interesting night.

"John did you ever end up calling dad?" Dan asked.

"Shit!" Meghan glared at him.

"I'll call him." Addley grabbed her bedside phone and dialed John Sr.

"Fabo … I'm in labor. Well you see Sean was supposed to call you but he was all high as a kite. And then John forgot to call you … uh huh. Ok see you then." She hung up the phone. "See that wasn't hard at all.

"Did the baby come yet?" Avery asked bounding into the room with balloons in her hands.

"Not yet honey?" Dan answered.

Steve walked in with Ian asleep on his shoulder. "He fell asleep in the car." Steve explained.

"Daddy is my brother going to be sick like Wyatt?" Avery asked.

"No sweetie." Dan crouched down so that he was her level. "Jax has been inside Addley's belly long enough that he is going to be born ok. But Wyatt is getting stronger too and pretty soon both she and Jax will be able to play with you and Lara and Ian."

"How did Jax get in Addley's tummy?" Sean snickered.

"When you are old enough to know then I will die of a coronary ok …"

"What's a coronary?" Avery asked puzzled. "Can I have one?"

"No sweetie they are only something Daddies get when their daughters become women."

"How do you become one? Ain't I already a lady...?"

"Don't say ain't..."

"You cannot become a lady till you have you daddy's permission" Dan explained. "And you do not have my permission."

"Aunt Megs says I'm a lady and ladies don't say fuck..."

"Someone help me here." Dan looked to his family for an acceptable answer.

"Pretty little girls don't say fuck either..." Matt said.

"That doesn't answer my question." She pouted.

"Aves come here." Addley beckoned her further. Avery skipped over to the bed and Sean helped her climb up.

"You do not become a woman until you are married." She explained. Everyone looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"But you and daddy aren't married yet." The young girl pointed out.

"We are taking Wy off the vent and I got the doctors to let the germ volcanoes in to hold her" John said.

"I wanna hold her!" Avery exclaimed hopping off the bed. Ian woke up and looked around.

"What's goin on?" He asked with a yawn.

"We can hold Wyatt now." Avery announced.

"I wanna hold her." Steve put the young boy on his feet and they both took off with John.

--

When John and the kids arrived to the NICU they were just starting to take the vent out of Wyatt's mouth. It was a slow and careful process. John helped the kids wash up. By the time they were done the vent had been removed. They were just taking the coverings off of her eyes. The baby that had been so silent up until that time let out a wail in outrage. The sound was music to John's ears. He began to tear up himself.

"You cryin Uncle John?" Ian asked.

"Sometimes it's ok to cry Ian. This is one of those times"

"She's mad." Avery pointed out

"Really mad." Ian agreed.

"She's saying I want my cousins to hold me."

"Sounds like just crying to me." Ian didn't believe him.

"OK who was born first I'm doing this oldest to youngest!"

"I was." Avery announced sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Ok sit in that chair..."

Avery had a seat in the chair as directed. She held her arms out like Addley had taught her how to do when she was gonna hold a baby. John carefully placed Wyatt in her arms.

"She's so teeny..."

"Don't worry you wont break her." John reassured her squatting by the chair. Wyatt yawned and stretched. Avery's eyes went wide with excitement.

"Uncle John she's kinda hairy..." Ian said taking not of the fine hairs that still remained on Wyatt body since she was born so early

"Like a monkey." Avery giggled.

"The hairs are blonde..." John defended his child.

"Monkeys can be blonde." Ian stated.

She opened her eyes looking right at John. She let out a soft cry. "I know those lights are bright huh?" he placed his hand a few inches from her eyes.

"Her eyes are bluer than yours Uncle John..."

"Uncle John will me and Ian's brother be as cute as Wyatt?" Avery asked.

"I dunno Wyatt's pretty darn cute..." He replied. Avery frowned at him. "I'm kidding of course he will be."

"I wanna hold Wyatt now." Ian piped up.

John took the baby back and Avery hopped out of the chair to let her brother sit down.

"I like her she smells nice" Ian said.

"Don't sniff her in front of your aunt. She's kinda sensitive about it." John advised them.

"I wanna be a mommy." Avery announced.

"Don't let your Daddy hear you say that." John advised her.

--

After about an hour Addley had made very little progress. She had been about two and a half centimeters when she arrived at the hospital and now she had made it to three.

"This is so frustrating." She vented. It was only her and Dan in the room now.

"This is your first baby. It could take up to seventy two hours to have him." Dan said.

"So why are we here?" She asked.

"Because your water broke."

"I do not like this."

"Well it's not like you can decide not to go through with it now."

"How can you be so damn calm?" She asked annoyed. "I'm freaking out over here."

"Been through this before." He reminded her.

"Can you go get my nurse? I wanna see if there is something that can be done to speed this whole process up." She was really starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Sure thing babe." He kissed her forehead.

Dan came back a few minutes later munching on something. "What could you possibly be eating?" She asked.

"The most amazing cookies ever. One of the nurses gave me one and then wrapped three more in a napkin and stuck them in my pocket." He grinned offering her a cookie. They were m&m cookies with macadamia nuts and rainbow jimmies. She took a cookie from him began to nibble on it.

"Good huh?" He gave her a cocky I told you so look.

"Daniel did you ask my nurse about the meds?" She asked.

"Whoops." He left the room again.

"Hey Babygirl." John Sr. greeted her with a huge smile. With him he brought a bouquet of peach roses. He placed them on her bedside table.

"Fabo ... I am so happy you are here. You have a way with keeping everything in order ... tell your grandson to make his appearance already." She whined.

He kissed the top of her head. "Sorry honey this is one of those things you have to wait out."

"Great." Her head fell back against her pillows.

"It's all just a part of life."

"This isn't going to be fun is it?" She asked. He shook his head with a sad smile.

"Carol did this five times and she gave birth to the best boys anyone could ever ask for. Just keep that in mind." He patted her hand before turning around and leaving.

"Thanks Fabo."

"Hey you named him after me it's the least I could do."

Addley blew the hair out of her face. "This is going to take forever."

--

"Hey my beautiful little one." Meghan cooed as she held her daughter in her arms. The nurses had allowed Meghan to put normal clothes on her. She was wearing a cute little pink and white dress. With matching pink shorts. John had picked it out on one of his trips to Fenway Park. The Boston Red Sox logo rested just above where her heart was. Meghan had put on of those pink frilly headbands on her. Wyatt was by far the best looking baby Meghan had ever seen.

--

Addley's nurse pumped her full of pitocin. The contractions were sharper now and closer together. Addley was miserable. Dan sat at her side wiping her sweat covered brow with a cool cloth.

"Addley you are almost six centimeters now. We're getting there."

It had been almost seven hours since she had been brought to the hospital. The family was camped out in the waiting room.

"Danny ... I don't want our son to be illegitimate." Addley cried.

"Baby it doesn't matter."

"Your dad ... he can marry us." Addley pointed out.

"Adds, this is not what you want." Dan reasoned. "You want the big church wedding." She grabbed his shirt collar. Her nails slightly digging into his chest.

"I don't give a fuck about a big church wedding. I want to get married now!" she yelled.

"Ok ... I'll go get my dad."

--

"Dad wake up." Dan shook his father awake.

"What's the matter?" he asked worried.

"Addley wants to get married right now."

"You know it won't be official until the marriage license is filled out right?"

"Dad ... she's in a lot of pain and wants to kill me as it is. I just want to make her happy right now. Then the paperwork can be taken care of later when she is not so hormonal."

"Ok then." The Cena father stood up. "I suppose I can make something up."

"We are gonna need witnesses."

"John and Megs?" John Sr. suggested.

"The kids should be there too. Oh fuck it let's just wake everyone up."

Dan and Sr. went around waking everyone up. "What's goin on?" John asked stretching.

"Apparently I'm getting married right here and now." Dan explained.

"Daddy ... can I be the flower girl?" Avery asked.

"You can be anything you want honey."

"Shit ... we're gonna need rings."

"You can use ours." Meghan volunteered.

"Thanks Megs." He kissed her cheek.

Both John and Meghan gave their wedding rings to John Sr. "Well let's get this show on the road."

"Addley ... my dad is going to marry us and everyone is gonna be our witnesses."

--

"Do you Addley take Daniel to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in health. Till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Daniel take Addley to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in health. Till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me and the state of Massachusetts I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride." Dan and Addley shared a very simple kiss. Everyone clapped and then they were shooed from the room so Addley could be checked out.

"Well Mrs. Cena looks like you are fully dilated."

"You have no idea how good that sentence sounds in its entirety."

--

"Push baby push." Dan held his new bride's hand as she pushed. They were going into their 10th consecutive hour. This was the home stretch now. A few more pushes and their little boy would be there with them. "You are the strongest person I know." He kissed her forehead. "I love you so much."

Everything around Addley seemed to stop. She couldn't hear the people around her shouting orders. She couldn't hear the words of encouragement Dan was giving her. It was a moment of complete purity in a world that was so chaotic. And then it happened. Those last few seconds of pain and then nothing. Nothing but the most beautiful sound in the world. There he was, the little person who had been growing right under her heart for all those months. He was there and she could see him. The doctor handed Jax to her and in that moment everything else ceased to matter. Jax was the most important thing now. He was her entire world now. She looked into Dan's eyes. There were tears in them.

"Hey there little guy." He cooed.

They cleaned the new mother up. By the time her new family came back into the room she had forgotten everything before her son had been placed in her arms.

"Munchkins come over here and meet your little brother." Both twins barreled over to Addley. Avery climbed up on the bed to get a better look at her brother.

"He's cute." She marveled. She moved her hand to gently stroke the top of his head. But she hesitated looking towards her father for permission. He nodded and she brushed her fingertips across the soft skin of his head.

"Adds I have no idea how you were gonna pass that baby off as Randy's. He screams I'm a Cena baby. Poor thing even has the big ears." Meghan decided to comment.

"What does that mean?" Avery asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about Sweetie." Dan assured his daughter.

"Mr. Ian you seem awfully quiet." Addley observed.

"I just always wanted a brother to play with and now I have one." He said.

"Well how about if Jax's big brother gets to hold him first?" Addley suggested.

"Ok." Ian grinned. He had a seat in the chair his father had once resided in. Dan positioned the baby in his arms. "Twice in one day. I am getting lots of practice holding babies."

--

"Knock knock" Meghan said. "Someone wanted to meet her new cousin." John wheeled his two girls into the room.

"Oh my God ... they let you bring her down here?"

"It wasn't easy. But I was very persistent." She smiled. "You can leave now John." John left the girls to bond together with their children. He went to go find his brothers. They were all out in front of the hospital.

"Here big brother have a smoke with us." Dan handed his brother a cigar. John put the cigar in his mouth and Dan lit it for him.

--

"I can't believe how much bigger Jax is compared to Wy." Meghan marveled.

"Cena male." Was all Addley could say.

"True." Jax and Wyatt were lying side by side on the bed. Wyatt was only about five pounds then. As apposed to Jax's nine pounds six ounces.

"I still can't believe he would have been eleven pounds. I mean look at him now. A month early and he is huge already." She took on of Jax's hands in her own. "Look at how big his hands and feet are."

"Well look at the genetic freaks he came from."

"I'm just glad he is here and he's ok." Addley admitted. "I'm glad I finally got to meet the little man who kept me up all night with his kicking and his all day long sickness. The one who caused me to have to eat McDonald's french fries dipped in a vanilla milkshake daily." She kissed his hand. "I do miss him being inside me though. I knew that he was safe and sound inside of me. Besides I could bond with him the way no one else could." She rolled her eyes. "Now I gotta share him with Danny."

"I know what you mean." Meghan said. "John tries to hog Wyatt."

"Our kids are gonna grow up being best friends huh?"

"The best of best friends." Meghan confirmed. "They take after their moms."

"I love you Megs." Addley reached over and gave her sister in law a hug.

"I love you too." Meghan hugged her back.


	11. Chapter 11

Addley laid out on a deck chair by the pool. She was content working on her tan. She was so glad to have her old figure back. She was lying on her stomach.

"Damn girl what happened to the back of your legs and your back?" Meghan asked.

"Felt burn." She replied.

"How in the hell?"

Addley pulled down her sunglasses a little so blue eyes could look into green ones. "Well Dan and I were watching True Blood the other day and they were having sex on a pool table and we decided to try it."

"That is disgusting ... tell me more."

"It was amazing. Not quite as good as the make up sex we had in the back of his car in the air port parking lot when I came home from England. But still better than the usual stuff."

"You had sex in a parking lot ... Addley you could have gotten arrested. Oh my god ... Dan is a cop. He knows better."

"Once a slut always a slut." Addley laughed. "The only place I have never tried is my parent's bed. Although Dan wanted to when we brought Jax and the twins to see them last I reluctantly turned him down. There are some things I just don't do and that is one of them." She smiled. "But ya know it's funny. Ever since Jax was born I've found that I don't need sex as much. Don't get me wrong I still love sex and Dan is amazing in bed but it's just that being married and having a baby it just makes everything so much better. Like I am fine just laying there in bed with Dan's arms around me. It's certainly something I never expected."

"I think it's because you finally love someone more than you love yourself."

"Come off it Megs." Addley scoffed.

"No ... seriously hear me out. I think that you never really knew how to truly love someone until Jax. Don't get me wrong I think you loved all of us before he was born but not as much as you loved yourself. I think because you were raised by Mexican-American parents who you always felt different than made you feel you needed to overcompensate in other areas. So you became this tough chick who refused help from anyone and who would rather fight first and ask questions later. But now you have a family, you have someone who is your blood. That biological piece of you that was missing. So instead of living for yourself you are living for him and in doing so you have allowed that wall that was around your heart to come down. Instead of fighting everyone now you want to be loved an accepted by them."

"Thank you Freud."

"I'm serious. Give it some thought. Hell you are even nicer to Randy."

"I must have some disease that effects my brain causing me to be nice to him."

"Maybe its all the kinky sex hormones..."

"Nope. It is definitely some kind of brain altering sickness." She took out her cell phone and dialed Randy's number. "Orton you are a flaming homosexual." She hung up the phone with a smile on her face. "See feeling better."

"I luvre my little flamer Randal"

"I'm tellin' John." Then she cringed. "You need to be hosed down with bleach for saying that."

"He knows."

"Eww"

"It's all the road trips with him likeage rubs off on me."

"That is disgusting."

"Says the person who slept with him." Meghan just had to point out.

"I was drunk ..."

--

"Addley I am not camping you can all kiss my crippled ass."

"WHY NOT" Addley whined.

"Baby you have a fine ass... "John called out. "I'm the only one who ever sees cause you always set down but its mighty fine..."

"Thank you my perverted tourettes inflicted husband... just cause I'm from the country don't mean I like to peein bushes and sleep on the ground and bugs I hate bugs..."

"They are more afraid of you then you are of them Megs." Dan added his two cents into the conversation. In his hands was the baby monitor. One of the babies cried.

"That's Jax." Addley said.

"How do they do that?" John asked his brother. "I cannot tell the difference between the two cries. I hear crying I pick the baby up not matter which one."

"Be damned if I know how they tell them apart." Dan shrugged.

"Wyatt's cry is softer." Meghan answered.

"Where Jax is more loud and demanding." Addley said. "Just like every other man in this family."

"I still can't figure out how you know which cry means what?" John said.

"It's a gift!" Meghan smirked.

"Mothers just know these things Meathead." Addley came back into the room with a now quiet baby boy on her shoulder.

"How's Wy?" Meghan asked.

"I dunno how but she slept through Jax's screaming."

"She was still breathing right?"

"I'm sure she was but I will go check..." John offered.

"Now why would you say something like that?" Addley asked. "If she wasn't don't you think I would have told you something like that?"

"Dunno maybe you forgot to check and that monitor is touchy." Meghan justified her question.

'I always check." Addley stuck out her tongue. "I do the same thing to Wy as I do to Jax. I place my hand on their chest and literally make sure they are breathing."

"She's still asleep. But I needed someone to cuddle with while watching sports center..." John carried Wyatt with him to the couch. He laid down placing the sleeping girl on his chest.

"You're going to spoil her rotten. Then when you go back work and I can't put her down because she screams I will harm you!" Meghan warned him.

"Danny does the same thing." Addley rolls his eyes. "He is constantly holding Jax. I keep telling him he is gonna get used to it and eventually not want to be put down."

"I wanted to hold her I like the new baby smell back off both of yous."

"Your husband wanted to hold your daughter because he likes the way she smells ... weirdo!"

`"I know don't ask...What are you wearing to Billy's wedding? I get to wear a neon orange bride's maid dress..." Meghan cringed at the thought.

"She looks like a Tic Tac in it!" John teased. Meghan sent him an annoyed look.

Addley laughed. "Thought I would wear black cause it is the death of Billy as we know him."

"BOY!" Meghan hollered.

"Oh my god you so just sounded like your dad." Addley started laughing.

"I did not … shush!"

"So did. If you grew a beard I swear I woulda thought Calvin Jonah was here."

"Stop be nice to me…" she whined. "It was accident I didn't mean too."

"Our flight is ten so we gotta leave the house by eight thirty." Meghan answered.

"Good luck getting the children up Daniel." Addley laughed at him.

--

The flight hadn't been too bad. Wyatt had been asleep against his chest the whole time. Meghan had been asleep with her head on his shoulder. They had woken up long enough to get into the car and then fell asleep again. John took a moment to look over at Meghan. Then he looked at his baby girl in the rearview mirror. A smile crept over her lips. It was too quiet for him. He played with the radio till he found a song that he knew was playing. Jason Jones's "Unlikely Angel" was playing. He began to sing along bobbing his head along to the song.

--

"Dan ... what the hell is your brother doing?" Addley asked staring into the car ahead of them. "Call him ... I'm afraid he is having some sort of seizure."

Dan pulled out his cell phone and hit four on his speed dial. It rang twice before John picked the phone up.

"_Hello"_

"Dude ... what the hell are you doing? Adds is back here thinking you are having a seizure or something."

"_Nothing."_ He huffed before hanging up the phone.

"Daddy I'm bored." Avery whined.

"Yea ... well so am I and I am also car sick and bloated. So stop complaining" Addley countered.

"What does bloated mean?"

"Fat ... I'm fat! According to your father!"

"I did not call you fat." He argued right back. "I just said that the jeans you were wearing looked a little snug."

"Pull over at that gas station ..." Addley commanded.

"Why?"

"I gotta pee."

"Why didn't you go before we left the airport?"

"I did Jackass!" she snapped. "But I have to go again. It's a long drive ... and what are you like the bathroom police or something. God ... I mean lord forbid I have to go more than once a day."

"Fine ... I'll pull over." He rolled his eyes.

Apparently Meghan told John the same thing because they were pulling over as well. Which was probably better because Dan had no idea where he was going.

--

"Meghan pulled her hair back. Then changed Wyatt as John got her chair out. "I changed her and where the hell are we...oh Adds is mad... you want snacks babe?"

"What is that crazy witch mad about now?" John wondered. "Pretzels and a coke."

"Adds what's wrong?" Meghan asked as her friend held open the door.

"I'm fat and I pee too much."

"Am I missing something?" Meghan asked.

"Dan says my jeans are too tight and I should've peed at the airport." Addley spilled.

"We did... and John never complains if I wear tight jeans he just enjoys..."

"I just bought these jeans last week and they fit fine." Addley cried out.

"I know just ignore him...I do John..." She advised her friend. "You know I hate sayings this but girly you are being just a little bit too sensitive at the moment." Meghan added.

"I'm fat ... and a horrible wife and the only thing I am good at is laying on my back and getting knocked up ... is that what you are trying to say?"

"Whoa ok I never said any of that....where is this coming from Addley?"

"Because it is true ..."

"It is not you are good mother and wife and you're worth more than a roll in the hay and you know it." Meghan patted her friend's hand. "And you're not fat."

"I know I'm not at the moment. But thanks."

"Good talk ..."

"Now really must go pee..."

"Yea me too."

"Wanna ride the rest of the way with me like old times..." Meghan shouted from her stall.

"Maybe ..."

--

"Dude I just bought Addley some Midol. Should I just give it to her?"

"Yes! Please do!"

"Alright man."

The girls came out of the bathroom to see the their family putting their purchases on the counter Meghan added a Mr. Good Bar. "Who's Midol? John handed Wyatt over.

"Addley's"

"Oh shit." This wasn't going to be pretty. "Five ... Four ... Three ... Two"

"Fucking Midol Daniel ..."

"You are good." John commented.

"No I just know her."

"I do not need Midol ... I need a more supportive husband. And no I do not have my period ... so I do not need your magic little pills."

"John ride with your brother."

"But my wife... I like her." He complained. "Those kids bought pixie sticks... do you really hate me that much Addley." John continued to whine

"No John I do not hate you ... I hate your brother and I will make you a deal we will take Avery and Wyatt. You have Ian and Jax."

"Ok but I'm putting Wyatt in the car..." John stood by the car holding Wyatt and kissing the top of her head.

"It's only an hour and half John you'll see her again." Meghan teased.

"I know but she's so pretty and quite and smells nice...I like ours better."

"Nice Uncle you are." Addley retorted. "I happen to like my kids." Addley added.

"I love them too ! But I made that."

"Yeah well that came out of me and I can part with him for like thirty minutes"

"I can part with her... I do for work I just don't like it."

"Oh grow up you big baby."

"Look just because you look fat in those jeans don't take it out on me""

"For the last time I am not fat!"

"Gimme Wy Johnny. She's about to hit you." Meghan warned him as she reached for the baby.

"and if I am blame your brother"

"Why couldn't you get fat to damn it." Addley whined

"Good genes...Now let's go!"

"Now I hate both of them." Addley slammed the car door

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Meghan asked.

"Seriously Add No bullshit lay it all out on the table for me I'm not in the mood for head games..."

"Nothing ..." Addley turned the radio on. Another Day from Rent blared throughout the car.

Addley put the car in drive with a huff.

"left at the light." Meghan said.

"I remember the way."

"Do not give me an attitude because you are mad at Dan."

"I'm not mad at Dan ... I am mad at myself."

"For..."

"Look Megs and Avery this does not leave the car ok. But I had lunch with Adam."

"Adam ... as in the guy who you used to be in love with but then he kicked you to the curb and got married ... That Adam?"

"Well certainly not Copeland ..." Addley scoffed.

"Well I won't say shit cause you know I will run into Jake at some point."

"I dunno. I just wanted to catch up with him but as we were sitting there eating lunch I felt guilty"

"And I am stressed cause something is missing from my monthly routine ..." She shrugged. "Which I think it because I am stressed ..."

"I feel gulity anytime... I see Jake I think its because on some level you are never really over them you know like... they carry so much of our past and who we were that we miss who we are."

"Maybe ..."

"I mean it's not like you still want him right?" There was a pause. "Right?"

"No ... I don't. But part of me wonders what if and if this is really it for me."

"What part of this are we talking about?"

"Now Megs don't freak out. But I wonder if Jax wasn't in the picture if any of this would still be happening."

"But he is in the picture Addley and if you and Dan don't want to be you and Dan anymore Jax still is." Megan said ."You're right though it might not of happened without Jax but it did... do you still want it Dan marriage picket fences?"

"Of course I do. I love Dan. I love Ian. I love Avery. I love Jax. I love any other kids we have in the future ... I love my family. I would die for them. But sometimes I wonder if Dan married me because he loves me or because he wanted to do the right thing." She sighed. "It's not my love I question it's his."

"Cena men don't do anything they don't want too."

"You sure about that. John may not do anything he doesn't want to but Dan is different."

"Mommy Addley you aren't leaving us are you?" Avery asked. Mommy Meghan mouthed to Addley. Meghan groaned...

"She is testing it out." Addley whispered back to her.

"Of course not Honeybear." Addley smiled at her step-daughter in the rear view window. "i would never leave you."

"Oh-kay"

"Ok...Aunt Meggie can i have a bite of your candy bar..."

"Sure and here listen to my ipod to ok."

"We really shoulda given her the ipod from the very beginning."

"Well sorry I didn't know we we're gonna get all nitty gritty."

Addley laughed. "Look I love Dan and I would never cheat on him or leave him. But can I really say the same about him. I hate his new female partner."

"Bingo ... that is what this whole thing is about." Meghan exclaimed. "Why do you make me pull it out of you piece by piece?"

"She's like Trish Stratus with cuffs... it makes me nervous..."

"Ouch ... But I do get where you are coming from. Why do you think I hate Kelly Kelly?" Meghan put in.

"John would never cheat."

"Neither would Dan but it doesn't make you feel any better does it."

"Not really." Addley admitted. "It's like he tells me he loves me and wants another baby like now. But all I can think of is him riding in that cruiser with her."

"Well then I dunno what to tell you honey

"John wants to adopt after Wyatt's first birthday...I just...I don't know..."

"I am against adoption."

"You're adopted dummy..."

"I know ... I just don't believe in it."

"But think of all those kids who need homes." Meghan pointed out.

"Yea ... those kids who murder you in your sleep. I've seen the movie The Orphan."

"It's no different than Ian and Ava with you." Meghan pointed out. "My kid will not murder me in my sleep..."

"So if you're so against adoption want to be my surrogate cause John won't let me do it myself again..."

"I dunno Megs. You know how attached I get."

"Besides Dan vetoed that."

"His exact words were I do not want the woman I love carrying any man's baby but mine."

"Well yeah but it was different when he thought you were carrying Randy's kid and still loved you. But its fine I get it. I just what if we get the kid then the mom decides ... oops I want the kid back..."

"So adopt from china...." Addley suggested. "They practically give their kids away."

"That's sad..." Meghan frowned.

"He said I've been to the year 3000. Not much has changed but they live under water. And your great great great granddaughter is doing fine." Avery sang. The little girl was rocking out in the back seat. Both women smiled.

"Megs ... why do you have The Jonas Brothers on your Ipod?" Addley asked.

""Um, Maria stole it and I just never unloaded that one... but it's kinda catchy like musical crack you get addicted. Anyways ...why do you know its The Jonas Brothers she is singing?" Meghan retorted.

"Seven year old step-daughter."

"Wanna play who's the bitch she can't hear us..."

"Sure. Why not."

"Chris Jericho or the Miz?"

"The Miz would so be the bitch in the relationship..." Meghan said

"John or Hunter?"

"Oh don't make me say it..."

"Do it!!!"

"John..."

"I'm calling him any telling him you made him be hunter's bitch!"

"Ok ... Dan or Adam ... ex-Adam not Copeland?" Meghan asked her.

"You are a whore!"

"I dunno that is tough. Adam plays guitar ... but Dan has a gun ..."

"I'm thinking the guy with gun wears the pants in the relationship."

"Yea maybe"

"Edge or Christian?"

"Christian... easy." Meghan laughed. "He seems like a closet homo anyway..."

"Meghan!"

"What?"

"Speaking of closet flamers how is Randy?"

"Touché"

"Wait Randy or Dave?"

"They both would be the bitch." Addley replied. "Randy is a flamer and Dave cries a lot."

"Trade off every other day..." Meghan said. Her eyes went wide as Addley began dialing her cell phone. "What are you doing Addley?"

"Callin' John to tell him He was a bitch this game..."

"Hello..."

"You're Hunter's bitch..." Addley sang.

"I thought I told you guys that you were not allowed to play that game anymore."

Meghan grabbed her cell. "Dan Addley had lunch with her ex and now she doubts you love her."

Addley's mouth shot to the floor. "Traitor..."

"Well now you can hear how much he loves you ... trade me so I can convince John he's not a bitch..."

"Fine ..."

"Danny I swear we will discuss this later on tonight before bed ok ..." Addley hung up Meghan's phone. "That was uncool big time."

"Hi baby..."

"I'm supposed to never be the bitch.... he's my bitch...." Meghan laughed.

"Baby it's just a game ... and come on it's Hunter ... Hell Vince is his bitch ..."

"He carries a sledge hammer...."

"That's cuz he has a little penis..."

"How would you John ... did you look?"

"Well no but people talk..."

"Small penis or not I'd be his bitch ..." Addley said

"Adds your husband heard that and he's not happy about it"

"Two words for you Danny ... Pamela Anderson." Addley yelled.

"And I wouldn't his nose freaks me out..." Meghan continued to convince her husband.

"At least mine isn't a walking STD"

"Come on Megs ... John's nose is kinda big too."

"Yeah but not that big...."

"Gee thanks hun..." John said

"Hey last week someone said you had a square head and looked like a G.I. Joe doll and I defended you

"Even I have to disagree with that one. John has a chiseled jaw and that is why his head looks square." Addley said.

"Yeah baby you're totally not square headed...Orton kinda is though..."

"See now I agree with that. Hence the reason I had a baby with Dan and not him."

"Poor Sam..."

"Yep I pity the woman." Addley agreed.

"Ok we're here."

"Be nice to Billy's fiancée." Addley whispered to Meghan

"Don't like her!"

"She's a bigger whore than Huberdeau...."

They pulled into the long driveway of Meghan's home. They boys pulled in behind them. Addley got out of the car first and made a b-line straight for the right backseat door. Shoving Dan aside she grabbed Jax.

"Hey my handsome little man." She cooed. "Mama missed you." She kissed his chubby cheeks.

"Nobody move I want to see my beautiful granddaughter." Claire shot out from the front door. She grabbed Wyatt from John who looked a little depressed. "There's my girl."

"And so it begins." Meghan whispered to Addley.

"Don't worry babe... we'll get her back eventually..." Meghan assured her.

"But you're mom hogs her!" he whined.

"Kinda like somebody else I know..."

--

"Meghan who's that toddler Addley and Dan have with them? Where's their baby?" Claire asked confused.

"That's him mama. He takes after John and his brothers. He's kinda big for his age but trust me that is him."

"Oh. I thought it was one of Steve's kids."

"Steve has two girls mama."

"Well whatever. I'm glad that all of you made it here safe and sound."

"So where is everyone?" Meghan asked.

"Setting up for the wedding. But Ayden and Kyra are asleep in your old room."

"Can we go peek in on them?"

"Sure..."

"Yay! More babies." Addley became giddy.

The two quietly entered the room to take a peek at the two out of the three newest members of the Wyatt Family.

"Kyra looks like Melly..." Meghan whispered

"Oh my lord ... Megs I know that baby is related to you but he has to be the homeliest thing I have ever seen in my life."

"He doesn't look anything like Billy I wonder..."

"Milkman?"

"Milkman..." Meghan agreed.

"Just say the word and I will have my people run the test ..."

"I am curious but not that much..."

"Offer stands."

Davey ran up. "Sis Make mama share Wy!"

"Be right there John's getting his mad face..."

"Someone who isn't you probably called him a Yankee..."

"Why do you guys hate that so much?" Davey asked Addley.

"Hello ... Rival baseball team ..."

"Why do you get to call him that then?" Davey pressed on.

"I'm Meghan you are not!"

"In other words it's ok because she has sex with him." Addley decided to make things a little more graphic.

"Addley Paloma!" Meghan slapped her arm.

"What it is true!"

"Watch this Davey! Holler Yankee Meghan." Addley told her.

"Yankee!"

John appeared in the doorway "You rang Belle..."

"Ha you rang... cute." Addley teased.

"I'm never ever being like that over a girl..." Davey said.

"You say that now Dave...but there's always one." John told him.

"He's right man." Dan agreed.

"You needed me?" John reminded Meghan. "Oh yeah love you!"

Addley walked over to her husband. "Hey baby ... thought we could play Mimi and Roger tonight. I even brought my Out Tonight costume." She winked at him.

"Ewww eww eww god eww " Meghan chanted."

"Megs ... who is it who has the naughty nurse costume ...?"

"Secrets! You bitch! "

"I like that out fit!" John winked at her

"Or what about ... oh Edward ... you can bite me wherever you want."

"Yea well you have somehow turned Beauty and the Beast sexual." Meghan shot back at her. "You whore!"

"I am proud of that." Addley smirked at her.

"Damn I shoulda gotten to Addley before Dan ..." Davey complained.

""Shoulda coulda woulda Bubba." Meghan replied.

"I don't do younger men." Addley commented. "Literally."

"Damn ..." Davey said. "She sounds kinky."

"Hey man ... that's my wife you are talking about." Dan said there was an underlining threat in his tone.

"Anyways where is my baby?" Addley asked.

"He's with Lexi ..."

"come here..." Meghan said Davey leaned down she popped him upside the head. "You are sixteen. There for you know nothing about being kinky you got me. Keep it in your pants... Don't pull a Billy you got me."

"Yes ma'am"

"Meghan your sister who hates me has my baby ..."

"Not my problem...go get him if you want him..."

"Nice ... she's probably teaching him to call me a whore." Addley walked off

"Why does your sister hate my wife Megs?"

She shrugged "Got me?"

"It's because she's jealous that Meghan is closer to Addley than she is to her. That and Addley slept with Lexi's ex. That was the end of anything civil between them." John explained

"How do you know that?" Meghan asked.

"Lexi told me."

--

"There you are sweetie." Addley held her arms out for her son. Lexi handed him over without a fight.

"So tell me Addley ... Jax is an odd name where'd it come from."

"It's a play on Jack. He's name after Dan's dad and John."

"Why would you name him after John? He his kid instead of his brother's"

"Just because you want to fuck your sister's husband doesn't mean I want to." Addley walked away with a huge smile on her face.

--

"What did you say to Lexi ... cause she is totally all over Dan right now and I definitely know he isn't her type?" Meghan asked.

"Never you mind. If she gets to be too much I will rip her hair out." Addley said and she bounced Jax up and down on her knees. He was laughing his cute little laugh.

"See you are a good mom." Meghan smiled at her. She was referring to Addley's earlier comment that she was only good at lying on her back and getting knocked up.

"It's easy. I just love him." She kissed his cheek.

"Hold him for a minute." Meghan eyed her as she walked over to Dan and Lexi. She ripped Lexi, who had been sitting on Dan's lap, off of her husband. "We need to have that talk now."

"Ok ..." He said following her out the front door.

--

"What is there to talk about?" He asked.

"I love you ... just know that. But sometimes I wonder if it wasn't for Jax if we would even still be here."

"So what you are saying is you think I only married you because you were pregnant?"

"Kinda ... answer me this if I wasn't pregnant would we be married right now?"

.

"Probably not. I probably would have waited a little longer to ask you. But I know that I definitely would have asked you."

"Sometimes it just feels like you were doing what you felt you need to do rather than what you wanted to do and it makes me upset because I just love you so much. For the first time I have loved someone other than myself and I feel like it is not returned." He placed his palm on her cheek. He felt the moisture against her warm skin.

"I do love you. I know I don't say it as much as I should but I do. This is a problem we seem to have a lot. We fight and fight and fight and then we have amazing make up sex but no feelings ever get shared. I wasn't always this way. I used to be more like John ... able to just say I love you and not think twice about it. But I have been through some shit and it changed me. I know it isn't fair to you or the kids but I do love you all."

"Am I prettier than your new partner?" She asked self-consciously.

"You foolish woman." He laughed. He began to kiss her neck. "You are so much sexier than her. His lips trailed down to her collarbone. A moan escaped her lips. He looked up at her and smirked. "You are the only woman I want ... you have to know that. You have to know how much I want you and need you." His hand inside her jeans.

"Dan ... we are outside." She warned him as his fingers slipped under the lace boy shorts she was wearing. Her breathing hitched a little as he entered her with his fingers.

"Let them see." His voice was husky. The thought of getting caught was making him even harder. He worked two fingers in and out of her. She began to get a little loud so he placed his other hand over her mouth. "Shh." He told her. "Or I'll stop."

"You stop and I'll kill you." She mumbled from under his hand. His fingers slick with her juices began to work faster. He could tell by her breathing she was close.

"You like that huh?" He bit down on her neck a little too hard. She was going to kill him because there would definitely be a hickey there tomorrow.

"Dan ... please I need you." She gasped for air throwing her head back. "I don't want to cum without you."

"You won't be." He stopped. Part of her was pissed off but the other part of her meant what she had said. She fumbled with his belt. She undid in and then unzipped him. Getting onto her knees she took all of him into her mouth. It was her turn now to drive him to the brink on insanity. His hand went to the back of her to helped guide her down his shaft. He bit down on his lower lip to keep the sounds he wanted to make inside. He put two hands against the house to help keep him steady. He closed his eyes and enjoyed what she was doing to him. She knew him too well. She stopped sucking him. She wasn't going to let him cum without her either. She stood up and undid her own jeans and slipped them down to mid-thigh. He picked her up. Her back crashing against the siding. She let out a little whimper.

"Are you ok baby?" He asked concerned. He had not meant to hurt her.

"I'll be ok if we can just get off." She snapped wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You shouldn't have said that because now I am going to take my sweet time." He entered her slowly. He kissed her. The taste of his own precum on his tongue.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." He moved in and out at a steady rhythm. "You are the one and only for me."

Both of them could feel climax coming. Dan groaned knowing he was going to have to pull out soon. He knew she didn't want anymore kids right now. But she knew he did. He was being unreasonable, he knew but he wanted to have as many babies with her as possible.

"Don't" She said.

He looked at her funny but she just smiled at him. "Don't." She repeated. He got her message. He claimed her mouth again knowing how loud she tended to get right at climax. He could feel her tightening around his cock as she always did when orgasm took her. He closed his eyes and trust one last time. He the heat just before he exploded inside of her. He leaned against her as his body spasmed. Her fingers ran through his hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Then he let her down.

"That was nice." He said as they tried to fix their clothing.

"You owe me an ice cream now Mister." She hopped on his back. "Start running."

They returned thirty minutes later with ice cream for everyone and a bag of starbursts. Meghan looked at her with disgust.

"We worked through our problems the fun way." She told her friend later on that night.

"What ever. We gotta get going if we are going to make it to the camp ground before it gets too dark to see anything."

It wasn't a long hike to where they were staying. Addley had Avery on her back. John had Ian and Dan carried Jax, who Addley refused to be away from.

The boys minus Ian lit a camp fire and Addley and Meghan taught the twins how to roast hot dogs over and open flame and how to make smores. Later that night Dan surprised everyone with his acoustic guitar playing skills. He looked at Addley the entire time he played Luke Bryan's "Do I". Then it was time for Addley to put the kids to bed.

--

"Ok kiddies what song do you want tonight?" Addley asked them. Meghan liked to tease her because she sang to the kids instead of reading them bed time stories. Meghan liked to say it was because Addley couldn't read. They both knew that she was more than capable of reading.

"Have A Little Faith in Me." Avery yelled. Ian did not object. Addley nodded as she helped them into their sleeping bags and laid down on her side facing Ian. He was the one who needed the extra help to fall asleep. As she sang she ran her fingers through his hair much like she did to his father to calm him. When she finished the song Ian was out cold and Avery was almost out.

"Good night my loves." She whispered giving them both a kiss. When she came out of the tent it was just Dan and Jax. He was giving the baby a bottle. Jax reached up to touch his father's chin with his hand. Dan took his hand and gave it a kiss. Addley had a seat next to them and wrapped her arms around her husband before resting her chin on his shoulder.

John returned with some more fire wood. He looked around and did not see his wife anywhere. He frowned and looked towards his brother and sister in law.

"Where'd Meghan go?" John asked. Addley nodded over to her left and he saw his wife merely a dot on the horizon sitting on the edge of a red dirt road that bordered her father's property. She had to be at least a mile away from them maybe two. This was one of the few times she'd willing use her power chair. He set off at good pace reaching her fairly fast.

"Hey baby!" he said brightly "What ya doin out her all by your lonesome."

She chewed her bottom lip staring straight a head into the twilight.

"My daddy always wanted to mark this spot with a cross. I told him no because I wasn't dead."

"Baby I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Right where we're standing is where I lost the use of my legs. I was hit at about that fence post and landed here."

John looked sick. "Jesus baby that's gotta be nearly eighty feet."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything…"

"Addley let us camp here…knowing…"

"No baby only you know…."

"Let's go back I'm getting hungry again." She said.

"Come with me a second." he grabbed her hand preparing pull her along when he realized she could just roll beside him. It was nice. He stopped at the fence post.

"What are you doing John?"

"I agree with your father this spot should be marked but not as a memorial…more as a reminder… to be grateful. Because as much as I hate your accident for what it took from you…I'm grateful by the same token because without it you wouldn't be my wife or the mother of my child so what do you say we carve our initials into the fence post?" he pulled out a pocket knife.

"Yours, mine and Wyatt's?"

"And if we add to the family?" Meghan asked with a disbelieving smile "We come back and add them on." John said.


	12. Chapter 12

John watched his wife from across the room as she watched Addley and Dan dance. Absentmindedly stirred her rum and coke with a stir stick. Something was going on in that pretty head of hers he could see. He walked up behind her. He brushed a hand down her bare shoulder.

"How's my favorite Tic Tac?" He teased.

Her back handed swat landed on his stomach. "I do not look like a Tic Tac…"

"You do. Lucky for you I love you anyways…." He pulled a chair out from the table moved it to face her. "Now, what's up?" he leaned forward. She shrugged.

"Wanna dance?" it was a shot in the dark he knew but he took it.

"Ha and make a scene at Charity's wedding no thanks…" she sipped her drink. He undid her seatbelt. He grabbed her behind the knees yanking her forwards in her seat. She squeaked. "Now, I'm gonna get it out of you what's wrong the easy or the fun way." he kissed her.

"Oh look your brothers making out with his wife… look at Cal's face…" Addley laughed. "I think he is gonna explode." She added enjoying it with sincere merriment. "Oh there Cal goes ... Calvin Jonah one ... John zero."

Meghan felt a hand on her shoulder and it wasn't John's she broke the kiss looking up. _Uh oh._ She thought. "Daddy..."

"Oh this will better than the time he caught her in bed with the lit professor." Addley said to Dan in a quiet whisper. "Turn me where I can see better." she commanded Dan.

"Shouldn't we go help them out of that?" Dan asked.

"We could but I am still kinda pissed at her about the whole Lexi thing I had to take care of myself."

"But you took care of that so good baby."

"Of course I did."

"What do you think your doing Meghan Dyan?" cal asked. "Kissing my husband last I checked it wasn't against law. I am married..." "Don't Sass me young lady... "

"Sass you? I'm 25 years old daddy give me a fucking break."

"Oh shit ... we better get over there." Addley pulled Dan off the dance floor.

"Hell of a sermon today huh Cal. I really felt the lord's presence among us in that church." Addley tried to assuage the tension. Meghan rolled her eyes. Addley shot her a look. She mouthed to her to keep her mouth shut. "So tell me about that new piece you have hanging in the den." She led Cal away.

"Ok now in all seriousness. What's wrong...?"

"You started that not me John...you wanna know what's our little announcement to my family that we're adopting is going to cause waves..."

"It will not." John scoffed.

"Ok what I miss?" Addley jogged back over to the group.

"Meghan thinks the announcement we want to adopt is going to cause problems but how I don't know."

"She's right." Addley agreed. "I've been around them long enough to know how they feel about their kinfolk."

"Thank you Addley. I'm glad someone isn't in denial!" Meghan exclaimed.

Addley crouched down to her friend's height. She took her hands into her own. "But you know what you have me and John and Dan and the twins and Wyatt and Jax. We accept what you are trying to do. So screw everyone else."

"Here goes nothing...." Meghan called her parents over.

"I just wanted to le you know John and I are going to adopt to extend our family and I've done my research and international adoptions seem to work best for us."

"Well you shouldn't I mean it wouldn't be blood and what if the decide they want their baby back."

"Addley isn't blood but you guys treat her like a daughter." Meghan reasoned. "Not to mention she was adopted and was raised by two of the greatest people ever."

John's jaw dropped. "Wait just one minute here! This is the best way for us to do what we want.... what would you rather she dies giving birth again."

"She should just be happy with what she has..." Lexi replied snidely

"Oh no she didn't ..." Dan held Addley back.

"No baby." He told her.

"Its all about you ain't it Lex?" Meghan laughed. "Oh my god...I thought Addley was lying when she said you wanted in John's pants but you do don'tcha your divorced and unhappy so the rest of us should be miserable right along with you right?"

"Let's go for a walk." Addley began rolling Meghan's chair out of the building. "Emotions are a little too high right now and we all need to take a step back before the claws start flying."

They were outside sitting in silence. Addley suddenly burst into laughter. "Told ya so." She sang. They both laughed until both of them saw Jake stroll up to them.

"Can I talk to you for a bit Meg?" He asked feeling almost guilty about what he needed to talk to her about.

Meghan rolled her eyes "What Jay?"

"Finally got what you wanted I see I'm glad…"

"Thank you… why do I sense a but in there somewhere?"

"I miss having you in my everyday life."

"We can't change it Jake and I don't want to anymore."

"So you don't love me anymore? I still love you."

"I'm married and have a baby Jake your to late."

"But you didn't say you don't love me too…"

"Jake you left me! You crippled me first physically then emotionally. You left me at my weakest point and for the town whore no less… our love what we were is water under the bridge Jake… that girl walking on the roadside that night your damn right she… she still loves you but I don't I'm not her any more I'm not Jake Stanton's girl anymore… she died that night! You wouldn't like me now Jake couldn't handle me… you thought I was all silk and barbed wire then! You ain't seen anything yet!" John walked out the church and went to stop the fight Addley stopped him.

"She needs this… to get it out." She held him in his spot.

"Finally figure out she can't be me huh? I know you close your eyes and see me when you're with her."

"Well he damn sure ain't me."

"No your right he's not. He's a better man than you could ever hope to be…I've scared him shitless on multiple occasions and he never once ran! But that all you do you run and hide from your actions your feelings your life!" she screamed

"I felt guilty." He screamed right back getting her face Addley was barely able to hold John at bay.

"And what Jake I was supposed to kiss it make it better magically un-cripple myself fuck you!"

"And ya know what's worse Jake! I stayed with you those first months I thought he still loves me so it'll be ok! The Heather thing was one time deal and the whole time you hid me away like you were ashamed of me! I loved you with my whole heart and you were off fuckin' the town whore and everybody knew! I don't get it Jake why after breaking me into a million pieces why do you love me now?"

"I never stopped…"

"I love John…I'm not saying it to hurt you Jake but because its facts he's the father of my child and the love of my life…loving you feels like a lifetime ago … it was and I'm not ever coming back to you Jake move on I love you enough still to wish you happiness it just won't be with me." She saw Addley holding John back. She sighed and rolled away from them. Addley finally let John go once she was sure Jake was far enough away. John strode up to her angrily. "What was that?"

"I need a second John please…" she sniffed back tears whether it was for what she'd lost so long ago or the fight it was going to cause with John. She couldn't tell you.

"What was that please tell me." he was so calm it scared her.

"Me burying my past a little deeper into the ground… finally letting Jake have it… Letting the old Meg and Jake go… call it what you want but whatever it was I just finished it."

"I never really thought you still loved him till just then."

"Didn't you hear a word I said to him I love you no one else… but I had to get that out I've held it in for years…"

"Why?"

"No one made me feel safe enough to say what I needed to until you…"

"Damn it I had good mad going Meghan."

"We can still have the make up sex if you want…"

"See that is one of the many reason I love you…always up for sex!" he kissed the top of her head.

"Patronizing I know but your dad is watching us… again."

""Well now the trip home is complete..."Addley said with a sly smile "Huh?" Dan was confused

"Fighting with Fuck face over there...means the trip is complete...Meg still looks Mad lets take the kids to her mom's and have some beers at the lake."

"Sounds great baby. Except you get to have soda cause you are nursing."

"Fine" She sighed.

--

"ADDLEY!"

"Why didn't you tell me I can't adopt from China because they don't like cripples."

"Bitch ... I told you Russia ..."

"Baby calm down... and don't call yourself that."

"Cripple Cripple Cripple I'm fucking crippled."

"We're leaving ... BYE!"

"Chicken Shit." Meghan called after her.

"I need some alone time with my husband ... and keep running your mouth and you will be looking for a new social worker!"

"I freaking hate when you call yourself that!" John protested.

"I am one John."

"Not the point."

"The point is all your negativity will get you nothing."

"Yeah well all your happy all the time positivity gets old too... sometimes I need you to let me have a bad day John."

"Just leave me alone John." Meghan rolled herself out of the room. "Do not follow me!"

"Damn hormonal woman." John muttered.

"I heard that!" his wife hollered back.

--

The next day Addley was working from home. She was enjoying the quietness of having the twins at their grandfather's house and Jax napping. Clad in sweats with her hair up and her glasses instead of contacts. She was just peacefully going over files. "Addley you need to stop what you are doing and help me now."

"What now?"

"Ha, Hi I love you too."

"Megs I am relaxing ..."

"Relax and help at the same time."

"It's never relaxing with you. Because you get all defensive and stressed and we end up getting into a fight."

"Yeah well I've had my fight for the day bitched out a telemarketer and fought with John."

"Look ... all I can tell you is that this is not going to be easy. It will be long and maybe it will be heartbreaking but knowing that if you still want to do this then I will help you."

"Well short of surrogacy this is our best option."

"Russia or Columbia are the safest bets."

"Ok Russian I guess..."

""or Columbia might be better if its an older child I can muddle my trough Spanish but not Russian."

"Well it depends ... do you want a baby or an older child?"

"A baby would be easier to bond with...."

"But an older kid needs the home more."

"True..."

"But it is up to you."

"Then why are you looking at me like that."

"Gimme like till tomorrow evening and I will have all the information for you and John. I will walk you through the paperwork and all that stuff."

"Oh ok thank you Addley....can I go hold my Jax? "

"You wake him you take him." She advised her.

Meghan came back with Jax in her lap. "I swear he was awake when I got there...."

"Riight"

"Where is my Jaxima ..." Addley began tickling the infant as he was propped up against his aunt's lap.

He laughed at her and gave both the woman in his life the famous dimpled Cena smile.

"Ok who taught him to flirt?"

"His father."

"Teaching both boys to be heartbreakers."

"And poor Wyatt gets locked in her room till she's 45

"So does Avery. I don't get it ... those sexist bastards." Addley grumbled. "Dan's reasoning behind this is a girl can get pregnant. Well she needs a boy for that to happen."

"It's not sexist really I just don't want her meeting well ... another me really." John said walking in holding the six month old who looked the size of a three month old.

"You weren't a bad boyfriend honey..." Meghan tried to make him feel better about the way he had treated women in the past.

"You changed me... ask any male member of my family they'll tell you."

"He has a point." Addley agreed.

"By the way does anyone knock before entering my home anymore."

"No." John grabbed an apple off the kitchen counter biting into it he plopped down on the couch turning on the TV

"Help yourself to my food and television Meathead." Addley yelled at him. Jax began to get fussy, it was meal time for him. "I need to nurse him so if that bothers you I suggest you join Meathead in the other room."

"I hope that apple has worms in it." Addley put in for good measure.

"Addley that is not nice."

"Don't care." She began feeding her son.

"Jax is gonna be bigger than John I think." Meghan commented as she really looked at the baby. He was already a very big boy. The dark hair that he had been born with had fallen out and in it's place was a full head of bleach blonde curls. It contrasted nicely against his tanned skin and dark blue eyes.

"Ya think?" Addley retorted.

"He's huge no offense J.D."

"But you're kinda a lard butt." Addley insulted her friend in defense of her son.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"It's true."

"Not really because I cannot stand up so therefore it is not like I can do anything other than sit here. Don't you think I would like to be able to walk around or run on a treadmill or even go swimming again?"

"Whoa girl what's the deal here?" Addley asked a little taken aback by the sudden verbal whiplash.

"John is getting on my nerves ..."

"Care to talk about it?" Addley asked placing Jax on her shoulder to burp him.

"If I can't be positive 24-7 is there something wrong with me."

"Not at all. I'm sure John has his moments too but he feel that he needs to be strong for you. Show him that you can be just as strong for him as he is for you."

"How... he doesn't really let me in to often."

"Just sit him down and just keep talking. Tell him he is not allowed to leave until he lets you in."

"Yeah tell my 6'1 ... 250 pound husband he can't do something."

"Guilt him into it. When I want something and Dan is being stubborn I start crying and usually I get what I want." She fixed herself and began bouncing Jax on her knee. "Isn't that right baby. Mommy has daddy wrapped around her little finger."

"Tears only work on my daddy..."

"Wow... that sucks."

"Well unless I'm crying over something un related to John... then he wants to kick ass. Odd man."

"If you want I could talk to him."

"I just think something else is going on with him and...I dunno he wouldn't cheat right..."

Addley laughed. "Meathead cheating ... I highly doubt it."

"We went from you know to... Nada."

"Have you gotten any sense Wyatt?"

"Twice in six months..."

"Wow ... I am staging an intervention. I will talk to him ... Dan thinks he is deprived if he doesn't get it once a day."

"You don't think he has one of those issues where He doesn't find me attractive now because he thinks of me as Wyatt's mom."

"Well there is only one way to find out. Watch the babies ..."

"Meathead I need to walk to the store but it is getting dark will you walk with me?" Addley asked sweetly.

"Ok I guess." He placed Wyatt in Jax's swing and walked out the front door with Addley.

"So what's goin on with you man? Megs tells me you are kinda hesitant in the bedroom." She asked.

He gritted his teeth. "Is nothing sacred."

"Not from best friends." She replied. "But I am your friend too and anything you tell me will stay with me. Maybe getting it off your chest might make you feel better. You aren't cheating are you?"

"No ... I do not have the energy to keep up with an affair." He assured her. He took a deep breath in and exhaled. "I am petrified of getting Megs pregnant again. I love Wyatt more than anything else in the world but it was so hard for Megs and I just can't go through that again."

Addley doubled over with laughter. John frowned at her. "John ... she's on birth control. I went with her last week to get the shot. So there is a very slim chance you can get her pregnant."

"Really?"

"I understand the fear dude. But it ain't gonna happen. Your wife is goin crazy ... she thinks you aren't sexually attracted to her anymore."

"Oh..." realization dawned. "She thought I was cheating... because..."

"Open up to her you dunce ... let her know what is going on up there" She tapped him on the side of his head.

"Ok I probably should talk to her..." "Probably...twice in six month dude no wonder you to are so snippy."

"Not everyone can go everyday like you can."

"Well Meghan's about ready to jump out window...if the girl could jump I mean. So fix it."

"Alright" He tried to make it sound like he was doing her some huge favor. "Its just Liz used crying to get her way... and it just doesn't affect me."

"How often do you see that girl cry?"

"Rarely"

"Then would it kill you to hand the girl a tissue..."

"I think she's seen me cry more than I've seen her." He admitted.

"Woman ..." She teased him and then she took off knowing that he was going to come after her with vengeance.

She ran back to her home and slammed the door and locked it. John banged on the door. Addley laughed. "I am not letting you in till you promise not to do anything to me." Meghan rolled into the foyer with an amused look on her face.

"What did you call him?" She asked.

"A woman ..."

"Good luck"

"Genius next time make sure the back door is locked ..." John found them.

She ran and grabbed Jax. "John I am holding your nephew ..."

"Shoulda grabbed Wy." Meghan advised her.

"You're a woman...and she she's a cripple." Addley pointed at Meghan baiting him further

"Addley that wasn't smart." He warned as Meghan laughed

"Never been a smart girl."

"And you little miss tell Addley everything quit laughing."

"I'm also the one who is gonna watch Wyatt so you guys can ... umm ... work on what you need to."

"Don't have to be told twice." He picked up wife up out of her chair and carried her out the front door.

"Hey I'll need my chair dude..."

"It'll be there when you need it later ... go"

He popped her on the butt. "Hush."

"I can't feel that." She reminded him.

"It's ok I enjoyed doing it." He smirked at her.

--

She was trying not let sleep take over afterwards. "Hey no! Stay awake... talk to me..."

"Oh now you wanna talk?" She replied annoyed.

"Yes, I'm sorry I shut you out ... I don't mean too."

"You forgot cutting me off ..."

"Ok yeah I am very sincerely sorry about that!" he laughed.

"Why didn't you just ask me if I was on birth control?" He shrugged kissing her.

"Did you learn nothing from the whole Dan and Addley birth control fiasco ...?"

"I try to stay out of my brother's personal life."

"Yeah well I know lots about Dan." She told him. "Did you know he sometimes cries after ... ya know?"

"You're fucking with me right Meggie?"

"Nope..."

"Ok this so makes for you tellin' Addley our stuff..."

"Pretty much."

"How can I use that against him?"

"Don't you and Dan talk about stuff like that?" Meghan asked

"No we're men."

"You guys don't even gossip a little?"

"Like he doesn't talk about his female partner at all does he?" She asked innocently.

"What do you wanna know about Sara?"

"Ok this doesn't leave the bedroom... but Add described her as Trish Stratus with cuffs she's scared she's not enough...."

"Miss Worship me or I'll stick my foot up your ass is scared she is not enough?" John asked a little caught off guard. Addley hid her insecurities well.

"So is the chick into Dan or not....?"

"He mentioned that she was a little flirty but that was it."

"Like Maria flirty or Kelly Kelly flirty?"

"Kelly Kelly ..."

"Shit!"

"But I never flirt back with Kelly...and Maria amuses me so we half assed flirt."

"Maria knows I will fuck up her world if she takes it to far with you....Kelly just doesn't care.

"John ... you don't understand though. This will kill Addley. She has been cheated on by every man she has ever cared about."

"Gee I wonder why with that sparkling personality of her's" He remarked sarcastically.

She slapped his bare chest "Be nice..."

"Listen I will talk to him tomorrow and tell him if he cheats on her I will put his ass in a chair ... for lack of a better punishment."

"Now, that one thing you did...that new thing wanna go again..." he smirked.

"What do you keep a mental list of all sexual positions we can do... no now stay on track."

"But where did you learn that? Because Damn..."

"Cosmo is a girl's best friend... Now I mean Adds suspects and it will get ugly."

"Who did you think I was sleeping with?" She just looked at him "I would not sleep with Kelly I have class Meghan."

"I know ..." She sighed.

"If I was gonna have an affair I'd of gone after Lexi..." she shot him the dirtiest look he'd ever seen "Joking baby just kiddin' ..."

"Just so you know my affair person has changed from Brad Pitt to Randy just to spite you for that comment."

"That would mean you Addley have slept with the same person." He pointed out.

"Wouldn't be the first time.... there was rock band dude soccer dude oh the roofer dude..."

"Is there anyone you two haven't slept with?" He asked.

"Colin Farrell ... I have not slept with him ... but Ads nailed him two years ago ... she really got around."

--

Addley was putting the dishes in the dishwasher when Dan walked into the kitchen. He placed his gun on the counter before taking the ammo out of the gun. Placing it on top of the fridge before locking the ammo up in his special drawer.

"Hey Mama" He kissed the back of her neck.

The unfamiliar scent hit her nose like a ton of bricks. The plate she was holding shattered to the floor. "Don't touch me!" She exclaimed turning around. Her eyes blazing at him.

"Baby what's the matter?" Dan asked utterly confused.

"I knew it ... that Trish Stratus wanna be with handcuffs ... I knew you would do this to me." She rushed past him up to their bedroom. She went into his closet and started throwing his stuff into a duffle bag.

John heard loud banging on his door. "I'm coming I'm coming..." He muttered curse words as he opened the front door. He opened the door to find his brother there duffel bag in hand. "What the fuck happened?" Then he looked impressed. "Wait my wife she saw this coming Trish Stratus in cuffs...perfume equals a cheater cheater pumpkin eater."

"How does she do that? You finally get laid?"

"a few times...Want a beer need to talk?"

"What the fuck is with you..."

"Too much time with Megs sorry..."

"But I guess it would be nice to talk ... just this once." Dan shrugged. "Didn't do a damn thing John she just jumped to the worst possible conclusion..."

"Should I go wake my wife...?"

"Already up going to Addy's love you bye..."

He handed her the Ben & Jerry's outta the fridge. "Save you a trip to the store..." he kissed her. "Drive careful..."

"Just gonna wheel down the block babe.... bye baby love you."

"You have your mace?" she held it up wheeling out the door.

"Adds ..." Meghan rolled herself in through the front door.

"Addley honey!' She yelled "Where are you?"

"What's she have that I don't Meghan?" Addley shouted from the bedroom. "It's her boobs ... isn't it? Her's are bigger than mine ... aren't they?"

"It's not her boobs woman..." Meghan assured her. "Besides have you seen yours lately? You could knock someone out with those things."

"Then what?" Addley was a wreck.

"She could of just worn a lot of perfume and being trapped in a car with her it kinda rubbed off..."

"I doubt that ... Dan is a good looking guy. Only a lesbian could resist him."

Meghan laughed "I'm not a lesbian and I'm not the least bit attracted to him."

"You are married to his brother ... you are immune." Then she threw her hands up in the air. "Why wouldn't he want to cheat? I am impossible to live with ..."

"You are not! Besides you guys like fighting it's your thing."

"Did you at least get some?" Meghan giggled hysterically. "Oh that means it was damn good too...I hate you...no I don't mean that don't listen to me."

"Things were so much easier when we were in college ..."

"That's because we had no real responsibilities"

"Oh you remember totally hot roofer dude... he was fun..."

"Or the surfer ..."

"Oh surfer... I miss surfer sometimes what was his name Hobie...Jacoby...."

"Seth ..." Addley laughed. "You were always bad with names"

"Hey I remember John's" Meghan shot back at her.

"Well I should hope so ..."

"Hey I've never said the wrong name during sex..."

"One time ... and I will never hear the end of it!" Addley exclaimed.

"But shoulda known you'd say Adam's name..." Meghan laughed

"At least it was before Dan" She took comfort in that.

"At least..."

"Wanna watch The Notebook?"

"I'd rather watch My Bloody Valentine ..."

"Ewww... Rent?"

"Meh ... sure"

"At least Roger is kinda cruel to Mimi so it ain't a totally unrealistic movie ..."

"Can I invite John? He so does love Rent. And he will be pissed we watched it without him."

"Sure ... but NO DAN!" She made it perfectly clear she did not want her husband around. "And John is only coming because I think it is funny as hell that he sings along" Meghan sent him a text leaving out the Dan part

"He knows every single word to La Vie Boheme."

"That is kinda sad for a guy"

"It is huh..." the boys barreled in.

"Damn it Meghan"

"We need to talk and I am not taking no for an answer ..." Dan gently guided her out of the room.

"Here baby put in rent and bring me spoons..."

"Spoons?"

"For the ice cream John..." Meghan explained.

--

"Adds you are overreacting." He reasoned with her.

"Oh because cheating on me isn't any big deal at all."

"I have never cheated on you and I never will." He stepped closer to her. He wanted to touch her but he stopped short of standing next to her. "I was chasing a perp ... a female perp. And I had to hold her to the ground while Sara cuffed her. That is it I swear."

"Why should I believe you?" She crossed her arms over her chest. She looked so lost right then in that moment. So much younger than she was.

"Because I have told you before I have no interest in cheating on you." He stated firmly.

"Why not? Every other boyfriend I had did?"

He laughed at her and enveloped her with his much bigger arms. "I am not your boyfriend." He caressed the side of her face.

"Don't touch me."

"Is John singing?"

"Seasons of Love" she shook her head sadly.

"Now what do I have to do to convince you that you are the only one for me?" He asked. Addley pulled out her cell. She had a text from Meghan.

_Meghan: I now have 525,600 reasons to hang myself..._

_Addley: lol ... you married him_

_Meghan: "But if I'd know would I have..."_

_Addley: Sucks to be you but I am trying to salvage my marriage here ..."_

_Meghan: "there is nothing to salvage he did NOT cheat... go ahead screw I'll turn up the volume..."_

_Addley: "Thanks for your permission in my own house"_

_Meghan: LMAO sorry old college reflex..._

"It's not that I don't trust you Dan. Because I do." Addley started. "I just have a lot of old issues I need to work through. That and I don't trust other women ... well except for Megs but that is it"

"I don't want to one of those crazy wives who force you to get a new partner or anything but it's hard for me to know you are riding around all day with another pretty woman."

"Honey ... Sara is gay."

"How gay?" She placed her hand on her chin. "Like Ellen Degeneres gay or Tila Tequila gay?"

"Well she thinks you are smokin' hot and ask me if you would ever consider trying a woman. I told her your played minor league in college but you never went pro."

"Hold on one second ..." Addley went over to the bedroom door. "MEGS SHE'S GAY!" She shouted to her friend.

"PRAISE THE LORD!" Meghan shouted back. "Wait! How gay ... like Maureen used to be straight and then gay or Joanne Gay..."

"Joanne"

"Joanne right honey?" Addley asked Dan.

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about."

"Was she always a lesbian... or kinda Bi..." John shouted clarifying for him.

"How the hell should I know? She was married to a woman but they got divorced ..."

"Joanne" The three Rent fanatics said at the same time.

"You all are completely fucked in the head you know that..."

"Yea ... yea we know." She kissed his lips.

"I believe I have some making up to do." She turned back to the door to yell one more time. "Hit the volume Megs...."

"On it!"

"Ewww they're doin' it..." John whined

"Wanna go home?"

"But Rent is on ..."

"Ok then we'll stay..."

Meghan giggled. "At least they tried to be nice and cover the noises with S.E.X."

--

It was a beautiful morning. John had taken one of his cars out of the garage and was fixing it. Meghan was outside with him for the simple pleasure of seeing him all grease covered and sweaty.

"Babe can you hand me the crescent wrench?" John asked. Meghan studied the tools for a moment before picking one up and handing it to him.

"Honey this is the wrong wrench"

"I'm only out here to spend time with you John!" She exclaimed getting upset.

"Its still wrong tool..."

"I'm a girl!"

"I know you are honey. Believe me I know that very well"

"I meant I dunno Jack shit about any of this... I'm just out here to look at you all covered in car grease... forget it I'm going in!"

"Now don't be like that baby come back..." He yelled at her but she ignored him and kept on rolling.

"Damn temperamental Texan" He muttered to himself.

"Where you going all huffy Megs?" Addley asked.

"I'm a crappy tool girl ok..."

"What did you do now?" Addley went over and punched John in the shoulder.

"I don't know honest..."

"I should throw this wrench at your head." She picked up the wrench.

"Please hand that to me." He took the wrench from her.

"If you were my husband you'd get hit a lot."

"Good thing you married my brother then." he retorted.

"What will happen if I pour this water into this little thingy here?"

"Don't you'll ruin the carburetor..."

"I know ..." She said pouring it in anyways. "I speak cars remember."

"What fuck was that for you crazy bitch?" He cried in outrage. "Now it's gonna cost me a shit load of money to get a new one!"

"Making my friend cry." She stated not feeling one ounce of sympathy.

"She cries all the time. Meghan's overly emotional she cried at a state farm ad on TV last week."

"The one with the old couple?" Addley asked. She began tearing up as well. "That is a sad commercial."

"And the military mom hugging her kid..." He realized that one was kinda sad too. "OK so that's a bad example... but..."

"God I hate you." She punched him again and stormed off.

Meghan rolled back out. "It would have helped if you hadn't eat my PMS m&ms stash for breakfast..." She yelled at him. Then turned her attention to Addley "Jax is awake."

"I'm on it. I'll drive with him in the car to get you more m&ms" Addley volunteered.

"and you stay away from the stash..." She pointed a finger at her husband.

"But I was hungry and they were there..."

"If you're horny and there's a ring rat there you do that to?" Meghan asked

"Of course not!"

"Then leave my candy alone... that sounded way dirtier than intended it too."

Addley walked out of the house with Jax in her arms. He was wearing his little Redsox baseball cap. "Be back in a few."

John had that look. "NO! JOHN DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Meghan shrieked "No seriously it just looks sexy but don't touch me... I don't..." too late he grabbed her wrist kissing her then proceeded to get grease all over her white tank top.

"I will kill you!"

"Kill me later right now the baby is asleep and for once no one is our house..."

"God you are perverted" She cringed looking down at her now disgusting looking tank top.

--

Randy dropped his stuff on a bench in the locker room. John sang Kenny Chesney's "Down the Road" quietly to himself. "You finally get laid then?"

"Yes ... Why you should care is beyond me though."

"Can I ask you a personal question..."

"How personal..." John started taping his ankles.

"Really really personal but I'm curious..."

"Its not like I have a lot of boundaries dude shoot."

"How does Meghan have sex I mean if she can't feel?"

"Down there..." John added just to watch him squirm.

"Yeah I mean if she has no feeling how is it enjoyable...?" He felt like a perv asking but he honestly wanted to know.

"First of all stay away from my wife...she's perfectly satisfied and I know what that look means."

"I would never..."

"Addley ..." John replied.

"Dude ... that is totally different. Addley well she is ... she's just Addley. There is a certain sexual tension that we have for each other. But it is different with Meghan ... she's like my sister man." Randy tried to explain his attraction to John's sister-in-law.

"Secondly everything is in normal working order physiologically... so the body still knows what to do...and sex for women is ninety five percent mental anyways. And that woman has a very dirty mind...so the mind takes over and the body follows it just takes her a little longer to get there..."

"So it's like mind over matter?" Randy asked.

"Yes..." John answered.

"But how do you know when she's gotten there if she can't feel?"

"Why do you wanna know dude?" This was starting to get a little uncomfortable. Randy seemed kinda borderline creepy with his sudden interest.

"Because I find it fascinating..."

"You are seriously fucked up you know that...."

"Tell me it's gonna bug me now!" And it really would bother him until he found out.

"Google it... I did."

"I'll just go ask Meg."

"Do it and die dude." Randy knew John was serious too.

"I'll go ask Addley ... I'm sure she and Meghan have talked about this stuff before and she owes me a favor."

"Good luck with that one. Like Addley doesn't think you are whacked in the head already you want to ask her those types of questions." Randy left the room.

John found Meghan in the hall way talking to Kelly Kelly because the girl had cornered her. "If Randy comes over to you ignore him..."

"Ok baby but why?"

Meghan sipped her coke. "He wants to know how you get off when we have sex." Meghan promptly spit her beverage all over Kelly. John walked off angry.

"John wait sweetheart it's not a big deal... I deal with all those questions all the time..."

"Where's Wyatt I need to calm down... and she helps."

"Dave has her I think."

"You think?" He stormed off in search of his infant daughter. He found Batista but he handed the baby off to The Big Show. By the time he tracked his daughter down Dustin Rhodes was holding her in full Goldust gear. God it was creepy.

--

"Addley there you are." Randy had never been so happy to see the woman in his life. She had just finished changing Jax's diaper.

"Hand him over." She did as requested. "Hey buddy. I was almost your daddy." Jax began to cry immediately.

"Dumbass ... you confused him." Addley took her son back. "Now other than making my son cry what do you want?"

"How does Meghan get off?" Addley had a horrified look on her face.

"Why the fuck would you ask me something like that?" she backed away a few paces. She didn't want to be near the man at the moment. "With my innocent son here too."

"Please ... Adds. You owe me and I really want to know how it works."

She had a seat on the couch. "What do you want to know?"

"Well John explained how the mind plays a big part in having sex. But how does she know that she is ... well you know."

"Having an orgasm?" She offered.

"Yea."

"She's like any other woman. She can feel the build up and then the sudden pleasure filled feeling and then the point of relaxation afterwards. Or sometimes she feels tingling in her legs. But she is definitely aware of when it happens. I'm sure John explained to you that sex is much more mental to women than men anyways."

"Yea. He mentioned that."

"Just leave it at the fact that she can and that she enjoys that she can." She patted him on the back. "Now we are square ... but if you ever ask me something like that again. I will punch you repeatedly in the face." She added with a smile. "John may want to dude... so steer clear..." Addley finished. Jax took his foot and stuck it in his mouth.

"Jax that is disgusting." Addley made a face.

"Leave the boy alone. He is starting to discover things." Randy told her.

Meghan rolled into the room. "You seen John he went looking for Wy now I can't find him." Randy blushed.

"Hey Rand." Meghan smiled at him like nothing was wrong just for the hell of it.

"Last time I saw Wy Hunter had her so find him and maybe you will find John" Addley said.

"Oh ... by the way Megs I have the paperwork you and John need to fill out. So find him and head back here."

"Ok..."

"Paperwork for what?" Randy asked.

"The Cena family is expanding all around." Addley announced. He still looked blank. "They are adopting dumbass..." She rolled her eyes. "That and Matt and his wife are expecting. Steve has his two ... Me and Dan ..." She didn't finish her sentence. Her phone rang. She looked at the caller id. "Hello" Her face became serious. "Ok thanks for letting me know. Yes I will come see you soon. Good bye."

"Gotta go ..." She stood up with Jax. "See ya later Flameboy."

"Hey Morrison ... you seen Meghan or John?" Addley asked.

"Nope ... but when you are ready to leave that chump you call a husband for a real man look me up baby." was his reply.

"I saw hot mama... go down that hall then turn left." Jeff told her.

"Don't let John here you call her that or Beth for that matter."

"I think the secret is safe with you." He winked at her.

"Are all the people in this company perverts?" Addley asked herself as she headed in the direction that she was told Meghan headed.

She found them playing farm town on Meghan's laptop.

"You two are losers." She handed them the paperwork. "Hurry up and sign ... me and Jax are heading out."

"Everything ok?" Meghan asked mildly concerned.

"Being around Randy made me sick to my stomach ... literally."

"At least he's not askin' people how you get off."

"He already knows the answer to that one." John said before Addley could open her mouth. Meghan laughed she couldn't stop herself.

"Just sign the damn papers." She was not in the mood to deal with their immaturity at the moment. She handed Meghan the paperwork. She read it over and filled in the correct information. She finally signed her name on the dotted line she then handed it over to John to do the same.

"Hmm, you're both left handed never noticed that..."

"Ok so we're all done with this part right?" Meghan asked.

"Yep. I send this out and then we move onto phase two." She told them. "So enjoy this time right now because soon enough you'll be running around like chickens with your heads cut off because you'll have two kids instead of one." She slung Jax's diaper bag over her shoulder and walked away from them.

"Lets go home Sweetie." She kissed his cheek. It was hard for her to believe that he was five months old already. She then fished for her cell. She dialed a few numbers. "Hello this is Addley Cena I would like to make an appointment with Doctor Taylor. Ok see you on Wednesday."


	13. Chapter 13

"Megs thanks for coming with me to this. I hate going ... I am always so fearful ... the unknown ya know."

"Why haven't you told Dan yet?" Meghan lightly chided her.

"Because ... I had this dream that I went and there was nothing there and I didn't want to get his hopes up and then break his heart at the same time."

"I kinda get that."

"The only reason you know is because I really needed someone to go with me."

"Everything will be fine." Meghan assured her.

--

"How is this even possible?" Addley asked shocked at what she was seeing.

"It is very highly unlikely to happen this way but it does happen."

"You've got to be shitting me right?" She just couldn't believe. "Am I on some kind of hidden camera show?"

"There are methods that can be done ... if you would like."

"Methods?" Addley asked. She didn't like the tone the doctor, who wasn't her normal doctors, was using.

"It's called selective reduction. We do it with high number of multiples or fetuses who show markers for severe disabilities." He gave Meghan an apologetic look.

Meghan glared at the man in return. "Everything looks ok right?" She asked.

"Everything is perfect right now. But it all depends on what the mother wants."

"The mother would like to discuss things with the father before anything is decided." Meghan grabbed onto Addley's arm and pulled her out of the room. "Are you crazy ...? Even thinking about what he is proposing is ludicrous."

"Is it? I mean that is a lot of kids ... we already have three. Do we really want three more?"

"Do you know how selfish you sound right now?"

"I am thinking about what is best for my family. I am not planning anything. I want to discuss it with Dan. I am not going to make a decision this big without talking to him first. This affects him too. I would love to have all three of these babies but if I had to choose between a baby I don't even know yet or if the kids have everything they need for the next year or so I am going to choose the kids that I already have. I am no octomom ..."

"You saw how hard it was for me and John to have Wy and you just want to cast one or two of these innocent babies aside."

"Megs … it isn't that simple. You think I want to do this. But I have to think of Jax and Ian and Avery."

"I don't even know you right now." She wheeled away. The car ride home was a quiet one.

"I am going to talk to Dan and we will decide together. But I mean come one the odds of having natural born triplets are like staggering."

"Whatever."

--

"Danny did you pack the sunscreen in the diaper bag?" Addley yelled to her husband who was getting the twins dressed. Jax was slobbering all over her bare shoulder.

"Yes dear." He yelled back at her.

"Just checking."

"I know what I am doing ... I have been a parent longer than you have." A few tears leaked from her eyes. Dan was not going to have an enjoyable day if she had anything to say about it.

"At least you love me baby." She kissed the top of his head. He waved his teething ring in the air babbling to it. "Ok ... no more time alone with you and Uncle John. He is already killing your brain cells." She grabbed Jax's hat and headed to John and Meghan's house. They were already outside.

"Just warning you right now I am mad at Dan." She announced.

"What happened now?" Meghan sighed.

"I simply asked him if he put the sun screen in the diaper bag and he gave me an attitude and he basically told me that he was a better parent because he had been doing it longer."

"Sweetie ... it isn't true. You are just as good of a parent as he is." Meghan soothed her friend. "You just learn faster than he did."

"Yea ... that must be true. He is still an asshole."

"Of course he is." Meghan gave John a relieved look. They had averted some major shit right there.

"Hey guys." Randy greeted his friends. Alanna was in his arms. "Sam is at home sick but I thought that Lana might like to spend the day with her dad and fellow little people."

"That poor baby ... she looks just like your ugly ass." Addley commented.

"Are you calling my baby ugly?" Randy got a little offended.

"No. Alanna is beautiful. I was calling you ugly." She dared him to prove her wrong.

"Whatever." Randy gave Addley a once over. Something was different. He knew that much. She wasn't usually so quick to jump down his throat.

"Uncle John gimme a piggy back ride ... please." Avery yelled as Dan and the kids joined the rest of the bunch.

"Well since you said please." Addley had been very diligent on making sure the twins were polite. He hoisted the little girl onto his back as if she were nothing. Dan went to put his arm around his wife's shoulders but she brushed him off. She walked away from the group with Jax.

"What did I do now?" Dan asked aloud.

"You are a jerk ..."

"Megs what did I do?"

"I ain't tellin ya."

"John?"

"According to your wife you insinuated that you were a better parent because you have been doing it longer than she has." John ignored the look his own wife was giving him.

"Damn fuckin hormonal woman ..." Dan swore. "Baby ..." he walked after her. "Baby come on I do not think I am the better parent."

"I take pity on your brother man. I would hate to be married to that." Meghan just happened to "accidentally" run over his foot after he said that. "Oww fuck Meghan watch where you are rolling ..."

"Sorry." But she really wasn't.

--

"Adds I didn't mean what you think I meant." Dan was still trying to apologize. "... look my ex-wife used to do that to me all the time. Dan did you pack this ... Dan did you pack that. It wasn't a shot against you I swear. You are an amazing mom." He leaned over and kissed her nose.

"I'm still mad."

Avery got into the car. She leaned against the seat and kissed Addley on the cheek. "I think you are a good parent."

"Thank you baby." Addley was touched.

"Yea ... you are better than our other mommy. She was always too busy to spend time with us. She never used to hang the drawings we made her up in her office at work like you do." Ian agreed.

"See ..." Dan smiled at her. "And their opinion matters so much more than mine. Because you aren't my mother."

"Well thank God for that because otherwise this would be one really screwed up family."

"Addley I want you to go on all the rides with me." Avery announced.

"Sorry kiddies but somebody has to stay with Jax." Yes that was a good cover.

"Babe I am getting you on a roller coaster before the end of the day."

"I think not." Wasn't gonna happen. She hated roller coasters, they made her sick to her stomach.

"Oh I most definitely think I will get you on one." He grabbed her hand as he put the car into gear. She would not admit it to him but she liked when he did that.

"Babe? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure ... shoot"

"Were the twins just naturally fraternal or were made with outside assistance?"

He thought the question was odd but he would answer it none the less. "IVF." He answered. "Why?"

"Well I have recently found out that my family has a very high number of multiples. There is a set of identical twins in every generation. I know it usually skips one generation but not in my biological family. My dad is a twin and so was his dad and his grand father's brother was a twin and had twins ... a lot of twins. So I was just wondering if it ran in your family too."

"I don't think it does but you'd be better off asking my dad."

"Daddy are we almost there?" Avery asked.

"Almost."

--

Addley walked into the gift shop. She was looking for a new shirt for Jax. He had spit up all over the shirt she was wearing. She found a cute one that read someone who loves me bought me this shirt at Canobie Lake. As she was going to pay she walked past this shirt that made her stop. It was a red t-shirt with white writing. It read Flame On. "I have gotta buy this for Randy." She mumbled to herself. On the back of the shirt was The Human Torch. He was gonna be so pissed but she would get a good laugh out of it. She purchased the two shirts and also a shot glass to add to her growing collection.

"What did you buy Addy?" Meghan asked prying the parakeet beanie baby from Wyatt's tiny hands. "She saw this and won't give up so now I'm buying it." Meghan explained.

"Bought Jaxy a new shirt and I got a little something for Randy."

"Meghan raised a brow. "Is Dan gonna get mad?"

"Nope. He will find it funny."

Meghan paid for the toy removing the tags handed it back to her daughter who promptly started chewing on the poor parakeet's tail.

"That poor bird." Addley sympathized.

Meghan laughed. "Yes poor Perry...that's the name he came with..." Wyatt squealed seeing John. "And now mama's deaf."

John scooped up his child. "Hi Baby girl."

"Hey Asshat I bought you something." She threw the bag at Randy's head. Randy cocked an eyebrow as he fearfully looked into the bag. He was relieved to find a shirt instead of a dead rat or something ... he was never one to doubt Addley. He pulled out the shirt. He looked from Addley and then back to the shirt. "This ... is ... AWESOME!"

Both Meghan and Addley look at each other. Both trying not to laugh. "You are very welcome."

Meghan was fairly fearless but no way in hell was she getting on coaster that lifted you about a mile in the air then dropped to you down backwards. "Not just no, but fuck no Johnny I am not getting on that...I get that you guys like using me as a line jump but I'm not doing that!"

"What about you Adds?" Dan asked.

"Nope ..."

"I didn't know we married such weenies dude..." John teased Meghan cocked her head to the side.

"I kill spiders for you John."

"I am not a weenie John I just have enough sense not to end my life this young."

"Your not going to die either of you we'll be right there..." John reasoned with the girls. "I'll hold your hand." John added.

"No!" Neither woman changed their mind.

"Scaredy cat..." he taunted.

"Who called his wife asking her to come get him down when had to hang off that building for 12 rounds...?" Meghan had no problem reminding him.

"Meghan! Is nothing scared to you woman?"

"Not a thing... now I'll be right by the exit reading..."

"Adds you are going ..." Dan started dragging his wife towards the coaster.

"No Danny ... please I can't"

"I'll be right there with you the whole time." He continued to pull her. She dug her feet into the ground but to no avail he was stronger than she was.

"Danny ... please stop I cannot go on this ride."

"John you might want to go stand near your brother just incase he faints" Meghan told him.

"Cause concrete is gonna hurt..."

"Why?" he asked.

"I married the most oblivious man on the planet."

"Dan look at me." He faced her. "I cannot ride this ride." She placed his hand on top of her's which rested against her abdomen.

"You can't ride?" He asked catching on.

"Nope." She shook her head smiling.

"OH MY GOD ... SHE CAN'T RIDE ..." He yelled as he picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Dude ... it ain't that big of a deal." John said.

"She's pregnant stupid." Meghan said.

"No ..." he said.

"Yeah huh I went with her to the doctor with her...I swear sometimes I think I married 250 lbs of walking stupid."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Dan asked a little hurt that it had not been him to go with her.

"Cause I had this horrible dream that we went and there was no baby and I didn't want to get you all excited for nothing." She explained.

"Are you upset?" John asked Meghan concerned.

"Nope I'm going to stand with Wy under the misters she looks hot." She loved that She was John's first thought.

"I still have no idea why I am standing next to Dan." John said.

"Ok Danny stop squeezing my Addy... and go get on that damned roller coaster." Meghan ordered.

"Wow ... another baby."

"Not exactly ..." She let on.

"What do you mean not exactly?" He asked puzzled.

"It's more than one."

"Twins?"

"More like triplets." Upon hearing the word Dan lost consciousness colliding into an equally surprised John.

"See that is why," Meghan grinned. Did she know this family or what? "Told you so..." Meghan told John.

Once Dan was feeling ok they walked off together to get on the coaster. John had arm slung around Danny's shoulders. "I do so love my walking stupid." Meghan told Addley as they stood under the misters. She nodded toward John.

"I do love the man who seems to enjoy passing out at the worst possible times." She made a face.

"I made John change Wy's poopy diaper yesterday. I so thought he was gonna hit the floor."

Addley laughed. "That is the one thing about Dan. Dirty diapers don't faze him. He gets peed on or he is elbow deep in vomit and crap and he takes it in stride."

"John kept saying it is against the laws of nature for something that stinks that bad to come out of something that beautiful." Meghan giggled. But then she became serious again. "I am calling a family meeting when the boys get off the coaster. They need to know what is running through that head of yours."

"No! Don't you dare Meghan I will let Dan know exactly what I am thinking!"

"What are you thinking?" Dan asked.

"Uh oh lets go gets some cotton candy kiddos Johnny push the babies..."

"Can I push your chair Aunt Meggie...?" Avery asked.

"Sure... just don't hit anything like Uncle John."

"Thanks Megs ..." She sighed as Dan sat down next to her. "The doctor mentioned something about selective reductions. Which is basically when they go in and abort one or two of the babies. I was going to discuss it with you. But I don't think it is a horrible idea. I just don't know if we can handle that many kids." She looked at the ground.

"Why?" He asked.

"How did this happen? I mean you weren't taking any kind of fertility drugs were you?"

"I'm fertile myrtle all on my own thanks."

"Every once in a while a woman produces two eggs and that is where fraternal twins come from. Well that is what ours started off as but like I said identical twins run in my family. So one of the eggs split in half. So we have a set of identical twins and an extra baby." She explained.

"So do you really want to do this?" he asked fearfully.

"No ... of course I don't." She scoffed at him. "But I don't want to have to sacrifice the kids we already have. I want all our kids to have everything they need in this life. I'm just afraid that with six kids it is going to be impossible. I love the twins and Jax with everything I have. I would take a bullet for any of them and I do love these babies too. I already feel so much love for them but if I had to choose it would be a no contest."

"Baby I can always get a second job and work over time." He began to ramble. "You don't like to kill insects that come into our house. I cannot see you ending an innocent baby's life."

"But then we would never see you. I am not saying I am going to jump onto the operating table tomorrow I'm just saying that it is something to think about." She shrugged. "A pregnancy with multiples has more of a chance of something being wrong."

"Is there something wrong with one of the babies right now?"

"No ... they all have steady heartbeats and seem to be developing normally." She informed him.

"This won't be easy but we can handle it." He assured her taking her hand into his. "We can handle six kids. We are already out numbered so why not just roll with it."

"How can you be so calm about this? I am freaking out right now ...?" She wanted to yell at him but she didn't.

"Oh I am terrified." He let her in on his secret. "But I also know that things could be so much worse. So I say let's do this ... let's have all three of these babies and when there are bumps in the road, which of course they will be. We will handle it as a family." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

--

"What's Addy want to do..." John whispered to Meghan. She sent him a text so the kids wouldn't know what was going on

_Meghan: She wants to abort one or more of the babies._

"What!" John saw red. He was pissed off and disgusted at the same time.

"You read right baby."

"But after we tried so hard for one she gets three and..."

"John don't get mad on my behalf I'm fine..." She knew this wasn't going to end well. Someone was going to get hurt.

"You are not..."

"You're right I'm not but it's not my choice now is it."

"She thinks they won't be able to handle all six kids and that's her only option."

"Then she shouldn't be having unprotected sex and it's a stupid option."

John was blindly angry how could Addley drag her best friend who has trouble conceiving with her to the doctor then actually consider something like that. John stomped by Addley. "Learn to keep your legs closed if you're not willing to shoulder the responsibilities that come with it." he spat at her.

Addley began to cry. Dan stood up, he was nose to nose with his older brother. "Mind your damn business ... we decided to keep the babies you asshole."

"John wait!" Meghan called after him. But she was too late.

"I can't push the stroller someone help me..."

"I'm gonna go home. Enjoy the rest of your day everyone." Addley walked away from her family.

"Shit! Oh no you don't! Dan watch the kids." Meghan rolled after her. "I can only wheel so fast Addy cut me some damn slack."

"Meghan ... I really don't want to see you right now ..."

"Too damn bad!"

"I totally hate you right now!"

"You know how you always say you'll never make me feel less than you Addy.... well you practically running from me knowing I can't catch you is doing that so stop!"

"And guess what you can hate me all you want I'll still love you. Now talk."

"How dare you tell John ...?"

"I never said I was going through with it. I wanted to talk to Dan first ..."

"Well if it wasn't me. Dan was gonna tell him and you and I know John isn't al ways bright but he can add and subtract and was gonna figure it out."

"But you guys don't understand ... I don't want to be like Angelina Jolie and have a billion kids and never spend time with any of them. I want all my kids to know I love them but with six can I do that. Plus Dan isn't John ... we do not have cash to throw around the way you do. I want my kids to have everything they want and need in life. But if we are so poor we have to live in a cardboard box what kind of life is that for the

"But I'm a slut for trying to do what is best for my family ... just leave me alone." She was running now.

Number one ... you ain't Angelina Jolie. She's a movie star who's more concerned with her career than her kids. Two ... don't you dare throw the money John or I make in our faces like that I am alone a lot because of and we both work damn hard and you know it. Three... God never gives you more than you can handle if anyone knows that its me...and he always provides too so have some freakin' faith it ain't gonna be easy you're right but can you really kill your own flesh and blood Addy can you?" Meghan ranted.

"End of discussion ..."

"Yeah walk away Addley it's what you're good at!"

"Oh and you are so damn perfect Meghan ..." she turned around and yelled back. "Little Saint Meghan in her chair ... she does no wrong. She had the perfect husband and baby daughter ..."

"Listen dude I popped off without thinking and I'm sorry oh shit this one's bad I can see ...shit! Addley did not just pull chair card...Meghan is really mad." John told Dan.

"Meghan called her a coward ... Adds is pissed too."

"Don't say things you can't take back Addley...I never used the chair for pity and I never will and you know it."

"Whatever ... I am done. I wash my hands of all this bullshit. I don't care what you or John think of me anymore. I am going to do what is best for my damn family."

"I never claimed to be perfect Addley but I damn sure wouldn't kill a living being because I was scared. Its time to cowboy up and deal Addley don't stick your head in sand you were raised better than that."

"Cuss at me in Spanish all you want Addley you forget I know what you're saying unlike Danny."

"You want me to leave I will leave. But I thought you were my friend ... I thought you of all people would support me on what has to be the hardest thing I have ever even had to consider in my life ..."

"If you guys where in real financial trouble you know I would and I do to a point and you know it but you can't undo this Add once its done its done."

"It's none of your business. It is between me and my husband."

"I had to fight to get Wyatt and your lucky enough to get six and you wanna throw it away... do you know how much that hurts how betrayed I feel"

"I never asked for this. I was fine with the three!"

"Then you should of had your tubes tied Addley."

"Do you want them? You act like I meant to betray you. I was just as surprised as you were at that appointment ..."

"You did not just ask me if I want your children... no I want my own and i want you to not spit on it when god blesses you!"

"I hate to say it but Meg kinda has a point." Dan said "Just don't tell Addley I said so."

"What is it that you want?" John asked his brother.

"It won't be easy but I can't see abortion as option like Addley does..."

"I hate fighting with you." Meghan said quietly

"It's your choice Addley it's your body and I'll stand by you I always do but it might not be easy for me this time."

"I don't like it either." She admitted.

She rolled off in John's direction. "Yes you do you love a good fight it's the Latina in you."

"I like to fight everyone but you."

"Only because I don't pull punches with you I'm honest I'm not a afraid to hurt your feelings... they rebound in like five minutes anyway."

"They do not"

"They do too... one of the reasons I love your quick to forgive and forget... and I am sorry I fought dirty I didn't intend to."

"Yes you did."

"I just want you to think about ok from all angles...I got a little fired up sorry it's the southerner in me."

"You have Cal's temper you know..."

"So I've been told ..."

"The saint Meghan in her chair thing was really low sorry..."

"So was me calling you a coward sorry."

"We cool?"

"We may be but I refuse to talk to him." She sent a glare John's way.

"He'll apologize trust me... he feels bad already I bet... wanna split a funnel because I'm freaking starved."

"You can call me on my shit you're my sister... he can't."

"Mi hermana..."

"Very good my mother would be so proud..."

"I called Wyatt Mija... John looked at me like I had two heads..."

"He would ..." she dug the toe of her shoe into the ground.

"I told him it meant my daughter he thought I cussed at her. Here he comes I'll leave you two to talk and go save Dan from the squalling."

"Meghan don't..." too late she left.

"Punta"

"I know don't ya love me..." she called back.

"Not really"

"There's always tomorrow."

"Highly unlikely if he comes over here and tries to talk to me"

"Don't harm him he's the muscle I'm the brains..."

"What condition am I in to take him on?"

"Just don't kill him. But you're more than welcome to rip him a new one verbally." She rolled away.

John walked over to her. She turned her back to him. She really didn't want to be near him at the moment.

"Adds ... listen ... I didn't mean for what I said to come out as such an attack ..." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's just not fair we have to try so hard and go through all the heartache that goes along with it. But you get this gift and want to just throw it away."

"John ... how long have you known me? Do you really think I want to have to do this? I would be ecstatic to keep all three babies and raise them with my husband. But Dan is talking about getting another job and working all this over time. I'm just afraid that one of us will wake up I dunno ... three or four years from now and go I hate my life. Why did we have to have so many kids?"

"My brother would never think that and truth be told I don't think you would either. I think you are scared and confused and instead of thinking things through rationally you are letting the fears and extra hormones cloud your judgment." He told her. "I think that if you go through with this you will only end up costing yourself and Dan more heartache then help. Danny loves you and he loves his kids."

"What if something goes wrong Johnny? What if for some reason something happens to me? Dan will be all alone with six kids, trying to raise them on his own. Or if Danny gets into another accident like the one he was in before and he doesn't make it. Or if some whack job goes crazy and shoots him ... you have no idea. I spend hours at night staring at my bedroom ceiling just thinking about these things." John shook his head and gave his overly-emotional sister-in-law a hug.

"You are being way too paranoid and I think most of it has to do with the fact that you have three little people inside of you. Yes I am not gonna lie to you. Something like that could happen. But then again he could continue waking up next to you for the rest of his long and very fulfilling life. Look at me and Megs ... But I could break my neck in the ring and die and Meghan could get some random cold her AD freaks out and she could die you can't live in fear of the what ifs... none of us are immune to death Addley. Just live and don't worry about it."

"You are right John. I can live crippled by fear."

"That's a girl." He gave her his crooked grin. "You know the name John Cena III has a very nice ring to it."

"I named Jax after you ..."

"Just think about it."

John and Addley walked back over to the rest of the family. "Family meeting right here right now." Addley announced. Avery hopped into her lap.

"Ian ... Avery. Your daddy and I have some news to share with you." Addley told them.

"You aren't gonna leave again are you? Cause the last time Dad told us something like this he told us that you had to go on vacation."

"Nope Kiddo I am not going on vacation. I am staying right here with my kids. But you guys are gonna be excited to know that you are going to be a big brother and a big sister again."

"You and Daddy are having another baby?" Avery asked.

"Three babies."

Ian's eyes went wide as he studied his step-mother. "How can three babies fit inside of you Addley? Where they gonna grow cause Jax made you huge. There is no way three babies can fit." Dan snickered. Meghan flat out laughed aloud.

"A mommy's body adapts while the baby or in this case babies are inside."

"Are any of the babies going to be girls? Cause I am sick of having brothers." Avery asked.

"We're not sure yet Sweetie it is too early to tell the genders of the baby." Addley explained.

"How far along are you Adds?" Randy asked.

"About eight weeks. Which makes the time of conception around Billy's wedding." She would not look at Dan. He had a huge smirk on his face. He knew exactly when and where they had conceived the babies.

"OH my god you Punta... my parents house the porch you nasty fuckers!" Meghan said

"Ewww I so need to shower now..."

"In the lit professor's martial bed." Addley replied smirking.

"Am I never going to hear the end of that ... I was young and stupid." Meghan grumbled.

"I'll help you out with my new baby siblings." Ian announced. "But I do not do diapers."

--

"Babe what are you laughing about?" Addley asked as she lay in bed next to her husband. He was chuckling to himself about something.

"We tried for three years to have the twins. Finally we turned to IVF. My ex-wife said it was my fault that we couldn't conceive. She said my soldiers didn't work right. Now I know it had nothing to do with me and it was all her." He began laughing again. "There is definitely nothing wrong with my boys."

"Great dear ..."


	14. Chapter 14

"But Meg she'll go to hell if we don't baptize her..."

"She will not..." Meghan scoffed.

"Yes she will." Addley, who was a very strong believer in the Catholic Church, added her two cents.

"I was raised to believe that baptism is an outwards symbol of your commitment to Christ. It's a personal choice John."

"Yes well the rest of us were baptized as babies and we turned out normal." he pointed out.

"I told you I was raising her Christian you didn't have a problem six months ago.

"Look it would really mean a lot to my mom if we had her baptized ... Jax was at three months old and look how happy she was." he pleaded with her. He was sick and tired of listening to his mother ask about the baby being baptized.

"But I don't believe we should shove our beliefs down her throat John! I want her to decide for herself what she believes and besides I am not catholic and I'm the one who will be taking her to church not your mother!"

"What does it really matter?" Addley asked walking into the kitchen. She went to the freezer to retrieve the pint of Ben and Jerry's peanut butter cup ice cream John had hidden. "All that really matters is that she has some sort of religion in her life right ... why not appease both grandparents. Let Carol have her day and then when Wyatt gets older she can decide whether or not she wants to get baptized again."

"Because Addley that's like pledging to a religion she can't just say I'm a Catholic Christian'" At this point Meghan was just being difficult. "I'm not Catholic I don't say Hail Maries and I just I really do not want to do this."

"Why not ... all people experiment with religion. When I was 18 I converted to Judaism and when I was 16 I was a Buddhist ... let the girl discover her own faith it is that simple."

"If I thought it was something you wanted I'd consider it but you just want to do it to shut your mother up!" she stared him down. Before moving her hands to her hips. "When was the last time you went to confession without Carol making you?"

"It's been awhile...but I would like for her to be baptized...." he sheepishly admitted. But the desire to see his daughter baptized was something that he really wanted.

Meghan rolled her eyes. "Not at all convincing honey..." she rolled off. "Tell your mom your bitchy Baptist wife said NO!"

--

"Thank God we didn't have to have that fight hun." Dan stole the spoon away from her and ate some of the ice cream.

"Eat my ice cream again and we'll be fighting about something." She threatened taking the spoon back.

--

"But baby..." he continued trying to plead his case.

"Do not follow me John we had a deal you broke it!" She warned him.

"She doesn't call you the bitchy Baptist."

"Not to my face..."

"My mother likes you..." John justified.

"Don't feel bad Megs ... she calls me the slut who allowed herself to get knocked up in order to trap her son."

"Amen for that."

"Why are you even here?" John asked.

"Ran out of ice cream at our house." Addley replied placing her spoon in the dishwasher.

"She really thinks you should of married the Potts girl down the block."

"That's not true Meg..."

"Coverly told me she said it...she thinks I'm high maintenance and complicated Johnny."

"HELLO ... she calls me a slut ... to my face! Try living with that!"

"I nearly gave her son a heart attack having our baby beat that!"

"I lied to her son about the paternity of a baby ..." She smirked knowing she had won. Carol would forever hate Addley way more than she disliked Meghan. It

"Again why are you here...?" John asked

"Ice cream remember ..."

"Go to your own house to eat ice cream ...now my wife is all mad and you're not helping!"

"I am just pointing out that Carol is kinda mean ..." Addley said leaving the room.

"Baby ... can you just get un-mad for a second and hear me out..."

"I told you to quit following me John."

"But baby we could do just for show...No one but us would know it wasn't real" he proposed.

"So now you want me to lie to God John!"

"When you put it like that it sounds bad!"

"Are you really that much of a pansy ass mama's boy that you can't tell her no?" she smirked then and John knew something that was going to hurt his ego was about to come out of her mouth. "Really never knew her apron strings were tied around your balls."

They could hear Addley cackling in the living room. "Good one honey ..."

"That was uncalled for and not funny." John pouted. "You're not budging on this are you."

"Not a damn inch... bow out gracefully Yankee"

Meghan rolled off to their room and John knew enough not to press her anymore than she had been pressed already.

"What do you think Danny?" John asked.

"I dunno man … I love mom and all but this seems really important to Meghan."

"Personally If I were you I would tell your mom to pull that stick out of her ass and mind her own damn business." Both Cena men frowned at her. "In the nicest way possible of course." Addley smiled at them. But then "I'll Cover You" started playing from her pocket. John sang along with her ring tone. Dan just rolled her eyes.

"Hey mama …" Addley's bright face became stalk white. "Ok … well at least he is in a better place now. Thank you for calling me." She said quietly. She stood up without saying anything to either of the guys and made her way towards Meghan and John's bedroom.

"Megs … Kanny passed away."

"Oh Adds I know how much you loved that dog. You raised him from a puppy. But you gotta admit that dog was older than dirt. What was he like seventeen … eighteen?"

"He was sixteen" she sobbed.

"Help me lay down and then we can watch Rent." Meghan suggested. Addley sniffed and then helped her friend into bed. Then she found the Rent dvd which was conveniently on John's dresser.

"We need a new movie we are getting obsessive..." Meghan stated.

"But Rent is our thing." Addley practically whined.

"Yes I know it was our thing but then it became John's thing to which I dunno weirds me out." Meghan said with a shrug.

"Yea ... true" Addley agreed.

--

"They are watching Rent without me." John said shocking the hell out of his brother.

"How the hell could you possibly know that?"

"I recognized the opening title music." He explained.

"You have issues...."

"You act like you are the first person to ever tell me that." John stated as if it was nothing.

"Leave them be a bit that's as mad as I've seen your wife in awhile dude."

"Don't you want to know what's wrong with Adds?"

"She'll tell me later... in one way or another she always does."

Addley emerged from the bedroom long enough to retrieve Meghan's Pringles and her Ice cream.

"You ok Addley?" John asked.

"My dog died...don't worry Meghan's calming down bye."

"Damn man this is bad ... Addley loved that dog more than she loves me." Dan frowned. This was not good at all. "Literally it goes the kids, that dog, then me."

"Yeah I think its Wyatt, Dox, then me too." The dog barked at the mention of his name. "Hush you good for nothing mutt."

"I wanna do something nice for her. You wanna take a drive down to the shelter?" Dan asked.

"Dude ... not a good idea." But Dan already had his coat on.

"Wait let me tell Meg we're leaving..."

"Do not say where we are going."

"I won't I'm not dumb..." he walked back to the bedroom "Baby we're gonna go to the driving range be back love you."

"Love you too even though you're a spineless Mama's boy" she smirked. "Bye."

"You will pay for that later!" Meghan just laughed.

The boy left and about five minutes later Coverly came bursting through the front door yelling Meghan and Addley's names. She came into the bedroom with a baby in each arm.

"Guys ... I have some good news." She handed each baby to their mother.

"You bellowed Cov?" Meghan teased. "What Sean got a job?"

"If you are telling us you are pregnant ... believe us we know." Addley stated the obvious. Coverly looked ready to pop at moment.

"No Sean did not get a job. I said I have good news ... not that hell froze over." she laughed.

"Addley moved up to the second most hated person on Carol's list."

"I am not going to lie I feel a little insulted. Who could she possibly hate more than me? I wore that title with pride." Meghan laughed but Addley was serious.

"She hates Sean's new stripper girlfriend more." Coverly divulged.

Addley looked amused. "Leave it to Sean to send his mother into an early grave."

"Your prayers where answered Addley the heat is off you."

"With my luck it is a short thing and then I go back to being numero uno."

"Oh she'll move on to me when she finds out I won't baptize Wy."

"Do you know what that woman called me in front of my children the other day!" Addley asked. "I wanted to slap her in the face after Ian told me what she had said." She was still fuming. "She told Fabo right in front of the twins that I was no better than some two dollar prostitute out there on the street and that I was unfit to be raising her grandchildren."

"Ouch." Meghan winced.

"What did Dan say when he found that out?" Coverly asked.

"He said that he was sure Ian misheard her. He said that it's all in my head and that she doesn't hate me."

"She hates on the way I dress Wyatt.... to frilly apparently."

"She's a little girl for crying out loud..." Addley remarked.

"Apparently I dress her like a little southern belle ...whatever."

"I can only imagine what she says about Jax"

"She asked if you dressed him Emo and what was that..."

"EMO??? Emo are you kidding me. He is wearing a blue Boston PD shirt and jeans but that is supposed to be emo ... That woman is a psycho."

"She saw him in the converse shoes and Foo Fighters shirt I got him." Coverly explained.

"But he looked so cute like that." Meghan pointed out.

"Someone needs to stand up to her." Addley announced.

"It has to be the boys not us in order for it to stick."

"Well our husbands won't do anything. Maybe Sean will be the one to say something."

"Cov ... I'm hungry."

"So why you tellin me?" Coverly retorted.

"Please Cov"

"I'll order a pizza. But we are switching the movie. Let's watch Fast and Furious."

"I'm game. Vin Diesel is hot." Addley nodded her head in agreement.

"So is Paul Walker."

"Plus there are fast cars. God I miss the times when me and Dan used to burn rubber with his cruiser."

"You and the po-po broke the law?" Meghan asked surprised.

"You'd be surprised what Dan will do if you press the right buttons." Addley smirked. Both Meghan and Coverly made a face.

"Baby!" Dan yelled excitedly half way through the movie.

"What!" Addley yelled back.

"Come here ..."

"Cov help me up." Coverly did as she was asked. Addley waddled into the other room. Her hands rubbed her aching back. Dan stood grinning at her.

"What's going on?" she cocked her eyebrow at him.

Dan stepped aside to show her the tiniest English bulldog puppy she had ever seen. "What is this?" She asked starting to get upset.

"Baby ... I know you felt bad about loosing Kanny. I wanted to do something nice for you." He felt like a little kid that had been yelled at by his mother.

"So you bought me a puppy. You insensitive bastard. You can't just go out and replace him ... that would be like something happening to Ian and me going out and adopting a kid from somewhere. This dog will never replace Kanyon." She couldn't even deal with him right now. "I cannot even look at you." She stormed off.

"Told ya so." John stood there smugly.

"So now what am I supposed to do with him?" Dan asked staring down at the puppy who had fallen asleep with it's head on his shoe. "I don't even like dogs."

"I dunno ... take him back." John suggested.

"Fuck!" Two seconds later Addley stormed back into the room. Picked up the puppy and left in a huff once again.

"His name is Langston, like the author Langston Hughes." She yelled.

--

The next day Dan was out in his front yard with the puppy on a leash. His mother pulled up in front of the house and the kids hopped out of the car.

"Awesome we have a dog!" Ian exclaimed as both twins ran over to the puppy. Dan rolled his eyes as he watched the kids roll around in the grass with the dog.

"Why'd you get a dog?" Carol asked as she leaned against her car.

"Addley's parents had to put her dog down and I felt bad and wanted to do something nice for my wife."

"Great ... another mouth for you to feed."

"Mom ... stop!" Dan exclaimed. "Addley is my wife ... and I am asking you to be nice to her. No more insulting her with the kids around or to her face. You may have brought me into this world but I am leaving this world with her so either you learn to like my wife or you will not be a part of this family."

"Daniel how dare you talk to me like this ..." Carol was extremely offended. John walked over to his brother. He had been mowing the lawn and had caught some of the conversation. "Danny is right mom. The way you have been acting is horrible. Both girls have been nothing but respectful and kind to you from the very beginning. Also we are raising Wyatt as a Baptist so deal with it.

"No mom. How dare you make Addley and Meghan feel like shit all the time. They both love me and John unconditionally. So what if Meghan is in a wheelchair or that Addley is only human and made a mistake. They put up with all of mine and John's bullshit without complaint. Yet you sit on your high horse and insult them in front of the twins. Addley is the only mother they have and she is the best one they could ask for. So open up your eyes and look at how happy the kids are."

"I am leaving now ..."

"Fine. I love you mom but you need to change. John and I are not the only ones who feel that way."

"I love you too mom but I feel the same way as Dan. If you can't accept our wives then you can't accept us." John stood his ground along with his brother.

--

Meghan sat in the car as Addley clung to her like a life line. "Adds I'm coming back just goin with John for like three days..." she rubbed her very hormonal best friend's back.

"I know I just will miss you... and I love you...."

"I love you too...call if you need me I'll be on the next plane home." Meghan sent Dan a pleading look. John bit his lip not to laugh

"Come on honey they are going to miss their flight." Dan pried his wife off of Meghan.

"Take care of Doxy?"

"Take care of Wyatt don't hand her off to Dustin runnels again."

"I didn't Kelly did." She said. "Bye love you." Then she shut the car door.

"Why would you give her to Kelly?" But they had already started to roll away

Meghan rolled down the window. "I gave her to Dave who gave her to Randy who gave her to Kelly who gave her to Dustin."

"Poor baby being passed around like that."

"She's well liked." John shouted.

"Like Jax isn't"

"We like him he's enormous but we like him." John hit brakes long enough to tease her.

"I will kill you Cena ...!" Then she turned to Dan. Her eyes were a little misty. "Baby Jax isn't some huge freak of nature ... right?" Addley asked her husband.

"Have to catch me first." he sped off.

"No he's not a freak...." Dan felt that she was foolish for even asking. "He's just big like the rest of us Cena men."

"So what you are basically saying is you are all freaks?"

"John just likes getting you all riled up"

"Shouldn't piss a pregnant woman off."

"Or a chick in a chair...John fears her..."

"As he should." Addley stated. "You men seem to fail to grasp that women control the world and we only let you live here because you provide us with a service."

"I feel used..."

"You like being used." She pointed out.

"A little." He admitted.

"So if I told you I wanted to use you right here right now you wouldn't want to." She ran her fingertips over his fitted t-shirt.

"Sorry you're too pregnant babe the doc told us to be careful."

"Same doctor told Meg it was stupid to have Wy aren't you glad she didn't listen...On a side note I miss my Wy!"

"You do have a point." He agreed. "It's not like you are in any real danger."

"Offer has passed."

"Burned shoulda saw that coming...."

"I'm going to go play with Jax bye." She began walking away from him. "Rookie mistake." She laughed.

She walked into the house to find the living room had been torn apart. "Who made this huge mess?" She exploded. Ian pointed to Jax. Avery pointed to Ian and Jax pointed to Avery.

"We're nuts! Six of them and our house falls down Dan I'm tellin' ya."

"Remember me are required to love them."

"Guy what the hell happened in here?" Dan asked. They all looked anywhere but at him. "Why do me and your mom have to walk into a mess like this?" they all shrugged.

"I am going to take a bath. You!" She pointed to Dan. "Take care of it."

"Yes dear."

--

"Good luck baby." Meghan kissed her husband as he did before every match. He was facing the Big Show. She loved Show, he was a great guy when he was not in the ring. But she hated when John had to face him. Show was a huge guy ... not that John wasn't but Show was even bigger than he was. There was just too much that could go wrong. "Please try to make him tap out. He's too big for you to be throwing up on your shoulders. You are gonna hurt yourself."

"I'll be careful." He promised her just as his music hit. He gave her a grin before stepping through the curtains.

--

Addley and Dan were in bed watching Ron White's Behavioral Problems. Both were laughing to the point of hysterics.

"I gotta get up." Addley announced still laughing. She threw the sheet she had over herself off and attempted to get up. Which of course she couldn't. She began to cry. Dan looked over at his wife and rolled his eyes.

"I can't get up." He got out of bed and went over to her side and pulled her up. She continued to sniffle. Already she was a good size. Three month into the pregnancy she looked to be about six months. But in her defense there were three living human beings inside of her. She walked moodily off to the bathroom.

"Feelin better?" Dan asked when she walked back into the room. He wrapped his arms around her.

"No ... I am fat."

"Baby, you are carrying triplets. Of course you are gonna be a little bigger than normal. Plus these are Cena babies we are talking about ... we're bigger than normal folks."

"Great" Like that made her feel better.

The phone rang. Momentarily startling them both. Addley answered it, a very upset Meghan was on the other line. She could barely make out the words her friend was saying. All she could understand was ... John ... knee ... surgery.

--

Meghan watched as they wheeled her husband on a gurney towards an awaiting ambulance. She wanted to go with them but she knew she couldn't. Randy was already at her side. He would give her a ride to the hospital. Show was slowly limping towards the back. He looked Meghan in the eyes. She could see the regret etched into them. She knew it wasn't his fault.

"Megs ... I ..."

"Don't worry about it he's gonna be ok." But who was she really trying to convince, Show or herself?

Randy began pushing her towards his rental. "He's gonna be ok. He has been through worse. He knew what could happen when he stepped into the ring. We all know what could happen out there. The price we pay I guess."

"Yeah well the screaming he was doing isn't making me feel better." Meghan snapped back at her friend who was only trying to help.

"Well he's a big baby."

"Says the man who goes into hysterics when he stubs his toe ..." She rolled her eyes. Really not in the mood for dealing with Randy. "Four hundred and fifty pound men landed on my husband you call him the baby... nice Randy."

Her phone rang again it was Addley. "Hey..." she sniffed. Randy lifted her into the rental. "We're behind the ambulance Maria has Wy... and he either shattered his kneecap or tore his ACL we're not sure. Maybe both... No Randy is driving."

"I already called Dr. Andrews." Addley informed her friend. "It is pretty bad that I have him on speed dial."

"Yeah...I know right anyways. What did he say...?"

"Tell randy one hair outta place on your pretty head he's a Deadman."

"Get us there in one piece or you die love Addley." Meghan said to Randy.

"I also called your skank of a sister." Addley frowned. Someone owed her big time for that.

"Did you insult her?"

"Of course I did"

"What did you say?" Meghan was a little afraid to ask.

"I basically said you and my vacuum cleaner have something in common...you both suck and blow at the same time..." A proud smirk was on her face.

"Addley now is really not the time!" Meghan yelled at her friend. "We're here I'll call you back when I know something." She snapped her phone shut.

--

"Not my fault your sister is a whore." Addley muttered as she too snapped her phone shut.

"So what's the scoop?" Dan asked.

"He either tore his ACL or shatter his knee cap. Either way he's gonna need tons of PT and he might need to be in a chair for a little while."

--

Meghan groaned hanging her head. "Look at me... you'll make and he's gonna be fine." Randy kissed her forehead "Ready?"

"I guess its now or never dude."

Meghan rolled on to hear John shouting for her. "My wife... I want my wife you do anything without telling her first."

"Right here John..."

"That was quick ..." he gritted his teeth as someone inspected his knee.

"Randy drove ninety...so what we looking at doc."

"Normally speaking ... Mr. Cena you royally fucked up your whole knee." He explained. "The knee cap is gone. We're gonna have to put in a prosthetic one. You also severed most of the ligaments around the knee." He continued to study the x-ray. "Also looks like the femur is broken too."

"Shit!" Meghan swore ripely "I knew didn't I tell you quit picking up Big Show's fat ass you were gonna hurt yourself."

"Leave it to John to break the hardest bone in the human body." Randy added.

"We'll get some more x-rays and MRI but I'm almost positive this is what all were dealing with." the doctor said.

"Ok ... but could you like knock out give him pain killers because he's nearly breaking my hand here..." Meghan replied.

"Sorry babe..."

"It's ok but will you please not be a hard ass and take the pain killers...."

"Sure..."

"Demerol makes me loopy though I start singing or so I've been told."

"He does ... I remember one time he was belting out Don't Go Breaking My Heart." Randy grimaced at the memory.

--

Twenty minutes later John was feeling no pain and singing Family Tradition at the top of his lungs. Meghan prayed her back up in Dan and Addley would arrive soon.

"He has to have his knee replaced pins in his femur and additional surgery to fix the ligament damage... oh and he sings incredibly loud when doped up."

"So I can hear ..." Addley made a face. "Is that Your Eyes?"

"Before that it was I Want Candy..."

"Wow ..."

"Yeah it's just not my night..."

Jax let out a squeal and reached his little arms out for his Auntie Meggie. "You my little boy are a man whore." She let Meghan take the child.

"Hi my buddy..."

"Where's Wy?"

"Maria still has her doped up daddy freaks her out." Meghan explained.

"Well I'm going to get my niece from that airhead...."

"Danny I want to see Wyatt before I go to surgery...."

"Can you stop singing first it freaks her out..."

Addley walked into the room carrying Wyatt. "That's my baby ... but you are not my wife." John looked confused.

"John, I'm your wife." Meghan pointed out. John looked even more confused.

"You're my wife but that is not my baby. At least I don't think he is ..."

"John this is Dan's baby" Meghan informed her very doped up husband.

"Who's Dan?" John asked.

"I'm Dan." Dan smirked deciding to play along with John's confusion. "We met about five minutes ago remember."

"Nah man ... but I'll take your word for it."

"How much of that shit did they give him? Better question is where can I get some?" Addley asked Meghan.

"He's a big man." Meghan shrugged. "So I'm guessing it must have been a considerable amount."

Addley brought the baby closer to John but she insisted that she hold her in fear that either she would hurt John or he would somehow injure her in his drugged up state. Wyatt gave her father a huge smile and began blowing raspberries at him. He grinned at her as he was the one who taught her to do that. "I love you baby girl." He brought his hand up to caress her sweet face.

Jax whined to be put down. He could take a couple steps now. Meghan held onto the toddler's hand as he carefully made his way over to his uncle's bed side. Curious blue eyes took in the still form of his uncle. His hand wrapped around two of John's fingers. He babbled happily to himself before beginning to chew on his Uncle's fingers.

"Ewww ... Jax don't do that." Meghan scooped the baby up. Jax let out a wail in protest.

"Here" Addley handed Meghan a teething ring.

"John, didn't you feel him biting you?"

"Nope."

"Once again I want whatever he has ..." Addley pouted. Why did John get to have all the fun? John started with the singing again. Addley cringed as he began butchering Bruce Springsteen's "Secret Garden".

"Hey Jackass if you want to continue enjoying your other kneecap I suggest you stop killing my favorite musician.

John seemed unaware that he had been threatened. The nurses came in to prep him for surgery. Dan and Addley said their goodbyes and grabbed the babies. Meghan lagged behind.

"I will be right here when you get out." She leaned over to give him a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." She rolled herself out of the room and over to the waiting room. It was empty. She was glad for it, she let her tears flow. It was all coming out now. She cried for what seemed like forever to her but in actuality was only twenty minutes. Addley and Dan joined her again. Addley handed her a taco bell bag. Meghan gave her a small smile.

"Your nieces or nephews made me want Tacobell. Oh and there is a coffee frappe around here with your name on it too ... never mind." Meghan's coffee frappe was now all over the front of Wyatt and Jax's shirts and on their faces and in their hair.

"Daniel ... who was watching them while they made this monster of a mess?" Addley asked patiently.

"I dunno Addley I went to the restroom. So obviously no one." He shot back at her. Meghan commended him in her head. Just because Addley was all hormonal didn't mean that he needed to be a doormat. But she wasn't about to let Addley know that either.

"I'll be back" she announced. She returned a few minutes later with a diaper bag. "I'm going to have to put Wyatt in Jax's pajamas so they are probably going to be huge on her. Just something to keep in mind." She cleaned both babies up and put them in clean pajamas. Although you could still see the remnants of the ice cream in Jax's blonde hair. Meghan teased both Addley and Dan about Jax's hair color. Both of them had darker colored hair but here was their son ... bleach blonde. She called him the milk man's baby.

--

John's surgery went great. He was moved to recovery and the family waited patiently for him to be able to have visitors. It seemed excruciatingly long to Meghan.

""Can I please go in now...."Meghan leaned her head back onto wall. The elevator opened and John's parents stepped out. An orderly came out of recovery

"Mr. Cena is asking for someone named belle?"

"That would be me..."

"I've got the in laws go ..." Addley told her.

"You sure?"

"Yes now go ..."

Meghan rolled herself back waited for the singing but it was silent. "Hey you how ya feelin'..."

"Nauseous and I see three of you but are still pretty..." She wheeled herself forward and grabbed his hand.

"Ah the one in the center is you..." he kissed her hand. "I'm going to throw up and I don't wanna I hate throwing up..." He looked ready to cry.

Meghan barely stifled her laugh as she handed him the basin. "Its gonna be ok baby I promise..." just then John's mom blew in and took over.

Addley shot Meghan a very sorry look and mouthed the words I tried.

"I had it under control..." Meghan murmured _he asked for me not his mommy_ she thought to herself.

"Hi mom"

"Hi baby..."

"I'm just going to go check on Wy and see if your room is set up yet ... be right back."

"Carol ... leave the boy alone." Fabo came into the room and guided her out. "He has a wife and it's now her job to take care of him."

"But he's my baby..."

"No Sean is your baby."

"They're all my babies." She pointed out.

"Really dad it's fine if she wants to stay John's about to hurl anyway. And I really don't wanna see... wait... 3 2 1." and he threw up.

"Are you physic or something...?" John asked.

"No as it turns out you and Wy make the same I'm going to puke face...you need water?"

"Yes please." He begged. She poured him a cup handing it to him. he rinsed his mouth out. "Better?" she asked as he spit into a clean basin.

"A little I love you by the way..."

"I'm taking care of you that's why if I were some random nurse you'd love her too."

Carol stared at them. "Wha ..."

"What I'm not helpless." Meghan bit out.

"In sickness and in health mom that's how we work. I take care of her she takes care of me."

"I know you think he takes care of me more and that he's wasting his life with the sad little crippled chick but that's not really how it is..."

"That word..." John warned.

"Sorry baby I meant disabled."

"I've never even thought for a second that I was wasting my life. Do you both understand me?" Meghan nodded and Carol shrugged. "Now someone bring me Wy."

--

"There's your Daddy Wyatt." Addley brought Wyatt to see her father. Her little face perked up the moment she saw him. Addley handed the baby to John. He kissed her cheek.

"Why does she smell and taste a little like coffee ice cream?" John asked.

"Because she decided to take a bath in Meghan's frappe."

"Ah." John replied. "Not exactly my idea of a good time but to each his own." He blew a raspberry against her cheek which sent her into a fit of merry giggles. Wyatt laid her head in John's chest. "Sleepy huh?"

"I tried ... and Meg tried to get her to laid down best we can figure she didn't feel safe enough to sleep."

"Using daddy as bed is her favorite pastime... you sure she's ok not hurting you?" Meghan asked as she wheeled in.

"Didn't I tell you to go eat?" Addley commanded. "She's fine ... I'm fine we're fine now go eat!"

"So what's going on with Carol and the stripper? Please tell me I didn't mss the cat fight." Addley's eyes lit up with glee.

"Nope not yet." Meghan smirked.

"What about mom and a stripper?" John asked.

"She prefers the term exotic dancer." Dan told them.

"What are you doing talking to a stripper Daniel?" Addley placed her hands on her hips.

"What's her name again candy... Andee... is it Sammy?" Meghan asked.

"Her name is Cassie." Dan supplied. He just kept digging himself deeper and deeper.

"Again why are you talking to her?"

"She was fully clothed and I didn't want to be rude." He defended his actions.

"What stripper I'm lost I'm never home remember!" John said.

"Sean's new girlfriend you are allowed to look and talk to her only when fully clothed and no touching ever..." Meghan said

"Is Sean trying to kill mom?" John asked with a laugh.

"No that's my job. I'm raising our daughter Baptist remember?" Meghan smiled.

"Let's not forget that I am the family prostitute." Addley reminded them.

"You scare me sometimes the two of you..." John murmured.

"Gotta laugh to keep from crying sometimes Johnny Boy."

Addley let out a small yawn but it was enough to make Dan's protective nature kick in. "I am taking my wife home and making her go to sleep. It's been a long day and she needs her rest."

"You go too..." John pointed at Meghan.

"Uh how bout no."

"Meg you look like you're about to fall over... go." John reasoned.

"Let him win one..." Dan whispered

"Fine..."She leaned over kissing him goodnight. John kissed Wyatt too

"Here take our Folgers smellin' baby too."

"I am only a phone call away if you need me." She told him.

"I'll be fine." He assured her. "I probably am just gonna fall back to sleep the moment you leave anyway."

--

They dropped Meghan off at home and made sure she and Wyatt got to bed safely. Dan pulled into his driveway. Addley was passed out in the seat next to him. "Sean I am telling you if either of those kids come home with something pierced or tattooed you are a dead man." Dan threatened his brother. "Ok man I love you too." He hung up his cell phone and stepped out of his car. He walked over to the passenger side of the car and carefully lifted his wife out of the car. He kicked the door shut and started walking towards the front door. Someone stepped out of the darkness into his line of vision.

"Hello Danny."

"J ... what are you doing here." He asked his ex-wife stunned.


	15. Chapter 15

_Meghan ran, feet hitting concrete then heels hitting her bottom and back down again her Ipod blaring out Nickelback, a pair of softball shorts with TIGERS written on the back, an over sized shirt fell down her shoulder her hair in a pony tail. She loved to run. Then the concrete was sucking her feet down. She couldn't move. It was suddenly night, her workout wear changing into her short black dress. The music in her Ipod changing to the screeching of metal her hair went to her face she looked back head lights blinding her she couldn't get out of the way._

She woke up screaming. John usually woke her up before it got that bad but he wasn't beside her tonight. He was still in the hospital.

She was tempted to call him as she always did when he wasn't home and she had that dream. She had the dream often. John only knew because she needed to tell someone and Addley would have made her see a therapist. She smiled when she saw she had text from the man in question.

_John: Baby do you know the words to Baton Rogue I forget them*_

_Meghan: Not off the top of my head I had that damn dream again.*_

_John: You okay?_

_Meghan: getting there god it was so real…_

_John: I loooooooooooooooveeee you soooooooooo much you are the prettiest girl ever!*_

_Meghan: gave you more pain medicine didn't they honey? She laughed at his text._

_John: I'm lonely…are you lonesome tonight do you miss me tonight are you sorry we drifted apart*_

_Meghan: I'll take that as a yes I love night night Johnny. She shut her cell and felt much better. Leave it to John in his drug induced haze to make her feel better._

"I repeat my question J what are you doing here?"

"Baby … what's the matter?" Addley asked drowsily as she raised her head off of his shoulder ever so slightly.

"Nothing honey we just got home from seeing John in the hospital."

"Who are you talking to?" She asked resting her head again against his strong shoulder.

"Shh don't worry about it let's get you to bed." He kissed the side of her face. He walked away towards the house. She knew he would come back out. He wanted answers that only she could give him.

Her assumption was correct. Dan returned a few moments later. A scowl etched across his handsome face.

"You were never that attentive with me Danny." She said taking a moment to get a good look at him. He had changed slightly, a little more muscular. There was a new confidence about him. He seemed more self-assured now. Maybe he had grown a backbone.

"You aren't supposed to be anywhere near here. I have half a mind to arrest you myself for breaking the restraining order." He spat.

"Quite the set up you have going here." She pretended to be impressed. "How are my kids?"

"MY kids are just fine with their parents."

"They call her Mommy?" she asked slightly bitter. "She's not their mother. I am. She's just some cheap replacement. She could never be what I was to them and to you." She walked closer to him and ran her fingers over his bicep. She went to kiss him but he stopped her.

"See this." He held up his hand to show her his wedding band. "It means I don't cheat on my wife. Also it takes a lot more than simple genetics to be someone's parent. She is more of a mother to those kids that you have ever been. They are happier now that I have ever seen them. I am happier now that I have ever been in my whole life and I will be damned if I let a slut like you screw that up for me." She slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you dare call me a slut! I gave you all I had but it was never enough Dan. You were this loving guy when we got married but then you changed."

"You made me change. Nothing I did was ever good enough for you … you wanted kids so I gave you two. You wanted expensive things so I worked like crazy to make sure I could afford those things. I looked the other way when I would come home and find the kids asleep with you nowhere to be found. But you know that the time Avery almost electrocuted herself because you weren't there to help her blow dry her hair after her bath was too much. I was nice enough to share custody and then you let that sick fuck put his hands on my kids. I should kill you where you stand." His hands clenched into fists at his sides. "It is taking every ounce of strength I have in me not to."

"Don't be so overdramatic Danny. If I wanted the kids I would take them but I don't. I want that money that was supposed to be coming to me before I got busted. You are going to give me that money. Five grand every week or I swear to you something bad will happen to that ready made little family of yours."

"You come near them and I swear …"

"Save your threats. You are like a newborn kitten Danny. I know much scarier guys than you. Your son … what's his name Jax? He looks like you ya know. Be a shame if something were to happen to such a sweet little thing like him. Or Avery, you know how much money I could make selling her body on the street. Guys love virgins."

"You are sick! You know that … those are children we are talking about. Two of which came from inside you. Do you not have a heart at all?" He was utterly disgusted.

"Nope. Give me my money or I promise you that you will not like having to see me again." He knew that she would back up her threat.

"How'd you get out?" he asked.

"Really wasn't much they could hold me on. So they let me out on bail. Someone who hates Addley as much as I do was more than happy to help me out. I will be in touch soon Danny. Do not make me angry." With that she left him standing into the darkness.

"Fuckin bitch." Dan muttered hopping into his car and speeding the block to his father's house. He jumped out of the car while it was still running and sprinted to the front door. He pounded on the door so hard it shook. A bewildered Cassie opened the door.

"Dan … what are you doing here?" she asked concerned.

"No time" he pushed past her into the house. He rushed past his equally startled father and brother. Up the stairs he went and stopped at the second door on the right. Inside were his three children sleeping peacefully. Jax had climbed out of the porter crib he was in and cuddle up with his big sister. Dan went over to them and picked the toddler up. He carried him to the car and repeated the process two more times with the twins.

"Daniel what the hell is going on?" Johnny Fabulous demanded.

"The kids aren't safe. Their lives were threatened. They need to be protected at all time and I am the only one who can." He drove home with the kids and carefully placed them in the bed with Addley. He then did something he swore he would never do. He loaded his gun and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. He got into bed himself and closed his eyes. But sleep never came for him. There was too much at stake to sleep.

Dan opened his eyes to Ian's foot in his face. Even though it was incredibly annoying he'd rather have it that way than any other alternative. He slowly sat up. Langston looked up from his bed. He walked over to his new master and licked his leg. "Wanna go for a run boy?" he asked the puppy just to have something to clear his head. He kissed all the members of his still sleeping family and slid his gun in between his back and the pants he was wearing.

The run helped clear his mind a little. Addley and the kids were awake when he got back. Jax was in his high chair eating a pancake. Dan had a seat in a chair facing him. "Hey Jaxima can Daddy have a bite?" The toddler extended a half eaten piece of pancake. Dan opened his mouth and the baby fed him some of his breakfast. "Thank you baby." He kissed Jax's forehead.

"You know you could have asked me for some pancakes instead of stealing Jax's" Addley teased him as she set a steaming plate of flapjacks before her husband. He pulled her down to sit on his lap. She giggled. "Daniel what has gotten into you?"

"What? I can't show my wife how much I love her?"

"Well you can. Like you have the ability to but you usually don't"

"Well I do love you and I love you too Jaxima." He messed up the toddler's hair.

"We love you too. Now eat your pancakes because today is family day and we promised to take the kids to the beach. I am going to call Meghan and force her ass to come." She kissed his nose.

Addley walked into the guest room that she insisted Meghan and Wyatt stay in until John got home. "Megs we are going to the beach. You are coming and I am not taking no for an answer."

"I can't go ... John always takes me in the water." Meghan protested.

"Meghan you are going ... if I have to be seen in this huge state you are going. Dan can take you in the water."

"I hate you! Just so you know...." Meghan said.

"Yea well the feeling is mutual babe." she shot back.

"Evil pregnant girl..."

"You have no idea"

"Fine I'll go but I refuse to have a good time." Meghan relented in a huff.

"Fine!"

"It feels weird to go without him ... and I can't sleep... sorry I'm being such a bitch I'm just way stressed."

"Something is up with Danny. He is being clingier than normal. Especially with Jax and Avery."

Meghan shrugged "Hell if I know... John is trying to rush his recovery and its pissing me off too."

"Stupid Cena men." Addley huffed.

"Maybe Danny is just trying to you know make sure he doesn't miss anything or something like that."

"What about Ian though and what could he possibly be missing?"

"I don't know that's the weird part... have you noticed John getting quieter or is just me he's like that with?"

"Nope ... he seems normal to me. Talked my ear off the other day about something Wyatt did."

"Odd I keep getting one word answers and single sentences... it's like he can't look at me scares me really."

"I'm sure the Meathead is fine."

"Whatever you say... it's all in my head I guess."

"Probably is." Addley stuck out her tongue and dodged a pillow being thrown at her.

"Bitch!"

"Learned to be one from the best." Addley said with a smirk.

Everyone was loaded up in the van Dan had borrowed from one of his friends. "Now has everyone used the bathroom before we leave for the beach?" He asked. They all said yes. But about twenty minutes into their journey Avery began to whine.

"Daddy I have to pee...." Avery said. Dan sighed and pulled into the nearest gas station.

"I want cheetos..." Addley said.

"I need to call John but have Zip for cell service...Yay Me!" Meghan said with fake brightness

"Megs ... I know this is hard but pretend John is on the road. You don't need to call him every five seconds. Try to have some fun."

"I haven't called him since we left for the beach and I did have thank you!"

"He's with Lexi ... how much trouble could he possibly get into?" Meghan rolled her eyes

"Ok I take back that statement ... but John isn't that stupid."

"Ok here are your Cheetos baby and I also bought you baked Lays cause I know you so well." He kissed her cheek. He tossed a box of Junior Mints at Meghan. She looked shocked. "What I pay attention to you too."

"Thank you."

"Welcome" Dan said pulling back onto the road.

Journey's "Don't Stop Believin" began playing on the radio. "Baby please..."

"Yes you may sing along." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh Dear god.... it's like John with family tradition."

"Kids I demand you sing too!" The kids began to sing along. Addley just rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know it was genetic..."

"At least Dan doesn't attempt to dance along as he drives." Addley giggled.

"Hey! John's car dancing makes him unique....." Meghan defended then burst out laughing

"It also makes him look like he is having a seizure" Addley laughed also.

"I was asleep I couldn't stop him."

"Guys ... did we really have to bring the dogs?" Dan asked as the very back of the car irrupted with barks as the dogs saw a dog in another car.

"Yes!" both women answered

"Langston is too little to be left home alone and Doxy misses his daddy. Plus we couldn't leave Lou behind. Luckily Tyra is with Sean."

"I still don't get why the smallest girl has the worlds biggest dog?"

He pulled into the parking lot of the private beach near their house. It was for residents of their town only. The twins hopped out of the car and Dan told them not to move until everyone else was ready. They groaned in protest. Dan let Lou roam free while he grabbed Langdon and Doxy's leashes. He gave Langdon's to Ian.

"I can take Dox." Addley said as she finished putting Wyatt and Jax into a double stroller. She straightened up and held her hand out. "You need to get Meghan remember." Dan handed her the leash. Addley set up shop underneath a tent that she had brought with them. It was a small one but it was enough to keep them cool and out of the sun. She lined the ground with towels. She had just finished when Dan placed Meghan on one of the towels. Both babies whined to be let out of the stroller. Addley released both of them from their prison and Wyatt toddled her way over to Doxy. She was followed closely behind by her younger cousin. Doxology was lying in the sand when both of them climbed on his back. He stood up dutifully and began giving them a ride. Meghan whipped out her cell phone and took a picture. She sent it to John. Within a minute after sending the picture message he called her phone.

""Why is my daughter riding the dog?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"Because they love each other." Meghan smiled. Those two babies drove all the dogs crazy but Doxy seemed to handle them the best. He loved when they were around him.

"Well I love them too especially that thing we created so please make her get down."

"She's gonna scream and she is also not a thing."

"Fine that person we created....seriously get her down!"

""She's going to scream extremely fucking loud and I will say Daddy made me do it."

"Do it!"

"Evil Dog hating fucker..." she muttered. She took Wyatt off of the dog and she began to throw a fit. John could hear her cries of displeasure over the phone. He felt bad about making her cry but he would rather she cried because she was unhappy rather than crying as she had to have stitches from falling off of the dog.

"Hey!"

"LOL just playing babe love you... "

"When's John getting to come home?" Addley asked.

"John when are you coming home? Adds wants to know." Meghan asked.

"Tomorrow... sadly not only do I have to bring the chair but Lexi as well give Addley my apology..."

"Adds for the record John is sorry in advance." He heard Addley groan.

'It's only a few months you can do it I believe in you..." Meghan smiled. Addley threw a banana at her head.

It's ok I just won't go to your house." Addley smiled as she looked over to where Dan was playing with the twins in the water. "Hi babies." She waved to them.

"So you leave me with evil incarnate nice Addy." Meghan pouted

"Your sister." Addley reminded her.

"I love her I do its just complicated..." Meghan sighed. "And something is really off with John don't tell me it's not cause I can feel it."

"I don't know what to tell ya Sweetie but I cannot be worse than Daniel. He hasn't let any of the kids out of his sight all day and then he picked them up at dad's house at like midnight. I have a feeling something big is going on but he doesn't want to stress me out."

"Well then we obviously have to make them talk... if not to us then each other..."

"I'll talk to John if you talk to Danny." Addley suggested.

"Ok... good luck John's held me at arms length since his surgery..."

"If Danny asks I took the car to go grab apple juice for the kids. Be back in like twenty."

"Kay..." Addley waddled as fast as she could over to the car. She was gone before Dan brought the kids back up from the water. He wrapped both of them in towels.

"Danny you look tired as the day is long and like somethin' is bugging you what's up?"

"Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." He admitted with a shrug.

"Kids how about you go get a snow cone." Meghan reached into her pocket and pulled out some money.

"Megs ... I don't want them out of my sight. No snow cones." Both twins yelled at him for that decision.

"Danny we are at a private beach and the snow cone man is like maybe a foot away from us and they will be in our line of vision the whole time." Meghan reasoned with him as she once again shooed this twins away.

"Whatever's up with you Dan either confess or stop you're scaring Addley and I don't like it especially in her condition."

"Don't you see that I am trying to protect her. If she knew what I knew she would drop those babies right where she stood." He growled at her.

"I don't understand Danny you're gonna have to spell it out for me babe..."

"What I am about to tell you does not leave this place. I don't need Adds worrying or anyone else for that matter." His eyes were pleading. "Promise me."

"Ok... does that include John? I'm just checking ..."

"Not even John ... he doesn't need this during his rehab. Besides Addley can outsmart him and get him to spill."

"Ok I don't like hiding things from either of them but ok..." Meghan agreed reluctantly.

"Someone bailed J out of jail and if I don't pay her fifty thousand dollars every weeks for like the next two years she is threatening to hurt my kids. She actually mentioned Jax and Avery. You should have heard the disgusting things she said about my baby girl." He gritted his teeth in rage. There were a few tears in his eyes.

"Dan, this going to sound stupid considering you are one but you need to go to the cops..."

"I can't ... I wish I could but I can't"

"You can't be everywhere all the time and adds will badger you till you fess up and you know it." Meghan could really not understand why Dan would even be considering this. "Why can't you she has to be violating her conditions of bail easily...."

"Megs she told me she would kill them all. And I believe her. The look in her eyes told me that she could do it and not lose any sleep at night over it. She's not the same person she was."

"Seriously... I mean she's fucked up I know but come on..." Meghan refused to believe him. "No woman in their right mind could kill her own child..."

"It is possible what about that woman who drowned her four kids in the bathtub. Or the lady who put her newborn in the microwave. Women kill their children all the time." He pointed out.

"It's an empty threat Danny you have to tell someone besides me you can't be everywhere all time you'll keel over. And you know I would easily lay down my life to protect them but it won't take much to off me I'm no match for a crack headed woman."

"The bath tub lady had post partum psychosis it wasn't her fault."

"I am not taking the chance." He insisted.

"Danny you will end up getting yourself or someone else hurt carrying it all alone." She warned him. But she knew he wasn't going to listen. He was a Cena male after all and talking to one of them was like talking to a wall.

Jax began to whimper and Dan walked away from his sister in law gratefully. He picked the toddler up out of the carriage and cradled him close to his chest. He rubbed his son's back until he calmed down.

"He's ok Dan he's just scared of hermit crabs... one pinched his fingers the last time me and Addley brought the kids here" She explained.

"It's ok Jaxima. Daddy won't let those mean little crabs hurt you again." He kissed his son's temple before adding. "Or anyone else for that matter."

--

Addley prayed she wouldn't have to see Lexi. She prayed with everything she had in her. She was in no mood to go toe to toe with that witch today.

"Somebody order a beach babe?" Addley asked strolling into John's room.

"Wrong babe..." John smirked

"How ya feelin? Ready to be home?"

"Alright and yes..."

"Why are you driving your wife nuts by shutting her out again?"

"Never one to be blunt are you Addley. Always go for the jugular."

"It's my way deal with it. Stop stalling and tell me."

"I can't explain it..."

"Try..." She insisted.

He sighed. "You wouldn't understand." Then he sighed again. "Do you ever feel guilty that you can walk and she can't or that if it were you in the chair you would rather die than live like that?"

"Whoa ok time for a deep talk I see..."

"Yea I guess it is."

"Sure I mean some times its not really guilt or even sympathy. Its more wanting something different for her on very basic level."

"I mean I feel so trapped and she's fine..."

"No she's not she feels trapped to you haven't seen her beat the shit out of your punching bag. I have..."

"I do not want to be in this chair and I feel guilty because she deals with it every day. Eventually I will be able to get up and walk around again but she won't"

"That's life... she deals with it....she's just glad you came out of this alive... you could of been hurt much worse...."

"She shouldn't have to deal with it."

"No you're right but she wasn't asked was she? But she looks at like she got everything she ever wanted in you and Wy. Don't you dare take that away from her by shutting down!" There was concern in Addley's voice. She didn't want to see either of them get hurt. "She says you won't talk to her and barely look at her..."

"I've tried." He couldn't look at her.

Addley pointed at his knee "That is temporary but loosing her won't be..." She warned him. "I know that woman like the back of my hand keep pulling a Jake on her and she will high tail it to Texas and not look back." She crossed her arms over her chest. "She'll also take Wyatt with her and that little girl will grow up without you."

"He treated her like a queen in private but in public it was like her paralysis was contagious wouldn't look at her speak to her... don't do that to her she doesn't deserve it...and then I'll also be forced to kick your ass... Gimpy or not..." Then she threw her hands in the air. "And so help me god you do ANYTHING! stupid with Lexi I will kill you and make it look like an accident... I can remember I married a cop."

"I am not going to do anything with Lexi." He gave her a look telling her she was absurd.

"Yea heard that before but I have had plenty of married men in my bed. They weren't thinking about their wives as they were screaming my name."

"Uh over share..."

"Seriously though talk to Meghan... you're not going to hurt her by being truthful but ignoring her will damn sure hurt her."

"I will ... but just out of curiosity how many married men have you slept with?"

"Meg's got me beat... but only by one" Addley frowned a little. She didn't like to be outdone in the bedroom. "I think her total is like nine..."

"But some of those where one night stands and only Prof. MacKellan was long term."

"Did she love him? She won't talk about it?"

"That's because she's ashamed I don't know. A little a guess."

"Interesting.... what was his first name?"

"Damien... but I know for a fact she's never messed up names in bed..." She made a weird look. "Did that once or twice. Doesn't go over well. Which I don't get. He's the one cheating and he gets mad if you yell out a different name."

"I think it's the yelling Enrique that pisses them off."

"Well when they have his voice and body and are whispering sweet nothings in Spanish in my ear then we'll talk."

"Wait I have a question and Meghan won't tell me but when she's bored who does she picture? Not that we get bored I just wonder..."

"Ben Affleck I believe..."

"Who do you picture John?"

"Jessica Alba..."

"Ooh I'm tellin' your wife..."

"Go ahead I have never tired to hide it." He challenged her. She looked at her watch.

"Shit! I gotta go ..." he gave her a funny look. "I told Megs to tell Dan that I was getting juice for the babies because he has been acting really weird."

--

"I am not going to jeopardize Addley's health and the health of our unborn babies because some woman who seems to think she has the right to come after me." Dan stated firmly.

"Dan ..." Meghan rubbed her temples.

"No. I am not doing it. End of story. No more talking."

"Wow ... you and Addley really are perfect for each other. Because I coulda sworn that it was her saying that to me and not you."

"It would kill me if something happened to her or the babies because of me." Dan admitted.

"But this isn't your fault. You had nothing to do with their house getting raided. She's just crazy and can't stand that you have moved on and are happy with your new wife. She hates that you have this amazing family with someone else and she wants to make you as miserable as she is."

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Addley asked jogging up to them with the apple juice she has said she was going to get in her hands.

"Where'd you go?" Dan asked.

"The babies needed some juice and I went to say hi to John." She told him.

"You shouldn't have left without me." He scolded her.

"I was gone for like 10 minutes." She defended herself getting slightly agitated.

"I just want to make sure you guys are safe." He justified.

"You are smothering us ..." she yelled.

"Daniel take your wife for a walk." Meghan ordered.

"Let's go." He extended his hand to her. She looked at it for a moment before taking his hand. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. "I'm sorry I have been all weird baby. I don't want to be but you guys are in danger. J is out of jail and she wants to hurt me by hurting you. I want you and the kids to go stay with your parents."

"No." She flat out told him. "We are not leaving you. We are a family and as Lilo and Stitch so beautifully put it family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."

"Damn it Addley." He growled.

She stopped walking and turned to face him. She placed her hand on his cheek. "I am not going to leave you. If you want the kids can go stay with my parents but I refuse to be separated from my husband because some psycho wants to play games."

"What about the babies." His hand rested against her swelling stomach. "Think about them."

"They are fine Danny. I wouldn't let anything happen to them but I won't be miserable either. I cannot be away from you Dan. It hurts too much."

He pulled her into his arms. "If you let anything happen to yourself I will never forgive you."

"We are going to be fine. All of us." She assured him.

--

"Here take our picture so i can send it to Johnny." She tossed Addley her cell phone. John's cell rang out he had picture mail. He opened it. His girls setting in the shallow waves in their bikinis smiling at him. The words wish you were here was written under it.

"You know she really loves you know... you oughtta try talking to her... now one more leg lift." Lexi said. His sister in law had become his physical therapist. He groaned but did as asked.


	16. Chapter 16

"What about Bryce for a boy?" Addley suggested.

"Over my dead body." Dan violently protested.

"Ok well what are your suggestions then?" Addley asked frustrated.

"If we have a girl her name is gonna be Brennan." Dan announced. "I wanted to name Avery that but my ex wouldn't let me."

"Pretty I like it..." Meghan said.

"Where you goin' you're supposed to have my back here girl..." Addley whined

"I do and to pick up John be right back..." John had modified one of his GTO's so she could drive it she picked up the keys rolling out of the house.

"What about Jensen Edward?" Dan threw out.

"Oh I like that" Meghan announced.

"I like it too" Addley agreed but could I add just one thing. "My biological father is named Maccaulay. How about we add that to the mix."

"So we have a first name for our daughter and a full name for one of the twins. Not bad." Dan felt good about their progress.

Mockingbird by Rob Thomas played on the radio. She drove with the windows down, the breeze playing with her hair. She turned into the rehab center parking lot. She thought her eyes where playing tricks on her because she saw him leaning against a white truck making out with some skanky blonde. Her blood boiled. She laid on the horn startling them both. They broke apart. The skanky blonde was Lexi. Tears blurred her eyes. She threw the car in reverse peeling out of parking lot.

Addley heard an engine whine. "Jesus what the fuck?"

The brakes screeched as she parked the car. She appeared in the doorway breath heaving.

"Meghan?" Addley was genuinely scared.

"Do... me... a.. favor... take Wyatt to your place..." she said slowly deadly calm.

"Why?" Addley asked confused.

"In case I kill her father..."Meghan spat. "Or Lexi..."

"Meg what's going on?"

"He's fucking her that enough info for you?"

Dan spit out his water all over his pregnant wife. She glared at him in return. "What!" He managed to get over his shock enough to get that out of his mouth.

"I saw them making out in the rehab parking lot..."

"Addley help me here please..."

"Just take Wy ok I'll come get her in a bit and tell you bye before I go home."

"Say something someone!" Both Addley and Dan were too stunned to speak.

"Fine... forget it I'll handle everything on my own... always do anyway." She huffed rolling away.

"I am going to kill him." Addley fumed. "Then after you help me bury him then I will rip every hair out of that skanks head."

"Just get Wyatt out of here... he saw me he'll be pulling up any minute now..."

"Meghan it's ok to cry..."

"I cry now I won't stop. Angry is so much better..."

"What are you going to do Meg?"

"First I'm burning everything he owns then I'm leaving going home... Lexi wants him so damn bad she can have him I'm done..." her voice cracked.

"I was so stupid to trust her Addy... I guess she really does hate me..."

"Hey don't burn his things ok...remember Dan's the po-po remember?"

"Dan would you arrest me for burning that asshole's shit?" Meghan asked.

Dan already had the grill lighter in hand. "Burn the bastard's stuff."

John pulled up running inside that was as fast as Meghan had seen him move in awhile. "Baby it's not what it looks like ..."

"Funny thing is looked an awful lot like you we're kissing Lexi!" She yelled.

"Meghan don't light that the mattress will catch and the house will go up." Addley reasoned with her.

"Why John? Lexi as God as my witness stay away. You know when you made a move on Jake...that won't be anything when I get a hold of you..."

"It meant nothing Meghan..."

"Looked like you were enjoying yourself..." She threw her hands up in frustration. "I wanna know why and I wanna know right now."

"I dunno baby it just happened..."

"Not good enough you fuck her?"

"What god no..."

"I don't believe you..."

"I am so glad that is not us." Dan said. Addley then elbowed him in the stomach.

"I'm going home Elias... you might wanna kiss Wy bye. you won't be seeing her for awhile... and you we are no longer sisters." she pointed at Lexi "So much for waiting for him to open up to me Addley...." she rolled off to pack.

"Megs wait honey..." Addley called after her. She then turned her attention to her brother in law. "You pal do not go anywhere because you are going to die." She stomped off in the direction Meghan rolled of to.

She found her best friend sitting in the walk in closet head in her heads crying so hard she was shaking and couldn't catch her breath.

"This... hurts... so much... worse than anything Jake ever did...."

Addley wrapped her arms around her friend the best she could. "I know it does Sweetie. I'm sorry it had to turn out like this. I really am." Addley helped her best friend pack most of her belongings.

"I won't need this." She took off her wedding band and engagement ring and threw them onto her dresser.

"Please don't go." Addley begged her. "I know it is unfair to ask you to stay and I am totally being a hypocrite right now but I need you."

"You are going to be fine." Meghan assured her. "But right now it is my time to take a little self discovery trip."

Addley had tears in her eyes. "I know what I want to name my daughter. Brennan Paloma Dyan Cena."

"I love it." Meghan smiled through her own tears. "She will wear the name well."

"Please don't go."

"I have to. But I will never be more than a phone call away." Meghan assured her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

When they left the bedroom with Meghan's packed bags they found the boys in the living room. Wyatt was cuddled up to her daddy. Meghan felt a pang of guilt as she grabbed her daughter from her father and wheeled out the door with her. A cab was waiting out front. Dan and Addley had gathered to say their good byes.

"Take good care of her Danny." Meghan told him. "She's an amazing woman."

"I will." Dan wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "You take care of the little munchkin." Dan blew Wyatt a kiss. She returned the kiss with one of her own.

"Be safe." Addley cried as she kissed both Meghan and Wyatt's cheeks. "And call me the moment you land."

Meghan took one last glance at her home. She locked eyes with John, who was watching them from the window, she turned and allowed Dan to help her into the cab. The cab pulled away taking both pieces of John's heart with it.

--

Everyone had finally left him alone he was grateful. He didn't want to enter their bedroom but forced himself to. A red silk blouse he bought her when they had began dating lie crumpled in the floor. He picked it up; her flowery scent clung to it as if she'd just worn it. he wanted to cry but fought the tears down. He walked into their closet to put the top in its place. Her things were gone and her wedding set lay on the dresser. Now he did cry, he let the tears fall no one would see. He'd done this to himself he knew. That only made things worse. He put the shirt back. Then he put her rings on the chain with his dog tags. He would get his family back if it killed him. A week later they were matched to adopt a baby girl from Russia.


	17. Chapter 17

"Get your drunken ass off of my couch." Addley ripped the covers off of John.

"Leave me alone. I wanna die." Came his muffled voice as he had his face buried in a pillow.

"Good ... you go do that in your own home."

John carefully sat up. "What the hell happened last night."

"Well ..."

-- Flashback --

"_You have no idea how much I love the fact that I have the night off to spend with you." Dan kissed his wife's lips softly. "No patrols. No paperwork ... just us."_

_As if on cue Dan's phone began to ring. "Baby don't answer it." Addley whined. He looked from her to the offensive piece of technology. He gave her a mournful look and picked up his phone._

"_It's John ... what do you want John ..." Dan sighed. "I will be there in a few minutes." Addley gave him a dirty look. "He's drunk off his ass and after what happened to me with that drunk driver I don't wanna take any chances."_

"_Fine ... but hurry your sexy ass back here."_

_--_

"_You are only hurting yourself bro." Dan slung John's arm over his shoulders and helped him to his feet._

_"Dude...I miss my wife..."_

_"You're the one who kissed her sister what did you expect..."_

_"Lexi was crappy kisser anyway..."_

_"When you do your groveling don't open with that..." Dan advised him. "Watch your head." He held John as he slowly climbed into Dan's car._

_"And she's way prettier sight to wake up to than Dox... big ugly thing..." John grimaced as he laid down across the backseat._

_"Do not insult the dog because you screwed up." Dan put the car into drive. The motion of the car made John sick to his stomach._

_"And its sad he keeps looking for her...like where'd Mom go? And I talk to the dog now....I think I need help." John sat up instantly feeling the bile begin to rise in his throat "You know what is a funny word ... vomit."_

_"Dude don't you dare thro ..." He didn't even get to finish his sentence. "Fuck man! I just had this car detailed!!!" Dan yelled. "Ew."_

_"I hafta pee. I need to pee right now..."_

_"Don't you piss in my car you asshole." he pulled into the driveway of his home. "Get the fuck out"_

_"You know I can't pee with you staring I have a shy bladder..."_

_"Do I really need to pee with you?"_

_"It might help... you know I can write my name in pee."_

_"Hurry up then. This is illegal." Dan snapped._

_Addley stomped out of the house. "There had better be a damn good reason you're peeing on my roses!"_

_"John had to go..." Dan gave his wife a sheepish look._

_"And I have a shy bladder..." John added._

_"Mom, why are Dad and Uncle John peeing outside?" Ian asked._

_"Because they are idiots ..."_

_"Can I pee outside too?" Ian asked excitedly._

_"No you most certainly may not!"_

_"I wanna call my Meggie." John shouted suddenly_

_"But why can't I pee outside?" Ian pressed._

_"Because I said so!"_

_"You're drunk she's gonna hang up." Addley told him "And Zip your pants."_

_"Because I said so is not an answer."_

_"UGH!!! I give up!!!" She walked back into the house._

_--_

_Meghan's phone rang incessantly. "Whoever you are you had better be dead or dying! Cuz its three am and my baby hasn't been sleeping well."_

_"Hi..."_

_"John you ok?" Meghan found herself getting concerned._

_"Fine just drunk..." he replied._

_"Then goodbye..." she was about to hang up the phone._

_"No wait don't go please." He begged. Why isn't Wyatt sleeping...?"_

_"She knows it's not her bed I think."_

_"I miss you guys...the animals do too..."_

_"You made your bed John... Lay in it..."_

_"I'm not above begging you to come back." He really wasn't above begging. "Please come back..."_

_"Call me when you're sober John..."_

_"I love you..."_

_"I wish I could believe that." with that she hung up._

_-- End of flashback --_

"She really thinks I don't love her?" he asked Addley.

"Wonder what could have given her that Idea?" Addley remarked sarcastically. "I don't give a shot how hung over you are. Go and get your wife back and get the hell up off my couch."

--

Meghan was always the type to follow John to the ends of the earth. He only had to ask. This time everyone wondered would he follow her. He knew it was stupid to come after her but he couldn't stop himself. He exited the cab with his heart in his throat. Not because he was scared of Cal or her brothers but because he was scared she might not take him back. Cal was on the front porch sitting his rocker "Bess" his favorite shot gun resting on the arms of the rocker.

"Knew you'd show up sooner or later boy…made your peace with god yet son because I have an itchy trigger finger and you made my little girl cry."

"Sir I…" he started.

"I ain't the one you gotta apologize to son it's that little lady in there who carries your name."

"She's here?" he asked really not all that surprised.

"Inside getting Wyatt ready to go to the park." Just as Cal finished speaking Davey came out of the house.

"You ..." His eyes narrowed as he shoved John who was standing on the edge of the porch. Forcing him to move down a step. "Stay away…" Another push another step. "From my sister and get…" and another shove he was on the bottom step. "The hell off our property" A harsher step and he stumbled on to the gravel path. Just as Lexi exited the cab and Meghan rolled outside.

"David stop!" Meghan warned calmly. Wyatt was sitting her lap playing with her necklace not noticing John.

"You cut your hair…" John said simply because it was the first thing he noticed and was a rather drastic change a layer bob with highlights just a shade or to lighter than her natural. It was subtle change but he noticed. The bob fell just shy of her shoulders. He liked it. Now wasn't the best time to tell her that though.

"I needed a change. Didn't know I needed your permission…what do you want John?"

"I want you to come home…" his eyes begging her to return with him.

"Well I am home…"

"Dada!" Wyatt squealed.

"Honey bunch! Hi baby…"

"Here you can take her for a minute…"

He kissed Wyatt's cheek. "I meant to our home …"

"We don't have one anymore…." Lexi stood next him now. "Bringin' home my leftovers now Lex? Real classy."

"It's not what you think Meghan?" Lexi said.

"Oh really then what was it you just happened to trip and fall onto his dick?"

"Meghan…" Cal warned

"Sorry Daddy…" she sent her father an apologetic look.

"We never slept together Belle I swear to you…"

"Do not call me Belle."

"Can some one please tell me why and be honest this time?" Meghan teared when she saw Wyatt playing with her engagement ring as hung around John's neck.

"You wanna know why Meghan? It's always been about you. Meghan this Meghan that even before your accident it was always Meggie, Meggie, Meggie!"

"Daddy Davey Billy Mama Melly even freaking Jake and Trysten who was my friend first I might add… and so she showed me a little attention and we got carried away."

"God you really are a cold hearted bitch Lexiene…"

"The only reason I gave you a fraction of the time of day it was because I didn't feel right going through what I was going through and dumping it all on her…it was a mistake Lexi an accident I don't want you I never did…" John said.

"So see your jealousy got you nothing…" Meghan smirked.

All the fight had gone out of Lexi. "I never slept with him."

"You swear on Lara Belle never?"

"I swear on Lara Belle never…"

"Meghan can't help it she has actual personality Lex…" Davey teased.

"Lexi, Mama wants you… and Dad Mama said put the safety on Bess and leave them alone for a bit…Hey John…" Billy said poking his head out the door as Mel swept past him.

"Meggie can I go ahead and take Wy to the park?" Melinda asked.

"Sure thing Melly…" Melinda took the baby from John "John…"

"Mel." John gave her a curt nod.

Once everyone was inside the house leaving Meghan and John alone.

"Can you tell me why now please?" she rolled to edge of the porch. He stood on the bottom step to be eye level with her.

"She was just there and it happened it wasn't pre-meditated it wasn't anything I enjoyed even it just was and I know that's a shitty excuse… and I'm so utterly can completely sorry I never meant to hurt you or be unfaithful…I love you have to know that…I god please…hurting you was the last thing I wanted its what started all this…"

"I tried …John. I tried to be there and you wouldn't let me…all I wanted to do was to help you… but you won't ever let me!" She was crying now, mascara starting to run. He wanted to touch her more than he wanted his next breath. To wipe away her tears. He didn't though he was smart he knew he'd get slapped at the moment. She thought back to the day he came home from the hospital.

-- Flashback --

_With Lexi's help John wheeled through the front door. Wyatt perked up the moment she saw her father. "Dada" The toddler yelled loudly._

_"And mama's deaf again..." she sat Wy on her feet. She toddled over to John as fast as she could. "You where very missed... by the both of us but then again you always are..." then she smiled. "She kept looking for you cuz your gear bag was by the door..."_

_Addley grabbed Jax. "John your nephew has something to show you. Jax who is that?" Addley pointed to John._

_"Jun" The baby replied._

_"Close enough ..." Addley said with a wave of her hand._

_"Right on big man who am I?" Meghan asked_

_"Meme..."_

_"Pretty close I have a hard name huh?"_

_"Watch this one." Addley laughed. "Who is that?" She pointed to Dan._

_"Dan" Jax giggled._

_"I used to get in trouble for calling dad Calvin."_

_"OW! I'm being attacked..." Wyatt was trying to remove John's bottom lip from his face._

_"Ouch" Addley winced._

_"She's been learning from Jax..." Meghan giggled. _

_"Help..." John whined._

_"Wyatt be nice to Daddy. Stop he doesn't wanna play rough..." she stopped and laid her head on his shoulder._

_"Trying to butter you up now Daddy... gonna kiss me hello or did she break it."_

_Addley left the room as to rather not be near Lexi. She turned on the television. All of a sudden the remaining adults could hear her yell Holla. They all just shook their heads._

_"Lex how about I show you to your room." Meghan offered._

_"Okay..."_

_"Baby you ok with her for bit I can take her if you're tired." Meghan nodded at Wyatt._

_"We'll be fine Meghan...Won't we sweetie?" John made faces at Wyatt. She giggled at him in return._

_"Meghan rolled her eyes as John spun them in circles. Then led Lexi away. "So Lex you like Boston?"_

_"It's ok ..." Lexiene shrugged in response._

_"Megs we're heading home ... I will call you if anything else comes up about that matter we were discussing earlier." Addley yelled from the foyer. "BYE!"_

_"your room madam... and theirs a crib for Lara Belle for when mom brings her next week all those drawers and the closet are empty...Ok love you bye..." Meghan explained and then yelled back. "you have cable and net access... and I don't think you'll be able to hear me and John since you are on the other side of the house... you get unpacked relax I'm going to hang with John and make dinner want anything in particular?"_

_"Nope ..."_

_"Kay you are more than welcome to come hang with us if you want... might help that way I have someone to talk too..."_

_"I'm kinda tired I might just take a nap"_

_"Okay sweet dreams Lex..."_

_"Yea." She brushed her sister off._

_Meghan sat in the hallway alone. "I try and what do I get. Nada..."_

_John rolled up to her. "Is there a problem baby?"_

_"No just Lexiene being Lexiene...Why does she hate me?" she sighed. '"She's always so cold I don't get it...."_

_"That's just her way Megs ..." _

_"She rubbing off on you or something?" It wasn't meant to sound like an accusation but that is what it came out like._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" he began to get defensive._

_"It means... just forget it John..."_

_"No I wanna know what you meant" He wouldn't let it go_

_"If I have to tell you what's wrong John it means something is really wrong with us. Because we always know no what's up with the other person. And this time I have no idea what's going on in your head."_

_"Nothing's wrong with me!" He exclaimed._

_"I do not like to be lied to remember. Besides that you suck at it."_

_"I'm not lying. I'm fine..." He assured her._

_"Seriously John you need acting classes..." she took Wyatt from him wheeling away. She sat Wyatt in her highchair. "Fried pork chops ok for supper John?"_

_"Whatever" He muttered._

_"Fine!"_

_--_

_"I still think it was Carol." Addley insisted._

_"Don't start woman ..." Dan rubbed his temples._

_"I'm just sayin"_

_"Addley please I am begging you leave my mom alone._

_Meghan: How long do I have to WAIT for him to open up...I am about to bash him in the head with my fryin' pan."_

_Addley: He needs more than five minutes Love" She laughed as she texted back._

_Addley: Besides if you kill him he's a big man it will take us days to dump the body..._

_Meghan: True. But he annoys me and Lex is being a bitch big surprise there! I can't believe you willingly deserted me with her..._

_--_

_Meghan sat eating alone. "Feels like deja vu..." she muttered to herself._

_"My husband's home and I'm eating alone and talking to myself... lovely..." Wyatt threw mashed potatoes at her with a giggle. _

_"Of course not like my day could be worse." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed._

_She ate. Let Wyatt finish her food then bathed her. "You want to put her to bed Johnny or should I?"_

_"My pain meds are kickin' in I shouldn't"_

_"Ok... would you be more comfortable if I slept in the other spare room so I don't accidentally hit your knee."_

_"No! Belle come here..." she wheeled over. _

_"What?" She snapped._

_He reached over turn her face to him. "I love you got that?"_

_"Yeah." But she had a hard time truly believing him._

_"I ... just ... I'm having hard time and I can't put it into words for you yet so just stick with me awhile..."_

_"When have I not stuck with you?"_

_"Kinda got a point there..." he kissed her firmly._

"_Your daughter threw mashed potatoes at me." She pouted._

_He laughed Meghan was glad it was a nice sound._

_-- End of flashback --_

"I know that Meg …"

"What has you so twisted up John tell me. Because nothing can hurt worse than you kissing Lexi."

"I hated it. I hated being in that chair worse than anything I'd ever experienced. I wanted out of it as fast humanly possible…I would rather die than live being dependant on others…I felt guilty hell I still feel guilty because you do that everyday without complaint and you handle it with such grace and I…I just wanted to scream Meghan…"

"And then when I got out the chair I felt ten times as guilt because you can't your stuck there baby… and I just couldn't lay all my shit on you.

"First off it's taken me years to be as ok as I am. I'm glad you got so pissed actually because you wouldn't be the man I married if you were satisfied to just sit in a chair. I handle it the way I do because its how I was raised… you know take what God gives you with a smile on your face… its southern thing… secondly please don't feel guilty because you can walk and I can't… it's a waste of time feeling guilty over something neither of us can control…please just tell me what's up from now on… it hurt more you not speaking to me or not looking at me than having this conversation did you know…"

"I'm sorry I just … it hurt me to look at you feeling how I was feeling….and Lexi meant nothing. I promise you. And whatever you need me to do to regain my trust I'll do it just please I'm begging you come home…" Arms crossed over her chest.

"Okay." he ran up the steps kissing her like it had been three years instead of a month. She kissed him back she didn't care if that made her weak. He was rambling in between kisses.

"Missed you… I like your hair… god you smell good. What is that?"

"Plumeria… your still in trouble but for now just shut up and kiss me…"

"Right ok, love you."

"Love you too now seriously shut the fuck up and kiss."

A few minutes later…

"I can't put my ring back on right now. I just can't I'm sorry John."

"I understand…" at least she was coming home. He would get them back bit by bit but he'd get them back to where they were if it killed him.


	18. Chapter 18

"OK so Adds I need you to keep your mouth shut about us being matched...I have something planned." John said.

"Whatever as long as you get your ass out of this bed right now." Addley rolled her eyes.

"Why is this so important to you?" John asked.

"You know Megs hated L.A. right and you you're still in the doghouse even though she's home..."

"I'm trying to get outta the doghouse. Help a man out."

"I'll make a deal with ya" Addley proposed.

"I hate L.A. John. Why must I go with you...?"

"Ok what's the deal?"

"You know what I want ..." she smirked as him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Spit it out Addley..."

"You need to get laid dude seriously... you are really persnickety..."

"Fine you can go meet True Blood dude... just don't say anything about being matched I have big plans... now can you help me to get Meghan to go I'm not in much of a position to drag her against her will."

"You'll owe me big time ... because what I am going to have to do is really bad."

"Its not sexual you pervert quit looking at me like that!"

--

"I hate L.A. and I don't even know why you want me there John? Why must I go? You like your space. I'm giving you some." Meghan eyed him arms crossed over her chest

"I've had more than enough space... baby please I'm not above groveling...if I thought that would work."

"Addley should I go?"

"It's up to you."

"I don't want to but..." she sighed."He's trying really hard these past few months and I'm not a gigantic bitch."

"True but think of all the smog and the traffic and all that other shit." Addley pointed out all the things she hated about LA"

"Why'd he have to go and kiss her... he coulda just kissed me instead and then we wouldn't be fighting and him trying to make up with some grand romantic gesture..."

"You know him so well..."

"I should I'm his wife. Now what do you know?" Meghan knew something was up and John was not smart enough to plan something big by himself. He would have had to ask Addley's help. The only problem with that is Addley was like a steel trap to get information from when she wanted to be.

"Not a thing I swear..."

"What was in for you to get me to go?"

"He says I get to meet Alex Skarsgard." Addley had that little kid at Christmas look in her eyes.

"Oh lord." Meghan rolled her eyes.

"Meghan Dyan! ... Do not judge me!" Addley shouted storming off.

"I really really hate LA." Meghan whined

"If it werent for LA we wouldn't have met." John pointed out.

"Megs, you know that I love you but if I have to listen to you whine about how much you hate LA one more time I am gonna deck ya." Addley pinched the brige of her nose in a weak attempt to try and subdue the excruciatingly painful headache she had. One that was not getting any better with Meghan's constant whining.

"I told you to take a tylenol."

"You know I do not take anything while pregnant."

"Sorry I guess I'll shut up.'

"Thank you."

"You know Tylenol is safe to take right?" John asked. "No proven side effects."

"Did I ask your opinion meathead...?" She shot back at her brother in law.

"In lay over I'm moving away from "I'm only here for Alex" Addley." Meghan said

"Just gimme the damn asprin!" John removed it form his gear bag tossing ot at her. She caught the bottle with ease and fished out two pills before swollowing them with no water.

"Thanks Jackass"

--

"Tie Me…" Meghan asked Addley. She wore a bright red halter dress with a lace top. Addley tied it for her. "Any idea where he's taking me?"

"Not a clue…" Addley lied. Meghan ran her hand through her new short do done up in Sexy tousled curls. "Maybe I shouldn't have cut my hair…."

"Shut up it looks good." Meghan applied her candy apple red lip gloss. Her eyes played sown with a light shimmery eye shadow mascara and eyeliner. She slipped on her black louboutains. "What ya think?"

"You look pretty damn good girl."

--

"Trust me baby…"

"The last time you said trust me and covered my eyes it ended badly Johnny. "

"There was a lot of alcohol involved in that I'm sober now…"

"For now…I don't like wheeling blindfolded John…" He unblindfoled her. "Ok open…" and the door he had once opened for her was now outfitted with automatic doors. "I'm happy and sad all at the same time."

"Why?" "Because this was really thoughtful but id it wasn't you opening the door we wouldn't be here…"

"Go ahead push the button they work I tested it out earlier." she smiled pushing the button.

He had a private dinner set up in the dining room where they met.

It was al candle lit. "Very pretty brownie points…" half way through dinner he got quiet on her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing you know this was my initial plan for proposing to you actually?"

"Yeah because everything was perfect about that night… don't look so skeptical I even remember what you were wearing that black sequined little number…although I'll forgive you your taste in karaoke music psssh O-town."

"Shut up!" she grinned "They totally rocked…"

"Boy bands don't rock…" he teased.

"Hey now be nice or I'll bring up your similarities to vanilla ice." she laughed

"That's nice to hear ya know…"

She shrugged "We're starting over right."

"And in the spirit of starting over…" he was standing in front of her now. "Uh huh." he was on one knee "I love you always have always will in my world no else matters. Meghan will you marry me again?"  
She nodded. "Well don't cry…" he took her rings off his dog tags and slid them on to her hand again. "Back where they belong…" he kissed her and got up "One more thing…"

"We said no more secrets…" she began to get a little fearful.

"Its good thing I promise." He put his dog tags back on slipping them under his black dress shirt. He pulled an envelope out from under his dinner plate and handed it her. Her eye brow rose. She opened it two plane tickets fell out with the destination of Russia printed on them she read the paper declaring they had been matched with a baby with tear filled eyes…

"Another girl… "

"She doesn't have a name though we get to name her…" he kissed her.

"I can I call Adds?"

"She knows… kept my secret." They began to eat their food. Meghan just could not seem to enjoy herself without Addley there. She wanted someone to gush over the new baby with.

"John I feel bad about being out and leaving Addley all by herself in to hotel room." Meghan said as she stabbed half-heartedly at her mushroom ravioli. She truly felt like she had abandoned her friend.

"She's a big girl." John tried to convince her. "She even said it herself. The only reason she came on this trip was to meet that Alex guy. Which is kinda screwed up considering that she is married to my brother."

"It isn't like that." Meghan said. "Her meeting Alex is like you meeting Jessica Alba." John smirked. "Maybe that was a bad example."

"I'm going to call and invite her for dessert. You know how much she loves The Ivy's cheesecake."

--

Addley decided to take a walk. She would be damned if she was going to be stuck in some hotel room all night while John and Meghan enjoyed their night. She grabbed her purse and her card key and walked out into the cool night air. It felt refreshing against her scorching skin. She strolled down the sidewalk absent-mindedly. Her attention on other things until she collided with what she could only describe as a brick wall. She stumbled backwards and was surprised to see she has walked into a man.

"I ... I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention." She managed to get out.

"No harm done." He offered her a smile. "Are you alright?"

"Wait a minute ... I know who you are ... oh yes that didn't sound stalkerish at all. What I meant to say is ... I traveled all the way from Massachusetts to meet you ... God what is wrong with me." She took a deep breath. "I am a huge fan and my brother in law is guest starring on your show. That is why I am here."

He laughed. "I don't have to take off running do I?"

"No ... I swear I am harmless and usually better with words." She wanted to slap herself for making such a fool of herself.

"Who is your brother in law?"

"John Cena"

"I see."

"I'm Addley by the way." She extended her hand for him to shake. He did so.

"What is a woman of your condition doing walking around alone in a city like this." He then winked at her. "You never know what kind of weirdoes you'll meet."

"John took my sister in law out to dinner and I didn't want to be stuck in the hotel all by myself." She explained with a shrug. "It made sense at the time."

"Is this your first?" he asked conversationally.

She had to laugh a little. "I wish I am on babies four, five, and six."

"Really?"

"Yea. My husband has two from his first marriage and we have a little boy named Jax together and now we are expecting triplets."

"Wow ..."

"I swear I never am like this." She felt like such a fool.

"It's fine. I usually get a lot worse. People have actually asked me to bite them." Addley couldn't help but find that thought a little appealing. "Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me? I would love to hear what you think of the show."

She thought about it for a moment and decided that there was no harm in one cup of coffee. "Sure." She agreed.

Addley was surprised how easy Alex was to talk to. He wasn't the jerk she had pictured him being. He talked about the show and about his many brothers and about growing up with his famous father. Alex seemed just as at ease with her as she did with him. The sound of Addley's cell phone ringing cut their laughter short. With annoyed glare she read her caller id.

"What do you want?" Addley asked into her phone.

"I wanted to invite you for dessert. I know you are probably upset about not coming with us."

"I'm kinda busy right now. Have fun and don't worry about me."

"If you say so."

Addley looked at Alex. "Do you want to do something that is a little more fun?" She asked.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"You'll see."

--

"Adds you here?" Meghan yelled rolling into the hotel room. John was close behind her. They could both hear Addley yelling at the same time. John sprinted ahead of Meghan, the worst running through his mind.

"Addley!" John yelled.

"Nice John just leave your wife to eat your dust." Meghan grumbled as she wheeled alongside him. "Who the hell is that?"

"Hey guys. What's goin on?" Addley asked.

"Who the hell is this fool you have up in here with you?" John began to get angry. "What do you think you are doing with another man when you are married to my brother?"

"First off this is Alex ... you co-star and second we are playing Disney Scene It so cool your damn jets." Addley defended herself. Meghan just rolled her eyes. "I'm allowed to have guy friends John. Your brother trusts me enough to know that I will not fool around with every dude I see."

"Maybe I should go." Alex suggested.

"It's cool man. Stay and finish your game." John backed down.

"We just started like 2 seconds ago if you guys want you can play too." Addley invited them to play.

"I'm good at scene it I'm in Hi Alex I'm Meghan Cena." Meghan greeted Addley's new friend warmly.

"Hello." Alex replied in his quiet yet intense tone.

"Addley I think there some chips in one of the cabinets can you help me reach them." Meghan asked just to have an excuse to get her friend of out hearing range from the guys.

"What do you think you're doing Addley Paloma."

"Playing a game it looks like."

"Yeah the wrong kind..."

"What are you going on about?"

"Just be careful we're not nineteen anymore..."

"You really think that little of me huh? I expected this from John ... but not from you."

"I'm just sayin' don't be stupid"

"I have never been stupid a day in my life."

"Lily ..." Addley said walking away.

"I like it...I read Where the Heart Is again...I really like her name..."

"Novaleigh Lily Cena I like it."

"John ... Meghan wants to name the baby Novaleigh."addley tattled

"Like hell!" John exclaimed.

"What about Lily Novaleigh. You both like the name Lily." Addley suggested.

"I could do that." Meghan said.

"John?" Addley turned her gaze towards her brother in law.

"Why does she get to her name? It isn't like she is giving birth this time."

"Oh no you just did not... hit with something for me Addley."

Addley whacked John hard in the back of hit head. "It's called compromising Meathead try doing it sometime."

"Baby, I was playin' don't get all upset..."

"I'm not you're just an ass..."

"Lily Novaleigh I can do that."

"Now come help me win this stupid game..."

"Every person for his or her self baby." Meghan grinned.

"But I'm gonna lose." John whined.

"Yes I know and I'm going to beat the pants off ya."

"Are they always like this?" Alex asked.

"Yes we are." Meghan answered smiling.

"Usually worse." Addley grimaced.

"You're going down Meg." John teased.

"Pssh you're never home and all our kids live, eat, and breathe Disney."

It turned out that Alex knew more about Disney then he let on and beat all of the others. "Thank you ... a thank you." He rubbed in their faces that he had won.

"Well I should be heading home." Alex stood from his seat on the couch. "Thanks guys I have never had so much fun just sitting around playing a game.

"It was nice meeting ya Alex and I will see you first thing tomorrow."

"Meghan ... Addley see you both for lunch tomorrow. I'll bring Anna too."

"Bye Al" Meghan waved.

"Till tomorrow." Addley gave him a hug and he let himself out.

"Nice fellow." Addley said. "I am going to retire. Good night all."

"Dan is not going to be told about this." John stated firmly.

"Whatever you say dear."


	19. Chapter 19

_Meghan: its fucking freezing in Russia_

_Addley: yea well I am sweltering here. Send me pics of that baby ASAP. By the way Dan says hi_

_Meghan: I can no longer feel my fingers or my nose...Hi Danny. Pics hang on. We're going in now_

_Addley: Your ass is so slow_

_Meghan: well this is a new phone. Picture coming... she has the chubbiest cheeks..._

The picture came through Miss Lily Novaleigh Cena written under it. The blonde hair girl with deep blue eyes could easily pass for a Cena.

_Addley: Damn she could pass for Jaxy's twin... Cena ears_

_Meghan_: _I know I keep wondering if John donated some sperm I don't know about...be home in time for JD Wy's party... the gift are in the closet hid them from John so he wouldn't play with them._

_Addley: LOL_

_Meghan: Need I remind of the twins party? Aw Lily really likes Johnny..."_

_Addley: Aww. Everything is covered on our end. We just need the meathead to come home and use all his hot air for something useful for a change._

A video came through this time of John and Meghan playing with the baby at their hotel.

Addley called Meghan "So did you cry..."

"Only slightly less than John. Lily watch it here comes daddy with the claw..." Addley heard the little girl giggle wildly and teared up herself.

"Aww"

"Baby I think she pooped you can have her back now." John said

"I have diaper duty. See you soon."

"Ok bye. And make sure you call me right after the court hearing tomorrow."

"Ok we will... say bye bye Aunt Addy. No Lily Lou don't eat the phone!"

The court proceeding was surprisingly quick. they signed the papers and it was official Lily Novaleigh Cena was theirs.

Meghan was ready to collapse from the flight but knew their whole family was waiting in the house. "Lucy we're home!" she shouted rolling through the door. John followed closely behind carrying Lily. Sure enough every Cena and Wyatt family member descended on them.

"I had to put up with your sister for two days." Addley did not look pleased. "And not the one I like either."

"I'm sorry look at this way she hasn't kissed Danny." Meghan tried to reason.

"She knows if she did I would kill her and put her body through a wood chipper and then burn the pieces." The smile Addley had on her face bothered Meghan.

"You're twisted. I was just going to use the electric carving knife to cut her up." Meghan played along.

"My way is more satisfying."

"It's ours and they took it..." John pouted as Carol carried Lily away.

"She not it Meathead." Addley corrected him.

"Oh my god ... why is it so frickin hot?" Addley complained.

"Could be because it is July and you are as big as a house." A red faced John replied from his spot in the corner where he was forced to blow up balloons.

"You can always go get in the pool." Meghan suggested.

"Or I could shove my foot up John's ass. I will still be hot but I guarantee I will feel so much better."

"What did John do to you? He's using his hot air for something good."

"I hate you..." he told his wife.

"And I love you more than life itself." Meghan replied unaffected.

"See when your sweet I can't stay irritated."

"I know that..."

"You two are sickly sweet." Addley cringed.

"No you are just abnormally cynical..." Meghan told her.

"I am the way the good lord made me." she retorted.

"And we love you anyway..." Meghan informed her.

"Yeah you pregnant spawn of Satan ... we love you." John teased

"Aww John you do care. I am touched." She thought about it then. "I think I am going to take the birthday boy and girl for a swim."

"Make sure Wyatt has her floaties on." Meghan instructed her.

"Yea yea ... you know what Mexicans do with their kids? They throw them in the nearest lake and let them figure it out on their own." Addley walked away from the paranoid young mother.

"She wouldn't do that to either of those babies would she?" John asked concerned.

Meghan thought about it. "No ... I don't think she would."

Addley's swimming adventure didn't last as long as she would have liked. Jax was teething and just in a miserable mood. He began to scream at the top of his lungs. Addley got Wyatt of the pool and placed her on a grassy area. Then she retrieved her own son who had been sitting in a baby inner tube.

"I know you don't feel well baby." She closed the gate that surrounded the pool and locked it. Wyatt frowned at her aunt as she walked beside her. "Sorry Wy blame your cousin."

"What's the matter?" Meghan asked curiously. Wyatt scampered up into her mother's lap, wet bathing suit and all. Meghan made a face. Addley wrapped Jax in a towel and picked Wyatt up and did the same before placing her back on Meghan's lap.

"He's just being Mr. Whiney Pants today." She picked her son up again. She placed him on her shoulder and rubbed his back. "His back molars are starting to come through and they are really bothering him."

"Have you given him some baby Tylenol?"

"Yes but he cannot have anymore at the moment."

Jax continued to scream. Meghan could see the muscle in Addley's jaw getting tighter and tighter as time went on. An exhausted looking Dan walked through the front door with the twins.

"Dad, why can't I have a gun like Sam and Dean? You have a gun. I wanna kill monsters and ghosts like Sam and Dean do."

"There is no such thing as ghosts and monsters Ian."

"Yes there is ... Sam and Dean Winchester fight them."

"We really need to start monitoring what they watch." Dan collapsed in a nearby chair.

"Mom you should convince Dad to let me have a gun." Ian pouted.

"First off I do cannot convince your father to do something he doesn't want to do. Secondly ... over my dead body are any of my sons walking around with guns, knives, or any other sort of weapon."

"But Sam and Dean and Dad all have guns." Ian argued.

"Yes but I am licensed to have a gun because it is part of my job to carry one and Sam and Dean Winchester are not real. There are no such things as ghosts and monsters and you are not allowed to watch Supernatural anymore."

"But Dad ... I like watching Supernatural." Ian sighed.

"We will discuss this later Ian. Until then I do not want to hear another word."

"Fine." The young boy huffed.

"Hey Danny how about you get your sorry ass over here and help me blow up some of these balloons. It is your kid's party too."

"Fuck off. I worked all last night and this morning. Unlike you who probably woke up at like noon and then sat around for another three hours after that."

"Want to go put your party dress on Wy? John listen for Lily and keep blowin' dude...wait that sounds dirty."

"Ok fine..." He sulked as he continued to blow up balloons.

"And don't let Sean hold Lily if he's stoned..." Meghan continued her list of instructions.

"He's not going to show up stoned..." Addley and Meghan just looked at John.

"The man showed up to Jax's christening blazed out of his mind. I thought Carol was gonna kill him." Addley reminded John.

"She has a point" Meghan said wheeling off with Wyatt.

"Why do we need 5 million balloons for a one year olds party?" John asked no in particular while catching his breath.

"Because it's their first birthday and we want it to be special." Addley informed him.

"But they will never remember it!" he pointed out.

"We will!" Meghan shouted at him as Wyatt pitched a fit at getting dressed. "Why must all Cenas be nudist rebels." she muttered to herself

"Not all Cenas just John and apparently his offspring." Addley retorted from the doorway.

"Lucky me..." Wyatt let out a blood curdling scream.

"Jesus she's loud." John muttered

"Your baby." Addley laughed at him.

"Someone with some muscle come help me... she's doing that thing where she locks her whole body up."

"I'll help Meghan" Dan sighed as he got up from the chair.

"Your niece will hate you for the whole day." John pointed out

"Baby ... she just doesn't do frilly." John said not helping at all.

"Yeah well what do you suggest I do? She is a girl frilly comes with the territory."

"I really hope Bree isn't as hard to handle as Wy is." Addley said.

"Wy is just spoiled rotten..." Meghan said setting Wyatt on her feet. She wore a white bubble suit with strawberries on it. A big bow on her Pebbles style hair do and little white sandals.

"That's really not to frou frou Wy." John told her she grunted at him response.

"His child I swear... I'm gonna go check on Lily then I'll help you make the punch Addy."

"Roger that" Addley retorted.

"Danny did you pick up the cake?" Addley asked.

"I thought that was John's job ..."

"Oh yes let's just add more onto already over-worked John's plate" the former WWE champ grumbled. "No I am not going, I'm doing my Job..."

Meghan rolled in holding Lily in a baby sling. "If you're that over worked ask for time off like I told you."

"I don't want to fight..." he groaned

"Nether do I."

"I'll go pick up the cake... be right back." He kissed the top of his wife's head.

"Thank you honey..."

"Welcome..."

"Oh my god you guys avoided a fight..." Addley teased

"We don't fight that much ... we just make our opinions known that's all."

"Oh my god I think Liz Huberdeau just got out of Carol's car..." Addley looked between the blinds.

"You've got be kidding... please tell me your kidding..."

"Believe me I wish I was."

"What the fuck!"

"Fuck..." Wyatt repeated.

"Oh that's lovely."

"Why is she here?" Meghan looked directly at Addley.

"Why are you asking me like I know? I certainly did not invite that slut."

"Fuck" Jax said as well.

"Even lovelier ... Jax make sure grandma hears you saying that."

"I don't want her in my house Addley or anywhere near my husband."

"Oh yes like I want her anywhere near my kids ..." Addley scowled.

"She might have something contagious did we stock up on bleach?" Carol walked in. Liz followed suit flouncing in like she owned the place.

"Carol..." Meghan greeted as warmly as she could. "Liz..." she said.

"I'd rather have a pap smear the deal with her." Meghan told Addley in Spanish

Addley winced. "I totally agree." she replied back in Spanish.

"I'd rather go backdoor than deal with her and you know that is not allowed." Addley said once again in her first born language. Meghan giggled. Both Carol and Liz looked at the girls annoyed.

"Well isn't Bethany pretty looks like John." Liz said as Wyatt played by the door waiting for Fabo to come through.

"Her name is Wyatt both women corrected in unison.

"Papa!" Wyatt shouted over and over "He's getting your present be here in five princess Buttercup." Carol told her.

"Bueo" Jax was right next to his cousin at the door. He was pounding on the glass.

Fabo walked in scooping them up. "It's the birthday people..."John walked in behind his dad and nearly dropped the cake.

"Holy shit." John exclaimed.

"Hoey shit!" Jax repeated giggling.

"Jax Cena where did you learn to repeat such vulgar words" Carol was appalled.

"Fuck! Wyatt added. Meghan and Addley cracked up they couldn't help it.

"What are you doing here Liz?" John asked.

"We're friends now right? And your mom invited me when I mentioned I wanted to see you and meet your family."

"I will hand it to ya Liz I am surprised you are daring to show your face around here after what I did to your friend." Addley said.

"What are you gonna do now Addley eat me." Liz seemed unafraid.

"My husband has a taser I could electrocute you so the two brain cells you do have would be fried."

"Wait is it the kinda with the little hooks or the ones the just jolt you...?" Meghan asked.

"Hooks"

"You are completely fucked in the head and yet I love you more for it." John teased Meghan.

"Get your mind outta the gutter boy." carol said popping him upside the head.

"Gamma hit Unca Jun." Jax babbled.

"Dat bad." Wyatt added. "Hit no no be nice..."

"Yeah like either of you ever get told no..." carol muttered

"I tell Jax no all the time." Addley informed her mother in law.

"As do I with Wyatt. It's your son that has problems saying the N word."

"Dan is the same way. He just wants to be Mister Fun Guy while I have to be the mean one."

""Daddy kisses ..." Wyatt said.

"Hey she's offering get them while you can." Meghan smiled at him as he put down the cake picking her up.

"Who's my big girl huh?" she kissed his chin and babbled none sense to her. Liz looked on seemingly in nearly physical pain.

"Can I see Lily Lou..." Fabo asked.

Meghan handed her over and went to organize presents. "There's my beautiful granddaughter." Fabo cooed bouncing the baby a little in his arms. Lily reached up to pull the glasses off of his face. "Oh no pretty girl I learned my lesson from your cousin Jax." He took her outstretched hand in his own and kissed it.

Dox followed Meghan around. He eyed the new human in his house carefully. The hairs on the back of his neck standing up slightly. "Is that your assistance dog?" Liz asked.

"Nope just my dog..." Meghan replied, _'I'm trying to get away from you'_ she thought.

"Lily pitty..." Wyatt commented looking her over from her vantage point in John's arms.

"Yes I prettiest grand girls ever don't I" Fabo told her.

"No leave your bow alone Wyatt." John told her as she tried to yank it out.

"Just wait till Bree gets here Fabo." Addley winked at him.

"Is that the name you decided on?"

"Yep. Danny picked it out."

"Pretty."

"What about the boys?"

"Jensen and still to be picked out ..."

"Nice..."

"You ready to do cake Add? Sean's eying it..." Meghan said.

"We'd better knowing him he might just be high enough to stick his face in it."

"Told you he'd be stoned..." Meghan told John.

"The bitch is touching my child!' Meghan whispered to Addley. Sure enough Liz was holding Wyatt.

"Five ...four ... three" Addley began to count.

"Babe what are you doing?" Dan asked.

She held up a finger for him to wait. "Two ... one" Sure enough Meghan snatched Wyatt from Liz. "I am truly amazing."

"Under no and I mean no circumstances ... I don't care if I'm dead and you marry her. She is not allowed to touch my children got it." She handed Wyatt back to John.

The girls had made each of the babies their own little cakes. They sang happy birthday and waited for the kids to blow out their candle. "Ok guys blow it out you can do it" Meghan said they waited. Each baby was fascinated by the flame

"Can I blow it out the tension is killing me." Sean said standing next to Wyatt Meghan shot him her famous _I will kill you_ look.

Jax with a little help from Dan was the first one to blow out his candle. Wyatt shortly followed suit.

Meghan removed Wyatt's candle "Dig in girlie"

"It's going to be everywhere..." John stated. "Which is why I stripped her down." she answered

"Here ya go daddy." Addley handed Jax to his father. "Enjoy"

"You are just going to set her loose on that cake..." Addley said disbelieving

"Yep. It'll all come off."

"But she is gonna be all sticky" Addley made a face.

"I'll bathe her its tradition in my family."

Wyatt held out her cake covered hand offering John a bite. "No thank you baby."

"And it's in her hair..." It was John's turn to make a face.

"Its ok John..."

"My mom is looking at you like your nuts..." John laughed.

"I'm the Baptist bitch remember I don't care what your mother thinks she's already on my shit list for bringing Liz to our baby's first birthday."

She cleaned up Wyatt and they set them loose on their gifts. John rolled out Wyatt's battery powered car.

"Now what is the point of that she's one! You're spoiling her too much." Carol said.

"She's mine to spoil." John responded.

"Can I take her for a ride in it..." Ian asked.

"Sure..." John said.

"Just around the block and we'll go slow. I'll walk beside them." John said answering Meghan's worried look

"Now you know Jax is gonna scream cause he cannot go."

"He can go to we'll take turns add..." John said

"We'll see"

The boys carried the kids out to play with their toys. "They have left us alone with Skankface..." Meghan whispered to Addley.

"Well we have two choices. We can either be nice to her to keep the peace for the day or we can do what I want to do and that would be taunting her till she cries." Addley whispered back.

Meghan laughed "I vote for taunting... can I point out she never gets to fuck my husband again?"

"Go right ahead."

Liz watched was wistfully as John rounded the block next to the girls in the little pink Jeep. "That's like the sixth time around and he hates to run." she pointed out as he waved at Meghan through the window.

"Yeah he'll do it till Wy wants to do something else too... tell me something which sucks worse Liz him being happy and finally having a family with that poor lil cripple you thought he'd leave after two months or the fact that you'll never fuck him again?" Meghan asked with a smile as she waved back John as the little cena caravan went by again.

"Ouch." Addley pretended to wince.

"That hurts worse then the time I knocked your ass out huh Liz?"

"Nah the herpes flare ups probably hurt worse than your ass kickin' Add..."

After the girls where successful in their mission to make Liz leave crying. John carried in Wyatt sleeping on his shoulder. "Party girl is pooped." he whispered I'll go lay her down" he finished carrying her to bed.

"So is the birthday boy." Dan had Jax passed out in his arms.

"Gonna head home. You comin' Adds?"

"In a few." She replied.

"I'll get out the blender and you get the mix." Meghan said.

"On it."

"Wait you cant drink your preggo..."

"Virgin margaritas."

"Oh ok... John's serious about renewing our vows I voted for the backyard burgers and a cooler of beer and five people max you in?"

"And yes that's as close to a formal invitation as your getting...now... what's up you look I dunno off..."

"Off?"

"Just kinda like your somewhere else... you ok?"

"Make me one? Where's Lil'?"" John asked.

"In living room watching the ceiling fan... you want a virgin margarita? There is beer in the fridge baby..."

"John I can't reach the blender... help me please..." Meghan asked.

"Here Babe..." he got it down. He got a beer dropping kiss on the top of Meghan's head.

"Patronizing I know deal with it... now I will leave you ladies to gossip...I'm going to play with Lily."

"Have fun." The girls called.

"I'm fine by the way. Just a little tired these days. With a toddler running around and three more on the way it wears me out."

"We don't gossip! What's he talking about... his mother brings HER over we have to gossip... oh ok you're sure that's all..."

"What else would be the matter?"

"Don't know just checkin' you still talking to him?"

"Yea."

"What do you two talk about? Anyways I mean what do you have in common?"

"We talk about all kinds of things ... books, television, movies. It's nice to be able to hold an adult conversation with someone once in a while."

"We have adult conversations." Meghan pointed out. "So do you and Dan..."

"Name the last time we talked and the words binkies or diapers did not come out of our mouths." Addley ran a hand through her hair. "Dan and I discuss bills and the kids that is about it and I love my husband nothing is gonna change that but I am not going to stop talking to him."

"I haven't said the word binkie or diapers for two hours. Well before just now I mean."

"I just think you will end up having an emotional affair and those hurt worse and are harder to get out of..."

"What is wrong with two adults talking to each other god Megs ... when did you become so mundane?"

"I am not mundane... you're just asking for pain is all I'm saying make Dan talk to you about more than the kids and bills..."

"You talk to Jake at least once a month ... how is that any different? Dan talks to his female partner Sandi all the time. How is that any different? John and Mickie James are friends ..."

"If you say how is that any different again I will kill you." Meghan said. "It never goes beyond surface talk with Jake and Mickie bugs the fuck out me but I'm trying to let it go and trust and Dan has to talk to his partner its in his job description and she's gay..."

"You make it sound like we have phone sex or something Megs."

"I just don't think you should have deep personal conversations with someone you are not married too..." she shrugged. "its cheating...if you tell him things you don't tell Dan."

"There is nothing I tell him that I do not tell Dan. Besides Danny knows that I talk to him. He trusts me enough to let me have male friends."

"Ok just don't do anything I wouldn't..."

"You slept with your married professor." Addley pointed out. "Is there anything you will not do?"

"Have a threesome... I won't do that..." Addley laughed.

"I know it makes me a huge hypocrite but dear god does John being friends with Mickie drive me bat shit crazy..."

"Why?"

"I don't know I really don't I mean I know he's not going to cheat. I know that in the sane part of my brain.... but the nutty part says she's pretty and has a lot in common with him why wouldn't he bang her...I'm just insecure after Lexi is all..."

"Yea I get ya. But John is not cheating and neither am I so end of story."

"Okay I believe you...Aren't you proud of me Skankface was in my house today and I didn't stab her with anything..."

"Yes I am. I can only imagine how hard it was not to. Luckily my husband's ex only threatens us from a far."

Meghan laughed "That's not funny but it kinda is... I so needed a voodoo doll today...making her cry wasn't satisfying enough..."

"You are twisted you know that right?"

"Yes I know...I'm completely fucked in the head I'm fine with it."

"Well as long as you are ok with it. Here's to another year filled with even more mayhem." Addley lifted her glass.

"Here here..."

"Watch this...Johnny Baby will you buy me a voodoo in case Liz crashes next year too?"

"I really did marry Satan.... no I will not..."

"Fine I can make one..."

"That's just creepy..."

"You sound scared of me John..." Meghan batted her eyelashes at him.

"Of course I am. Your southern fried ass is insane." Both girls died laughing.

"But I love you ..." he added.

"love you too..."


	20. Chapter 20

"Dan I get induced tomorrow and we still do not have a name for our other son." Addley was on the verge of tears. She would not admit it to her husband but the thought of being cut open and having someone take her babies out of her body scared the living hell out of her.

He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry he will have a name eventually. But right now I'm heading to work."

"Call John or Meghan if you-"

"I know if I need something and can't reach you." Addley sighed being this pregnant everything annoyed her including Dan.

"I love you." He gave her another kiss.

"love you too..."

Meghan called Addley once the girls where down for their naps. "You know Adds Seven Pounds is probably the single most depressing movie ever? How's the naming going?

"Well his last name is Cena ... but that is about it."

"You could always name him John... we're not real creative in this family huh?" Meghan laughed.

"Yes ... I already heard the same thing from YOUR husband. I am vetoing John." She switched the phone to the other ear as she continued to flip through yet another baby name book. "Meghan ... I am so scared about tomorrow." Addley admitted.

"Oh so you're nervous for the c section right. But it's perfectly safe. You nothing to worry about... you could have my problem and have to watch John's Hell in a Cell match all by my lonesome tonight."

"I could come over and watch it with you. You know how much I enjoy seeing The Meathead smash his face into stuff."

"I'm terrified and you poke fun. Did you see his face last week on top of it I was sure he shit his pants." Addley laughed. "Would of been kinda funny had he not been genuinely scared.... yeah you should come over and watch but we are not inviting Sean though. Wyatt nearly ate one of his hash brownies last week!"

"Yea not good. Although it woulda been funny as hell to see Wy stoned."

"Addley!"

"Well it woulda. Just like I woulda been funny if Jax was stoned. Although with that boy I sometimes wonder if he is."

"He's just kinda in his own little world like the rest of the Cena clan."

"I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not. Be over the house in like two seconds. Lemme just get the kids ready."

"Ok see you in five."

"Alrighty then." Each girl hung up their respective phone.

--

It wasn't long before Meghan heard clattering coming from the foyer. Then she heard Ian's protests. "But I wanna see Uncle John fight in the cage."

"You also want to see my panic attacks Ian." Meghan asked

"Ian you and your sister get your little butts into bed pronto."

"You are no fun anymore." he stated trudging into the guest room.

"I'm your mother I'm not supposed to be fun."

"Good night Mommy" Avery gave Addley a kiss. "Good night Auntie Megs." She also gave her aunt a kiss.

"Now if only if was that easy to get you to sleep Mr. Man." She tickled a wide-awake Jax's tummy.

"JD you not sleepy dude.

"No seepy."

"Wanna come see aunt Meg big guy...Ice cream or popcorn add?

"I can't" Addley frowned. "No food."

"Ok you aiight?

"Not really. I am really scared. Jensen hasn't been very active lately and I am just fearing the worst."

"How do you know whose moving and whose not?" Meghan asked.

"Last doctors appointment yesterday. The doc said that Baby C which is Jensen hasn't been moving as much as his brother and sister have been. I mean I know that there isn't much room in there but it still worries me."

"They'll be taking them out soon no worries."

"Now, ready to watch my husband the sado masochist work."

"Sure." Addley did her best to get comfortable on the plush leather couch. "Did you know Jensen was my code name for Dan when we were younger. When ever I was hanging out with my female friends and he was around I called him Jensen so he wouldn't know I was talking about him." Addley slightly blushed.

"Cheeseball..."

"See I try to share a sentimental moment with you and you mock me."

"As long as John exits that damn cage thing in one piece not bleeding I don't care who wins that damn title." Meghan had her eyes closed for most of the match. Addley watched for her and told her everything that was going on.

"Well the flamer beat your husband."

"You aren't going to call him and rub it in his face are you?" Meghan asked uncovering her eyes.

"Now what kind of sister in law would I be if I did that? I am totally going to wait till I see him tomorrow after the babies are born and rub it in his face then."

_Meghan: Sorry the square headed flamer beat you honey... _

"You wouldn't be Addy if you did it any other way...." Meghan laughed.

"So very true my dear." She threw a baby name book at her friend. "Now help me!"

"Yes because that is a big tragedy and I am not naming my son after a Pokemon character or that big ape looking man."

"Hey Lesner is a good friend of John's" Meghan defended the man.

"Brock is a Pokemon character... didn't know that."

"Abel..."

"Isn't Jax enough of an SOA reference for one family?"

"True... sorry I forgot...John is kinda touchy about my Jax Teller fascination but I would so nail him.

"Yea ... we all have those strange character fascinations so no worries. Now back to the name. I want it to mean something. I just don't want to pick a name out of a book and be like here kid you are stuck with this for the rest of your life."

"Brighton?"

"Ugh! This is hopeless."

"Callum?" Addley glared at her. "Oh I know Ringo...." Meghan laughed.

Addley's cell phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID. It was Dan. _"Hey baby. I am stuck at a call all the way out in Nashua."_

"Danny say that again."

_"I'm stuck in Nashua ..."_

"Baby you are the most handsome and incredibly brilliant man ever." Addley beamed as she began to scribble something down.

_"Umm ... thanks I think. But I gotta go. I will probably be home just in time to head into Boston to have the babies."_

"Ok someone hit the pregnant girl with the weirdo stick...." Meghan mumbled "Sure do wish my hubby would text me back but no he's pouting." she continued talking to herself

"My husband is the greatest and he doesn't even know it."

"My husband likes to pout and he is aware that it bugs me why is dan brilliant

"He just named the baby. And yea John kinda does like to pout."

"What did he name him?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"Turn about is fair I guess wouldn't tell you Wy's name. Now help me bug John until he breaks and calls me.

Addley pulled out her cell phone again. Text your wife now ... btw nice loss

*What*

*Snippy much John just wanted to make sure you where ok but guess what now you can just bite me*

"He's being mean to me Addley."

"I'm leaving the girls with John to head to Boston with you... makes me nervous."

"I'm sure they will be fine." Addley assured Meghan as she once again checked her hospital bag to make sure everything she would need was in there.

Meghan's phone went off. "Now, he calls..."

"Hello..."

_"I'm fine sorry I was mean to you..."_

"No big... see you tomorrow. Go to bed. Love you..."

The next morning Addley was a bundle of nerves. Which was only made worse by the fact she was not allowed to have her morning coffee.

"Don't look at me like that I didn't make the rule Meghan said while sipping a latte.

"Please just a little sip." Addley begged.

"Danny can I give her a sip?"

"No ... she needs to have a clear system so that she doesn't throw up and drown in it while under anesthesia"

"Lovely image thanks Dan...Sorry Addy..." Meghan said.

"You asked. I was just explaining the no food or drink rule."

"Still gross dude."

"I hate the both of you." Addley crossed her arms over her chest. "Sitting there drinking your coffees and knowing that I am suffering. Meanwhile I am the one who is having my organs take out of my body in order to bring YOUR children and YOUR nephews and niece into the world."

"They don't take the organs out just expose them Adds..." Meghan smirked.

"Ok enough talk about organs and all that gross stuff. Can we focus on that at the end of the day three new little people will be a part of this family." Dan said.

"Ok sorry Dan...." Meghan called John. "Baby we're heading out. bye love you."

"Bye babies." Addley gave all the kids a kiss and a hug.

"Bye guys." Meghan kissed them too one the way out the door.

"Kids I want you to behave for Grandpa Fabo." Dan told the kids. "Not whining or throwing tantrums."

"We won't ... come get us when the babies are here?" "Yup Uncle John is gonna come get y'all kay."

"You y'all-ed again Meghan." Dan laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Let's roll peeps the sooner these kids are outta me the sooner I get to eat

"Bye kids ... Daddy loves you all."

They all got into Addley's new SUV. Addley popped a mix cd into the cd player. Dan groaned. "Are you really going to play that song from that horrible movie?"

"What movie?" Meghan asked.

"Jennifer's Body." Dan made a disgusted face. "I have never wanted my hard earned money back more than I wanted it after I saw that movie."

"Daniel ... who is having these babies." Dan frowned.

"Yes dear."

"I've never seen that movie. I don't really do horror movies. Especially if John isn't around."

--

Addley held on tightly to her husband's hand as they slowly strolled through the automatic doors of the Massachusetts General Hospital.

"Everything is going to be alright." Dan kissed his wife's temple.

She nodded and blinked away the tears that she had in her eyes. "I don't know if I am ready for them to come out just yet."

"Well they are as ready as they will ever be Mommy so there is no turning back now."

"Look at this way Add at least you don't have to push three people out of your body." Meghan tried to help.

"Oh yes because that is really reassuring." Addley remarked dryly.

"It is your no no would never be same after three people filed on outta there..." Meghan giggled.

"No no Megs ... really?"

"It's what mama calls it so its like permanently stuck in my head now..."

"My mom calls it a Tweetie Bird." Addley had to laugh at the immaturity of her mother.

"Can we stop discussing my wife's va-jay-jay please?"

Meghan laughed. "Been watching Grey's Anatomy Danny."

"Oprah." he responded.

"When did you start watching Oprah? And why am I just learning about it now?" Addley asked.

"It's his guilty pleasure like John and his love for the Secret Life of the American Teenager."

"Ok if I was not about to go into major surgery I would so be all over that. So let's store that in the important part of my brain for later use."

"Just don't say where you heard that."

"Yes because how many people actually know he watches Secret Life?" Dan remarked.

"Ok so you might kinda have a point but he's going to yell at me for tellin'." Meghan seemed unconcerned with the fact that her husband might get mad at her.

"I think he is gonna be a little preoccupied with all the family excitement to really think about it."

They arrived at the place they were supposed to be at. The gave Addley a jonnie to change into and hooked her up to a fetal monitor just to see how the heartbeats sounded before the c-section.

"See everyone is present and accounted for no worries..." Meghan said

A nurse came in and looked over a print out. Just as quickly as she had entered that room she was running out of it. Addley could feel the panic rising up from deep within her. She locked eyes with Meghan. "Yes because that wasn't scary at all."

Their doctor was the next person in the room. "Ok guys looks like we have to get this show on the road sooner that we expected. It seems like one of the babies is in distress. We believe one of the twins has a cord wrapped around his neck."

"It'll be ok. They'll fix it. Don't freak Adds... stuff like this happens all the time and they will just fix it." Meghan tried to reassure her friend.

"Meghan is right. John was born with the cord wrapped around his neck too and look how he turned out." Dan rubbed her back.

"I don't want my baby to be an airhead like John." Addley began to cry.

"Not helpful Daniel..." Meghan shot her brother in law a glare. "John's smart he only acts stupid to get laughs." She defended her husband.

"Ok let's get this show on the road." Before Addley knew it she was being wheeled away. Dan followed her to the operating room door but he was told because it was emergency surgery he would not be allowed in the room like it had originally been planned.

"We'll just wait right here then ok Dan. I'll call your Dad and the rest of the crew...just try and relax ok."

"How the fuck am I supposed to relax when those bastards won't even let me be in the room with her? She is probably freaking out right about now." He ran his hand through his hair as he began to pace.

"Danny this is a routine thing. People have c-sections all the time. I had one remember."

"Well people aren't my wife."

"I'm just going to let you stew now... so have a nice time..."

Dan stood right by the operating room doors. Meghan watched him perplexed. "What in the Sam hell are you doin? They're not going to let you in there even if you puppy dog face them to death...."

"I just wanted to see if I could see anything. Plus I thought I heard a baby."

"The baby part won't take them long it's the sewing her up that will take awhile..."

"Now I definitely know I heard a baby that time."

"Now I definitely know I heard a baby that time."

"Hey Dan how pissed would you be if the babies came out like mulatto or something?" Meghan honestly had no idea why she was asking that question it was just something that she found coming out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Pretty pissed."

"Oreo babies..."

"Stop calling my kids Oreos."

"But if they were Oreos would they truly be your kids?"

"What exactly is your point in all this?"

"I ramble when nervous and john is the slowest person alive! I texted him 30 minutes ago."

"You ever think he has his hands full with a toddler and an infant and that he does not have time to text you back?" Dan shot at her.

"Well excuse the fuck outta me."

_Meghan: someone please tell me I have back up coming..._ she mass texted her phone book

_Coverly: that bad? _

_Meghan: He defended John ... Rather than just let me rip on him like always. Now I'm getting the silent treatment thankfully_

_Coverly: well he's stressed out right now. Just let him be._

_Meghan: true...but I'm scared too and you know me I joke and babble."_

_Coverly: yes honey and that may be cute to John. But Dan is a totally different guy._

_Meghan: I know that._

"What the hell is taking so long!" Dan exclaimed.

"I don't know... just try breathing deeply and not pacing so much." Meghan advised him. "I don't know I was unconscious for mine too remember?"

"What we miss?" Fabo strolled in followed closely behind by Matt and Coverly.

"Nothing much just Dan freaking out."

"Why don't we go get coffee...?" Coverly said to Meghan

"The coffee sucks here but ok..." The girls were about to leave but then John and Carol walked in with the girls.

"John Darlin' where are Ian, Avery and JD?" Meghan asked tentatively "Don't tell me you forgot them... Please for the love of everything holy tell me you have them because your brother will flip out if you forgot his kids." Meghan added.

"Um, Baby..." John started off.

"Jesus John! You left two seven year old and a toddler home by themselves." Fabo smacked John upside his head.

"I'll go back for them... just don't tell him."

"I swear to god John if one of them is bleeding or my house is burnt down you will die."

"How do you forget actual people John you're worse than Sean on his most stoned day."

"Did someone say my name?" Sean walked carrying Jax in his arms. The twins followed behind him. "I got a call from Avery apparently someone left them behind."

"Oh for once in life I'm happy to see you Sean thank god..." Meghan placed her hand over her heart in relief. She did not want to have to explain that one to Addley. "Is my house still standing...?"

"How'd you know to go get them?" Carol, who had not been around when Sean walked in asked.

"Well as I mention before I got a call from Avery because Jax was crying and she was not allowed to use to stove to make him a bottle. So being the concerned uncle that I am I went to go check out the situation."

"Walking stupid here forgot them!"

"I figured as much." Sean remarked.

"And the house it isn't burned down... they look uninjured which is good."

"Not true. I have a scrap on my finger." Ian held up his bandaged pointer finger.

"Come here I'll kiss it make it better."

"No thanks Aunt Meg." Ian made a face.

"Seriously now where is the doctor this waiting thing is getting old?"

"Dan!" Jax yelled loudly trying to get his father's attention.

"Why is that boy calling his father by his first name?" Carol asked.

"It's the parrot phase."

"Hey there Monkey." Dan took the boy from his youngest brother. "You being a good boy?"

"Yep." The toddler chirped.

"Where's Mommy?"

"I ohno"

"You ohno huh?"

"What's ohno?" Meghan asked

"He's one. That is as close to I dunno as anyone is gonna get out of him." Dan, who was a baby talk pro by now, explained.

Wyatt climbed up Meghan's chair. "You're like a human jungle gym." Carol said.

"You become used to it." Meghan shrugged.

"Aw you said she was human..." Coverly teased. Meghan cracked up

"Is it just me or does this family spend more time gathered at hospitals than we do anything else?" Sean asked. "I mean we were just here like a month ago when Matt and Coverly had their baby."

"We're like rabbits we reproduce in massive numbers..."

"How is the little one?" John asked. "It's been like three days since I've seen him?"

"Wait who has y'alls baby?" Meghan asked.

"Max is with my mom. What with all the germs we thought it best that we left him at home."

"Good thinking."

--

The doctor returned. His face was an ashen color. He was slightly trembling. "Mr. Cena may I talk to you in private?"

"Sure." Dan followed him into a more private area. "Can I see everyone now?"

"I'm so sorry Mr. Cena but she didn't make it." His face took on a puce color.

"Which she ... my daughter or my wife?" Dan demanded.

"All three babies are fine. They were taken right up to the NICU. We were removing the placentas and she began bleeding out. There was just so much blood. We tried to transfuse her but there just wasn't enough time. I am so sorry."

"NO!" Everyone in the waiting room looked up to see Dan sending the doctor flying into the wall. He pinned him there. "She was fine going in there. You are lying! I wanna see my wife." Matt and John rushed to pull their out of control brother off the petrified man.

"I refuse to believe you!" He spat at the doctor. There were furious tears falling down his tanned face.

"Danny stop it!" Meghan placed her hand on his wrist. There were tears in her eyes as well.

"Lemme go." He fought against his brothers to be free. They let him go and watched helplessly as he took off.

"Aunt Meg what was our dad crying?" Avery asked.

"Sweetie what I have to tell you is very sad and it is ok for you to be sad." Meghan looked the girls in the eyes. "Mommy didn't make it through the surgery. She's in Heaven."

"No!" Avery began hysterically screaming just like Dan had. She took tried to run but was caught in John's strong arms. He held her against his chest and let her cry.

Ian sought solace in Coverly's lap. A startled Jax, who really had no idea what was going on began to cry as well after seeing his older siblings cry. Wyatt seeing her cousin cry began crying too and Lily not one to be left out began bawling. Pretty soon all that could be heard were the wails of the Cena children.

"Somebody needs to find Dan." Matt said.

"Your mother and I will find him." A very shaken looking Fabo and Carol stood up to go find their son.

"Megs ..." John looked at her. "They want someone to identify the ... umm how should I put this ... the remains."

"I'll go." Meghan steeled her nerves. "But you are coming with me."

The doctor led them into the operating room. He removed the covering just a little. All Meghan got to see was the dark hair before she hid her face in her husband's leg.

"I guess that is her." John said from the little that he could see.

"Alright then."

--

It took them hours but they finally found Dan. He was about halfway done with his second bottle of Jack.

"Daniel. This is no way to remember your wife." Fabo took the seat next to his son.

"Works for me." Dan slurred. "She knew something like this was going to happen. I dunno how she did but she had been saying it from the very beginning. Now I got six kids and no wife to help me." He took another shot.

"You still have your family to help you Danny." Carol placed a hand on his shoulder. "We love both you and your kids."

"But you hated her...I'm sure you are relived."

"She may not have been my favorite person in the world but she made you and the kids happy and that I am grateful for."

"Yeah Yeah whatever leave me be."

"You are coming home with us and sleeping this off young man." Fabo went to help Dan up but he was met with a left hook that sent him flying.

"I said leave me alone old man!"

"Daniel!" Carol let out an ungodly yelp.

"You are coming home now!" Meghan rolled over red eyed she warned him lowly. "Hit me John will lay you out now move!"

"Fine." He stood slowly and with John's help he walked out of the bar and stretched across the back seat.

"Gee this seems familiar. Pay back for puking all over his backseat I guess." John said.

"How did you do that?" Carol asked Meghan "Practice." she replied flatly.

--

"Look at them. They are so little and innocent." Carol told her ex-husband. "I still cannot believe that she is gone. After all the cruel things I said and did to her." Tears leaked from her eyes again.

"You weren't exactly the nicest person to her granted but I think she understood why you were the way you were. It is not an easy thing for a mother to see her son get married and have a family."

"Brennan Paloma Dyan ... Jensen Edward Maccaulay ... but what about this one? He doesn't have a name."

"His name is Nashua Alexander James Cena." Dan stumbled into the nursery. "That is what we decided on. Nash."

--

John found his wife sitting in their bedroom staring down at her open cell phone. "Baby?" he asked tentively.

"I c-can't find my Jessica Simpson heels you know my blue ones and I called Addley to see if she knew where I'd put them...the voicemail picked up before I realized and I... we're getting ready to go to her funeral and I called her John and actually expected her to pick up!" she sobbed.

""It's going to take some time to get over the shock of everything honey."

She nodded wiping her eyes. "Just don't leave me ok...I can't...just stay close today ok."

"Not going anywhere I promise..." he walked over kissing her forehead. "Your shoes are by the couch..."

"Is Dan sober today at least?" Meghan asked as she gathered her shoes returning to the bedroom she watched John fix his tie in her vanity mirror. "Come here let me..."

"I believe he is." John replied straightening up.

"Good can't say I'd blame him though I'd go through life toasted too if I lost you."

"Yea let's not mention that to him today ok."

"Wasn't going too...love you..."

"Love you too."

"Time to fake it till I make it...lets get this done..."

"You don't have to fake Meghan its ok to be sad."

"It goes way beyond sad John if I showed how messed up I am right now you'd have me committed."

"Just remember she is in a better place."

"Save that better place shit for the kids John!"

"I'm sorry baby I just don't know how to help you..." He was out of his element. He had no idea how to help his wife or his brother.

"There is nothing anyone can do to help me." He bent down hugging her she held back her tears. "Lets go I cry now I won't stop."

"Mom and Dad came and got Lily... I got Wy all ready she's playing in her room with Jax."

--

They all sat in the limo perfectly silent crawling in the funeral procession. The twins both had their heads resting on either one of Dan's shoulders. John wanted to make a joke to lighten the heavy mood but he knew this wasn't the time. Instead he watched the people around him various stages of bereavement.

Meghan sat in a simple black dress and gray heels Jackie O style sunglasses ate up her tiny face. He squeezed her hand she didn't acknowledge it. Dan fiddled with his tie. Avery picked lent off her dress Ian stared out the window. His parents sat stock still together. Matt sat with a comforting arm around Coverly. Sean whispered something to the stripper, who's name he couldn't remember. Steve stared straight ahead seeing nothing.

"Someone say something please..." Dan said.

"I can't remember stripper's name..." He whispered to him.

"Don't ask me." Meghan whispered back. "I'm terrible with names ..."

They came to a stop and it began to rain. "My grandmother used to say it meant god was crying if it rained at a funeral." Meghan said.

"I think its Cassie." Coverly answered

"It was always Addley's job to remember names." Meghan sniffled. Then looked out at the desolate sky. "It's going to be muddy if you don't want me to get out that's fine..." Meghan said.

"You are getting out Meghan I'm not hiding you away like Stanton because something is mildly inconvenient." John bit out almost like a reprimand.

"Ok then."

"Well someone needs to get out cause one limo with all you Cena men is not a pleasant experience." Coverly said.

"It's like a bunch of sulky hulked out men." Meghan giggled inappropriately.

"Thanks Hun." John remarked dryly.

"Seriously someone's gonna turn green in about five minutes..." she laughed then Coverly started laughing. Then the whole car started laughing about what in particular no one knew.

"All I keep thinking is who's going to give me shit for doing the professor now." Meghan said laughing.

"Or tell John he's stupid..." Dan added with a snicker.

"Our lives really are never going to be the same ever again are they?" Meghan asked.

"Nope don't think so Megs." Dan said

"My teacher says things will be different. But eventually the hurt begins to go away." Avery piped up.

"Hopefully for you she's right Ava... but for me and your Dad the hurt won't go away we just learn to live with it."

"Do you think she is looking down on us in this car right now?" Ian asked.

"I sure do buddy..."

"Do you think she is sad?" His question broke Meghan's heart a little more.

"A part of her might be because she doesn't get to see your smiling face every day anymore. But I also think that she is at peace." Dan explained.

"Thank you ..." she mouthed to him. He'd saved her from answering that one and she was grateful.

"Welcome." He mouth back as he placed his sunglasses on and opened the car door. He was the first one out followed by Matt.

"Meghan and John were the last ones out. "Ready?" he asked.

"No, but I don't really have a choice do I? Let's get this over with."

Meghan looked to her right and could see Addley's mother Paloma break down. Her husband Marco did his best to comfort her. So did Addley's four brothers Jose, Mateo, Juan, and Mando.

"I really really can't do this I need my mom John..."

"It's almost over." John shushed her.

"How many siblings did Addley have?" Coverly whispered to Meghan.

"Eight the Mexican version of Gosselins." Meghan sniggered

"So where are the rest?"

"Well Pilar and Theresa live in Spain and couldn't fly out and I have no idea where Joaquin and Javier are."

"Hey honey Mando brought his twins Diego and Dora." John almost cackled.

"You're fucking with me right?" Coverly asked. Meghan busted up laughing.

"Nope those are seriously their names." Meghan said. "In all fairness her name is actually Isadora but they call her Dora."

"That's just wrong...I will not be held responsible if Ava sings the backpack song."

"Will you three simmer down." Fabo scolded them.

"Sorry Dad that was just funny and I haven't laughed that hard since..." Meghan trailed off.

Finally after what seemed like forever they lowered the casket into the ground. Everyone left the gravesite with heavy hearts. Dan took the twins aside. "You two are gonna go home with Aunt Meg and Uncle John ok. I'm gonna check in on the triplets."

"I hate them Daddy." Avery admitted.

"What makes you say that?" Dan asked concerned.

"It's their fault that Mommy is dead. If she didn't have to have those babies then she would still be alive."

Dan hugged his daughter tightly. "Avery I love you with every breath I have in me but I never want to hear anything like that come out of your mouth again. The babies had nothing to do with your mom's death. It was just something that happened. An accident."

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"I know you miss her and believe me I do too. But we are going to need to stick together as a family to get through this. So no more hating your sister and brothers ok."

"Yes Daddy." Avery relented.


	21. Chapter 21

Meghan made Lily a bottle. It was close to three am Dan still at the hospital. John slept soundly she had turned the radio on to keep herself awake. _"If you fall I will catch you I will be waiting time after time."_ Cyndi Lauper sang. She hit the off button with a little bit too much force "Stupid radio." she sniffed back tears.

"Honey?" John called

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't Wy did she and Jax are in there talking to each other..."

"He keeps saying mama over and over again. Poor little guy."

"I know...."

"I can't sleep John I just want to sleep."

"Just close your eyes and let everything that is in that pretty little head of yours go." He advised her. "I got the bottle."

"You sure...?"

"Yea I got this." He assured her.

--

"You should be sleeping little one." Dan said as he rocked a wide awake Bree in his arms. "I can already tell you are gonna be just like your mom. Stubborn and not listen to a word I say."

From behind someone tied a blindfold over his eyes. "Now listen carefully. You are going to do everything I say or something bad is going to happen. You are now an unwilling participant in our little game. We have taken your queen away from you and now it is your turn to move." Came a robotic sounding voice.

"What do you want from me?" Dan asked.

"Just to have a little fun. Now tomorrow morning there is going to be something in the glove compartment of your squad car. What you do with it is your own choice but I will say this time is against you. People only tend to get weaker."

"If I don't do what you say then what?"

"Trust me you won't wanna find out..." seconds later the blindfold and robot voice was gone. Brennan was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"We took your queen ... what the hell does that mean?" He pondered out loud.

He rushed home telling Meghan and John everything that happened. Meghan looked at John as if Dan had finally lost it.

"Now I know he's your brother and with that being said he didn't really have all that much to lose to begin with but I think Danny has gone completely crackers."

"Crackers... that's cute honey." John retorted dryly. "Now remember people grieve in different ways. Maybe this is his way of coping for the time being."

"No really John ... we buried her, she's gone. I would love to believe she's alive but we identified her and it's just not healthy... to let himself believe she's alive when she's not."

"Let him have his delusions for the time being and he never actually came out and said he thinks she's still alive. He said he thinks that is what we took your queen means."

"You actually believe that someone accosted him in a hospital of all places?"

"No ... he probably fell asleep and dreamt it but are you gonna tell him that?"

"No guess not..."

"Cenas Breakfast!" Meghan yelled. All the kids appeared in the kitchen except for Lily who took up residence on John's hip. "How'd you do that? They are are even chronological order. "

Meghan shrugged. "It's my cinnamon toast dude works wonders."

"Load me up baby."

They got the kids settled at the table. "JD finger out of your nose!" Meghan scolded. she fixed John a plate. "There ya go..."

"Avery, Lily can't have food yet..."

"Oops..."

"Its ok baby eat your food."

"Isn't Daddy eating?" Meghan looked at John for help.

"Auntie I spilled my milk." Ian announced.

"Ok..." Meghan cleaned up the mess. "Be more careful please buddy..."

"Ok"

Jax decided to take his spoon and hit Wyatt over the head with it which cause her to start screaming.

"What the hell is going on here!" Meghan literally wanted to cry.

"Breathe...baby...Jax be nice no hitting... its ok Wy shhh eat."

"Ow, dada."

"You're ok eat."

"This kitchen is a damn mad house." Meghan wanted to pull out her own hair. "I need help John...its...I'm overwhelmed."

"Everyone eat ... no more crying, spilling things, hitting, or nose picking understand" John ordered.

"Yep Dada." Wyatt said. The others nodded.

"Great Yankee now they are afraid to move." Meghan laughed.

"You wanted peace and quiet."

"True..."

After breakfast Meghan helped bathe the twins. She helped them dress themselves and when it was time to brush Avery's hair the young girl was in hysterics.

"What did you do to her?" John came running to find out what was wrong with his niece.

"I didn't do anything John!"

"Ava I need you to explain to me what's happening ok... just breathe and tell Aunt Meg Kay."

"You don't brush my hair right. Mommy had a special way."

"I'm sorry baby I didn't know you want me to get your daddy?"

John crouched down to her height. "I have a better idea. How about we leave Daddy alone and you show Uncle John how your Mommy brushed your hair and then maybe I can show Aunt Megs later."

"Alright."

"Ok I'll leave you two to it... and go bathe JD and Wy."

"All done." John announced as he and Avery stepped into the bathroom.

"Ok Ava you can go play baby..."

"Ok..." she took off.

"Thanks for taking that over for me babe..." She looked over her shoulder at John.

"Kinda know what she is going through. I never told you this but when I was a kid I was my grandmother's favorite and she used to make me these amazing apple turnovers. When she died nobody could ever make them the same way. Believe me people tried. I know it doesn't compare to what those kids are going through but I get why she got so upset over something so small."

"I get it too... no one is allowed to call me angel after my grandmother died...it just scared me that's all...I know they won't be the same but I make some mean apple fritters if you want sometime...Can you take Wy she is finished..."

"What we basically are looking at for the near future it a lot of mood swings and tantrums. But I guess they deserve those."

"True but that doesn't make said tantrums any less annoying."

--

"This is stupid." Dan couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. He ran his finger over the glove box to make sure there were no trip wires or anything. He took a deep breath and opened the thing up. Inside was an envelope. He tore open the envelope in a frenzy.

Something fell into his lap. He picked it up with shaking hands. It was the hospital bracelet the maternity wards had slapped on Addley's wrist. His heart banged against his rib cage. She was alive, he knew it now. Part of him had always known. He wasn't sure how but his part of him knew that she was alive even when everyone else said she wasn't.

His eyes went back to the envelope there was a folded up piece of paper inside. He took it out. It was an address he had never heard of. He made a mental note to take this note into the station and have it checked for prints.

--

"Guys ... I knew I wasn't crazy." Dan yelled entering the home his brother and his family lived in.

"Dan Shut up I just JD to go down for his nap."

"What did you say quieter this time?"

"I said I knew I wasn't crazy." He was grinning like an idiot.

"Oh kay..." Meghan looked doubtful.

"I found this and this in an envelope in my car." he was going to hand them to her but then stopped. "Don't touch them cause I need to get them tested for prints."

"Some weirdo could have picked that outta the trash." She took a look at the piece of paper with the address on it. "and its just address could mean nothing..."

"But don't go by yourself."

"I have to. They will kill her if I don't"

"This is stupid Dan be smart your a cop think like one!"

"You don't even believe me ... why am I even talking to you."

"Because I IDed her saw with my own eyes explain that!" She threw up her hands in frustration. "You know what John you try I'm getting no where."

"Did you actually see her?" Dan questioned. "Like really see her?"

"John looked closer than I did. He said it was her."

"You are the one who calls John walking stupid ..."

"As a joke he's smart enough to know Addley's face when he sees it!"\

"Babe ... I never actually saw the face. There was just so much hair and I got queasy."

"May I hit him?" Meghan asked Dan.

"Go right ahead. In fact get a punch in there for me too."

"You mean you dragged me in that awful place to ID my best friend and when I couldn't do it you didn't have the brains to look closely."

"I wanted to make sure you were alright sweetie."

"And you couldn't have tried a little harder to make sure I didn't go through the single most traumatizing experience of life possibly but maybe not burying my best friend! You know what I'm going for a walk don't follow me!"

"Nice one bro." Dan wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "She's real mad this time."

"No shit Sherlock."

"You were the one who couldn't id a damn body ... a damn body that happens not to be my wife."

"Ok smart guy then who did we bury?" John countered.

"I should care about that but right now I wanna do The Cotton-Eyed Joe." John stared at his brother as if he had six heads as he actually began dancing. "Come on Johnny River Dance with me."

"Stop drinking dude... which way did my wife turn right or left..."

"She said don't follow her."

"She knows I don't listen to her."

"I would this time bro. This is some serious stuff."

"But I didn't mean too."

"You didn't mean to miss identify my wifes body."

"Yes" He frowned. There was no way around him looking stupid here. "It was gross dude!"

"You made me think my wife was dead ..." Dan cracked his knuckles. "I should punch you in the mouth!"

"please don't as soon as she is within arms reach of my face Meghan's going to slap me."

"What I don't get is why?"

"Huh?"

"Why people would want us to think Adds was dead Moron"

"Cruelty for the fun of it I guess..."

"But there has to be something more behind it. To go through all that planning ... you cannot kidnap a person and then fake their death on a whim ... but why come to me and tell me it was a lie?"

"It's not for money... who hates you? Addley? All of us? This was for pure hate no other reason is feasible."

"Maybe its like 12 Rounds you have to do somethin heinous to get her back... it's a game to whoever this is." Meghan said rolling back in

"Quit smokin the weed Megs ..." Dan said.

"12 Rounds is a movie honey. This is real life." John pointed out.

"Assuming she's alive which I won't do for the sake of my heart until you stand her in front of me Danny so gather your boys up and figure this out."

"No ... I gotta do this on my own. This is my cross to carry."

"No this has got to be a woman. Only women can think like this...I'm telling you guys it's a game to them."

"It's stupid to go alone Danny. we don't know what we're deal with its not safe."

"Listen Meghan if I bring people Addley will die and I am not takin that chance. All I know is that I bring those babies home tomorrow afternoon and I bring their mommy home tomorrow night."

"This is so stupid Addley would kick your ass you have six kids Dan six! You can't go off half cocked on this...this...thing!"

"Meghan I love you and all but I am doing this no matter what you say. I would be a happy man if Addley was pissed off at me because at least she would be alive to give me the silent treatment."

"You try please..." Meghan threw up her hands looking to her husband.

"I'm with him on this one. He's a police officer and he's trained to do these kinds of things." John retorted.

"Grrr stupid stupid men." she rolled off again

"See what you made me do!" John exclaimed.

"You are on your own with that one"

"Why'd I marry someone so moody?"

"You love her remember?"

"There is that." John shrugged.

"Besides she wasn't always so moody."

"You did not just ask that!" Meghan hollered from the other end of the house.

"How does she always hear?" John complained.

"Just talented honey." Meghan commented rolling back to where to guys were.

"I gotta go do some stuff but I will be back later to take the kids home with me." Dan said before leaving.

"Kay..."

After he left Meghan jabbed John in his hip bone. "This is so incredibly dumb and dangerous John and you just let him have these delusions."

"He is convinced she is alive and I for one believe him. I think his heart knows that she is alive just the way mine would if the roles were reversed. I dunno all the shit that has been goin down for months but I trust my brother and if he says he needs to do this alone then I will respect his wishes."

"I just I can't go through letting her go again if he's wrong that's all and then i feel like she's my best friend and would feel it to but I think I just told myself it was wishful thinking so that I could let go."

"What does you heart tell you right now? Do you feel she is still alive?"

"I think I don't want to hope in case my gut is wrong."

"Come on ... let's do something with the kids to take our minds off what is to come."

"Okay..."

"Better idea ... I will take the boys out and you bake or something with the girls."

"That was almost sexist Yankee!"

"Hey I remember someone offering me apple fritters earlier."

"Good memory! Go but me some apples I got all the other stuff I like use grannie smiths those are the green ones."

She kissed him quickly. "Wait where are the kids?"

"You know it is unusually quiet around here."

"God we didn't lose them did we?"

"Cenas!" Meghan hollered. Lily cried but they got no other response. "great I woke her up lovely."

"Avery, Ian, Wyatt, Jax!" John yelled a little louder.

Both adults heard a loud wail and went to investigate. Apparently the twins had made a tent and would not allow Wyatt and Jax in. Wyatt had her tiny hands on her hips and Jax just looked irritated. It had been Wyatt who let out the wail.

"Definitely your daughter Meghan!" John smirked looking at the angry little fun sized version of his wife.

"Shut up Yankee." Meghan was no amused.

"Aw, don't get mad Belle I find it charming that she has your anger issues."

"Guy what is goin on here? Why won't you let the babies into your tent?" Meghan asked.

"Cuz they are babies. Not a fort for babies."

"You don't think they are doing anything bad in there do you?" John asked raising an eyebrow. Meghan made a face at him.

"They are brother and sister for Christ's sake." He seemed unaffected by her pointing that fact out. "You truly are perverted you know that?"

"Come with having a P.E.N.I.S." he spelt out the word so the kids wouldn't know what he was saying.

"We can spell and that is a bad word." Avery piped up.

"Lovely that's so great John!" Meghan scowled.

"Sorry." She punched him in the gut hard.

"Ow woman!"

"Ian come out from there Uncle John's going to take you and Jax fishin'!"

"No fair what about me?" Avery complained

"We're going to make sugar cookies and apple fritters you game Ava?"

"I wanna go fishing too." She pouted.

"Fish are stinky."

"But Ian is my twin and we gotta stay together."

"Who says? You guys can separate for a bit. It's not against the rules. You are safe here ok."

"Well Mommy was supposed to be safe at the hospital and she wasn't so we are not separating."

"Help me!" Meghan mouthed to John.

"You want me to call your daddy so he can tell you its safe to stay with Aunt Meg?" John suggested.

"No, Daddy has enough to worry about with those stupid babies."

"Ava what did we say about you being mean to the babies?" Meghan scolded.

"Daddy only said I wasn't allowed to say I hate them. He never said I had to be nice to them or like them."

"Have fun honey." John grabbed the boys' hands and took off as fast as he could.

"Chicken shit!" She yelled after him but he was long gone.

"Your Mama would want you to be nice to them. Maybe even like them if that's not askin' too much...it's not their fault Ava."

"What about what I want?"

"I'm afraid you won't get what you want this time."

"Why? I've been good ... I did everything right. Why should I get punished?"

"Come here baby... sit in my lap..." she did as asked. "Sometimes life is unfair and makes no sense no matter how good you are...I'm sorry my baby I really am."

"I want my mom back." The girl cried.

"I know that...." was all Meghan could say once she got the girl calmed down. "Ready to bake?"

"Can I just take a nap instead?"

"Sure that's fine you can even get in my bed." She watched with a heavy heart as Avery shuffled off towards the master bedroom. "Well Wyatt you wanna bake with Mommy?"

"Yesh"

"Don't tell daddy but I'll let you eat some cookie dough."

"Shhh" She placed one finger over her lips.

Meghan smiled. "Yes Wy Wy bear it's our secret lets go change your sister then we'll get started." Wyatt wrinkled her nose. She was still unsure of this new baby who lived at her house.

Meghan picked Wyatt up checked her diaper which was still clean. Then sat her in her lap rolling toward Lily's room.

Lily, who had been staring up at the ceiling in wonderment turned her head and grinned as she saw her big sister.

"See your sister loves you Wyatt." Wyatt frowned. She did really not like this new baby stealing her parents' attention. Meghan set Wyatt down on her feet and rolled over to Lily's crib. "Hey my sweet baby. Did you have a good sleep?" She lowered the crib bar and lifted the baby with ease. Her nose wrinkled a little at the odor that was coming from the infant's diaper. "Fun" She muttered. Wyatt came to stand in front of her chair. She glared at her mother with her little arms crossed over her chest.

"Wyatt Addison Catherine Cena! Stop that right now!"

"My Mama." The toddler spoke up.

"Wy, Mommy loves both you and Lily."

"My Mama." Wyatt repeated.

--

"So tell me how are you handling your mom being gone?" John asked Ian as they stood the dock and stared out at the vast body of water that spread out before them.

"I'm sad still but I know she is in a better place." The young boy replied.

"Jax! Do not put that worm in your mouth. Here hold this Ian. Great idea to bring a one year old fishing."

"Aunt Meggie say we include everyone or we do nothing...."

"That's true she does say that but this wasn't my best activity idea."

"Avery stays mad all the time Uncle John."

"Avery was very close to Addley so it is harder for her to accept she is gone."

"I wish I could make her feel better and not hate the babies so much. Aunt Meg says it wasn't anyone's fault its just the way the cookie crumbled."

"Hating you little brothers and sister isn't going to bring her back ya know."

"I know that... Daddy ignores us now...."

"He doesn't mean to Little Guy ... he just has a lot on his plate right now. Us Cena men don't like to show when we are hurt because it makes us feel weak so we throw ourselves into our work and other things to avoid our pain."

"Like when you slept on our couch for a month when Aunt Meg went on her trip?" Ian asked before getting sent into a fit of giggles. "And you and Dad peed in the front yard."

"Kinda like that." He ruffled Ian's hair. "But I have it on good authority that your dad is gonna be home all night and he wants to spend it with you and your sister and Jax."

"But everybody keeps saying its ok to cry. why doesn't he just cry might make him feel better?" Ian's face perked up hearing Dan was going to be home all night. "Really he won't ditch us!"

John laughed. "No he is not gonna ditch you." Then he grew serious again. "And the reason he won't cry is because he thinks he is too tough to cry. But nobody is ever too tough to cry. Remember that."

"But why does he think he is too tough to cry?"

"It's just a man thing bud." John advised him. "What you want for supper Aunt Meg shot down my idea."

"Smiley face french fries."

"You can't have just that what else?"

"Why not? That is what I want." The boy countered.

"Because I'm married your aunt that's why not."

"That is not a very good reason Uncle John."

"It is if you are married to the uber sad half crazy person."

"She is kinda crazy sometimes."

"But that's why we love her."

"Uncle John was Aunt Meg always in her chair? I've been curious for a while now but Dad says it is rude to ask?"

"It's not rude you're just curious and no she wasn't...she had an accident and now she can't...."

"Aunt Meg prefers to answer questions rather than be stared at so anything you wanna ask, ask her anytime she'll answer so will I."

"Does she ever get bored just sittin in that chair all day? Like she can't run or jump or dance all crazy?"

"I imagine she does get kinda bored... she's just learned to live without all that stuff...but still dance with her sometimes I just pick her up."

--

"Avery, the cookies are ready." Meghan knocked on the bedroom door before quietly rolling into the room.

Avery was curled up into a ball underneath the covers on John's side. She had a picture of Meghan and Addley taken on the day of their college graduation clutched tightly against her chest. She was sound asleep but she looked anything but peaceful. As Meghan watched the little girl began writhing as if in pain. She began to whimper but the sounds soon became full on wails. Meghan rolled over towards the bed and propped herself up so that she could shake Avery awake.

Avery's eyes popped open and she shot right up. Her chest was heaving and her face was completely red. Tears formed two straight lines down her cheeks. "They are hurting her. I could feel it."

"Who's hurting who?"

"They are hurting her."

"It was just a dream baby that's all..." She ran a hand through her niece's hair.

"It wasn't a dream. I saw her and I felt it. She had a cut on her forehead and it was bleeding."

"Well honey I don't know what to tell you baby but I'm pretty sure it was just a real bad dream you've had them all week sweets..."

"Can you tell me anything else about the dream what did the place look like or the people..."

"It was dark and that lady was there ... the one from Jax and Wy's birthday. She was laughing and there were two other people but I could not see their faces."

"ok... um why don't we not think about anymore and go eat some cookies ? You like that picture? You can keep it I have plenty."

"Ok" Avery reluctantly got off the bed and walked slowly out of the room and into the kitchen. Meghan lagged behind.

As soon as the child was out of earshot she pulled out her cell phone and called Dan. "Dan, there is something wrong with Avery. You need to come home now."

"What's wrong?"

"I think she had a premonition of Addley...I would just say it was bad dream but I've had them myself."

"A premonition?" Dan sounded skeptical.

"Yes a premonition ... you have heard of them before."

"Um that's the only word I have for it she saw people harming Addley and was able to tell me Liz was there. You want me to believe she's alive right? I need you trust me on this ok I've had few myself my great grandmother dying...Wyatt before she ever existed... Jake getting stepped on by a bull sophomore year! They all came true it happens Danny."

"Liz?"

"She said the lady who came to Wy and Jax's birthday was laughing as they beat Addley."

"There were a million people at that party."

"True but no one else dislikes us..." Meghan ran a hand through her hair. "She said her forehead was bleeding and there where to other people there and it was dark that was all I could get out of her at least without scaring the shit out of her."

"Ok I will be there soon."

"Okay..."

"Hey Ava save me some cookies!" Meghan hollered doing her best to fake it till she made it.

"I only had two" Avery complained as Meghan rolled into the kitchen.

Meghan smirked. "How many did she have?" She gestured to Wyatt who had chocolate all over her face and hands.

"Like five...."

"Don't tell your Uncle."

"We could just eat them all so he doesn't know."

"I like the way you think little girl."

"I'm smart." Avery grinned.

"Guys we are home" John called.

"Oops we didn't eat fast enough

"How was fishing catch anything?"

"Well someone ate all of our bait." He held the toddler in question out to her.

"Gross JD." Meghan made a face.

"MWAH" Jax smack his lips wanting a kiss from his aunt.

"No worm kisses for me thanks."

"Aww man." That was his new phrase. He had learned it from Dora the Explorer.

"Guys we're home can one of you get Bree outta the car." Danny called out.

"I'll get her." John said as he passed Dan carrying in the boys.

"Thanks." John shrugged. "Jax eat worms by the way."

"I thought they weren't gonna let them out till tomorrow morning?" Meghan asked ignoring her husband's comment.

"Well they said they were good to go so we went."

"You guys mind watch them and the boys for a while. I need a little time with Avery?" Dan asked.

"Danny ... I do not think that is such a good idea." Meghan advised knowing how fragile Avery was at the moment. "She' barely functional I got a half smile out of her for the first time in a week."

"I need to know what she saw." He whispered back to Meghan a little too forcefully for her liking. "She's my kid I know how to talk to her without traumatizing her."

"I will kick your ass from here to Dallas if you make her cry or something."

"I get that you are desperate Danny I'm just not sure grilling her will help...I'm only trying to what's best for her... there is no need to be rude or snippy with me I miss her and want her back too you know." Meghan sniffled and rolled off

"What did you do to my wife?"

"Nothing" Dan muttered as he placed the boys' carriers on the floor. "Now Avery how about you and me go take a walk? Sound like fun to you?"

"I guess..."

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "See this is nice. Outside in the fresh air."

"Uh huh" she played with a loose hem on the sleeve of her shirt.

"What do you want its not like you like any of us anymore.

"What do you mean I don't like you or your brothers? Avery you are my children and I love you. Always have and always will."

You can love someone and not like them ...mama said that about Lexie and Aunt Meg. You don't like us. You ignore us all. All but those babies..." Avery shot at him. It broke his heart to hear something like that come out of her mouth.

"Avery, the reason I am with the babies so much is because they needed me more. That doesn't mean that I am neglecting you or Ian or Jax. I know that when I leave you with Uncle John and Aunt Megs that you are safe and well cared for. That makes it so much easier to leave you guys and spend hours away from you. There is no way I could ever not like you." He bent down to her level. "I do like you but Daddy is having a really hard time right now. I know it isn't fair but I am just trying to do the best I can."

"I know...I just miss Mommy and Aunt Meg tries but she's not Mommy..."

"No she is not. But she loves you just as much as your mom did so give her some slack will ya."

"Ok the cookies where good...sorry you didn't get any Uncle John beat you here."

"Daddy, why did you marry Janet? You said that you went to school with Mommy. Why didn't you marry her from the start?"

"Life's kinda complicated... she was way different then and my little brother's friend so I just never thought about it and she went away for college..."

"But if I hadn't married someone else first I wouldn't have you and Ian so I'm glad I did."

"She's not dead. I saw her. She's alive but she is hurt." Avery said.

"Aunt Megs said it was just a dream to make me feel better but I different."

"What did you see?"

"Just what I said" Avery huffed. "It was dark and kinda cold and her head was bleeding and they lady from the birthday party was there laughing Daddy that's all I remember Daddy sorry."

"And the two other people but couldn't see their faces."

"No, If I did I would tell you but I couldn't see anything other than what I saw.

"Ok thank you baby. Lets go eat supper."

--

After they put the kids to bed. "Did you get prints or anything off the letter?" Meghan asked looking up when John handed her a mug of hot cocoa. "Thank you Honey."

"Welcome." she sipped her cocoa. They both looked to Danny waiting for answer.

"Partial. But nothing really to go on." Dan frowned.

"Ok lets assume she's alive for one minute are there any abandon structures near by I mean whoever is doing this watched us long enough to know our routine so it would stand to reason their comfort zone is close to us and or the hospital."

"Meg you're smart babe..."

"I watch too much CSI."

"Yes you do watch way too much CSI" Dan agreed. "But what you are saying makes sense."

"Yeah yeah I'm a stay at home mom gotta fill my time somehow...it has to be someone we know I mean this is a really personal way to get to us."

"Who ever this is has to hate you Dan maybe Meghan too but mostly you." John added.

"Ex-wife..." Meghan sing songed.

"Come on this is Janet we are talking about. She was one of your bride's maids in our wedding." John stated. Dan let out a growl.

"What you told me not to tell him I didn't!" Meghan defended John's stupidness.

"I could kill that woman." Dan cracked his knuckles to have something to do.

"What don't I know?" John asked.

"Well don't kill her I mean I'm not redneck enough to be cool with having a murder in the family." Meghan teased no reaction whatsoever. "Addley would of laughed...Janet tried blackmail Dan."

"How?" John asked confused.

"I'm going to let you take that one Danny

"Janet showed up at my house the night you had your surgery. She told me that if I didn't pay her some obscene amount of money every month for the next like two years that she was gonna hurt Adds and the kids."

"Who are her friends? I know if Addley sneezes."

"Huh?"

"Dude who are her friends they are gonna know where she is!"

"You don't think I have tried talking to everyone of her friends that I knew of. Nobody knows anything. None of them talk to her anymore. Not after the jail time."

"Ok who bailed her out? That's a connection."

"All she told me was someone who hates you and Addley."

"The only people who hate me are whorebag Heather Liz and possibly Lexi."

"Lexi doesn't hate you Honey... and Heather doesn't know Addley so that takes her out of the equation."

"Um hmm sure John. You may be right about Heather but you are not right about Lexie."

"Ok ... well everyone hates Addley so ..."

"We narrowed it down at least. What day was she bailed out?"

"I dunno like maybe three months ago sometime."

"I know but I need the day that way I can tell you where Lexi and heather were."

"How the hell do you know where two people who live in Texas were on that particular day?" John asked.

"One's my sister and the other is my arch nemesis. It's a small town not that hard to keep up with people if you try." John rolled his eyes.

"Why do you automatically assume it was Liz?"

"It's not my fault she's evil John."

"She is not evil and she is not involved. You just want her to be involved. Because deep down in that insecure little brain of yours you think I still love her."

Meghan threw the wooden peppermill at John's head. Clipping his ear. "That was for that stupid ass statement."

"Will you two focus!" Dan yelled at them.

"Fine focused but he's dumb!"

"Dumb Meghan really? What are we six?"

"You know what screw you both I am leaving." Dan yelled slamming his chair into the table.

"Don't leave we're sorry... Better not ever call me insecure again and if you love her I'll beat you with a golf club."

"Not like you actually use the clubs you suck so i'll put them to good use beating you!"

"Ok ... now that he's clear on his punishment. How can I help Danny?"

"You can't. Neither of you can."

"So we just wait for you to find Addley? How are we supposed to know whether you are alive or dead or are on wild goose chase?"

"You won't. That is the point. This is my burden to carry. I am the one who refused to pay her and I am the one who didn't do enough to keep her safe."

"It is not just your burden we're a family! What are you Cenas beaten with stupid sticks? You try John I'm gettin' no where obviously." she rolled off in a huff.

"So basically there is nothing I can say to stop you is there?" John asked.

"Nope"

"That was the extent of you trying John nice work!" Meghan hollered

"Baby Cut me some slack here!"

"Yeah Yeah whatever!"

"Will you two be quiet! You are gonna wake up the kids!" Dan snapped.

"I'm going to go watch my Dawson's creek DVD's so you won't hear me again..."

"You do that." John remarked which earned an eye roll from his younger brother. Sometimes he really wondered who was the older brother and who wasn't.

"Fine I will."

"Fuckin' men." she muttered rolling into the living room.

"Bitchy women." John said in a low tone. "Wait. Are we really sure we want Addley back?" Dan popped him upside the head.

"Right sorry call if you need me."

"I'm gonna go by the station and look up those abandon structures Meghan mentioned in our area."

"Be careful bro."

"I will..."

"John why is the one cute on this show gay that's not fair." Meghan asked

"Why are you asking me?"

"Addley isn't around to ask." Was her reply.

"Bye guys." Dan yelled.

"bye." Meghan hollered.

"Bye bro." John plopped down on the couch next to his wife. "You could play a movie on James Van Der Beek's forehead." he added.

"Now your getting into the spirit of things."

"Fill me on what's going on."

"Pacey is dating that crazy chick Andee Jack's still in the closet Jen is self destructive as per usual and Dawson and Joey are dancing around the fact that they are in love with each other."

"Yea. Don't care." He got back up and walked away.

"Your no fun!" where you going..."

"We could have sex instead if you want." she called to him.

"Too late I am already gone."

"Did you hit your head or something I just offered sex and you're still walking are you still mad I threw the peppermill at you? I'd say sorry but you kinda deserved it."

"My sister-in-law is missing ... not in the mood."

"Well my best friends missing and I'm scared and I'm trying really hard not think about all the bad things that could happen I'm on autopilot ... you could at least sit with me we don't have to do anything I just don't want to be alone." she turned of the tv. "See no more Dawson's hell."

"Fine. I'll just sleep on the couch I guess. Goodnight John." she sniffled and shifted to lay down and covered herself up."

"Not feeling bad."

"Fine love you.... don't go lift by yourself call Rob."

"Uh huh."

"Ok John I give up what bug you gt up your ass?"

"Wanna tell me what I did John because I don't feel like guessing games. I'd really rather just fix it I'm tired of fighting all the time. It's like ever since the whole Lexie thing you've stayed pissed off at me and I wanna know why?"

"Is it because I said Liz hates me and Adds well she does ok!"

"No"

"When what? I ok I'm a little sorry I threw the peppermill at you."

"Ok more accurately I'm just sorry it hit you!"

"Just stop talking."

"Tell me what's wring first then I will I promise."

"You never shut up are you aware you never shut up!"

"I thought you liked that about me." her eyes filled with tears.

"You also are way too emotional. And well your family is insane."

"Gee thanks John! Well guess what you love your job more than your family so there."

She transferred back into her chair rolling outside. "Oh no you don't? Don't walk away from me after say that!"

"You wanted me to shut up. You wanna be by yourself. You got your wish asshole."

"Fine be that way. Maybe I'll take a page out of Addley's book and leave."

"Wouldn't be the first time someone's bailed on me... go but if you do it makes you no better than Jake."

"Yep, that's right it always comes back to him."

"So he's what this is about how many times do I have to tell you I don't want him!"

"Because I don't ok I don't want him need to hear it again I don't want him I don't want him I do not fucking want him If i did I wouldn't be here having a completely fucking pointless fight with you on the verge of a panic attack."

He noticed her cell phone in her lap. "Where you going to call him?" "No, I was calling Addley even though I know she won't pick up because you suddenly hate me for some unknown reason and she was my only other friend IS that ok with you?"

She heard the door slam. then cried she had no idea what they where fighting about at all.

She called Addley's voice mail no one knew where her phone was they had lost it at the hospital. "Hey...I just called to say I miss you where ever you are...I think John might of just left me and I don't even know what our fight was about love you bye." Ten minutes later she got a call back. A robotic voice filled her ear. "Nice to know your world has gone to shit Belle."

She was startled and nearly dropped the phone into the pool. she called John quickly. "listen I know you are mad at me but whoever has Addley just called me from her phone and it was really fucking creepy whoever they are they know us pretty personally they called me Belle...hurry I'm seriously freaked out!"

John's phone rang it was Meghan he'd only been gone 30 minutes he let his voice mail get it. He listened to it. "Do what?" he said to himself she was calling him again.

"Are you sure you heard right Meghan."

"Yes I'm sure now come home and I'm not opening the door for you until I know it's you. So think of something only I know."

Not five minutes later. "Let me in baby..." John knocked on the door

"Seriously Meg it's just me...Um, ok you where wearing purple underwear the first time we had sex." she opened the door. A baseball bat across her lap.

"Creeped out much babe?"

"Yeah call Dan..."

"You still mad?" he asked

"Are you? Hm, thought so later you tell me what's so under your skin but now you need to call Danny."

"Fine."

"One more thing you Uh huh Yep or Fine me one more time as god as my witness I will slap you."

"Yes Dear." There was a bitterness to his tone. The way he said that cut her more than she would ever admit. She sniffed back tears and we went to go retrieve a crying Lily who was teething and in a good deal of pain. While John called Dan.

John called Dan he rushed over. "So, do I need to call it again or what?" Meghan asked. "Yeah call again please... try and keep them on the line long enough to get a ping off adds phone please. You ok you seem tense!"

"I'm just peachy."

"John can you Un- mad for a minute and come hold my hand I keep picturing the dude from the saw movies on the other end of the line torturing Addley and that just creeps me out really bad."

John came over and took Meghan's hand in his much larger one. Meghan took a few shaky breaths before dialing the number again.

"It rang three times. "Whoever you are I'll give you what ever you want in exchange for Addley..."

"What I want you cannot give me."

"Then who can... why do you choose to speak to me and not them?""

"Because it is more fun to go about this way."

"Fun huh? Gee I bet you're as fun as a barrel of monkeys." Meghan retorted dryly.

"Got it yet?" Meghan mouthed to Dan

"One more minute." He whispered back to her.

"Put Addley on the phone I want proof she's alive."

"I don't take demands. I give them."

"Fine tit for tat. What are your demands?"

"I have none."

"Just simply like fucking with people."

"well incase you didn't know you are fucking with the wrong people we all will hunt you down and kill you."

"I am so scared." Instant dialtone.

"Long enough?"

"Yes"

" good." Meghan was proud of herself. "Where are they?"

"Umm ... my house."

"WHAT! They are in your house. The one where your kids sleep at night and you are so damn calm about it!" Meghan exploded.

"The house I haven't sold yet!" He gently corrected her.

"Oh" She now felt foolish. "Well go we got the kids..."

"Ok thanks." Without another word he was out the door.

"Well you're still holding my hand. Still hate me?"

"I never hated you in the first place." he sighed.

"Then wanna tell me what the hell that was? Because we don't fight like the fro no reason we bicker and play fight but not like that."

"I dunno." He shrugged and ran a shaky hand through his short hair.

"So you just felt like being mean to me." Her arms crossed over her chest. "Are you at least sorry?" She asked. "Because sure I was not very nice in bringing up that you work too much and it was low to bring up Jake and I am sorry for it but. I said I needed you and you didn't flinch. I said I loved you and you uh huh-ed at me. Then you said I talk too much and my family was crazy then threatened to leave me! Is there anything you are sorry for?"

"I honestly cannot say that I am sorry for anything. If I did that would be a lie."

"What is wrong with you please tell me."

"Because you know what's wrong you are just afraid of the consequences of what ever it is."

"I think maybe we should get a divorce." He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

She looked like someone had punched her. "Why?" She began to sniffle. "Is it something I've done? Do you not love me anymore? You can't ask me for a divorce then say nothing!"

"It's not something you did and I do still love you but I just don't think we are right for each other anymore."

She nodded. "I think you are wrong and will regret it because I won't come back. I love you regardless. But I don't want to be with someone who doesn't want me so draw them up and I'll sign them. You are moving out I refuse to remove the girls from the only home they know. If Dan finds Addley or needs me find me but I can't be around you right now."

Dan winced as he pulled the shards of broken glass out of his fist. He couldn't find the key to the house and didn't have the time to look. So he decided to break into the house that he still legally owned. Blood trickled down his right hand freely. "Fucking Ow." He mumbled. Not his best idea but it go the job done. "That is gonna scar." he chastised himself.

"He stepped into the entryway making a quick run trough off the house they where gone. but it in the kitchen a bright pink post stuck to the underside caught his eye.

He picked it up. It was Addley's writing, he knew that much. The words First Kiss at Jamie Daughtry's Party sophomore year. "What the hell does that mean?" he ran back to the car. Calling the rest of the family asking them to meet at John and Meghan's house.

The whole Cena family gathered in the living room of Meghan and John's home. The home owners at different ends of the room.

"What the fuck is with you two?" Matt asked

"Nothing. Why did you call a family meeting Dan?" Meghan snapped.

"Does first kiss at Jamie Daughtry's party sophomore year mean anything to anyone?"

Everyone looked puzzled except for Sean. "I know what it means."

"You do?" Meghan asked surprised.

"I kissed her at that rave party." Sean said.

"Ok then ... wait a minute ... you kissed my wife?"

"Ew. she kissed you! She never told me!"

"Damn Addley made her way round this family." Coverly laughed.

"So how does that help us find her?" she finished.

"The party she was referring to happened at an abandoned warehouse on the corner of Salem and Henderson" Sean explained.

"Could they be keeping her there? Wait Sean you found her!" Meghan hugged him.

"I will kick your ass later for kissing my wife but for right now I'm gonna go take a shower and pass out. Then tomorrow night after I have some time to prepare I will bring her home."

"Is it safe to leave her there?" Meghan asked concerned.

"They have had her for two weeks so what's one more night." Meghan went to open her mouth. "I don't like it anymore than you do but I need time to get prepared."

"I trust your judgment." Meghan relented.

"Thank you."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: This chapter is very graphic in nature. So be warned.

He was running out of time. The frosty air around him nipped at his face as he sprinted through the dark alley. The door was unlocked, just as he knew it would be. He took the first flight of stairs two at a time. Then he descended two more before finally reaching the basement. It was dark and smelled of decay and must. His frantic eyes tried to adjust to the dimness of the hallway he was in. The only light provided was by the moon coming in from the only window around. He wanted to yell out her name. But he knew he couldn't. So he used his hands to feel his way forward. After what seemed like an eternity he found a doorknob. He twisted it open easily. Addley was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Her head slumped over slightly. He rushed to her. Taking her head in between his hands. Her eyes opened, exposing the red puffiness that was underneath.

"You shouldn't be here." She whispered to him. He kissed her with everything he had in him. He stopped when he ran out of air. Only to start up again after filling his lungs up again.

"I just couldn't let them hurt you like this." He told her beginning to untie her.

"Please Danny just go." She begged him. But it was too late. There was a loud thud. Danny's head bounced off of her thigh before finding its way to the floor. Someone, she was guessing it had to be a male picked Dan up and brought him to a nearby table of some sorts. He was restrained.

He awoke a short time later with a pounding headache. He had a feeling blood was seeping from his head but he could not move his arms to check. He fought hard against his bindings. "Addley" he yelled.

"Danny I'm still here baby." There was complete and utter hopelessness in her voice. She had decided when they first brought her here that should would not make it out of here alive. She took comfort in knowing that at least her children still had their father. But now he was there with her.

"If we die the kids are safe right Danny? Meghan and John have them?"

"Yes Meghan and John have them. They are fine. But we aren't going to die."

"You haven't been here as long as I have they are all seriously fucked in head."

"Someone will come looking for us you know...Meg will refuse to believe we just bailed on them."

"I think it will be too late by then Dan. You shouldn't have come." She shook her head sadly.

"Shouldn't have come... you honestly want me to let you die Addley? Why do you think so little of yourself?"

"I don't Danny. But I thought you would have been smart enough to realize that our lives aren't what are important anymore."

"Don't you get that without you my heart wouldn't be beating? I would breathe but everything I am everything of importance about me would be dead... I would be no good to them like that."

"Please ... I want you to promise me something. It's me they want. I know that. Eventually they will let you go. I want you to tell our kids that their mommy loved them very much and that she wasn't afraid of death. I want you to tell them that their mother walked right up to the grim reaper and spit in his eye." She smiled through her tears.

"We're not going to die. So it won't be an issue..."

"Promise me Daniel Cena!" she ordered.

"Fine I promise."

Janet in all her smug glory walked into the room. She looked from one captive to another.

"Dan ... did you really think it would be that easy for both of you to escape. Not very smart on your part." She looked almost disappointed.

"Please let him go. Do what you want with me but let Dan go. You hate me not him. Think of the children ... they need one of their parents." Addley broke down all her reserves and had resorted to begging. But never for her own life. No, her life did not matter anymore.

"You would really want that? For me to let him go so you can die here all alone."

"All alone I came into this world and all alone is the way that I will die." Addley stated bravely. She locked eyes with her husband. She mouthed the words I love you. He mouthed them back.

"I have a better idea ... Dan how far are you willing to go to save your wife's life?" there was something about the way she was looking at him that made him uneasy.

"I would do anything." He answered. "Anything short of hurting or killing anyone." He added.

"Fuck me ..."

"Dan ... don't do it." Addley's voice was dead.

"You are crazy." Dan spat.

"I could take you right now but that is no fun. I am giving you a choice. You can either watch your wife die or she can watch us have sex."

"Dan ... no." Addley shook her head at him. "Please I would rather die." She begged him. Tears leaked from her eyes. "Don't do this. Please God ... don't do this."

"Let her leave the room and I will do whatever you want." He kept his eyes on his wife. They were pleading for understanding.

"She stays or no deal cowboy..." she ran a finger along his profile. "Oh wait it's that pretty little sister in law of yours that likes cowboys isn't it..."

"Touch Meghan and you die..." Addley warned coldly. Meghan was the only family Addley had for years on end... no one messed with her.

"You aren't in much position to be making threats bitch" she walked over to Addley and struck her hard across the face. "I've got the guns Sweetie don't go making threats...."

"It ain't a threat it's a fact touch her you will die if not by my hand then by John's..." She knew the restrained woman was right. John would be out for her head.

"Make up your mind Daniel. I am getting impatient." She tapped her shoe against the hard concrete impatiently. "Fuck or die... your choice..."

"Addley baby close your eyes." Dan instructed her.

"No I do that she wins..."

"Please Addley I don't want you to have to watch this." he pleaded with her.

"This isn't about what you want." Janet spat at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Dan asked. "Why are you forcing yourself on someone who doesn't want you?"

"Because I can."

"Doesn't it bother you that he is only doing it to save my life? He isn't in love with you anymore and this will be nothing but a bad memory to him."

She shrugged "what he gets for fucking me over..."

"How exactly did he fuck you over?" she asked in that same cold dead tone.

"Took my children...moved on..." There was pain in her eyes. Pain that she had never really gotten over. "I don't want to talk to you ant more in fact I feel like shooting you..." she raised the gun.

"Do it you psycho bitch." She fired it missed Addley's head by millimeters. Dan screamed.

"It's ok Danny she doesn't have the balls."

"Enough! I am sick of talking."

--

Meghan ran her hands through her hair for the fifty thousandth time. "Ok enough is enough John I'm done letting Danny handle it."

"Baby I …"

"Call them John call the cops." She ordered.

She rolled off to check on the kids. "Belle…"

"Yankee…" she called back. They had been playing an odd version of Marco Polo all night. And if the other didn't automatically call back they set off in search of them. No one else was getting stolen if they could help it.

"How are the kids?" John asked catching up to her.

Meghan had tears in her eyes. "Jensen looks so much like Danny."

Meghan had put all the kids in the master bed room. Jax and Wy slept in a pallet on the floor together. Ava and Ian on the bed, and Bree, Nash, Jensen, and Lily all in separate play pens.

"All snug as bugs in rugs…" she answered smiling as John moved Jax who was basically lying on top of Wyatt.

"He's trying to protect her John. He does it a lot she'll shove him off when he gets heavy."

Wyatt turned in her sleep trying to find Jax. "Jaxy... no go...."

"She talks in her sleep even!" John smiled.

--

"Adds please close your eyes. I am doing this to save your life. I love you and only you." Janet freed him from his restraints. But to make sure he didn't do anything stupid there was a man standing behind Addley with a gun resting against the back of her head.

"Dan this is stupid. Just let them kill me ..."

"For the last time I am not going to let you die." One single tear escaped her eyes. She knew he wouldn't let her die. But what he was doing was so much worse than death to her. He walked slowly over to her. The two other people in the room watching them closely. He bent down so that he was level with her.

"I love you so much." There were tears in his eyes. "I have to do this to save you. I cannot live without my heart." He took her hand and placed it where his heart was. It was beating a mile a minute. "Our kids need both their parents."

"Please don't" The words came out but they were empty and halfhearted. He caressed her face with his hands.

"It won't last long." Her eyes dropped from his. She had given up. She had no more fight left in her. He leaned in to whisper something in her ear. "It's you I'll be thinking about. I just have to get through this and then we can go home."

"Enough ... Dan we had an agreement." Dan looked at his wife. She had squeezed her eyes shut. He could see fresh moisture on her cheeks. This was the only way he could help her.

They say men are animals. They are driven by their instincts. That is what Dan knew he must do. He couldn't allow himself to feel. He had a job to do. His job was to save his wife and that is what he was going to do.

He looked towards Addley once again, her eyes were still shut tight.

--

Meghan looked ready to cry. John wanted to hold her but she was sending off her please don't touch me or I really will break down vibe. "So lemme get this straight. You are all convinced that Addley is still alive." a cop John knew worked with Dan asked as gently as possible.

"We didn't believe Dan at first but I have been in contact with the person who took her" Meghan answered.

"And you are just calling us now?"

"No, it's not like that. At first like I said I thought Addley had died. But then I got the call. I still didn't believe but Danny did and he went after her."

"Any identifying scars marks or tattoos ma'am?" Meghan teared up she sniffed them back her voice thick.

"A uh… shooting star on her left hip…a vine around her ankle with the kids names on it Ian, Avery, Jax, Jensen, Brennan and Nash… she has two scars one behind her left knee its about three inches long and one just below her left butt cheek. It's a burn mark, my brother poked her with a sparkler on the 4th of July our freshman year…and there's a mole in the center of her lower back about the size of a pencil eraser…I don't know about Danny ask John."

"Dan has a scar on the top of his head from when my brother Steve got pissed at him and pushed him off the top of our bunk beds. His head slammed into the wooden bottom piece. He also has a birth mark that looks like a lightning bolt on his ankle. No tattoos though." John explained.

--

"Strip down and sit on that chair over there." Janet gestured to a near by chair. Dan looked over towards Addley as he removed his shirt. She was rocking back and forth. Her lips moving in prayer. Her eyes were still closed. He felt uncomfortable getting naked in front of a man but the gun that was being forcefully shoved into the back of the love of his life's head was enough incentive.

He felt degraded and utterly humiliated as he did was he was told. His body let out a couple of shivers as she straddled him. He closed his eyes, willing this thing to be over. But he remained flaccid.

"Fuck." He muttered loud enough for his wife to hear. She didn't open up her eyes but she could imagine what had caused the sudden need for an expletive.

"You'd better get hard soon or I will kill her." Janet whispered furiously in his ear.

He separated his mind from what was happening to him. He wasn't an unwilling rape victim inside of his head. He was somewhere else entirely.

_He was at home, it was a rainy Sunday morning and he had just woken up to his wife with her head on his chest. She was drawing lazy circles across his abs. _

"_Morning." Dan said. His voice full of contentment._

"_It's raining on Sunday Danny. You know what that means." Sunday was his favorite day. He loved it even more when it rained and he could stay in bed all day making love to his wife._

_With every flick of her finger tips her hand journeyed lower. He willed her to go lower. To find his already throbbing member. He wanted her to take all of him into her mouth. As if she had read his mind her mouth enclosed around his shaft. His hand found her silk-like hair. He gathered a fist full of it as he guided her down further._

Janet was thrilled to see Danny managed an erection. Maybe there was some hope for him after all.

"Put your hands on my hips" she ordered him loud enough for Addley to hear. As she lowered herself onto him letting out a moan of satisfaction.

Addley whimpered without opening her eyes, she still had the vivid visual of her husband and the devil woman copulating a few feet away from her even if she had never opened up her eyes. Her lips began moving faster as she mouthed silent words.

Dan remained silent as Janet moved up and down on his shaft, moaning. His jaw set in a hard line. He bit down on his lower lip so hard he could taste his own blood.

It was difficult to tell whether she got more satisfaction from the sex or the knowing how much she was hurting Addley. Danny never left his world, he couldn't. If he did he may just have died of heartache and that wouldn't save Addley If he did then he would be someone he swore he would never be. He vowed to himself that he would never cheat on his wife. But these circumstances were different. He was sure Addley knew that as well as he did.

_Addley stopped what she was doing to him. Her eyes stared deep into his. Her radiantly angelic face smirked devilishly. "You like that huh?" She taunted him. He brought his hand up to caress her face._

"_You do have a certain talent with your tongue." This only caused her to smirk more. "But I would much rather be inside of you." His answer was an honest one._

"_I think I would much rather enjoy that too." He shifted his weight. Pinning her beneath him. His lips met hers as he parted her legs and entered her gently. He stopped kissing her for a moment. He wanted to study her face._

"_I love you." She whispered up at him. He began moving in and out of her. Slowly at first. There was no need to rush something as perfect as becoming one with the person who held his heart. She couldn't help it, she bit down on his shoulder in pleasure. That drove him to the brink of insanity. He began to work faster. Gaining momentum with every stroke. He was close, it was only a matter of time._

Addley focused on her breathing to keep herself from bursting into tears. She felt as if she had failed Dan. If she had just fought a little harder maybe he wouldn't be doing what he was right now. Tears continued to leak from her eyes but no sounds came from her mouth.

Janet's sharp fingernails dug into the flesh of Danny's shoulders. "Fuck me Danny, I wanna feel you fucking me dammit" Janet moaned. She moved faster, knees balanced on either side of the seat of the chair. Louder and faster. "I want you to cum Danny. You better cum." She went on. Even in his own little world, it was impossible. He couldn't experience ecstasy with this woman. "Danny I'm gonna cum with you, tell me when, this won't stop until you explode inside me." Fuck, he thought.

Then he got an idea. It would break his wife's heart to hear it but... "I'm cuming." He said. Janet dug her nails in so deep he bled as she moaned in pleasure.

After climax she laid her head on his shoulder in relaxation. "Alright let her free. Well play again soon though Danny, I promise.

The man holding Addley captive carelessly placed his weapon on the window sill to light a cigarette. Janet climbed off of Dan and realized that he hadn't climaxed at all.

Janet opened her mouth to yell something to the man. But Addley was too quick. She grabbed the gun from the windowsill and connected with the man's skull. He collapsed to the floor without ever knowing what hit him. Addley trained the gun at the woman she had so much contempt for at the moment.

"Step away from my husband." She wasn't sure where she had found the strength to be so brave at the moment. Maybe it was the adrenalin she was running on at the moment. Janet stepped away from Dan slowly. Dan fumbled to get his clothing back on. It was over now. Dan rushed over to her and took his trembling wife into his arms. "It's going to be ok now. We are safe." Addley dropped the gun and Dan kicked it away from them. With one last look Dan and Addley began to walk away. "Shit! Gimme a minute." He didn't want to tell her that he had taken off his wedding band and it had fallen somewhere. He walked back over to the table that he had been confined to. It didn't take him long to find it. He slipped it back on. When he straightened up again Janet had the same gun trained for Addley's heart. Addley stood stalk still like a deer in headlights. Frozen beyond comprehension.

"Enjoy your time in hell." The gun fired. In a split second Dan dove in front of his wife and felt something sharp pierce his shoulder. He fell to the ground with a grunt. Addley let out a blood curdling scream. Janet took off.

--

"Do they have any enemies?"

"Well Addley isn't very well liked but everyone loved Danny."

"Dan's ex-wife had threatened Addley and the kids if he didn't pay her some obscene sum of money every month." Meghan piped up.

"Is there anything else you can think of?" The cop asked.

"Nope. I think we have told you everything." Meghan shook her head.

The cop got a phone call. He gave them an apologetic look. "Spencer. Really ... ok I am with the family right now. I will let them know."

"They found your brother and his wife."

"Are they ok? Please tell us they are still alive."

"They are. They are both being taken to the hospital. Danny took a bullet but other than that I do not know anything else."

"Wha- what..." Meghan said.

"Is my brother gonna be ok?" John asked fearing the worst.

"I don't know John ... they didn't say." The officer admitted somberly.

"Addy... Addy what about Addley is she ok?" Meghan asked near tears.

"Shaken up but otherwise unharmed."

Meghan exhaled audibly. "I'll stay with kids. You check on them and we'll switch off." Meghan told John.

"Ok" John grabbed his coat before leaving.

--

"God damn it I am fine leave me alone!" John smirked when he heard his sister-in-law's sudden exclamation.

"Adds let the people do their jobs."

"John! The kids?"

"They are all fine. Safe and asleep with their Auntie Megs."

"What about Danny?"

"Shoulder flesh wound but he's ok."

"That's good to know." She replied almost coldly.

"You ok Adds?" He asked placing his hand on her shoulder. She brushed him off.

"Fine."

She hopped off the gurney she was sitting on. "Where the hell are you going?" He asked her perplexed.

"Home." She answered him as if it should be obvious.

"But Dan?"

"He's a big boy. He can take care of himself. I need to see my kids."

"Addley what's wrong for real?" John could see past her act. He knew something had happened in the time they had gone missing.

"I just want to go home." she closed herself off. "I want to take a shower and get into my own bed."

"Ok forget I asked... just go hug my wife first she's going nuts..." He knew he was not going to get anywhere with her.

She took his keys and drove home. Meghan was waiting for her outside when she pulled up. She stepped out of the car and hugged her best friend. "I'm ok Megs." She assured her. "I just need to take a shower and sleep in my own bed. Dan should be home soon too. Just let me do that and then I will come back and get the kids." Meghan nodded.

She made it home. But instead of going to the shower she curled herself into her bed and let the sobs she had held inside out. Her sobs stopped but she continued trembling for a long time. She was surprised to feel a shit in the sheets and a warm, muscular body against her back. Even then her trembling didn't cease. "I'm sorry Adds." was all he could say. "I should have protected you better."

"You should have let her kill me." Her voice was soft. Just above a whisper. Dan had barely heard it.

"I know things are uncertain right now but we can get though this." He nuzzled his face into the back of her neck. "It was never her I was thinking about."

She said nothing. Although it pained him to ask he needed to know something. "Back in that room." He started only to have her stiffen beneath his touch. "You were rocking back and forth while mouthing words. What were you saying?"

He thought she wasn't going to answer. "Our song." She whispered after awhile.

"I didn't ..." he started to explain.

"Please Danny I am not ready." She begged him to stop talking about what had happened. His good arm wrapped itself tightly around her.

"I'm sorry." His tears moistened her neck.

She wanted to turn to him. To look him in the eyes and tell him that it was going to be ok. But she remained frozen and numb. He eventually fell asleep. She closed her eyes and wished for lack of consciousness, but it never came to her. Sometime in the early dawn hours her cell phone began to vibrate.

_Alex: There is a small part on the show. It is yours if you want it._

_Addley: When would I have to be there?_

_Alex: The show starts taping again in two months. You would need to be here a month after that._

Addley turned her head a little to look at her husband's sleeping face. Even in slumber in looked conflicted, she bit down on her lower lip making up the decision without even discussing it with Dan.

_Addley: I'll take it. _


	23. Chapter 23

_If __you're __not __home,__I'll __sit __here __on __your __doorstep_

_Button up my coat and wait._

_We'll go upstairs close the curtains and we're all set _

_to pick up where we left again._

"Ads." Dan sighed as he stared at his wife's back. She was packing to leave for California and no matter how much he did not want her to leave, he could not make himself say the words. He knew she needed time to process everything. He owed her that after what he did.

She heard him say her name and then sigh. She knew him well enough to know that he was dying inside. She knew because she felt the same way. He had warned her that something might happen but she was foolish and ignored him. He had only done what he did to save her. She knew that and small part of her could accept that. But a larger part of her could not forgive.

"Baby please." She stiffened as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her tight against him in hopes that she would just relax and let her talk to him. But she would not. She elbowed him in the abdomen, with a gasp her let her go.

She left the room then, she needed to be somewhere that he was not. She went to their kitchen to check again that there would be enough bottles in the freezer to get them through a few days. She would have to overnight them some more but for now the triplets would be fine while she left.

It was not long before he found her again. Her head was cocked to one side and her eyes were glazed over. She leaned with her back against one of the counters. She was deep in thought, he hoped it was about him but knew he was the furthest thing from her mind.

_There's question marks hangin' over us  
But we won't give the time of day, oh  
'Cause all we got is these few stolen seconds  
And we can't let them go to waste_

He grew angry with her then. He had been walking on egg shells around her for far too long. He had done all he could to save her. Did she think he enjoyed basically being raped by his psycho ex-wife? Because he certainly did not. His heart was slamming against his rib cage. The more he watched her the madder he got. He was done being nice. Nice did not work with Addley.

He strode over to her in a rage of male bravado. She was still in a fog when he picked her up and placed her on the counter, pinning her arms to her sides with his own. She stared at him startled. She opened her mouth to yell at him but his lips came crushing down on hers.

She was startled at first but by the time he thrust his tongue into her mouth she had regained her senses. She kissed him back just because she missed the familiarity of him. She could feel him smirk against her lips. His hands hands left her pinned down ones. He ran them over her body. It was not long before his left hand snaked down into her pants. He was not surprised that she was not wearing underwear underneath her skin tight jeans. Without even a though he shoved two fingers inside her. She jerked and snapped back to life. She slapped his as hard as she could in the face. He could taste blood inside his mouth.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" She snapped. He pulled back from her to give her some space. She glared daggers at him. "You think that if you just come over here and start kissing me and making me want you that I will just forget everything that happened?"

Dumbfounded all he could do is look guiltily at her. She closed her eyes, it never used to be this difficult.

"Please don't go." He said so quietly she barely heard him. "Please do not leave me here and go sleep with that guy."

Her blood began to boil. Did he think that little of her? He was the unfaithful one not her. She clenched her hands into fists. "Do you think that poorly of me Daniel? I have no intention of sleeping with anyone. In case you forgot you were the one who was fucking your psycho ex. NOT ME!" Pain filled his blue eyes. In looked into her cold brown ones, if she had meant to hurt him she had done so successfully.

–

"I'm giving you a chance to take it back and I won't mention it again, do you really want…" She cleared her throat. "A divorce." She said in a more assured tone.

He looked over at her. In worn jeans and tee shirt advertising coca-cola classic. Her arms are crossed over her chest in a classic defensive manner.

He's not sure why he wants it. He just wants out its like he can't breathe. "Yes" he replied without looking away from the spot he picked to stare at just over Meghan's shoulder.

She sighed. "Okay. I'm going to send out manuscripts in L.A. see if I can get work. The girls and I will be out by the end of the week."

John wasn't expecting this. Simple acceptance. He was expecting a fight. Yelling, curing, objects being thrown toward his head. That was who Meghan was. She didn't accept defeat and keep moving. There was no joy in this victory. None at all. He returned to Sport Center and fought the urge to take it all back.

_I know time's running out now  
But we'll hold back the sun somehow  
See the sky?  
We've still got tonight  
We've still got tonight_

It would be so easy to call her back and tell her he doesn't mean it. That he is an idiot and that she probably deserves better. But he doesn't, instead he continues to stare at the television. But all he sees is moving pictures and swirls of colors. Tears prick his eyes but he does not let himself cry. He stands and leaves the room. He needs to start packing to go back on the road anyways. He knew that she would not be there when he returned. Time was slipping away from him but he was too foolish to do something about it.

–

"Time for bed babies." Addley heards her two oldest up to their room. "School tomorrow." She chances a glance at the clock. It's almost ten and Dan is still not home. She did not expect him to be home while she was still awake. She doubted she would see him before she left either. Although it hurt she knew it was better. She felt guilty enough, part of her felt like she was abandoning her family. Her babies were only four months old and she was leaving them. They barely even knew her as it was. She pushed her thoughts aside. She had so very little time left with her kids as it was before she left. She would enjoy it while she could.

"Do you really have to leave Mommy?" Avery asked while she was tucking her into bed. Addley laid down next to her daughter. She stroked her hair.

"Yes baby." She replied softly before kissing her temple. "But I will be back before you know it." Avery cuddled into her.

"But why can't Ian and me come with you?" The girl pouted. She looked so much like Dan when she did so. Addley's breath hitched for a moment. Thinking of Dan hurt too much.

"You know why Sweets. You have to go to school." She reminded the girl again. "But I will bring you back lots of presents."

"But we just got you back." Avery protested. Addley knew her leaving would be hard on the twins. Especially Avery, Ian was after all the more laid back of the two.

"It will be time for me to come back before you know it. I promised my friend Alex that I would do his show and you know that you are always supposed to keep your promises." She cupped the child's face before placing feather-light kisses all over it.

Avery laughed a little. "Fine but you have to be back as soon as possible."

"Yes Ma'am." Addley stood back up. "Sweet dreams my beautiful little princess. I love you till forever."

"Love you too Mommy."

She shut the door and stood leaning against it. She body shook with silent sobs. This would not be easy at all. She forced herself to move. Towards the boy's room. Ian was waiting for her. He gave her a smile when she walked in. She smiled back before taking a peek into Jax's crib. He was sound asleep with his arm over his head. Again she was pained because that is how Dan slept as well.

"Hey Cowboy." She sat at the edge of Ian's bed. Ian frowned before patting the spot next to him. She went to lay next to him like she did his twin. "Are you said about me leaving?"

"A little but at least this time I definitely know you are coming back." He shrugged. "I think Daddy is going to miss you more than we will."

"Well I am going to miss Daddy and you kids as well. In fact I think I will miss you guys way more than you will miss me. Because at least you get to be here with your dad and Aunt Meghan and Uncle John. And don't forget my mom is going to come stay with too."

Ian perked up at hearing that. "Is she gonna make all those yummy treats like she did last time she was here?" He asked hopefully.

"Yea probably." Addley confirmed. "So loves baking for you guys."

"Then you can go." He gave her his blessing.

"Thanks Cowboy, I'd hate for you to be sad about me leaving." She replied sarcastically.

"I love you Mommy." He yawned and settled into his pillows. She kissed his forehead and then the tip of his nose.

"I love you too my little man. Sweet dreams." She left her boys to their dreams. Once again she had her own silent break down. Next she went into the nursery. All the infants were accounted for and peacefully sleeping.

She picked up the smallest of the three, Nash. He stirred in his sleep but settled against her chest. She brought him over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. She rocked him for a long time. She closed her eyes and tried to memorize the way he felt in her arms.

Finally she placed him back into his crib. She took a few moments to stand over all three of the cribs. She wanted to remember exactly what each baby looked like right at that moment. Because even though she would only be gone for about a week they would have changed.

She made herself comfortable as she could possibly be in the cold empty bed. Even in her maddest state she did not like sleeping in the bed without Dan. He made her feel warm and safe when he was there with her. It would be so easy to just call him and ask him to come home. But she wouldn't she was too prideful to do that.

_Come 9am  
I'm packing every suitcase  
Leave you in your bed so warm.  
I'll do my best not to wake you but it's useless  
Can't tiptoe 'round this no more, oh._

She watched him sleeping. Even in his sleep he looked conflicted. The cab would be at the house any moment. She was frozen in place, she wanted to move. To wake him up and tell him that she loved him. But at the same time she just couldn't. Shaking her head at her conflicting emotions she left him to his rest. She went to grab Jax. She was going to take him with her. He was still young enough to not be in school but old enough not to need too much stuff.

"Here we go baby boy. Just you and me once again." She murmured to the sleeping toddler on her shoulder.

–

She packed up on a day she knew he wouldn't be home and Billy helped her load the big stuff. No one else even knew she was leaving. Not her family, or even Addley. She knew she would have to explain to them but not now. She needed time to figure out what she would even say to them.

"Thanks for not telling Mama, Billy…"

Billy shrugged. "That's what brothers are for right, got a job yet?" He was never very good a small talk but Meghan appreciated him trying. She loved Billy, she really did. Not once had he asked why she needed him to come help her move hers and the girls' things. He had just come.

"Nah but I know someone at the times if all else fails." Meghan was really not too worried about employment. She had so much else on her mind to really be worried about anything else but her failed marriage.

"Ready to roll?" Billy asked closing the moving trailer. After that he checked to make sure it was secured tightly to Meghan's truck.

She sighed tiredly and swallowed back tears. She got into her truck. Billy placed Wyatt into her carseat first. He gave his niece a sad smile before going over to grab Lily. With ease he connected her carrier to the car attachment. Next he hopped into the passenger seat. He gave Meghan's hand a comforting squeeze.

As she fixed the mirror. Wyatt smiled at her. "Hey baby…you girls ready for adventure?"

"Yep!" Wyatt replied gleefully kicking the back of Meghan's seat.

"Don't kick the seats please." She scolded her oldest. Wyatt immediately stopped instead she started bobbing her head to the song on the radio. Meghan rolled her eyes. She was after all her father's daughter.

She texted John '_We__'__re __out'_before putting the car into drive and taking off from the only place her daughters knew as home. She only stole once glance at it through the rear view mirror as she was driving away.

–

He sat scanning the text over again. It had been the fifth time since he had read it. His face was completely unreadable.

"Wow." Was all the could bring himself to say. Although he knew it was coming still part of him could not except it. The two words stare back at him the screen of his Iphone. '_We're __out.'_It's just two words but he feels an ache he cannot explain in his heart. With shaking hands he decided whether he should reply back. His thumbs hover over the letters. _Ok __tell __the __girls __I __love __them __please ._A lump rises in his throat as he hit send.

There staring back at him is his wall paper. All three of his girls were smiling up at him. They were all smiling as they wore pain covered smocks. Lily had a little smug of orange paint on her chubby cheek. Suddenly it becomes hard for him to breathe. He outwardly blames it on the locker room being crowded. He quickly gather his stuff and leaves. He needs to be alone to cry.

_It's gonna get much harder  
Before it gets better baby and that's for sure, mmm.  
Just say you'll wait for my footsteps on the staircase  
And I will walk back through this door._


	24. Chapter 24

_I __don't __wanna __talk  
About __the __things __we've __gone __through  
Though __it's __hurting __me  
Now __it's __history  
I've __played __all __my __cards  
And __that's __what __you've __done __too  
Nothing __more __to __say  
No __more __ace __to __play_

Long Beach, California, this would be her and Jax's home for the time being. She looked over at the toddler on her hip. He seemed bored with the place already.

"Come on Jaxy it could be fun." He gave her his famous 'yea right' look. She put him down on the floor and watched as he went straight for the window of their little hotel room. "You miss your dad and siblings don't you?"

"Yes." He replied simply. He did not understand why he went to sleep in his crib and then when he woke up he was somewhere else with only his mom with him.

"Don't worry Sweetie." She picked him up and placed him on the bed with her. "We will be home soon." In her head she added maybe.

–

Meghan sat in the middle of her new apartment. The large living room was still fairly bare except for the television, a couch, Lily's walker, and Wyatt's little love seat.

She took a deep breath and called Addley. The phone rang four times before Dan picked up. "Hello." The man on the other end of the line sounded angry and exhausted.

"Hey Danny, Adds around?" Meghan asked curling the phone cord around her slender fingers.

"No. She's in Long Beach." Came is less than pleasant reply. Meghan was a little surprised. Addley had not mentioned taking a trip. It surprised her even more than she would just pack up and leave the kids.

"Uh why? And good lord are you torturing that baby?" All Meghan could hear is a screaming baby in the back ground. She winced.

"I don't really know to sleep with a vampire. You need something Meg?" He wanted to get off the phone as fast as he could. Two out of the three babies were crying and he still needed to do the laundry and cook dinner. He was exhausted to say the least.

"Uh, I was just calling to tell her I'm in L.A. John asked me for a divorce." Dan almost dropped the phone. Dan was silent for a long time. "Dan you there?"

"He did what?" He finally choked out. He could still not believe what she had just said. That did not sound like his brother. If those two were ever going to get divorced he always thought that is would be Meghan who decided it not John.

"Asked for a divorce. He's not happy anymore, I'm too needy and crazy or something." She waved her hand in the air even though she knew that he could not see her doing so. "I can't help you from where I am but it sounds like you need it so call Addley's mom or Carol even. I'll figure out the whole Alex thing and call you back. She's not going to fuck him Danny. Just…I dunno trust me? Okay."

"Ads already arranged for her mom to fly out and help. She's not getting here till tomorrow. And I don't want to call my mom. She'll just be like I told you that girl was no good."

"So call Fabo." Meghan suggested "Or even one of your brothers."

"I will figure it out. I gotta go now though I have to start dinner. I am sorry about my brother." Dan said.

"Alright Dan. I will get a hold of Addley and figure everything out." Meghan assured her brother-in-law.

"Don't bother. If she sleeps with him, then she sleeps with him. I have too much to worry about right now then what she is doing and who she is doing it with."

"Oh. Ok, I will talk to you later Danny." Meghan hung up the phone feeling there was so much she did not know about the situation that surrounded her best friend's marriage. She had noticed that things had been different since Addley and Dan returned. "They say my family crazy. John wants a divorce and Dan doesn't care if Adds fucks around. What universe did I step into?" Meghan mused aloud.

–

"What do you mean you asked her for a divorce?" Randy literally smacked his best friend upside his head. John let out a groan and glared at his friend but he remained silent. The only reason he had told Randy about the divorce was because he knew if he didn't Meghan would. Randy hit him again. "Answer me!"

"What do you want me to say? I told her I wanted a divorce and she packed up and left. Cut and dry." John was really regretting saying anything.

"You are a friggin fool." Randy gave his honest opinion. He rolled his eyes, what was going on with that Cena family.

"I don't even know what I want. I just-I got pissed off and said the worst thing I could think of. And she called me on my bluff."

Randy shook his head. "First Addley and now you." He said without thinking. His eyes got wide, she had told him not to mention anything.

"What about Addley?" John asked curious. He had not seen his sister-in-law for quite some time. He had barely seen his brother now that he thought about it.

"Uh...nevermind." Randy back-tracked. She was going to kill him for opening his mouth. She really was.

"No! Not never mind!" John shouted. "If you know something that concerns my family I have a right to know about it."

"She uh-well she went to California to do a guest spot on that show she likes?" Randy scratched the back of his head.

"Which show Randy?" John demanded. Of course he knew what show he was talking about. He just hoped for his brother's sake it wasn't the one he thought it was.

"The show on HBO. The one with the vampires. Ugh-True Blood."

"Does Dan know about this?" John asked. Because he could not see his brother being all ok about his wife flying across the country to on some TV show.

"Yea he knows. From what she told me he doesn't really seem to care." Randy replied. Then he shrugged. It wasn't like it was his family or anything.

"Are you sure we are talking about the same Dan? Dan Cena, my little brother? The one I was raised with my whole life? That Dan." John was confused. "Should I call Meghan?"

"You want to call Meghan to save your brother's marriage but not your own?" Randy questioned. Giving the older man a look like he had three heads. "Are you on crack?"

"No Vince would fire me if I was on crack." The older man replied.

_I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules _

–

"Wyatt no running in the living room! Doxy doesn't know how to play tag." Meghan is ready to pull out her own hair when the phone rang.

"Cena-Wy- Oh hell-This is Meghan." She answered cutting off the habitual 'Cena residence.'

"Meghan, Elena here. Kurt Sutter saw your manuscripts and he needs a assistant writer for his show Sons Of Anarchy. Are you familiar with it?" Meghan rolled her eyes. Oh yes she was familiar with it. She lived and breathed Sons of Anarchy.

"Uh yeah actually, My husband's best friend got me into the show." She replied to the question. She didn't want to let on how much she liked the show so she just made it sound like she had a casual interest. Inside she was jumping up and down screaming like a little kid.

"Well based on your original work. He wants to give you the job. That is if you want it."

Meghan thought about it for a minute. Well what luck she had. "I'll take it." She grinned as Elena rattled off some information to her. When she hung up the phone the grin became even wider. She could do this, she just knew she could.

_The __gods __may __throw __a __dice  
Their __minds __as __cold __as __ice  
And __someone __way __down __here  
Loses __someone __dear  
The __winner __takes __it __all  
The __loser __has __to __fall  
It's __simple __and __it's __plain  
Why __should __I __complain._

–

"Addley." Alex stood up from the table to greet her. He hugged the young mother. "And who is this little guy?"

"I am so sorry Alex I had to bring him." She apologized. "This is Jax." She smiled down at her son. Jax was now scowling at the tall blonde man.

"I don't think he likes me very much." Addley laughed nervously.

"No it isn't that at all. He just woke up from a nap so he is a little cranky." She bounced the little boy on her hip.

"Waiter can we get a highchair?" Alex called out. Soon enough they were seated with Jax in between them. Neither knew what to say to the other.

"So how are you liking California so far?" Alex asked all the while stirring his drink with his straw.

"It's ok. I lived out here for a little while when I was younger. But what can I say Massachusetts is my home. It always has been?"

"How are the babies?" Alex asked.

"They are great. All of them are getting so big." she told him. He watched her for a moment. She had this far off look in her eyes. Like she was there with him but her mind was a million miles away. He looked over at the little boy who still wore a scowl but was busying himself with some crayons and paper.

"You miss them don't you?" He asked still watching her. She blinked at then looked at him confused. It tool her a moment to process what he had said.

"Yes I do. I am sorry for being so spacey. It's been a tough few months." She admitted. He could tell she wanted to say more but she didn't. She wouldn't tell anyone about what happened. She would keep it locked away forever.

"You don't have to take the part. You could always go home." He offered.

She shook her head at him. "No I am here to do this and that is what I am gonna do. I am going to kill this part."

"If you say so." He still seemed a little hesitant. But if she was sure than that was enough for him. "Well you'd be playing a stripper." Her mouth dipped into a small smile."What?" he asked laughing at the look on her face. His shaggy blonde hair fell into his face when he laughed. His blue eyes sparkled in the candle light. There was no doubting that he was handsome. But he wasn't what she wanted at all.

"It's nothing just an inside joke between my sister-in-laws." She told him. "Our mother-in-law is quite the character. She hates all of us."

"Oh. So yes you'd be playing Esme. She's a stripper who tries her best to seduce Eric." He explained.

"Sounds fun." For the first time in so long she was excited about something. For the first time she felt more like herself. She felt alive.

_I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all..._


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey baby whatcha looking at?" Addley asked taking a seat next to Jax. The little blonde boy was staring intently outside the sliding glass window that led out onto their balcony. A half eaten waffle was clutched in his right hand. He pointed out as an airplane flew slowly past them.

"Planes huh?" She couldn't help but think typical boy. She frowned as she really looked at her son. He looked so much like his father, it sorta made her sad. "So what do you want to do today." the boy shrugged.

"Do you want to go to the aquarium?" He gave her a look that said I am a baby do you really expect me to answer you. She laughed at it. "Well I want to see the fishies."

A knock of their door brought her away from the window. She opened the door and smiled seeing Alex on the other side. "Hey what are you doing here?" She asked before stealing a glance in Jax's direction. He was still looking out the slider.

"I came to see if you want Jax wanted me to show you around the sets." Alex explained. He leaned casually against the door frame waiting for an invite in.

"Can we take a rain check on that. I kinda promised I would take him to the aquarium. He's missing his dad and siblings today."

"Ah." Alex said before nodding. "Well in that case can I come too?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "You want to come with us? Why?"

"Honestly because I have nothing else to do today and I am really bored." She was still a little hesitant but she let him into the small apartment.

"Hey Jax." Alex called to the boy. Jax looked up at the tall blonde man but his attention returned back to the glass window. "At least he is not giving me the stink-eye again." Alex laughed turning his attention back to Addley.

"Yea I still don't know what to say about that." Addley remarked as she tried to figure out what yo wear for the day. She was still in her silk pajama bottoms that at one time belonged to Dan, and a gray cami tank.

Alex walked over to the toddler. Addley watched him do so carefully. He bent down to his level and much like Addley had he asked him what he was looking at. Jax pointed and said "Pane."

"Do you like planes Jax?" Alex asked.

"Uh huh." Was the little boys reply.

–

Finding a sitter you trust in L.A. is difficult. There's the Goth girl who frightened Wy, the guy in a polo button down, who set off Meghan's perv radar. Or the girl with the fake boobs who practically had slut tatted on her forehead.

She finally settled on a girl named Corrine who was a child development major. The kids seemed to enjoy her too. Meghan felt a little more at ease leaving her girls with the young woman.

Actually going somewhere besides her "Writing Room." to work was a little unnerving but still exciting .She felt giddy as she rolled onto the lot. She wanted to text John and share her excitement but then again he wasn't likely to respond. He still wanted the divorce and had yet to give her any real concrete reason why. She shrugged she did not need his support today. She was a strong and independent woman.

She was certain that this thing with John was some weird early on set mid life crises. Why couldn't he have gotten a sports car and pierced something inappropriate or slept with a twenty year old and never told her a bout it. Just like every other man.

She wants to text John and share her excitement and nerves. But all they do is argue when they talk and she wants to avoid that at all costs. So even though she wants to so badly she does not text him. Instead she texts "Husband number two" which of course was Addley.

Meghan: "First day of work, wish me luck!"

Seconds later she realized she mass texted her whole phone book by mistake. She slapped herself in the forehead. Stupid new Smart phone. At some point they should really make an instruction manual for those things.

Billy: "You don't need luck you'll kick butt!"  
Dad: "New Job? What's going on call your Mother."  
Melly: "You need to call me! Why does Billy get to know shit and I don't!"  
Randy: "J good luck girl…get me autographs"  
Dan: " Keep your head up…you got this."  
Fabo: " kick ass and take names sweets it's the Cena way."

Many other texts come mostly from people being nosey but the ones she's waiting for from Addley and John never do .

"Paloma, thank you so much for coming." Dan visibly sighed in relief when his mother in law walked into the front door. The older woman gave Dan a warm smile.

"You needed me so here I am." She placed her hand on Dan's cheek. "Everything will be alright." He didn't tell her but he really needed someone to tell him that. Because at that moment he didn't think it would be alright. Life sucked at the moment and he did not see it getting any better any time soon.

Paloma looked around the room in front of her. It looked as if someone had driven a tractor trailer truck filled with toys into the room. There were clothes and toys and dirty dishes everywhere.

"I am sorry the place is a mess. I really am but every time I try to clean up one of them needs me." Dan explained a little embarrassed at the state of his home.

"It's alright Sweetheart." Paloma gave him a look that held no judgement. "I had eight babies. I know how much if a handful they can be at times. You are taking care of five out of your six children alone right now. It's a miracle you are still alive."

"I think I am passed the point of needing food and sleep." He admitted. She kissed his forehead in a very motherly way.

"Go and rest. I will clean up and start on a meal while you get a nap in." She told him. He could not have been more grateful to her at the moment.

"If you need help just come and get me." He told her before heading for some much needed rest.

–

It was well past midnight. The twins were asleep and so was Brennan. That just left the boys who were quiet and currently being rocked by their father and grandmother. Paloma had Nash, she was smiling down at him while she rocked him.

"He reminds me so much of Addley when she was little." Paloma said out loud. Dan looked up, he had started to doze off himself.

"Paloma may I ask you a question?" She nodded at him. He took a few moments trying to figure out how to phrase what he was about to ask. "What made you decide to adopt Addley?" He had often wondered since learning that Addley was adopted why her mother decided to become her mother.

Paloma laughed. "You may find this hard to believe but God told me to. Her mother was only seventeen when she was rush into the Emergency Room that night. She had been shot and was loosing blood very quickly. They knew that they would not be able to save her and the baby. I was one of the nurses that attended to her. The last thing she said before dying was please save my baby and then she was gone." She got a very serious look on her face then. "And I swear I heard God's voice at that moment. He said Paloma, my daughter, you take that baby and raise her as your own." She nodded her head back and forth as she replayed the memory in her head. "And I have not regretted that decision once. Sure it was hard I already had my three boys at home but it felt right to have my little girl. My Javi used to give Addley such a hard time about being adopted. He used to tell her that she was not as important because she wasn't blood. You know how cruel kids can be. But she would turn around and just give him the dirtiest look and say I am even more important than you because they chose me to be their daughter. My little spitfire."

Spitfire, now that was the perfect word to describe Addley. She was tough and easily infuriated but underneath that tough exterior she had a heart of gold. He looked down at his son who had finally closed his eyes. He could see a lot of Addley in him. From his dark tufts of hair to his perfect little nose. No matter what happened between him and Addley. If they never spoke again, he would be grateful to her for giving him Jax and the triplets. He would not change having them for anything.

"My mother was named Adrian. She always wanted a little granddaughter to spoil and dress up. But she died a month before Addley was born. And her biological mother was named Ashley. So I combined the two names to pay homage to two very special women." Paloma explained.

He wondered if Addley knew any of what her mother was telling him. Then he decided that she must because she had once told him the story of her adoption. It seemed like a life time ago that she had told him about it but it, but in actuality it had only been two years maybe.

–"So you're soon to be ex wife started her job today, she was real excited. You proud?" Randy asked standing in line at the breakfast buffet the hotel provided.

"Don't…" John muttered piling scrambled eggs on to his plate.

"So, how are you going to co-parent the girls if you can't even stand to hear her name?" The third generation superstar asked.

"I don't…you know what? Get off my back its none of your fucking business anyway." The brooding man snapped.

"Fuck you buddy." Randy yelled back before walking away. John sighed he knew Randy was right but it hurt too much to talk about Meghan at the moment. He knew he needed to figured things out and soon before this went any further. Did he really want to break up his family? He wasn't sure anymore.

–

"I know we were supposed to be going to the aquarium but I had a better idea. Addley looked at Alex surprised. He gave her a huge smile and she relaxed a little. He gave her hand a little squeeze.

"You trust me right?" He asked turning his attention back to the road. She took a moment to look back at Jax. He was perfectly content sitting in his car seat.

"I barely know you Alex." She replied honestly. She trusted him to an extent. He had done nothing that made her not trust him yet. But she was not careless, not with her son anyways, if he even gave her a hint that he was up to something she was gone. Screw True Blood.

"Yet you're here." He shot back at her. "You left your family to travel halfway across the country for some small part on a television show." There was no judgement in his tone. He was merely stating the facts.

"There's parts to the story that you do not know." She retorted. "I wish I could tell you why I took the part but I cannot say the words just yet. Maybe never." He gave her a worried look. She was sitting there looking out the window. Twirling her wedding band around on her finger.

He stopped the car. "We're here." He announced. He was out of the car before she was. He took it upon himself to grab Jax from the back seat. That bothered her a little bit but she said nothing. The toddler was the first one to see all the planes. He rocked back and forth against Alex's chest in excitement.

"Mama, panes." He pointed his little finger out in front of him. It was then Addley noticed that they were at an airport. There were tons of planes all around. She gave Alex a genuine smile.

"Don't worry I swear I am not trying to get into your pants or anything. I just saw the amazed look on Jax's face while he was watching the planes fly back at your apartment. I thought why not do something nice for the little guy."

"Jax do you want to fly in one of those planes." Jax nodded his head enthusiastically. He very much did want to go flying.

"Is it safe?" Addley asked a little fearful. She had never been one who enjoyed heights. Alex wrapped an arm around her. She flushed wondering what this must have looked like to the people walking by. She of course knew what it looked like. They looked like a family.

"Of course it is." He stated. "I looked into it while you were in the shower." He went on to explain. "All I had to do was call up the company and hire a pilot for a few hours."

"Alex you didn't need to go through all the trouble. Really you didn't"

"Maybe I just wanted to fly in a plane and just using Jax as a cover." That certainly would have made her feel so much better.

"I guess we can go with that."

–

She was directed to the writers room by a PA. which she recognizes as the set of Charming PD. She smiles slightly thinking to herself that she will not be one of those starstruck fan girls. She rolls over to her designated desk. Sighing as she does so. This had to be the coolest job ever. And it was all hers. There is a folder on the desk with her name on it. It is from Kurt. He gives her a list of instructions and tells her he will be over to see her later. With that Meghan Cena, the newest writer for Sons of Anarchy starts to work.

She worked her way through most her scene assignments, when there's a knock on her cubicle wall. She looked up to see Charlie Hunnam leaning on it with his arms crossed, chin resting on his fake tattooed arms. He of course was one of the stars on the show. He played the main protagonist Jackson "Jax" Teller.

"Hey new writer girl." He drolled out casually. Meghan almost creamed her pants when she heard his thick British accent. She took a steady breath, no she would not turn into a fangirl.

"Hello Mr. Hunnam" She replied cooly. She mentally gave herself a high-five for sounding somewhat in control.

"You know my name I see. You got one?" He gave her a lop-sided grin which made her heart speed up just a little. "by the way please call me Charlie."

"It's Meghan. Meghan Cena" She remarked giving him a small smile. He liked when she smiled. He liked it a lot.

"Well Meghan we're having a cast and crew dinner at Katsuya you should come." He suggested running his hair through his shaggy blonde locks. Meghan's fingers itched as she wished she could do the same thing to him.

"I would love to. But I can't." She sighed. "I have to finish up my scenes. Besides I have two little ones who need me a home."

"Oh shot down!" He pouted. She wanted to cry because she was the reason he had pouted. But even when he did pout she still thought he was so sexy.

"No not at all. I'm just trying to make a good impression." She tried to reason. She did not want him to think she was being a bitch.

"Kurt doesn't hire just anyone. Especially his writers, so I know you're talented. A good impression isn't needed. Seriously bring your kids. we're family friendly here I promise. If you get in trouble with Kurt let me handle it."

"Yeah?" she cocked her head to the side. She gave him a look that was enough to read as 'you'd better not be bullshitting me'.

"Yeah I'll just tell him I wanted to flirt with the newbie. He'll understand completely." He winked at her before someone called out his name. "Gotta go Sweetheart. Please come tonight."

The moment he left she started to hyperventilate. Did that seriously just happen. No she must be dreaming. But then she smiled. No this was not a dream at all.

–

Jax would not stop babbling at all once they were up in the plane. He sat on Addley's lap watching everything as it passed him by. Addley smiled because for once her little man was truly happy being here.

"You know if you ever need someone to talk to I am here." Alex said referring back to her earlier statement in the car.

"Thanks Al." She said gratefully. She was really grateful to him. He was being a good friend to her at the moment. She just hoped that he did not expect more from her. She was still married afterall. Then she sighed. "Maybe one day. But not today."

He nodded. He could accept that but he couldn't help but notice how sad she looked. Even when she smiled it was not like the first time he had met her. She looked defeated, like she really did not want to be there with him. But she did not want to be at home either. He just really wanted to help her.

–

Meghan washed the make up from her face when it hit her. Not only was today good, but she'd had fun. Flirting with Charlie felt odd but not wrong. Ryan and Theo helped her unwind and made her laugh, reminding her of Billy and Davey. She'd made plans to shop with Maggie and Kristen Saturday. She could do this, move on if that's what John wanted to do.

She picked up her phone and texted John. _'I'm not sure you care but we're all fine and today was good. Tell me can you hear Wyatt's loud ass snoring where ever you are? They miss you. Don't worry they know you love them. Have a good night Johnny-Meg'_

She removed her rings. Placing them on a chain. She put the chain on and the rings dangle freely against her chest. Resting right above her heart.

–

She turned her phone on. She had had it off while she was in the plane with Alex and Jax. It was now late. Jax was sleeping and she was going over her script. Tomorrow was her first day of shooting. She hoped it went well. Her phone signaled that she had a new text. She saw it was from Meghan. She picked up her phone and read the text.

She smiled. "Good for you Megs. Good for you"


	26. Chapter 26

John's phone rang as he's throwing his stuff in the trunk for the next leg of his drive. He rolled his eyes seeing it was Sean. He answered it anyways even though he did not feel like shooting the breeze with his brother.

"What?" He barked into the phone slamming down the trunk lid. Sean was momentarily stunned by the hostility on the other end of the line. But it soon passed.

"Is that anyway to greet your baby brother?" He asked as he clicked on a particular page on his lap top.

"For the last time! dude I have no clue how to prevent Cassie's stripper pole chaffing issue. I'm busy!" Even though he was irritated he still found himself smirking a little at his comment.

"Dude, speaking of Cass, she was scrolling through TMZ and saw Megs.'' John raised an eyebrow. Why would his wife be on TMZ?

"Do what?" He got into the car and buckled before shutting the car door. He placed his key in the ignition and started the car.

"Here let me read it too you." Sean moved the phone so it was resting between his shoulder and his ear.

John sighed. "Whatever man." He knew it was the only way to get Sean to hang up. So he resolved himself to listen to what Sean had to say.

"Yeah we all know you don't care. Guess what? You're gonna." Sean could not believe the state of both his brother's marriages. First Addley up and left and now John wanted a divorce. It made no sense what so ever.

"I can pretty much guarantee I won't" John stated as he put the car into drive.

"Sons Of Anarchy actor steps out with the wife of WWE superstar John Cena." Upon hearing that John hit the brakes on his car. He sat there gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles white.

"It is reported Charlie Hunnam and Meghan Cena we're seen out with fellow cast mates Ryan Hurst, and his wife Molly. Theo Rossi and his fiancee Sarah Polly. At Katsuya Steak House."

"So she went to dinner. Its not a crime." John argued. He could feel a pounding in his temples starting to flare up. He rubbed his temples hoping to get rid of the headache he had.

"The pair seemed quite cozy and flirtatious said one witness. Mrs. Cena is a new hire for Sutter's hit FX show. No reports have been made concerning the Cena marriage but if the last night is any indication maybe they are going through an attitude adjustment." Sean read from the article.

"Attiitude Adjustment my ass…" He muttered as he clenched his fists.

"So you do care?" Although he could not see his youngest brother he knew he was smirking at the moment. John gritted his teeth.

"Shut up!" He exclaimed slamming his phone shut. After a few moments of not so rational deliberation he dialed a number he had long since learned by heart. He knew it was wrong, as he had been the one to ask for the divorce, but he could not help but feel pissed off at the thought of her out with another man.

"Daniel how is your shoulder?" His doctor asked as he inspected the wound the bullet left behind. He lifted the arm and Dan winced.

"A little sore." The man admitted. "But I have been managing." He winced again as the doctor pressed against the wound. Although the outside had healed nicely the muscles inside the arm still hurt sometimes.

"Have you been listening to me about no heavy lifting?" Dan shrugged. The doctor frowned, that was the one thing he had been very clear about. He could not lift anything over ten pounds.

"Doc, I have five children at home. Three of them are infants what am I supposed to do?" He questioned. "My kids are monsters. They're all weight over ten pounds."

"Daniel." The older man sighed. "I know you have children who need you but if you keep straining those muscles they are never going to heal right and you could potentially loose complete function of that arm."

"I hear ya Doc I really do but I just cannot stop because I have a bum arm." The doctor shook his head. He knew he was not going to get through to the young man. So he just wrote him a prescription for pain pills and sent him on his way.

He still had a few pain pills from his last script. He took the bottle out of his pocket. There were only three pills left. He rolled them out into his hand. He looked at the little white pills before popping them into his mouth. He swallowed them without water.

–

"Are you fucking him?" Were the first things Meghan heard once she answered her cell phone. She scowled, that was no reason for him to start off a phone conversation like that.

"I usually at least get a hi honey before we start screaming at each other." She shot back at him, purposely not answering his question.

"Are you?" He asked her again. He was not going to hang up until he got his answer.

"Doesn't matter what I say John, you'll believe what you want." She sighed placing her head in her right hand. When had things gotten so complicated?

"That's not an answer Meghan." He pushed her. He was all amped up by now. He was ready to fight someone.

"Really, you should know all about that Yankee. You won't tell me why you want a divorce. You answer me and I'll answer you." She argued right back. She was not going to just sit there as he accused her of cheating.

"You're bossy." She could almost laugh if the situation wasn't as serious as it was. He did not have a leg to stand on so now he was being immature and petty. She rolled her eyes. Sometimes she really hated men.

"I'm your wife its my job." She pointed out. There was a pang in her heart when she said the word wife.

"You're crazy." He knew he was being stupid. He was starting to loose steam. He had nothing to go on so he was just throwing out childish insults just to have something to say.

"You find that charming." He found himself shrugging. He did find her craziness to be charming on occasion. And hey he could not say that his life was ever boring. "You're emotional."

"I'm a woman." She stated the obvious. "If I was not overly emotional there would be something wrong with me."

"I just want out." He finally had enough. He wasn't going to sit there and argue with her anymore. He wanted out that in his mind was reason enough.

"I love you. I choose you every single day and then I choose you over again. If you are done choosing me John, I'm going to give you what you want. But that means who I do or not sleep with is none of your business. Ever again. I love you. Bye." the next thing he head was the dial tone. He swore out loud before throwing his phone on the seat next to him.

–

"Daddy!" Avery launched herself into her father's arms. He grunted in pain. Her eyes went wide. She had forgotten about the wound on his arm. "Sorry Daddy. I forgot."

"It's ok Baby." He kissed the top of her head. "How was school?" He asked both twins as he helped them into the car.

"Boring." Ian piped up as he buckled himself into the seat. "We had to go over word problems. I hate word problems." Dan grimaced. He too hated them. "Seriously who cares about two trains coming from different parts of the country. LAME!" Dan chuckled as he buckled his oldest boy in.

"I don't mind word problem Daddy. I really like math." Avery added her two cents into the conversation.

"You're such a kiss-ass." Ian taunted his sister.

"Ian Michael, what have you been told about using swear words." Dan yelled at his son as he very carefully backed up his SUV from the parking space. His soulder killed him as he turned backwards to see what he was doing.

'Sorry." The young boy mumbled. Avery stuck out her tongue at her twin. This did not go unnoticed by Dan but he let it slide.

"Has Mommy called yet?" Avery asked hopeful that she had not missed her call with Addley. She called every day to talk to her mom and the twins. Never Dan though, it bothered him but he never said as much to anyone.

"Not yet honey." Dan answered. "She usually doesn't call until after dinner remember."

"Oh yea that is right." Avery felt silly for forgetting that simple fact. Her mom always called after dinner but before bath time.

"Remember kids homework as soon as we get home. I think Paloma made some fresh cookies for you to have as snack."

"But dad it's Friday. Can't homework wait till Sunday." Ian complained.

"No Ian. The sooner you get it done then you don't have to worry about it." Dan insisted. He knew if he let Ian put his homework off it would never get done. Sunday afternoon would come around and Ian would just find another excuse not to do it. Ian was very smart, that was not the problem. He was very well for lack of a better term, lazy.

–

"I don't know if I can do this Alex." Addley was two seconds away from having a panic attack and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was supposed to tape some of here scenes that day. For the first time in the year and a half that Jax Cena had been alive he was not with her. Of course she could not take him on set with her. But was daycare really the only answer.

Alex smiled at her. "Seriously Addley." He said walking over to her. He gently grabbed onto her arm and brought her with him over to the front window of the bar where they shot the Fangtasia scenes. "We can see him playing with the little children from here." Sure enough they could see Jax. The daycare was right across the street from the shoot location. From their front window they could see into the daycare. Jax was sitting there playing with trucks with two other boys. He must have felt like he was being watched because he looked up and waved to his mother and Alex.

"What if those kids are being mean to him?" She asked almost near full blown panic. She wanted nothing more than to run across the street and scoop her baby up into her arms,

"Does he look upset in the slightest bit?" Alex asked. Addley chanced a look again. Jax looked perfectly content playing with all his new little friends. Then why did she feel like such a shitty mother? The tall blonde actor continued to watch his new friend's son from afar. "He looks thrilled to be playing with all those kids and the toys."

–

Meghan was still looking for a fight called Addley only to get her voice mail. She swore loudly. Why wouldn't that foolish woman return her calls or texts. Her attention turns towards he printer. She had one more page to go and then she could bring her edits to Kurt.

"Addley listen I get that you went through god knows what but we really need to talk ok. Talk about you and this true blood thing and John divorcing me because yeah…I don't get it really. Anyways call me Adds. I love you bye."

Meghan was taking her rewrites to Kurt when Charlie steps into her path. He startled her by doing so.

"Hi!" Hey greeted her with a large smile. She stopped short to avoid colliding with the actor.

"Hey, never step in front of my wheels when they're moving. I run over people for kicks ask Randy Orton." She grinned letting him know she was teasing him for the most part. She did sometimes run Randy over. But that was only when she was bored. "Aren't you supposed to be make up being fixed so it looks like you got your ass kicked."

"Jax Teller never looses a fight. You of all people should know that." He lazily crossed his arms. He gave her a wink.

"Only to Tara. The boys whipped." She taunted him. She knew he would take the bait. It was way too easy.

"Hey now!" He shouted a little offended. Jax Teller was anything but whipped and he would probably kill anyone who thought otherwise.

"Its cute you get defensive over a non existent person." She laughed a little at his expense. He frowned for a moment before chuckling himself.

"I do not. Anyway I wanted to ask you something." He ran a hand through his hair. He was really nervous but he was trying to play it off. Although he looked calm on the outside he was two seconds away from a panic attack on the inside.

"Okay shoot." She cocks her head slightly to the side. She stared up into his eyes. She couldn't help but think of how striking they were.

"You wanna go out for dinner just you and me sometime?" He asked hopefully. She bites down on her lower lip.

"Um, can I think about it?" She asked hesitantly. Was she really ready to date someone. She was still in love with John. But Charlie had been very nice to her and the girls seemed to like him. And after the argument she had just had with John maybe she should go out with him. If John is going to accuse her of cheating anyways she might as well.

"Sure."

"No-wait. Um I'd love to go out." A look of relief crossed over Charlie's features. "When?"

"Saturday." He remarked. He figured maybe the could get something to eat and then maybe go see an early movie.

"Works for me. I really gotta go before Sutter changes his mind and I gotta redo shit again. See ya 'round?" She wheeled off.

"You know it." He walks away with a huge smile on his face.

–

Dan busied himself trying to feed Bree. But the baby was fussing and was not making it easy on him. That added to the fact that once again his shoulder hurt made him in a very crabby mood.

"Brennan please stop." He pleaded with her. She looked up at him for a second. He was about to smile when the infant began wailing again. "Shh it's alright little princess." He rocked her. She was coming down with a cold and was going to be as unbearable as he was when he was sick.

He was lucky though. Where Brennan and Avery were very high-maintenance. Ian, Jax, Jensen, and Nash were laid back little guys. They did not give two shits about anything. As long as you fed them and kept them clean they were content just hanging out.

"Come on Sweetie. I know you feel all crummy right now but if you eat you might feel a little better." Finally she cooperated. He sighed in relief as he fed her. Once he was done feeding her he placed her in her crib. She was the last baby to fall asleep.

Leaving the nursery he went straight to his room and took some more of his pain pills. Then he went over to Addley's dresser. On it sat a picture they had taken of the three kids and the two of them. It was taken a few months after Jax's birth. He held it in his hands for a long time before slamming it back down onto the dresser. He could hear the glass break but he did not care.

"Danny, is everything ok?" Paloma asked as she knocked on the bedroom door. "I heard glass breaking." She entered the room with a concerned look. "Mijo your hand. It's bleeding."

Dan looked down at his hand and sure enough he was bleeding. He shrugged because he did not feel any pain.

"Here come on I have to clean that up." Grabbing his other arm she led Danny into the master bathroom. She instructed him to have a seat on the closed toilet. He did as she requested. She busied herself with grabbing supplies. She sat down on the floor in front of him and started to clean his hand.

"Please tell me more about Addley as a child. I feel that there is still so much I do not know about her." He asked quietly.

"Well let me see." Paloma said while she cleaned his hand. "There was the time when she was three and Javier convinced her to climb up onto the roof of our house. He told her she could fly." she laughed a little at the memory. "My heart was in my throat. My poor husband had to get a ladder and climb up after her."

"Sounds like Javi didn't like her very much." Dan observed.

"Aye Dios Mio. Those two fought something fierce as children." Paloma said. "But now they are as close as can be. Out of all of my children I think those two are the closest." She finished wrapping the bandage around Dan's hand. "I always liked you, ya know. You were always so nice to my little girl."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"No you were. She would always come home and tell me about the things she had done at your house. It was always Danny this and Danny that. Sometimes I wondered who was the best friend. You or Sean. She always held you in such esteem."

"Well some things change." he shook his head sadly.

"What happened to make her run away Danny? I promised myself I would not ask. But I know my daughter and she would never just take off and leave her family behind." she looked up into his eyes.

"I can't-" He shook his head again. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I respect that. But I am here if you want to talk about it." She left him alone with his thoughts.

–

Meghan signed on to Skype and called her mother. "Hey Mama, Can you see me?"

"Yeah, how are the girls?" Her mother beamed at her.

"They are fine." Meghan smiled sadly just as her father sits down and waves at her. "They're busy little bees, Daddy you don't have to wave I can see you fine. Hello though." Meghan laughed lightly.

"What's wrong with you girl? You look about as sad as the time Billy cut the head off of your imaginary friend." Cal observed.

"Oh we're bringing Julie into this are we?" Meghan leaned forward to rest her chin in her hand. "John wants a divorce and I'm going to give it to him."

Cal stood up before the sentence is fully out of her mouth. Claire yanked him back down on the couch. "You aren't shooting the boy Cal."

"So that's why I look sad. Though I shouldn't. I guess I do have a date Saturday night its just…"

"Not what you want." Claire finished for her.

"Exactly, I mean John seems really done and Charlie is nice and attractive. So why the hell not I guess." She shrugged. She could really use Addley's advice right now.

–

Paloma was washing the dinner dishes in the kitchen. Dan walked into the kitchen behind her. He had a seat in one of the kitchen chairs. Paloma turned and gave him a smile.

"I have never been very good at being single. Ya know." He explained. "I remember Addley always being at my house. I remember I liked her even though she was my youngest brother's friend. I almost asked her out once. I came by your house to ask her but Joaquin told me she had already left for California. The next week I started dating my ex-wife. I married her because I did not want to be single. I divorced her because she went crazy and then I got with Addley because I always wanted to try it out with her but also because I do not know how to be alone. But here I am alone."

"My sweet boy." Paloma dried her hands on a dish towel. She came to stand in front of Dan. She took his face into her hands and kissed his forehead. "You are not alone. Not really. She will come back. She is just scared right now. I don't know what happened between the two of you but for her to run like that it must have been horrible. Just give her some time."

"What if she never comes back?" he asked knowing full well that she would never just abandon the kids. Then an even scarier thought popped into his mind. "What if she stays where she is and takes the kids away from me?"

"Then she is an idiot." Paloma stated. "She would not be the little girl I raised if she did that." She kissed him again, on the cheek this time. "You look tired. Maybe you should go to bed."

"Yea." He nodded. "Maybe I should." He gave her a small smile before leaving her to finish the dishes. He decided to take a shower first. After he had finished he put on a white t-shirt and a pair of track pants. It had been a little while since he had taken his pain meds so he popped two more pills into his mouth. Then he laid down to get some much needed rest. But he couldn't help but think back to his earlier admission in the kitchen. He was afraid to be alone. But why did he have that fear? He did not know but he had it and it scared him all his waking moments to know that he was in that house alone with five children. Of course he dealt with it because he had to. But the longer it went on the more scared he became.

–

Meghan was about to head to her bed. She was just finishing her re-writes for the next episode when an instant message popped up onto her screen. She looked at the screen name for a moment. She did not recognize it and was going to ignore it when something told her not to. She clicked on the accept button.

Xcutmywristsandblackmyeyesx: Hey it's Adds I saw you were on and wanted to say hi. I miss you.

_Xcutmywristsandblackmyeyesx has signed off at 12:47 a.m._


	27. Chapter 27

She was sitting outside of the bar where they were shooting. She was still in her costume, which consisted of a silver chain-mail bra and matching skimpy shorts, with fishnet stalkings to complete the look. She thought she looked like a trashy hooker but she had no control over the wardrobe. It had been too hot in the bar, what with all the equipment and people manning them. She needed some fresh air.

She tossed her cell phone from one hand to the other. She wanted to call home but the kids were at school. She supposed she could call and talk to her mother but she wasn't in the mood for another lecture. Her mother disapproved of her leaving and taking Jax to California. To her she was abandoning her family. Maybe if she knew what happened she would know why she needed to get away.

She was so deep in thought she did not notice the man approach. He walked right up to her and wolf-whistled. She broke out of musings and glared at him. He gave her a smile anyways. "Hey." He said. "Nice outfit."

"Beat it Asshole." Addley gestured for him to walk away. But the stranger was not ready to move just yet.

"So how much do you charge an hour?" He asked. She looked at him shocked for a moment. When she could finally contain her composure she gave him the dirtiest look she could muster.

"I am not a god-damned hooker you bastard!" She yelled. "I am shooting a scene in the bar. I am supposed to be a stripper!"

"Oh." The smile the man had previously been wearing was gone now. He felt foolish, although he had not been serious in his questioning he could tell he had upset the woman before him. "I'm sorry. I was just kidding by the way. I swear I was."

"Sure you were Pal. Now get lost." Addley scowled at him. She could not understand why this fool would not take the hint and leave.

"Let's start over. My name is Caine, Caine Ashby." he said. Addley gave the man a once over. He was tall and muscular, not in the way John and Dan were, but he had muscles none the less. He stood before her in a black t-shirt and tight dark blue wrangler jeans. He had dark hair and light brown eyes. He had a Brad Paisley twang and looked way too good in a pair of Wranglers.

"I don't care if you said you were the pope. Get to steppin'." She snarled back at him. "I ain't interested in anything you have to offer."

"At least let me buy you a cup of coffee or something. To apologize for offending you." He urged her.

She looked at him. Why was he even bothering? Could he not tell that she was not interested in the slightest? She rolled her eyes and stood up. "No thanks." She said before walking back into the building.

"I'm going to keep coming around here." He warned her. "I will not stop till you let me buy you a coffee."

"Good luck with that." Was what he heard before the door slammed behind her. He shook his head and walked away.

–

"Who was that?" Alex asked as he watched the man walk across the parking lot from his spot by the window.

"Just some asshole." Addley remarked. She was sitting in one of the booths with her back against the wall and her legs out in front of her. "Like I would want anything to do with him. Even if I wasn't married with children."

"Well can you blame the man? Look at what you are wearing." Alex added his two cents. "If you weren't my good friend I would probably try to hit on you myself."

"Is that why you do not hit on me?" She asked. "I always thought it was because you were gay." He flipped her the bird.

"Ha ha." He replied dryly.

"Come on Al." She smirked at him. "You know that if I wasn't married I would totally bang you." She said.

"What makes you so sure I would make it that easy?" He asked cocking a brow in her direction. She stood up from her seat and walked over to him.

"Because I am very good looking and an excellent lover." She slapped his cheek for good measure. Then she walked away making sure to shake her ass a little as she did so.

–

Meghan's phone chimed that she had picture mail. Very slyly she opened it, her hands under the meeting table. Fingers moving blindly over the keys she half listened as people around her broke episode ten. She look down at the picture and busted up laughing.

"Care to share Meg?" Kurt asked looking amused. "The wardrobe at True Blood must hate my best friend, she's in chain mai." She continued to cackle.

"Now you have to share…" Kurt snatched her phone. "It's like something we'd dress Renton in to play Ima." He whistled obviously impressed by what he was looking at.

"Then it all makes sense I think she's playing a lady of the night." Meghan shrugged. "Or maybe she's a stripper. I am not sure."

"Whoring pays the bills just ask Ima." Kurt tossed her phone back. "You wanna take scenes five through twelve?"

"That's nearly the whole first act." Meghan's mouth flew open.

Kurt shrugged. "You can handle it." Although she did not say it to him. It meant a lot to her that he was willing to trust her.

"Okay."

She texted Addley back. *Who the fuck did you piss off in the wardrobe department?*

*STFU* Was the reply she got back.

*Come here and make me =)*

–

"Ten more minutes Avery." Dan called out from the kitchen. "Then it is your turn Ian." Avery rolled her eyes but continued to practice her scales on the piano.

"Come on Daddy this is so boring." Avery whined. Dan looked away from the turkey he was basting. Avery was sitting at the piano bench with her shoulder slumped. He put the turkey back into the oven wiped his hands.

"How about I play you a song?" Dan suggested. Avery nodded eagerly and scooted over on the bench so Dan could sing. "What song would you like to hear?"

Avery thought for a moment. "The one from The Lion King." She finally decided.

Dan smiled. "Good choice."

He began to play the song. Ian made his way from the living room to see what was going on. He had a seat next to his father. _"__There's __a __calm __surrender __to __the __rush __of __day. __When __the __heat __of __a __rolling __world __can't __be __turned __away. __An __enchanted __moment, __and __it __sees __me __through. __It's __enough __for __this __restless __warrior __just __to __be __with __you.__"_ Dan sang.

"Daddy when will I be able to play that song on the piano?" Avery asked. She so desperately wanted to be able to play whole songs like her dad.

"If you keep practicing every day then you will be able to play soon enough." He advised her.

"But scales are so boring." She made a face. He could only laugh at his oldest daughter.

"You have to walk before you run Sweetie." He ruffled her hair in an affectionate manner. "Ten more minutes." He said getting up from the bench. "Then it is your turn Bud."

"Fine." She huffed and went back to playing her scales.

–

"Katey I can't wear this you can see my boobs from space in this thing besides we're going to dinner and a movie and-"

"You're still in love with your husband yes I know." Meghan shot a dirty look at Kurt's wife. Who also brought Gemma Teller to life. Meghan adjusted the deeply v-cut red dress

"why do you own this if you can't wear it?" Katey leaned on the door frame crossing her arms over her chest.

"My sister in law bought it for me and John liked it." Meghan scowled fiddling with her bangs in the mirror. "Shit! Now I really can't wear it." she whined.

–

John was picking up his dinner from the Ivy. When he saw Meghan out of the corner of his eye. Its her posture and the scar running down the length of her bare back that catches his eye. The chair fades into the vision later. He sits at a table where she won't see him and listens in.

She's in her favorite pair of faded-out ripped jeans and a vintage doors t-shirt. The one she'd cut up and made into a halter. Her long dark hair is stick straight today.

She looked good. She looled comfortable leaned up over her plate talking to the Brit like he's the only man in the world. Jealousy rages with in him. It took everything he had not to march over there and tell his wife and her new fuck buddy off.

"I know the chemistry's different its supposed to be I write her that way because Jax doesn't want to want her."

"Jax didn't want Ima." Charlie pointed out.

"No, Ima's a band aid for the bigger problem, is Tara the right person or is something else out there? Jenna might be that answer."

"That what you're looking for?"

"An answer definitely. A band aid no, I can take care of myself and it's- this is a nice reminder."

"Of?" Charlie asked as he twirled his straw around with his pointer finger.

"That once a upon a time my world didn't begin and end on the whims of one man. I can have a life. I will have a life and be happy on my own you know?" Meghan blushes a little once she realizes that she is sorta rambling.

"I do." the Brit smiled at her. She smiled back. John's guts twist painfully. Hell he wasn't even hungry anymore. He got up and left completely unseen.

"Fuck dude. You get lost? Where's the food?" Randy asked as John got into the rental.

"Meghan's on a date."

"Fuck man-" Randy said still pissed off that he did not get any food. He basically waited twenty minutes in the cold ass car for nothing. But he could sympathize with the older man.

"Just drive." John retorted through clenched teeth.

–

Addley had finished her shower when she heard her phone ring. Her eyes screw together as she tries to figure out who would be calling her so late. She would jump through the telephone line and strangle the person if they woke Jax up.

Her eyes turn hard once she realizes the call is from Randy's cell. He knew to call her during the day and only if there was an emergency. Seeing as she had heard from Meghan earlier that day she doubted anything was wrong with her. And she had always spoken to the twins about an hour before so they were good too.

"What do you want Randy?" She snapped answering her phone.

"It's not Randy. It's John." Her insides froze. She did not want to be talking to him. Talking to him made her think of Dan. Her heart wasn't ready to do that. "I need your help."


	28. Chapter 28

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see you break  
It's getting dark and its all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And its comin' over you like its all a big mistake

"Well, well if it is not my favorite brother in law." Addley remarked sarcastically. She had a seat on her bed.

"Do not patronize me. I know Matt is your favorite brother in law. You make a point to tell me that all the time."

"Well what the hell do you want?" she demanded. She wanted to be done with the phone call as soon as possible.

"I already told you I need your help." he repeated. Then he sighed. "I want you to go see Meghan and check out this new guy she is dating. Find out his weaknesses and report back to me. If anyone can help me crush this guy it's you."

"Hell fucking no Cena!" she yelled. She began to pace. "You asked for a divorce so why should you care."

"That guy is around my kids." He pointed out. "I don't like that what if he's touching them or something."

"You are a stupid fool."

"Please Addley I am asking you to help me because you are the only one who can."

"What part of I want nothing to do with this do you not understand. I have my own family to worry about. By the way I appreciate your support there too John."

"You're the one who left." he shot back at her. "You are the one who left your husband and your kids."

She raked a hand through her hand. She had to remind herself that he did not know why. If he did he would understand, at least that is what she kept telling herself. She was honestly a little surprised that Dan had not told John.

"Yea well you were the one who asked for the divorce!" She reminded him. "Meghan deserves to be happy whether that is with you or some other guy I do not care. But if you think you are going to break her and this Charlie guy up and then you do something fucking stupid and hurt her or those kids again I will kill you. You hear me KILL you." With that she hung up her phone.

"Mama." Jax called out. She went over to his porter crib. He was laying there with his eyes opened. They were wide searching for her.

"Mommy's right here baby." She whispered reaching into the crib to rib the toddler's back. "Were you looking for me?"

"Uh huh." Was the little boy's reply.

"No need to be scared. I am with you my special little man." she continued to rub his back until he fell back to sleep.

"I love you Jax." she whispered before leaving her son to sleep.

Holding my breath, won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold

–

It was Saturday, her favorite day of the week because the kids would call her as soon as they woke up. She jumped up as soon as she heard her phone ring. It was still incredibly early there but she needed to her the twin's voices. With a huge smile she answered.

"Hi Avery-Baby." the grin stretched even bigger when the little girl began to talk.

"Hey Mommy. I am so glad it's Saturday now I can talk to you all day if I want." Addley went about making herself a cup of coffee in her little kitchenette.

"Well you do have to give your brother a chance to talk to me too." Addley reminded her. "But yes you can talk to me all you want for most of the day."

"What time is it there?"

"Five-thirty baby." Addley answered.

"But Mommy that is so early. Why are you awake?" Avery gasped.

"Because I could not wait any longer to hear your beautiful voice." was Addley reply. She knew it would make Avery feel good. "Have baby guess what?"

"What?"

"I was thinking. You are on school vacation starting Monday right?" she already knew the answer to the question.

"Yes we have a whole week off."

"Well I was thinking maybe you and Ian can come and see me and Jax in California." she didn't need to be in the same room with the little girl to know that her face had just lit up.

"Really Mommy? Can we?"

"I don't see why not. As long as your dad does not mind. But I am sure if you both are really good till then he will say yes."

"Oh Mommy I will be so good. I will do all my chores and help out with the babies. I won't even fight with Ian at all."

"That's my girl." Addley said before taking a sip of her coffee. She made a face because she was not a huge fan of the stuff. But she knew she would not be able to go back to sleep. Soon enough Jax would be awake and if she did not drink the coffee now she would be dead by noon. "Hey is my mom awake yet?"

"Yes she is. She made me and Ian pancakes with sprinkles and whipped cream for breakfast." Avery retorted.

"That sounds so good. I am wicked jealous." Addley said. "Would you mind if I talked to her for a minute. I need to talk to her about your trip."

"Sure Mommy. But I still get to talk to you after." Avery said before going to find Paloma.

"Of course you can."

–

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I say to you  
He will try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishin' he was you instead  
Oh, oh, holding my breath, won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing

Meghan watched the dailies with Charlie in the viewing room. Her phone rang out Bruce Springsteen's "Born to Run" and she practically dove for her phone in excitement.

"Addley! Hey, an actual call what's up?"

"Nothing, why would anything be up? I just want to have lunch." Addley asked in the same gruff tone that Meghan had gotten used to so many years before. She raised a brow.

"Did the jack ass put up to this?" Meghan accused instantly becoming defensive.

"Fuck you as if do anything I don't want too." Was the reply she got back. Meghan laughed a little.

"Touche' I have one o'clock tomorrow free. You pick the place." She shifted the phone to her other ear. "Oh and can Charlie come?"

"Fuckin A Meghan." Addley sighed. "Fine if he must."

"I think you'll really like him Adds." Meghan promised.

"I don't like anyone."

"Oh yes now I remember you are the original Grinch."

"That green mother fucker has nothing on me. Wanna know why? Because I have no heart." Meghan was unphased by Addley's comment. She knew better than anyone that Addley in fact had a huge heart. She just chose not to show it off.

Meghan laughed again. "I've missed you, you cold heartless biatch."

"Of course you did. Who could not miss me." Addley smirked. "Well except Randy. Which reminds me I need to call and yell at him."

"Send his overly tanned ass my love. No one is talking to me because of John except Dan occasionally."

"Oh." Addley remarked trying to sound indifferent. But she failed miserably, it was not like Dan was just some stranger on the street. The wounds were still too raw.

"Do what you want. It does not bother me. But if you think I am gonna ask if he mentions me. I am not" And she wasn't going to ask. But if Meghan happened to mention if he did then she would not refuse to listen.

"No, I just want to take the easiest path here Add. I'm tired of going it alone."

"You want me to make things easy? Have you met me? I am the poster child for difficult. But I suppose we can talk about Dan once in a conversation."

"We don't have to talk about either of them we could just stalk celebrities at the Ivy like we used to do." Charlie's head whipped around to look at her. He gave her a perplexed look.

"Ok Charlie just gave me a weird look now I feel like a creeper."

"Meghan I cannot believe that I am going to be the one to say this but I think maybe we do need to talk about them." Addley sighed. "To an extent. I will talk as long as we do not have to talk about that night." Then she lightened up. "Tell Charlie to shove his creeper looks up his ass. He does not know about us."

She laughed. "Yeah, he's more serious than John that won't fly." Charlie returned his attention to what he was watching.

"We cannot have that at all." Addley let out a chuckle of her own. "I am so going to break this guy."

"I could do without talking about that night too. Christ I still don't know what I did though. the throwing a pepper grinder at his head. May not have really helped." She shook her head."And he didn't duck." she laughed. "i clipped him. it made some sick part of me happy."

"Like I said he's not too bright. But I do have some good news the twins are going to spend a few days in sunny California. Maybe we can take all the kids to a water park or something."

"teach them to swim the Paloma way, toss their asses in and hope for the best. Have you talked to your Mama? She's helping Danny."

"Hey that worked out well for me. And yes she's the one convincing my husband to let the children come to visit me."Then she added. "She was not happy about that fact but she agreed to help me."

"You know eventually you're gonna have too tell me what's happening with you for real right?"

She sighed. "Yes but not today and not any time soon. Believe me you are better off the way you are right now."

"Alright but when I'm tired of getting the run around from you. I'm comin' for your ass you got me?"

"Uh huh. Meghan I gotta go Jax is yelling for his pancakes."

"Kiss the brat for me. I love you, see you tomorrow."

"Till tomorrow and he resents you calling him a brat. He cannot help that his father passed off his family's psycho genes." Addley defended her boy who was now coloring the screened glass door leading out onto their balcony.

"And don't forget the abnormally large ears." Addley had to bite down on her lower lip to keep from laughing as she looked in the blonde haired boy's direction.

"No Meghan they are not large they just stick out quite far." She just could not stop herself. Without John to make fun of it just slipped out.

"Like the MAD comics kid only not ugly and redheaded." Addley almost let out a snort.

"Our poor children." She laughed so hard she cried a little. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ok seriously I gotta go this poor kid is gonna be in therapy if you do not stop this now."

"Alright bye." Addley hung up her phone feeling a little better than she had in months. She turned to her son who was still drawing the next Mona Lisa on the sliding glass door.

"Alright Mr. Man lets get you some pancakes."

–

I know, I know, I just know  
You're not gone, you can't be gone  
No

Addley watched Meghan as rolled up the walk way. A blonde guy in baggy jeans and a white tee shirt strolled behind her.

"I hate trying to find parking in LA and if you want handicapped you're better off dreaming." She grumbled and tilted her head back to catch his eye.

"At least walk beside her so she can see you douche bag." Addley muttered to herself and pasted on a smile as they approached.

Dude smirked and kissed her forehead. 'Yeah, don't like you.'Addley thought and smiled when Meghan face screwed up. No matter how pretty the boy is the woman hates to be patronized.

"Hey woman!" Addley called out so Meghan sees their table.

"This place is in the fuckin' boonies Add. The food better be fabulous." Meghan says and rolls to the table when Addley pulls out a chair. Both Meghan and Addley chuckle because she said the word fabulous. Charlie gives them both a strange look.

"Addley this is Charlie my…friend and Charlie this is the much talked about Addley."

"Been waiting long?" Meghan asked to try and deflect Addley's blatant rudeness.

Charlie let a startled laugh. "Okay." He was not sure if Addley was serious or kidding but the look on her face told him that she was very much serious. He frowned a bit.

"Addley hates everyone, its not personal Charlie. She even hates my brother Billy." Meghan pointed out.

"Is there something special about your brother?" Charlie asked.

"Nope, nothing aside from the fact that their sexual tension is amusing to me." Meghan smirked.

"I slept with the man one time and I will never hear the end of it." Addley remarked. "It will never happen again so get over it."

"That is what you said about Randy too and we all know you two have had sex more than once." Meghan shot at her best friend. Addley's face turned red. "Besides razzing you about the shit makes me smile and lets face it. I need reason to lately."

"First off Randal and I have a very complicated relationship. Secondly I am never having sex with your brother again. Third I hate Randy because I said so."

"You two are odd. can we order?" Charlie cut in. that moment Meghan missed John so keenly she was afraid it showed on her face. John would never think her playful banter with Addley was odd. He always said he found it cute.

"You cool?" Addley asked Meghan. She then proceeded to roll her eyes. Yes she really did not like this man. "Fine. what's good here."

"Where's Jax?" Meghan asked finally noticing the absence of her normally smiling nephew. She missed him something fierce. She knew Wyatt did too.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Who's Jax?"

"My nephew, no I didn't name him." Meghan retorted really fast so Charlie would not think she was some kind of creepy stalker.

Charlie smirked. "So you named him?" He sent a wink in Addley's direction. Addley wanted to gag.

"I hate to burst your bubble but I have never seen Sons of Anarchy." Addley licked her lips. "So not I did not name him after you. I'll watch this season to see Meghan's work. Not for you pretty boy."

"Oh ouch, pretty boy. I'm wounded." Charlie placed a hand over his heart in mock offense.

"Oh Jesus. Fucking spare me please...y'all are making me wish to deal with Huberdeau right now instead."

Addley looked appalled. "How could anything I do make you want to deal with that walking venereal disease?"

"Ohh wait I've got a new one! Herpes in heels."

"Soooo lame." Addley moaned.

"Ok then hit me with your best shot."Meghan challenged as the waiter came to take their orders.

"Penne vodka." Meghan ordered "And Pinot grigo."

"Egg plant paramsean please," Charlie ordered.

"I'm waiting..." Meghan teased Addley. The waiter looked patiently at the dark haired woman.

"I'll have a Caesar salad with grilled chicken. Extra dressing on the side." Addley folded up her menu and handed it to the waiter. "That woman is the poster child for abortions. And I don't mean she has had one I mean her parents should have aborted her." She smirked at Meghan.

Fat Bottomed Girls played in a car that rolled by "Ooh, Idea Meghan said and reached for the cloth napkin and began writing with the pen stuck behind her ear."Yours was meaner." Meghan murmured.

"Kurt isn't going get music rights to queen babe," Charlie said reading what she was writing over her shoulder.

"Shh, I was stuck now I'm not." she snapped at him.

"She do this a lot?" Charlie asked.

"She wrote her vows on a pizza box, air sickness bag and a Walgreen's receipt so yes, she does. Some people find it charming, I know her husband does." Addley retorted taking a sip of her ice tea. John owed her one.

"You mean did." Meghan added.

"Do not correct me woman. I know what I said."

"Whatever. Charlie your accent is messing me up..." she chose to ignore Addley's comment.

"I hate slipping in and out of Jax voice." Charlie complained. Addley had to refrian from stabbing him in the hand with her butter knife.

"I know just say something so I get the rhythm back please. Otherwise Jax is going to be British for two scenes." She gives him her famous Puppy Dog eyes.

"Tara is stitching up Opie at the club, Darlin'." He said in perfect form.

Meghan gave him a smile. "Thank you."

"No problem Darling. food's here. eat then write please."

Meghan dug into her food. "Adds, do not scream be normal, do not faint. Promise?"

"What?" Addley asked a little concerned.

"Bruce Springsteen is behind you."

"WHAT!" Addley exclaimed. The food she was about to put into her mouth was stilled midair.

" No freaking out. Try to look very subtly over your shoulder." Addley did as she was told. She snuck a quick peek at the man sitting two tables away from them.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD. IT IS HIM." Addley looked as if she was about to cry.

Meghan laughed. "Do not go ask him anything weird. Like permission to bare his children."

"Eww the man is old enough to be my father." Addley made a face.

"True. Does it ruin it?" Meghan asked.

"My hero is sitting two tables away from me. I don't know if I wanna go over there and thank him for shaping my whole life or run away crying because this is just too overwhelming for me."

"I don't get you American's fascination with the man. He's no David Bowie." Charlie said as he buttered a roll.

"What in the actual fuck, who are you? Who am I dating? Bowie's a weird tranny."

"Hey I would not go that far." Addley defended Bowie's honor. "But what the fuck is wrong with you?" She looked at Charlie like he had seven heads.

"Couldn't you have said Bob Dylan or hell even the Beatles." Meghan added.

"What I like Bowie."

"You British people are weird. I stick by that statement."

"Wait! do you know who George Strait is?" Meghan asked. he looked blank. "That makes me my heart hurt. You're deprived."

"The only good thing to come out of England is the Union Jack and Alan Rickman."

"And Charlie's lovely derriere." Meghan smiled.

"Not me? just my ass." Charlie asked offended.

"Nope. That does not make the list." Addley shook her head vehemently.

"Nope. That does not make the list."

Meghan chuckled. "It's really nice...Kurt likes nude scenes. Don't hate."

"I cannot believe you would put his nasty ass in the same category as Alan Rickman." Addley scoffed.

"Addley! Really all teasing aside let up." Meghan gave her a warning look.

"Why should I? I do not like the man. I don't like John either but at least he's not an arrogant tool with a horrible accent."

"Because he's not going anywhere I like him. Your opinion is valued but not gospel. I'm moving on or fuck I'm trying here and I need some support. I understand that the Cenas circle up but I thought you were on my side. I didn't leave! He did and with no real fucking reason. So why the fuck am i wrong?" Meghan exploded.

Addley gave Meghan her famous 'Are you done with your pitty party' look. "Look Meghan you may not like what I have to say but you know I am a very good judge of character. When I say someone is a douche bag then they are."

"You think everyone is a douche bag." Meghan pointed out.

"That is because everyone is. Especially fuckin Goldilocks over there."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Think whatever you like. I could give two shits. I am who she chose. You don't like it so what you aren't her mother. Accept me don't... either way you heard the lady I'm here to stay."

"You know what I'm out my re-writes are due. Need a ride back to your bike Hunnam?" Meghan looked ready to cry. "Tell the family hi, adds love you." she snatched up her napkin and rolled away.

"Here we go. Look Meghan is crying. Per usual. And no I will not tell the family you said hi. Do it yourself." she yelled after the woman.

"Oh that's right i forgot Addley likes to abandon her family and pretend she's single." she stopped rolling and whipped around to face her best friend."So, she can't tell the family jack shit because that would mean growin' a pair and dealing."

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Addley stood her ground. She was right and she knew it. "I do not pretend to be single. I did not come out here to fuck around with some actor guy."

"You're right because you won't tell anyone anything, If you want me to believe you didn't come here to fuck your precious Alex try harder. You're a shitty actress."

Addley gritted her teeth together hard. She kept repeating if she only knew in her head. She was so close to just saying the words. But she couldn't she couldn't see the look in Meghan's eyes when she said them."I have never fucked Alex nor do I want to." she said in a cold and dangerous tone.

"I didn't come here fuck around everyone left me! Charlie's the only friend I had for months! John left. Said I just wasn't enough anymore. You didn't blink. You're supposed to be my friend and tell me what's wrong not run to someone else. And you're supposed to stand by me even if you hate my choices because you love me!"

"Where were you Meghan. Where were you while I was tied to that chair for two weeks." Meghan was stunned she had never been able to get details about the time Addley had been kidnapped. "Two fucking weeks."

"We thought you were dead. I was burying you and raising your kids. that's where I was. I was busy trying not to curl up and die right along without you." She wanted to play Meghan was game. Why had she not thought about this sooner. The only way to get something out of Addley was to make her so furious it slipped out. And it looked to Meghan it was working. "I thought Dan was crazy, but he never gave up Adds. You gotta stop punishing him, hell us for not finding you faster." Meghan looked at Addley with pleading eyes. "What happened to you was awful, and cruel and so wrong but we can't change it. You need to get help babe."

Addley just shook her head. She stood up and threw some bill on the table. "I will not do this here. I will not cut myself open again here in front of these people. In front of him." She didn't know. How could she know?

"Okay. call me when you're ready. When you get tired of hiding." Meghan turned and rolled off.

Addley was left there shivering at how close he had come to saying that happened to her. It was too close for her liking. All eyes were on her now. "What the fuck are you all staring at!" She shouted to all the people who were staring. Then she turned to Bruce Springsteen who was sitting there stunned. "I am sorry you had to see that Mr. Springsteen. I am such a huge fan and you are my hero." She gushed before leaving the man to eat his food in peace.

–

"Listen, I'm sorry things went so badly today. Addley is who she and I can't explain her or excuse her."

"You still love him." Charlie said there was no condemnation in his words at all. He just needed to know.

"And I always will. He's the father of my kids. My two year old has his smile. But I'm choosing you." Meghan kissed his cheek.

"Gonna call John. To see if I can catch him for the girls bedtime routine. Put the movie in I'll be back."

She dialed and rolled off. "Johnny I have no energy to fight. I just wanted to see if you wanted to sing the girls to sleep. Yeah okay, hang on."

–

"They are not going." Dan stated. "I am not putting my kids on a plane by themselves so they can go see Addley in California." He shook his head, he was not budging. It hurt him deeply that Addley couldn't be bothered to come home to see the kids.

"Danny, maybe it would be good for the kids to go visit with her." Paloma treaded very lightly on the subject. As much as she loved Ian and Avery and thought of them as her own grandchildren they weren't, she knew Dan was their father and she had no right to tell him how to raise his children. "It's obvious they really miss her and maybe having them there will make her realize what she is missing here."

"I am starting to think she is never going to come back." Dan admitted.

"She will. She loves her family." Paloma assured him. "She loves you Danny. She always has."

"No she doesn't. She did but then all that stuff happened and now she cannot even look me in the eyes. It's all my fault really I knew how dangerous J was but I let Addley and the kids stay."

"Danny you could not have known that your ex-wife was that far gone. Nobody could have predicted that she would fake Addley's death."

"I knew she wasn't really gone ya know. Part of me always knew. I could just feel it." It was then that Paloma noticed his eyes. They were a little more dilated than normal.

"Danny are you feeling alright?" Paloma asked. She had been a nurse for more than thirty years. She knew the signs.

"Yea I am feeling great. This is the first time in a while that my arm has not been bothering me." He said. "Maybe you are right about the kids going to see Addley. But I don't think it's a good idea for them to go by themselves. They are still really young. Why don't you go with them. I mean you haven't seen Addley since before the triplets were born."

"Danny I don't think-" Dan cut her off.

"Nonsense. Sunny California will be just what you need. You work way too hard around here. Go take the kids and enjoy spending some time with your daughter." Dan urged her. "I have my parents nearby they can help out with the babies. I insist. Go."

"Alright but only as long as I know that you are not going to be here alone with the three babies. They are way too much for you to handle all by yourself."

"I promise. I'll have my dad spend a few days here with me. Just go ahead upstairs and set up your travel plans.

She still did not like the idea but at the present moment she was not going to fight with him. So she left the room and went to the guest room. Once in the room she went onto her laptop and booked three tickets on a flight to California to see her daughter. She hoped her daughter knew what she was doing because her husband was barely hanging on.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it


	29. Chapter 29

"Ian, Avery over here." Addley called from the spot she was standing with Jax and Alex. The twins turned towards the direction her voice came from. Avery was the first to see Addley. A huge smile formed on her face.

"Mommy!" The young girl yelled taking off in the direction of her mom. Ian followed suit. Soon enough both twins were in her arms. Ian was the first one to leave his mother's arms. His eyes trailed up the tall Swedish man who was holding his little brother.

"You are really tall." Ian said in wonder. Alex laughed at the comment.

"It's nice to meet you Ian." Alex replied to the young boy.

"Are you a friend of my mom's?" the boy asked.

"Yes, I am a very good friend of your mom's." Alex agreed.

"Mami, what are you doing here?" It was then that Addley noticed that he mother was with her children. "Who's helping Danny take care of the babies?"

"John Sr. is with them Mija." Paloma answered taking a few steps closer to her daughter. "May I ask who your friend is."

"Mami, this is Alexander Skarsgard. He's the man who got me the part on the show. I met him while I was out here with Meghan and John last year." Addley explained.

Paloma raised a brow but she held her tongue for the time being. "It is very nice to meet you Ma'am." Alex said to her before offering his hand for her to shake.

"It is indeed a pleasure Alexander."

"Well come on guys let's get your stuff unpacked and then we can grab something to eat and catch a movie or something. Tomorrow we are going to go to a water park with Auntie Meghan and the girls."

"Cool!" Ian gave a shot and a fist pump.

"You have been hanging out with Uncle John way too much bud." Addley laughed before wrapping an arm around the small boy.

"I missed you Mommy." Ian hugged her waste.

"Missed you too Love Bug."

–

"So what time are we heading out tomorrow?" Meghan asked her friend once she had gotten the girls down for the night. Charlie sat next to her nibbling on her shoulder blade. She shot him a look telling him to knock it off while she was on the phone.

"I don't know. It all depends on what time I get the three kids up and fed in the morning. I'd say not earlier than noon."

"Is Alex coming?" Meghan asked. Although Addley swore up and down that they were just friends Meghan was having a hard time believing that one.

"He says he's going to sit this one out. He's not a big fan of public pools. They sorta skive him out but Stephen and Anna and his two kids Billy and Lilac are going. So there will be plenty of kids and adults to have a good time."

"Now Anna is the main girl right? The one who reads minds?" Meghan questioned.

"Yes, she plays Sookie Stackhouse, a telepathic waitress who lives in a small town in Louisiana. Meghan have you been watching the re-runs?"

"No, I started reading the books." Meghan informed her friend.

"Number four is my all time favorite." Addley gushed.

"Shh I am only on three."

"I gotta go. I promised the twins we would watch a movie before bed."

"What movie?" Meghan asked.

"Umm … I dunno some movie with a princess or something like that. Bye."

"Bye hun." Meghan threw her phone onto the couch. "Now Charlie you know you are not supposed to try to romance me when I am on the phone."

"Sorry I couldn't resist." he grinned at her.

"Well you're going to have to next time because I could have been talking to my parents and I am so not ready to explain this to them."

He pouted, which she found adorable, but she would not tell him that. No that might hurt his precious male ego.

"Now I am going to get changed for bed. The girls and I have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." she rolled away from him. "You coming."

"Yes Ma'am."

–

"Come on guys it's time to get up." Addley had been up for two hours before she decided to wake the children. She had made them french toast for breakfast and they needed to get up soon if they wanted to eat it before they got ready to leave. It was a little after nine in the morning and Meghan had called a little while ago saying that she and the girls would be over around eleven. They were meeting the rest of the group at noon.

"I'm still sleepy Mommy." Ian grumbled before turning over onto his stomach and placing a pillow over his head.

"Well I mean I guess if you guys don't wanna go to the park we can just stay in bed all day." Addley said knowing full well that would get both children up.

"Fine I am awake." Ian said exasperatedly as he flung the covers off of himself. Avery sat up in bed and stretched

"Ian, ever the morning person." She kissed the top of his head as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Mornin' Baby-doll." She greeted her daughter. "How'd you sleep?"

"Alright." The girl replied. "I had a little trouble falling asleep because Daddy is not here." She admitted.

"You'll be alright baby."

"I know." She said. "But I don't think I will really be ok until you come home and we can be a family again."

"Sweet Pea no matter what we are still a family." Addley went over and had a seat next to Avery. She cupped her small face in her hands. "Whether we all live together as a family or we live apart like Grandpa Fabo and Grandma Carol we will always be a family.

Meghan left Charlie sleeping in her bed and loaded the kids up to head to the water park. She pulled into McDonalds to get their breakfast and placed an order. While she waits she gets lost in thought. In theory, she knows there is nothing wrong with sleeping with Charlie. she and John are over and she needs to move on but her heart just wasn't getting the message.

As much as she likes Charlie, every touch, or smile, and hell even each conversation makes her feel like a traitorous bitch. Plus Addley hates him and she hates that. But then again Addley usually hates everyone so maybe she can give herself a break on that point.

"I miss him damn it." She mutters to herself. She looks into her rearview mirror. Lily is peacefully napping but Wyatt is staring right at her. "Do you miss Daddy too Wy?"

"Uh huh." the two year old agreed. "Dada."

"What about Charlie? Do you like him?" Meghan continued her conversation with the toddler. It seemed as of late that Wyatt was the only one on her side.

Wyatt scrunched up her little nose, making her look all the more like her father. She shook her head vigorously making her light brown curls bounce. But then she burst into a fit of giggles. She grinned goofily at her mother. Meghan had to admit that she had one very cool kid.

Finally she gets to the window and pays for their food. She drives out of the drive-thru but parks nearby so that he and the kids can eat before they meet up with Addley and the others

"At least mommy's not the only one Bug. Who else do you like?"

"Ry Ry!" Wyatt shouted.

Meghan smiled thinking of her SoA buddy. "He's married Wy, you got some stiff competition."

She reached back and handed Wyatt her chicken nuggets. "Tank you." the toddler chirped before taking a bit out of one of them.

"Don't thank me Baby because you know no idea what is in those things. I unfortunately do." she sighed before taking a bite out of her own cheeseburger.

"Alright now everyone has their bathing suits on correct?" Addley asked looking from one child to the other. They all nodded. "Right ok then. Let's see we have extra diapers for Jax, also sunscreen and pool floaties. Are we missing anything?" She paused to wonder when her life stopped being her just grabbing her purse and leaving to having to pack tons of things for small children. It was a phenomenon that she still did not understand.

"Snacks Mommy." Ian chimed in.

"Of course." Addley tapped the side of her temple lightly. "Thank you for reminding me." She went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a small cooler that she had loaded with fruits and veggies as well as juice boxes. 'Alright kids are up and fed and dressed. Everything is all packed and ready to go. Kids I think we might have done everything we needed to do this morning and still have time to spare." she was very proud of herself indeed.

"Can we call Daddy?" Avery asked.

"Not right now Sweetheart. But I promise you can call him the moment we get back from the park. That way you can tell him all about the fun day you had." Addley told her. Avery's face fell a little bit but she nodded none the less. Addley's heart ached for the little girl, she was struggling so hard to just try to find a sense of security. Addley had never felt like such a horrible person as she did at just that very moment.

There was a knock on the door. Addley was thankful that she could stop hating herself long enough to answer the door. Meghan and the girls were on the other side. She plastered on a huge smile and welcomed her extended family into the now cramped hotel suite.

"Auntie Meghan!" Avery yelled making a b-line for her aunt. She jumped into the wheelchair bound woman's lap and hugged her tightly.

"Wow what a great hug." Meghan beamed at her niece.

"I missed you." Avery laughed.

Although it made her happy to Avery was finally starting to relax it made Addley's heart ache that it was Meghan who brought it out in her. She knew Avery loved her aunt very much, Addley did too but she felt so disconnected from her daughter at that moment.

"You all ready?" Meghan asked.

"Yes Ma'am, we're all packed and everything." Addley remarked still really proud of herself.

They managed to get all the kids plus Paloma loaded up in the van, Addley had the forethought to rent one the night before. All the kids were singing along to whatever song was playing on the station. Well everyone except Jax, he kept yelling because Wyatt kept trying to hold his hand and he was not having any of it.

"What's go you all sulky?" Addley asked stealing a glance at her best friend while they were stopped at a red light. "If it's because I don't like that stupid Brit I will try." But they both knew that she wouldn't, not that Meghan expected her to.

"No, you are free to like or not like whomever you want." Meghan responded with a sigh. Addley knew something was definitely off now.

"Come on talk to me." Meghan could not help but snort. Addley sent her a mock glare. But she knew that Meghan's snort was justified, it wasn't like she had been very forthcoming lately. Granted she was dealing with much heavier stuff.

"Talked to John, he wants to come take the girls out." Meghan admitted rather sullenly. "He got all pissed because I kinda brushed the whole thing off. I told him I didn't think he could handle the both of them by himself. I mean they are both walking now and they bicker like crazy."

"What's wrong with that?" Addley asked.

"I am scared alright. What if he has to stop to sign autographs and Wyatt wanders off because she is John's daughter after all." Addley snickered a little. She had remembered Dan telling her once that their mother would have to clip a dog leash onto John's clothing as a child to keep him from wandering.

"And then top it all off I have to walk Dox because Charlie fears him and do not laugh but the damn dog dragged me behind him for three streets because he saw a bird. Do have any idea how hard that is for me to do!" Addley could not stop herself. She began to hysterically laugh, so much that tears fell freely from her eyes. "Stop it Addley it was not funny" Meghan scowled but it soon softened when she saw how hard Addley was laughing. She began to laugh softly herself. "Adds breathe...ok it wasn't funny until later...like way later."

"I would give my first born to have seen that." Then she looked back at the kids. "Sorry Jaxy."

Meghan frowned again. "Plus the dirt sheets are reporting that John is messing around with AJ."

Addley looked at her surprised. "Meghan you know better than to believe what those stupid websites have to say. If something was going on Randy would tell me. He knows better than not to tell me. Because if I found out that he knew and didn't well let's just say he would regret it."

"Maybe you are right." Meghan relented.

"I know I am." Addley stated firmly. "Now no more talk of husbands or stuff that will bring us down. We are going to have a good rest of the day. I will be damned if anything is going to ruin my good mood." If only she could allow herself to honestly let herself be in a good mood, and Meghan said she was a bad actress.


	30. Chapter 30

_Van Morrison's "There Are the Days" was playing softly. There she sat in a very expensive gown. A hand on her shoulder causes her to look up. There Dan stands smiling at her. He extends his hand to her. She happily takes it. He knew how much she loved the song. He leads her out onto the dance floor. She cannot stop smiling. _

_She feels so safe in his arms. Like nothing could ever hurt her. She closes her eyes and just enjoys the swaying motions. She can hear Dan whispering words of love into her ear. She reaches up and runs her finger through his hair._

"_Dan is not here." Suddenly the music stops. She opens her eyes again. She is no longer dancing with her husband. She is standing there in a pair of white boy shorts and a white tank top. She is in a bathroom._

_She walks towards where the voice came from. She can see herself in the mirror. It was her voice she heard. "Dan is not here." Her mirror-self repeats._

"_What do you mean?" She asked the image of herself behind the cool glass. Her normally bright brown eyes were cold and judging as they looked back at her._

"_He could be here but he isn't. He isn't here because you pushed him away." The condemning voice said._

"_You don't know. You weren't there." She narrows her eyes to glare at herself. _

"_But I was. I was right there with you. I know what Dan did. I also know he did it to save your life."_

"_I was ready to die." She responded._

"_That is because you are selfish." Her mirror clone remarks._

"_I am not. She defends herself from herself._

"_Yes you are. Rather than stay and work out what happens you took Jax and ran away from your family. That is all you ever do is run."_

"_I am not running. I just needed some space to deal with things."_

"_He loved you enough to be raped by his ex-wife. What kind of man does that?"_

"_He didn't have to. He could have left when I told him to." She justified her anger towards her husband._

"_He would never have been able to live with himself if he had just left you and you know that. He is a good man. He was put into a situation and he did everything he did because he wanted you to live."_

"_I can't-"_

"_No you won't. You would rather be mad. He has done everything he could to make you know how sorry he is. It is literally killing him from the inside."_

"_He coulda said no."_

"_You could have heeded his warning when he gave it to you. But no you were foolish and stayed."_

"_How can I just pretend that it never happened?" She asked._

"_You can't. You need to open up and talk to someone about it. You also need to forgive him and also yourself."_

"_I don't blame myself." she scoffed but she knew her mirror-self knew she was lying._

"_You blame yourself for making him make the choice. You think if you had fought harder to be free he never would have had to come looking for you." The harsh brown eyes grew softer. "It is not your fault just like it is not his. I am not saying to forget. All I am saying is forgive."_

"_I don't know if I can." Tears leaked from her eyes. Tears that were mirrored in her other image._

"_You can. You just have to want to."_

She woke up with a shot. She had to fight back a sob. Jax was still sleeping next to her. Careful not to wake the toddler she got out of bed. Her bare feet padded across the soft carpeting towards the bathroom. The cool tiles chilled her feet but she did not care. She turned the cold water on and splashed it on her face. She then looked at herself in the mirror.

"Anymore words of wisdom?" She mocked the face staring back at her. She took a moment to look at the black bags under her eyes. She had never noticed till now how sallow her skin looked. Or how it just seemed to sag against her bones? She looked well dead.

"Mama" Two wide blue eyes stared at her from the door. The little blonde boy stood in his Cars pajamas. He clutched his stuffed bear named Bear tightly to his chest.

"What's the matter baby?" She bent down to his level. He ran into her arms and she kissed the top of his head.

"Want Dada." He sniffled against her shirt.

"I know you do Jax. I know you want to go home and I know I am being selfish by keeping you here. Mommy just isn't ready to go back just yet." she smoothed down the back of his hair. He wrapped his little hands tighter around her neck. "I love you Jaxima."

–

"Girl you look like hell." Meghan observed the woman on the other end of her video chat.

"Thanks Megs." The other girl shot back. "Like I don't feel shitty enough as it is."

"So I was talkin' to Fabo this morning and he told me that all the twins have been able to talk about was the rest of their trip." Meghan commented. "How did you enjoy the time you had with them?"

"Great until they left." Addley sighed. She ran a hand through her brunette tresses. She had a headache that would not stop pounding in between her eyes.

"Why not just go home already?" Meghan asked. She could tell her friend was miserable. She also knew that Dan was just as miserable.

"I can't just yet Megs. There is a lot of stuff that happened that I just cannot face yet." Addley was being vague and it drove Meghan crazy.

"Are you ever gonna tell me what happened to turn this whole family upside down?" Meghan asked. Her heart ached when she was the devastated look that crossed her best friend's features. She might not have known what had happened but what she did know is it was something bad. Something that had to do with the time she was missing.

"I just can't-" Addley cleared her face of any emotions. "You have no idea. If you only knew."

"Well I won't know until you tell me." Meghan shot back.

"Goodbye." With that she was gone. Meghan continued to stare at the blank screen for a little longer.

"Stupid fucking woman." she muttered closing her laptop.

–

"Avery is your homewo-" Dan's question was cut short when he saw his daughter sitting on her bed in tears. "Honey what's the matter?" He had a seat next to her. Avery kept looking at her hands.

"What is wrong with me?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Avery I don't understand." She looked up at him with blood-shot eyes that tipped him off that she had been crying for a while.

"My birth mother doesn't want me and neither does the mother I want to want me." She swiped at her eyes.

"Baby, I am sorry that you feel like no one wants you." He hugged her close to him. "People do want you. I want you and so does Addley." He said.

"If she wants me than why isn't she here? Why did she take just Jax and leave? Why not take all of us?" Avery's lower lip quivered as she asked the questions until then she had been too scared to ask.

"It's my fault she's gone Baby." Dan admitted sadly.

Avery's eyes went wide. "What did you do that made her leave?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about." She kissed her forehead. "Your mom loves you very much and that is not something you can ever doubt."

"She loves you too right?" Avery asked a little worried. She had been through one divorce already she did not want to go through another one.

"She does." He agreed. "Sometimes bad things happen and people need to go away to help them get through all the hurt." He did his best to explain to her.

"I don't understand Daddy? What happened?"

"Don't worry about it Princess. Just finish your homework." He kissed her forehead again.

She stood to leave her room. When he was out of her sight he set his mouth into a thin line. He could not have this anymore. It was too much on his kids. He needed to do something about the situation and now before it could get any worse.

–

"Because Meghan whether you like it or not they are still my daughters and I have every right to see them." John had his cell phone jammed in between his shoulder and his ear. He was trying to make himself a sandwich. He wouldn't let her know this but he thanked the lord for deli meat otherwise he might starve.

The tall Boston native had a seat at the kitchen table. "Look just let me take them for a few hours." He took a bite out of his sandwich. "I don't know what I will do with them yet. I dunno maybe go to the zoo or something."

"Fine I will be there around one on Thursday." He rolled his eyes. Why did she have to make everything so difficult.

–

"Lily is teething just so you know. She will probably be really cranky." Meghan warned her husband. If he uh-huhed her one more time she was going to strangle him over the phone. Here she was trying to help him out.

"Have you talked to your brother or Addley lately?" She figured she would throw the question out there. Maybe Dan had told him something. She doubted it though. If Addley would not tell her it must be pretty bad.

–

"Not really." He replied scratching the back of his head. "I mean I saw Danny for a few minutes the other day before he had to pick the twins up from school. "I didn't notice anything different about him. Sure he was a little cranky but I just chalked it up to the fact that his wife is in California while he is stuck with five kids alone."

He raised a brow when she asked him if Dan ever talked about the night he found Addley. "No, he's never said a word. Has she?"

–

"Hmm. Well it is none of our business." He reminded her. "If they wanted to share they would have. Obviously it must have been pretty bad. She was kidnapped by a unstable nut-job."

–

"I know it must have been bad John. But both of them like totally different people than they were before it happened." she pointed out. She just simply missed the way everything was before things became so screwed up. She chastised herself for thinking that maybe he would help her figure out what was going on.

"Meghan, leave it alone. They don't want to talk about it end of story." He warned her. Things were bad enough the way they were. He didn't need her making things worse.

"Yea bye." He hung up the phone and placed in on the table. His sandwich forgotten as he rubbed his temples. He had a pounding in his temples that only a phone conversation with Meghan could cause.

–

Addley sat with her feet tucked up underneath her. Her day had just been horrible, she didn't know whether to cry or just scream. She was so sick and tired of feeling bitter and angry all the time. She knew what she needed to do. With a few tears in her eyes she grabbed her cell phone. She just hoped she was making the right decision.

"Hey Al, it's me. Do you remember that day when you said that whenever I was ready to talk you would listen. Well I think I am ready-"

–

"Dada." Wyatt yelled before taking off towards her father. She brown curls bouncing as she ran. John scooped her up into his arms.

"Hey, Wy-wy Bear." John kissed her cheek. "Did you miss me?" Wyatt nodded. "Where's Mama?" Wyatt pointed to the doorway where Meghan sat with Lily in her lap.

"Hey." Meghan said.

"Hi." John replied quietly. Lily reached out her arms to John. He shifted Wyatt in his arms so that he could also hold Lily. "Hey Buggy."

"Meghan- oh hey." A tall blonde man with shaggy blonde hair appeared behind Meghan. "You must be John. I'm Charlie." John eyed Meghan carefully.

"Hey." John said giving Charlie a nod of his head.

"Got your hands full there huh?" Charlie pointed out the obvious.

"Obviously."

"Well have fun John. Remember Wyatt tends to wander." Meghan said trying to hurry him along. She had having the cast over for a barbeque and she felt it would be awkward with John still around. "Oh I packed sun screen in Lily's diaper bag. Please make sure they wear it. Lily's been pulling on her right ear for the past day and a half so I packed-"

"Meghan I know how to take care of my kids." he impatiently reminded her. "I got it."

"Oh- well alright. Bye girls have fun with Daddy." Meghan blew her daughters a kiss.

"Bye Mama." Wyatt chirped before waving.

"Be safe." she said.

"Enjoy your time with Pretty-Boy." John remarked before turning on his heel and walking away.


	31. Chapter 31

Meghan was surprised when Addley had showed up at her apartment. Jax was sound asleep on her shoulder. Meghan let them into her home, Addley bypassed her, bringing Jax into Wyatt's room. It did not take them long to end up wrapped in each other's arms.

"What's going on Adds?" Meghan asked concerned. She did not like the look on her best friend's face. The normally hard blue-grey eyes had an almost dull dead quality about them.

"I told Alex about what happened to me and Dan while we were kidnapped." Meghan forced herself to swallow hard. She knew this day would come eventually, when she would finally know what happened but she wasn't sure she was completely prepared.

Addley rubbed her left hand over her right arm, a fact that Meghan did not miss. The woman before her looked ready to crawl out of her own skin. Meghan grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch. She made Addley sit before positioning her chair in front of her.

"You don't have to do this. You can wait to tell me until you are a little bit stronger." Meghan suggested.

"No, I just want to get this out." Addley argued. "I don't want to live with it eating at me any longer. I have already said the words once tonight. Maybe it will be easier." But she knew it wouldn't be, reliving the most traumatic experience of one's life was never easy no matter how many times the person talked about it.

Addley took a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a moment and there she was back in that room, tied to the chair. Her hand clamped around her right wrist, she could almost feel the rope cutting into her tender flesh. Her breathing became a little rapid, she could feel the fear all over again. Meghan watched as so many emotions crossed over her best friend's face.

"I didn't think I was going to survive. I thought for sure they were going to kill me. I accepted that, did I want to die? Of course not but I accepted the fact that I would never see my family, my kids- or my husband- or you ever again." Meghan reached out and caressed Addley's cheek.

"But then Dan showed up and for a moment I had hope. He shouldn't have been there, he should have just let them kill me." Addley shook her head. Her eyes trained on the floor, she could not meet Meghan's eyes. Especially as the story went further on.

"Don't say that Addley. Dan loves you with everything he has. He could never just let you die." Addley began playing with her wrist again.

"For days I was tied to a chair in some damp musty basement." She could smell the rot and decay now, she wanted to choke but she didn't. "They taunted me and told me that after I was dead they were going to kill Dan and the kids and even you. But I didn't believe them, I knew the kids were safe as long as they were with you and John."

"I begged Danny to leave. I tried so hard to just get him to go. The kids needed one parent alive. I pleaded so hard but he would not give up. That was when they hit him in the head from behind. They dragged him to the other side of the room. And chained him to a bed." Addley had to stop. She let out a sob. Her body was now trembling uncontrollably.

Meghan could not do it anymore, tears left her eyes. She wanted so badly to be strong for her friend but she just couldn't. The person before he was not the strong, somewhat bitchy person who had taken care of her for years, the woman before her was broken and scared.

"Janet showed up sometime later, around the time when Danny woke up again. She had this horrible look in her eyes. I cannot even describe it, it was just pure evil. She told Dan she would till me if he did not do what she wanted. She even pulled out a gun for good measure." Addley hiccuped.

Meghan felt a rage come over her. She was not normally a violent person but just hearing that some sick woman pulled a gun on her best friend made her want to rip Janet's head off. She leaned forward and kissed Addley's forehead. "It's alright. You don't have to finish."

"She-she- she- told him that she would kill me right in front of him if he did not have sex with her." At that moment Meghan felt like a lead brick had been dropped into her stomach. She was starting to understand.

"Please tell me he didn't."

"He told me to close my eyes and to not listen." Addley didn't directly answer Meghan's request. "I yelled at him not to. I told him that I would rather die. I closed my eyes and tried forced my mind to shut down the best that I could."

"Please no more." Meghan begged her best friend. She literally could not take anymore. She felt like she was drowning now. Addley finally met her eyes. They shone with unshead tears. She nodded and said no more.

Addley let out a yawn, telling her story twice in one day was exhausting. But she would admit that even though reliving it was horrible it made her feel just a little bit better knowing that people besides her and Dan knew.

"Come on you can crash with me tonight." Meghan said. "You look like you could use a good night's rest." Addley nodded.

"I really could." she agreed. She followed Meghan into her bedroom, she sat on the side of the bed as Meghan positioned her chair and then used her arms to swing herself onto the bed. She picked on leg up and then the other. Addley was proud of her for that, when she had first met Meghan she could not even do that by herself. Once Meghan was settled Addley pulled back the covers and settled in beside her best friend. Meghan wrapped her arms around her best friend, normally Addley was not a cuddler, not even with Dan, but she allowed Meghan to embrace her, she needed her strength at the moment.

"It's going to be alright Adds." Meghan ran her fingers through Addley's hair. She remembered Addley mentioning once that Paloma used to do that when she was upset as a child. "You are safe and nobody can hurt you anymore."

Addley shifted that that she was facing Meghan. "I am afraid but not of anyone hurting me." She admitted. "I am afraid I will never be able to look at Dan the same way again. I get why he did what he did. But at the same time part of me hates that he had to do it. I know it's not fair to be mad at him but I just dunno if things will ever be the same."

"Maybe you see him differently but in a better light, see the strength that took. Not whatever the act stole from the two of you. Life is supposed to change Add and this is terrible but good can come from it."

"I don't see how Megs. I really can't. This is not me being a bitch at all. I just honestly cannot forget. Every time I close my eyes I am back there, reliving-"

"It's PTSD I'm sure and you'll need to get real professional help, but you can over come this rape victims and hostages move on and live, They are changed without doubt but they can live and so will you. You have to want it though. Happiness."

"I just want to go one day without being angry and hating my husband and myself. Does that make any sense? Don't get me wrong I love Danny. He's my everything, he gave me my beautiful children. It's just that." she sighed. "I dunno-"

"I understand, Try this and don't laugh because it works for me. I make the conscious decision to be happy every day. To forgive, to be grateful for the good and pray the bad doesn't last. If I catch the happy and all of the beauty slipping into darkness, I pull myself out. You can too. Just tell the negativity so sit the fuck down and shut the hell up because it won't win."

Addley closed her eyes after that and was asleep instantly. The poor woman probably hadn't had a proper night's sleep since she was taken. Meghan continued to run her fingers through her hair until her breathing evened out and slowed.

The clock it read 2:15 A.M. she got out of bed and stole Charlie's fifth of Jack from the kitchen.

She thought maybe she shouldn't call but she can't keep this in. To keep this from him it feels like some odd form of betrayal. She dialed with one hand unscrewing the whiskey bottle with the other.

She was not surprised to find that he sent her straight to voice mail. "John if you ever loved me in the past seven years, if you love Dan. You'll call me right back this is important I'm not fucking around call me. Please." She took a fortifying swig of whiskey enjoying the burn as it slid down and hung up.

About five minutes later her cell began to ring. She answered it quickly because she did not want to wake the kids or Addley.

"What?" the annoyed voice of her husband bit out at her.

"Like you weren't already up. You forget John Cena I know you better than you know yourself." she replied back snidely.

"What is so important Meghan?" he demands. She takes another sip from her bottle. He recognized the sound instantly. The way the glass clanked against the phone slightly. "Are you drinking?" This alarmed him because he knew somewhere his daughter's were sleeping.

"You might want to start drinking too." she chokes out. "Buckle down and raid the mini fridge. You are going to need it Baby."

"Meghan you are scaring me." he announced.

"Yea well I am scared too. So scared and I can do nothing to help her." Meghan replied taking another sip.

"What happened?" he asked slowly.

"Remember when you told me that I needed to mind my own business. God you have no idea how much I wish I listened to you at this moment." she sniffled. "This is big Johnny. So-so big."

"Just get it out Belle. The faster the better. Like a bandaid." he coached her.

"Well you remember the night Dan found Addley?" she asked only to get a uh huh in reply. ""When Dan found Addley trapped,he had to-Janet forced herself on him sexually. Basically his rape bought Addley's freedom. John are you there?" the other line was silent. "Yankee!"

"Yeah, baby yeah I'm here are you sure I mean that's… God" he raked his hand through his short hair.

"I know but yeah I'm positive." They simply listened to each other breathe for a few moments.. "How do we help them?"

"I wish I knew. Hold on." he said before putting down the phone. "Alright I am back."

"Getting the jack huh?" She couldn't stop the smirk that crossed over her features. She knew him so well.

"Vodka."

"That's nasty straight."

"Its either that or gin and gin's horrible." He retorted. She made a face because she knew he was right. Gin was horrible straight.

"So what do we do force them into therapy?" she asked throwing out an idea.

"Add would never go for it baby, I mean I'll talk to Dan but this is their battle and I love you so much for wanting to fight it for them or with them or whatever but you can't."

"So do you do still love me?" she asked.

"Always. You looked good today?"

"Thanks, but I'm not having drunken phone sex with you." she rolled her eyes.

"Prude." That got a chuckle out of him. He couldn't help but notice that even though they were sitting on the phone talking about a family tragedy this was still the highlight of his night. It felt like old times, it felt right.

She laughed. "Whore. Did you have fun with the girls?" She could already sorta feel the effects of the alcohol on her system. She always had been a light weight.

"I did. Wyatt only walked off once. I consider that victory." If he could have he would have patted himself on the back.

"I can't sleep John." She sighed. She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to sleep again.

"Me either."

"Stay on with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure. Want me to sing?" he suggested.

She laughed again. "Maybe, not so much."

"Go and get nice and cozy in bed and I will sing you to sleep Pretty Baby." she did as he told her. She carefully got herself back into bed. All the while praying not to wake Addley.

–

As soon as Meghan was down for the count he retired himself but not before calling Vince and telling him he had a family emergency and that he was flying home that day. But he couldn't fall asleep, he just sat there running over what happened that night from his and Meghan's stand point. He had been a total asshole to his wife while his brother was being sexually assaulted by his ex.

By five he was exhausted but still awake. He decided to get back up and pack his stuff. He didn't need to be at the airport for another hour or so but if he wasn't going to sleep anyways he might as well be up. He checked out forty-five minutes later. He stopped to grab a coffee and then he was airport bound.

People were there waiting for him when he entered the airport. Normally he would stop and talk to them but today he was not in the mood. He bypassed them, but he did stop to sign one autograph for a little boy near the platform. He just could not be rude to kids.

He checked in and then had a seat to wait. He placed his head in his hands and just sat there. He tried to clear his head but he couldn't. All he could think about was that night, that horrible night. Not soon enough for him they called to board his plane.

Once on the plane he stuck in ear buds and starts his ipod. When Meet Virginia by Train plays he realized he'd synced Meghan's play list by mistake. He prepares to get it tons of girly fucking songs stuck in his head and tries to sleep.

The drive from Logan wasn't bad, he paid the cabbie when they reached their destination. He looked over at his house, dark and lifeless without its family. Then over at Dan's, toys scattered everywhere in the yard and every light in the house is on.

"How'd I fuck my life up so bad." He muttered as he went to Danny's door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Hey Bro, what are you doing home?" Dan asked letting his brother into his home. "Please excuse the mess but ya know there are five kids and one parent. I do try though."

John winced and held his neck. "What's wrong with you?" Dan asked as they went and had a seat in the living room.

"I stayed up all night talking to Meghan on the phone." John admitted.

Dan laughed. "Sounds like when you two were first dating."

"Not exactly."

"You want a beer?" Dan asked as he stood up to get himself one.

"Yea sure." John replied as he watched Dan leave the room. While he was gone John thought about what he was going to say to his brother. "How's your arm?" John asked when Dan returned with his beer.

"Getting better." Dan replied rotating his shoulder. He winced a little because it was still a little tender. "Still have another month or two of rehab but I am getting there."

John ran his fingers over the mouth of his beer bottle. He took a deep breath before really looking at his brother. "So I really do not know how to say this without it being weird and awkward but it needs to be said. Addley told Meghan about what happened that night. Meghan told me so now I am here because I want to help."

Dan sat there for a moment. Then his face contorted with rage. "I don't want to talk about it." he insisted.

"Danny-" John started.

"No, John I do not want to talk about it. If Addley wants to that is fine but I am not going to relive that moment."

" I need you forgive me for sounding like my wife for a minute but if you hold this in it will eat you alive man. Fine don't talk to me but to someone please. Look, we can't both screw up the best things that ever happened to us. Addley still loves you. Its fixable it'll be hard but doable. I might not be that lucky, that guy he looks at my wife like she's the best thing since wonder bread and my kids like him!"

Dan was still as stone. It pissed John off. "Damn it Danny you are my younger brother. Why wouldn't you tell me what happened. I wouldn't have judged you. If not me than Dad, someone you cannot keep something like that to yourself." John exploded.

"What did you expect John? To come here and get me to open up and have a good cry?" Dan remarks moodily. "I am a man, a Cena no less, we don't cry."

" I sure as fuck don't know on man! I mean really you were just going to carry that shit around forever and expect it all to be fine. It doesn't make a man weak to cry if he's got a good goddamn reason! I'd say that is one!" John yelled.

"I was fine. I am fine."

"Yea that's why you look half dead." John argued.

"I have three infants to take care of plus two eight year olds. Just in case you forgot."

"I didn't forget! I-it's more than simply being tired and you know it stop trying to talk around the shit and be real with me okay? I'm not going to tell anyone but do you want Adds back, do you want to fucking sleep without seeing it? Do you want your family whole or are you going to let that bitch ruin your life like she intended that shit too? if you do then you aren't the man I thought you we're."

"You know nothing of who I am." Dan stood up. He wanted to throw something or scream. But the kids were upstairs, so he didn't. "I am the man who's wife hates him. I am the man who was forced to sleep with a deranged woman while the woman I love was forced to watch." he ripped at his hair.

"You are one of like nine people Addley does not hate." John argued.

"Yea well who are the other eight." Dan wanted to laugh but he didn't.

"My wife and your children and she tolerates others." John pointed out. "I suppose she likes Randy as well. And my kids." Then John got serious once again. "You need to open up and talk to someone."

"I am not talking about it." Dan insisted.

"Why not?" One of the babies could be heard crying from their nursery. Dan stood and began climbing the stairs towards the second floor. John was hot on his heels.

"It's alright Nash, Daddy has you." Dan said picking up the squirming baby. He brought him to his shoulder and rubbed his back. Jensen began crying in his crib. "If you are going to stand there anyways can you lend a hand."

"Hey Jensen." John picked up the baby and bounced him a little in his arms. "Uncle John has you. I bet you are just upset because Daddy is a grump. Huh? Hey look he's laughing."

"John enough." Dan warned him.

"No you need to talk about it. Believe me it will make you feel so much better. Even Addley has opened up."

"Enough!" Dan yelled. "If you are not going to be of any help here then leave!"

"But I'm-"

"No, John get the hell out of my house!"

"Dan-"

"Leave!"

"Fine." he huffed as he started walking out of the room and down the stairs.

"John." John turned around hopeful that maybe his brother had seen reason. "Leave the baby."

"Oh right. This one is yours." he chuckled stupidly at his own mistake. He began his decent back downt the stairs once again. Dan followed him with Nash still in his arms.

"Mind your own business." Dan raised his voice slightly before slamming the door on his brother.

John shook his head. Although he didn't want to have to do this he knew he needed help. "Dad, Dan's in trouble. We need to help him fast."


	32. Chapter 32

Addley was once again sitting on the back steps of the club where they filmed the Fangtasia scenes. Sometimes it got way too hot in there what with all the people and equipment so she liked to sneak off every once in a while and just catch her breath and relax. That day she happened to bring her ipod with her and was jamming out to Journey's "Don't Stop Believin".

"Hey I was hoping to see you again." she rolled her eyes when her cowboy stalker showed up again. He had been there the day before too and the day before that.

"Didn't I insult you enough yesterday to make you not want to come back?" she asked. "Let me break it down for you once again Asshole. I do not have even the slightest desire to go out with you. You are a tool and therefore are not worth my time."

"Now how can you possibly know that I am a tool. You won't even give me a chance. I'll have you know that I really am a good guy. My mama raised me to be a proper southern gentleman."

"Why do you want to go out with me so bad for?" Addley asked exasperatedly.

"I think that you are pretty and I like your sarcastic wit." he replied flashing her his best smile. The kind he knew for a fact had made women go weak at the knees.

"One coffee and that is it." she finally agreed. "But I have to bring my kid with me."

"You have a kid?" he asked.

"I have six." He gave her a shocked look.

"You're pullin' my chain right? There is no way someone as young as you has six kids." he laughed a little.

"May God strike me dead if I am lying. I have a set of eight and a half year old twins and then I have a twenty-one month old and a set on five month old triplets." he let out an impressed whistle.

"So you married or somethin'" he asked feeling a little nervous that he could possibly be hitting on another man's wife.

"Or something." she replied. "I guess you could say my husband and I are separated. He has the twins and the babies with him and I have Jax." She had no idea why she was telling this complete stranger her life story, maybe she was hoping that he would be scared off and leave her alone, or maybe it was just nice to have someone to talk to. She could not be sure.

"I like kids so yea sure bring the little guy along." he finally agreed.

"You seriously still want to go out with me after I just told you I have six children?" she asked both amazed and grossed out. "What are you some sort of pedophile who prays on women with kids?"

"No. Besides even if I was, which again I am not. You would not be the right kind of target normally they would go for desperate women. You are anything but that."

"Ok you may have a point. One coffee and that is it. Come by around six and I will be ready then."

"Told you that you would say yes eventually." he smirked at her.

"It's only because I know this is the only way you will leave me alone. But after this I never want to see you again. Got it-good."

–

"So what's going on Johnny. When you called me last night you sounded so worried."

"It's Danny. Something happened to him. I don't know if I should go into details but Danny needs our help right now."

"What's the matter John? If something is wrong with one of my sons I have the right to know about it."

"Dad something really bad happened when Dan went to look for Addley." John's face slightly paled a little. "He was sexually molested."

The elder Cena ran his hand over his face as he did his best to process what he had just been told. It was quiet for many moments. "How can you be sure?"

"Addley finally broke down and told Meghan. Apparently she was forced to watch all of it go down. Dan had to or she told him that she would kill Addley. He had no other choice- but he blames himself. That's why Adds left because she couldn't handle what happened. Dad I talked so much shit about her leaving but now that I know what I know I feel horrible. I confronted Danny about it and he told me to mind my own business and kicked me out of his house."

"That doesn't sound like Danny at all." Fabo mused.

"Dad, I am really worried. I get he has been through something traumatic but he just seemed so angry. I mean he's in that house all day with those kids. What if he flips out and hurts on of them?"

"Danny would never hurt his own children John. That I know for a fact. I get that you are worried about your brother but for right now let me handle this."

"But Dad-"

"John I got this."

"Alright." John relented bowing his head

"So, all things aside, how are you?" Fabo asked.

"Truth?" John asked sliding a beer across the bar to his father.

"Always I didn't raise liars."

John sighed and took a sip of his beer. "Okay lets start with something simple son, why'd you ask a woman I know you love for a divorce?"

"It's going to sound stupid."

"Try me."

"Ok so I felt just off, and I thought maybe the problem was with us, or her because of grieving Addley so deeply. We got into a fight about nothing, and I mean nothing dad, something about Dawson's Creek and it was just annoying me but not even like majorly. I told her I didn't want to watch TV with her and I was going to go lift some weights and she said Fine, be careful I love you. I told her to quit smothering me and she called me an ass or something and somehow I want a divorce you don't make me happy anymore just popped out. I didn't even-and you should of seen her face. I just wanted to take it back right then." John cleared his throat and tried to act like he wasn't near tears.

"Why didn't you, take it all back I mean?"

"It was out there and she was so angry."

"The lady has the right to be angry."

"She got a job and moved out and has a freaking life without me now, what if its just too far gone. She has a boyfriend dad! He makes her smile and he's good to my kids! It makes me so damn mad but everyone points out I did it to myself and I fucking know that- I just didn't think she'd be so okay without me! How am I going to get her back when she's happy. She likes that job and she's really good at it." He moved from the kitchen and went to living room and came back with a binder.

"That's the script she applied for the job with, I read it. She's a damn good writer. I always knew that but I didn't know all this stuff existed in her head. How do I compete with something she obviously loves."

"You don't. You let her have this thing she loves. You let her keep it. You tell her how much you still do love her and hope like hell its enough."

"And if it's not."

"You let her go."

"I don't think I can." John said sadly.

"Then fight for her. Don't give up." Fabo urged him. He put his hands on either one of John's shoulders. "You fight for your family with everything you have and then you fight some more."

"I hate this, being by myself. I miss them." he ran a hand through his hair.

"Then goes see them, fly down and see your kids and don't fight with her."

John ran a hand over his face. "Yea maybe you are right."

–

Fabo let out a tired sigh when his second born son left. How could two of his sons be so lost? But he didn't have the luxury of time to sit around thinking this stuff out. No, he had to go see Dan. Something like this could not wait. He debated calling Carol in to help him with this but decided better of it. Danny might get embarrassed having his mother knowing what happened to him. He walked the five minute walk to the neighborhood where his two sons lived. John's car wasn't in his driveway so he obviously had went somewhere after leaving his childhood home.

He walked up to Dan's front door and knocked twice. Ian was the one who answered the door. He grinned happily up at his grandfather.

"Hey Grandpa." Ian greeted the elder Cena.

"Hey Buddy. Where's your dad?" Fabo asked as Ian stepped aside to let him into the house.

"He's up with the babies." Ian answered before shutting the front door.

"Where's your sister?"

"Abuela Paloma is giving her a bath." Fabo ruffled the young boys hair affectionately. He started up towards the second floor. Sure enough Paloma was where Ian said she was. Fabo knocked on the open bathroom door.

"John, what brings you by?" Paloma asked before drying her hands on a nearby hand towel.

"Hi Grandpa." Avery peeked her head out from behind the curtain.

"Paloma may I talk to you in the hall for a moment."

"Avery I will be right back." Paloma told the girl before she stepped into the hall with Fabo. "What's up?"

"The short of it is John informed me as to why everything is so messed up with this family right now. It's not pretty at all. I would go into more details but the less people who know the better for right now. Let's just say I am surprised they both had kept it together as well as they have. I need to get Danny to open up and it could get very ugly very fast so I need you to take the twins somewhere. Anywhere so they don't have to witness what is going to happen."

"Alright just let me get Avery dressed and then we will leave." Paloma nodded. She walked into the bathroom and helped Avery out of the tub. "Come on _Niña_ we are going to get you dressed and then we will go out for dinner." she locked eyes with Fabo and he nodded gratefully in her direction.

Dan caught the sight of his father out of the corner of his eye as he bent down to place Nash in his crib. "I was wondering how long it would take you to show up. John always did have a huge mouth. Never could tell him anything."

"Danny don't blame your brother. He's very concerned about you right now. We both are, Dan why didn't you tell us about what happened?"

"There is nothing to discuss." Dan insisted.

"Daddy, we're going out with Abuela Paloma." Avery announced. She ran over and hugged his legs. "We're gonna go get some pizza."

Dan bent down and wrapped his arms around his daughter's much smaller frame. "Is that so? Well I hope you have fun."

"Do you wanna come?" Avery asked.

"Nope I think it would be more fun if it was just you and your brother that went with Paloma. I am gonna stay here with Grandpa and the babies."

"Ok Daddy. More pizza for us then." Avery hugged her father tightly around his neck. "Love you."

"I love you too. Now scoot." he playfully whacked her behind to get her moving.

"Bye." she called before leaving the room.

"You sent them away?" Dan asked.

"I wasn't sure what type of state you would be in and I didn't want to frighten them." Dan shrugged and then walked out of the room. Fabo was hot on his heels. "Daniel you need to talk to someone about this."

"There is nothing to talk about. It happened, Addley left- end of story."

"Danny I know you are hurting. I raised you your whole life I can tell when you are upset or troubled. I am here to tell you that you don't need to carry this alone. Your family loves you and we want to be able to help you. But you have to let us."

"Dad you need to leave this alone. What happened that night- you don't want that in your head."

"But it's in your head. I can see the pain on your face Danny and it breaks my heart. As a parent you want to take all your child's pain away. But I cannot do that for you as much as I want to I cannot and it kills me. You may be an adult but you will always be my child."

"Dad, I don't know if I will ever be ok again. I close my eyes and I see it over and over again. I know I will never be able to forget what happened but I would just like to be able to go a day where I am not paralyzed by it."

"You have been through so much these last couple of years Danny. It's unfair that all this stuff has happened to you. Your mother and I never wanted any of this for you. All we ever wanted was for all of our boys to be happy." Fabo wrapped his arms around his boy pulling Dan closer to him in the progress.

"I was happy. For a while I really was. I should have protected my family better. I failed all of them. If I had just done a better job at protecting them maybe Addley wouldn't have left. She hates me I know she does and it kills me. She can't get passed what happened. I don't blame her though."

"It will be alright Daniel. It will take a long time but eventually things will get better. Your wife loves you, she's loved you forever. Right now you are both hurt and scared. What happened to the both of you was a horrible thing. But with time and maybe some professional help things can go back to something like it was before."

"I am so afraid that she will never get over what happened. She begged me not to do it. She said she would rather die-" Dan choked back a sob. He closed his eyes and willed the tears not to come.

"It's ok to cry son. Let it out." Fabo rubbed his son's shoulders. "The sooner you let go the sooner you can begin to heal."

"I couldn't let her die Dad. Our kids needed both their parents. I told her to shut her eyes and keep them closed. I closed my eyes too I wasn't even there. In my head I was at home with her on a lazy Sunday morning."

"It's alright son. You both survived what happened to you. You both were able to come back to your children. She knows that you didn't want to do what you did. But sometimes it's easier to just be mad."

"She's so mad. What if she never forgives me dad? What if she decides that she doesn't want to come back. What if she stays in California and takes the kids with her?" That is what he feared the most. He was so paranoid that Addley would decide to stay where she was, that she would come back long enough to take the babies and just leave.

"Addley would not do that Danny. She loves you and her family. You both have been through something that most people can not even begin to imagine. You both have held all the anger and pain inside. It's killing the both of you. But now you both have taken the first step, both of you have told people what happened to you. Use that to start the healing process. Talk to someone, anyone who can help."

"I know I need to Dad. But it's just so hard I have never been so scared in my life than I was that whole time. I went off half-cocked, nobody knew where we were all I could think about was that she was going to kill us both. I honestly thought that Addley and I would never see our kids again."

"But you are both still here with us. Your kids need both their parents to get better Dan, they need both their parents to be a supportive unit for them."

"They miss her so much. Especially Avery, that girl thinks the sun rises and sets with Addley."

"Go to her Danny. Tell her you are not leaving until she comes home. Don't take no for an answer, fight for your marriage, fight for her."

Two very different situations. Four very different people but Fabo had basically given both his sons the same advice. He wanted things to work out for both couples, he just wanted his family back the way it was before, if not for him then for all the children that were caught in the middle.

John had just enough time to see the girls for the day then drive to the house show. He knocked on the door but no one answered and he knocked again and again. The door swung open finally to reveal Meghan with wet hair in her bathrobe.

"John,weren't you just here?"

" I was but- am I interrupting something?" He raised a brow at her.

"Just my bath you need something?" She asked to move this conversation along.

"Where's the guy?" John looked around but saw no trace of the fact that Charlie was there with his wife and his daughters.

"His name's Charlie which you know. He's promoting the show- press junkets" she shrugged before moving her chair aside so that he could enter.

"Oh….Um I'd like to see the girls. Thought I'd play with Lily and maybe take Wyatt to see Brave?"

"You flew down just to take Wy to a movie?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, So." He shrugged as if it was no big deal that he flew across the country just to take his daughter to a movie. In truth it really wasn't all that big of a deal. He loved both his daughters and would fly anywhere they were just to spend five minutes with them.

"So nothing that's sweet they are napping you wanna wake them?" He nodded and walked further into the condo.

He followed her back through the living room and kitchen and into a room painted in lavender. Lily's crib on one wall and Wyatt's on another wall.

"Who to get first?" he hears crunching to his left. "Is that Lil?"

"Yeah she grinds her teeth in her sleep." Meghan replied before rolling her eyes. She had just been fighting with the dentist a couple of days before. He wanted Lily to wear a mouth guard. She had been quick to point out what one year old would actually allow something like a mouth guard in their mouth willingly.

"Ow, her first because that sound makes my teeth hurt." John winced as he went over to pick his daughter up. She whined a little before opening her eyes. The lit up the moment she realized she was in her father's arms.

"Dada." She began to happily babble.

"Hi Babygirl." John bounced her a little in his arms. Lily rubbed her little hands over her eyes. "You still a little sleepy?" Lily nodded before resting her head against his shoulder. "What do you say we go over and wake up your sister?"

"Good luck with that." Meghan warned them. Wyatt was a lot like her, meaning if she was woken up before she was ready she would be a moody little crank for the rest of the day. "I am going to go get dressed."

"Wyatt." John's voice was soft and music-like as he went over to his older daughter's crib. "Come on Wy-wy Bear it's time to wake up." he shook her gently.

"Nooo." Wyatt moaned before turning over so that she was facing the wall. She never opened her eyes though. John rolled his eyes, he had no idea who she took after. "Come on Wyatt, Daddy flew all the way here on a big plane to see you."

Wyatt scooted further towards the back of her crib. She curled her legs up so that she was almost sleeping curled up in a ball. Nope this girl was not Meghan's daughter at all. "Please Wyatt open your beautiful baby blues and look at Daddy."

Wyatt turned and cracked open one eye slowly. A small frown crossed over her angelic face. She opened the other eye even slower. "There we go. Hi my princess."

"Seep." the toddler whined.

"No, no more sleep. Daddy is going to take you to go see a movie. Do you wanna do that?"

"No." Wyatt protested. It came out kinda slurred what with her still having her pacifier in her mouth. She sat up and her chocolate curls spilled all into her face. She crossed her little arms over her chest, nope not a little southern hot-head at all.

"Alright I guess I will just have to take Lily instead." John pretended to be sad about that fact. "If only there were big girls named Wyatt who wanted to go see Brave with their daddies."

He slowly started to walk away. "I go Dada. I go." Wyatt was now standing up in her crib, she was not one to be left out of anything."

"I am glad you changed your mind." he smiled before walking back over and using his other arm to scoop his oldest daughter up.

–

"Ready?" Addley asked her stalker as she walked out of the building. They had just finished shooting. She had just enough time to change out of her costume and run across the street to grab Jax.

"Yea I am."

"Remember this is it. After this you disappear. I don't want you bothering me anymore."

"I guarantee that after this you'll want to see me again." he gave her a cocky smile.

"We'll see about that."


End file.
